Back to Life
by JulyyFire
Summary: When Inuyasha is honest about his obligation to Kikyo, Kagome takes it upon herself to resign as the jewel detector and returns to the Modern Era for good. However, when she dies a tragic death in her time, she is resurrected by a demon who wishes to unlock her full power and use her for evil! How will the inu-gang triumph when their enemy is Kagome herself?*Trigger Warning Inside*
1. Introduction

_**~ Introduction ~**_

 _Hello everyone! I am very excited to begin this fic and I hope you enjoy this introduction chapter. Stay tuned, I hope to post at least once a week!_

 ** _This chapter contains a trigger warning on the topic of rape and sexual assault.  
Please read with caution._**

"Hey Kagome!" Eri called out, waving her hands at the young girl clad in her school uniform, "You're still coming to the movies tomorrow, right?" As Kagome turned, pausing in her walk home, as she had just finished eating dinner with them, she saw her three friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi with their hands clasped together tightly as if praying to the Kamis that she wouldn't cancel on them.

Smiling, Kagome waved them off in reassurance, "Of course I'm still going! And I'm excited, too!" She added for good measure, earning cheers from her friends as she called out her goodbyes and continued on her way home. The wind danced around her skin as she made her way, her joyful expression remaining plastered on her pale face, eyes sparkling with pride in every step. She didn't think she would be, but she was in fact excited to go to the movies tomorrow, re-experiencing her normalcy with her sorrow now pushed back by her acceptance.

It had been three months since she had come back from the Feudal Era, permanently resigning from her position as jewel detector, though it hadn't really been her decision. After a roller coaster of emotional ups and downs with Inuyasha, him showing affection to her but always running after Kikyo, he finally pushed her away. It had been a cold night where the half-demon, with his head hanging low, admitted that his obligation to the dead priestess had taken precedence over his feelings for Kagome. He had suggested that he did bare romantic feelings for the young woman, but it didn't matter because he wasn't going to let himself act on them. Kagome had felt the stinging of his words like a million needles poking her chest, along with the flames in her throat that burned the words she wanted to say before they could pour out of her mouth. But they were both in pain, feeling helpless to the situation. Though he didn't force her to leave, she knew that it was hurting him to have to continually go back and forth between the two. She knew he wanted to be by Kikyo's side, even if it was just to ensure her safety. And pain was too much. So, she had said her goodbyes to her friends, suggesting that maybe sometime in the future, she would visit them again, though she needed time before she did. And when she jumped down the well, she felt her heart hadn't quite made it through, stuck in the past.

But, after weeks of tears of grief, the young schoolgirl was finally feeling the warmth of her acceptance. She still loved Inuyasha, but it was bittersweet, and she wanted to begin looking forward to her own future. She began running and doing yoga, and even spent more time on her hair and makeup, wanting her appearance to reflect the change that was happening within herself. And it was finally paying off. She barely cried about it now and thought of her time in the Feudal Era as just good memories to hold onto.

 _Maybe I will go back after a year or so, because it's not just Inuyasha that I miss, but my other friends, too. And I think by then, I'll be able to see him, even with Kikyo, without relapsing into my depressed state. I think by then, I'd like to have moved on. It's not like we ever dated or anything. And Naraku will probably have been defeated, too! Maybe in a year, I'll be able to go back and forth and they'll all be able to be a part of my life again._

Her smile widened at the thought, feeling like she was capable of having it all.

She continued her walk, taking in the scenery and the highs of a good day. The pinkish-orange horizon indicated that nightfall was quickly falling upon Tokyo, and the crisp evening air filled her lungs. She had even opted to take the scenic route, which lengthened her walk by an hour, passing a small forest path that flaunted it's flowers at the entrance, always emitting a nice aroma when she walked by. After being back in the Modern Era, Kagome was beginning to realize just how much she appreciated the wonders of nature, especially the smell, and looked forward to passing by whenever she took this route home. But, as she neared the forest, she noticed a small child wandering around the entrance before waddling in, following the path that would carry him deep into the forest. He looked about five, and it was pretty late for someone that age to be alone in the woods.

"Hey!" She called out, jogging towards the entrance, worried that the child may have been lost, but he didn't hear her, as he was already making his way down the path. As she approached the forest, she couldn't see any sign of the child, the tall trees casting shadows and making it hard to see, "Hello? Are you lost, kid?" She shouted again, but was only met by silence. Feeling compelled, she waltz down the trail, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness better. She noted how empty this place was, given that, during the daytime, it was usually crowded with joggers. Then again, it was rather creepy now, so she could understand why people avoided it at this time of day.

It had been a few minutes, and the schoolgirl had continued to call out for the little boy, but was losing hope of finding him. _But I can't lose hope now! What if something terrible happens to him? I've been up against countless monsters before, so there's no reason why some creepy forest should scare me away._

As she continued, she could hear voices in the distance, and began to run in the direction.

"There you are, buddy! We were worried sick about you! Don't you know you can't wander off like that?" A man came into vision, and he was picking up the little boy and hugging him tight, "It's okay now. Don't worry. Let's go find mommy so we can go home." They took off deeper into the forest.

Kagome sighed in relief, finally feeling ready to turn around and go home. She picked up the pace as she did, the darkness only getting worse as the clock ticked on. The trees seemed to loom over ominously, whispering to themselves as branches shook and leaves ruffled in the wind. She really wished she had her bow and arrow, or even Kirara to soar above the shadows. Something just didn't feel right.

With the wind and the crackling of the leaves, she hadn't even heard them as they approached her. One covered her mouth while another held her wrists together behind her back. It had happened so fast that she didn't know how to react, her eyes just widened as she struggled to even process what was going on. The stranger pushed her off of the trail and into the greenery, where even that family wouldn't be able to find her.

"Hey, got the duct tape?" One asked, his voice ruff.

"Yeah, don't worry." The other replied.

She could hear as they ripped off a piece of tape, her mind racing as she struggled to break out of the grip, but it was to no avail. Soon after, the hand uncovered her mouth and she tried to scream, but was stopped as it was quickly re-covered by the tape. All that came out was muffled sounds that would surely gather no one's attention, if there was even anyone else around anymore. The family had gone in the opposite direction. It was just her and these two men.

They duct taped her hands behind her back and pushed her up against a tree, her forehead pressed against the bark, but she continued to struggle, trying to remember what she would do if they were demons, but feeling helpless without her friends around to help.

"Hey bitch, stop moving!" One man growled in her ear, "Ain't no point. Better just let it happen."

But she only squirmed around more, kicking her feet and managing to kick him close enough to the groin area to solicit another growl, "Oh yeah, wanna play like that?" He angrily wrapped her hair around his fist until he was close to the scalp, and pulled her head back before smashing it against the tree in a fit of rage. He chuckled darkly as she felt her body go numb, losing her ability to fight them off any longer.

Blood trickled down her forehead and traveling down her face, and it felt warm against her skin. They pushed her to the ground and she could no longer even try to get up, her vision getting blurry, breathing slowed. Everything began to feel distant to her, even the men who were now hovering above her.

"Man, I think you did her in pretty good. She sure is bleeding a lot." One huffed, though his voice was muffled in her ears. She tried to focus on the two, but found herself falling in and out of consciousness.

"She's fine." The other replied, "But she sure is cute, ain't she? Let's see what's under them clothes."

"Take pictures of it." She began to hear phone cameras going off.

"Now, let's get down to business."

As they violated her, she could barely comprehend the feeling of their rough hands all over her, but tears still poured over her lids, her hopelessness not becoming numb like the rest of her. It mixed with the blood and spilled onto the grass, creating a pool around that she wished she could drown in. The minutes felt like hours as they passed her by, and it soon felt like lifetimes as she imagined herself somewhere far away. She imagined being back in the Feudal Era, bathing with Sango after a big battle with a demon. They would finish and walk back over to the campsite, where Inuyasha would be waiting for her. She would sit next to him, warming herself to the fire he had just made, and, eventually, she would lean her head onto his shoulder and he would blush, but he wouldn't push her away. In fact, he would eventually lean into her, as well.

A sharp pain registered in her head as she began to hear their grunts. They had torn off her underwear and spread her legs, now thrusting into her. She tried to go back to her thoughts of the Feudal Era again, but found herself too drenched in the pain to find it. She was too helpless to find that happy place again.

"Inu...Inuyasha..." She whispered, exhausting her last hope that he would just appear out of nowhere and save her.

But it never happened. They had her way with her, filling her with despair as they finished. Kagome found that she could no longer move any part of her. She could no longer see. All she could do was feel her agony like her soul was used and was now rotting away. Like she was becoming a forgotten body that the ground would soon swallow, carrying her to oblivion.

"Man, I don't think she's gonna make it."

Dying? Was she dying? Was the Kamis so cruel that she would die only after they were finished with her?

"Huh? You're right... that's more blood than I thought there would be... I ain't hit her that hard."

"You fucked up, dude. What we gonna do about this one?"

There was a pause. And Kagome soon realized she wouldn't find out what they planned on doing with her before she lost all of her consciousness. And as the pain, faded, so did she. Her thoughts vanished from this world, and one last heartbeat faintly cried out before falling silent. She had died.

* * *

 _One month later..._

"Inuyasha, I'm hungry! Can't we stop to eat?" Shippo called out, noting how the night was quickly approaching them as they traveled the land in search for jewel shards. He places a small hand on his stomach as it sent out another growl, and he sighed, seemingly trying to comfort himself and his cravings.

The half-demon just huffed, "We ain't done looking for today, Shippo. We'll stop when we've made more progress." He places his hands on his hips, sticking his nose up in the air as he did, showcasing his desire to remain in movement, feeling sure that if they stopped now, they would only fall farther behind Naraku in the jewel search. His golden eyes quietly scanned over his friends, determining that everyone, save Kikyo, was somewhat exhausted, but still capable of moving forward. Yes, the dead priestess, who Inuyasha had convinced to join them now that Kagome wasn't there to help, never truly felt exhaustion, given that her body wasn't susceptible to the same effects as the living, human body was.

Shippo, feeling defeated and annoyed, whispered quietly to himself, "If Kagome was here, we would have stopped by now."

Though the monk and demon-slayer hadn't heard, Inuyasha tensed up immediately at the sound of her name, suddenly feeling the build of anger at Shippo for daring to bring her up, and guilt for having pushed her away from himself and everyone. Still, he planned on knocking the kid, balling up his hands into fists and hearing the young fox demon gulp as he anticipated the hit. But, he wasn't able to land the blow before a calm voice stopped him.

"The little demon is right." Kikyo placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the material of the red fire rat robe, "We should stop and eat. If we encounter Naraku, everyone needs to be at their peak condition."

And, as he had begun to do now that Kagome was gone, he listened without argument, barely even showing his disdain. Miroku and Sango had been quick to notice how obedient he was when Kikyo was around, as if his main priority was to not upset her in any way. And it did not seem as though it was something the dead priestess herself had demanded of him. In fact, she had been very pleasant and gentle since she joined the group, but he almost feared getting into any sort of conflict with her.

So, he made a fire and they ate. Their meals were rather quiet, conversation only initiated by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Inuyasha would lean back and keep his focus on Kikyo, while Kikyo seemed to distance herself from the conversation, as if she had nothing much to add unless it had to do with defeating Naraku. She, like Inuyasha, was very focused on the task, and didn't seem to engage in anything else.

In her defense, she didn't mean to be any sort of stand-offish. Understanding that he replacement was bitter for the group, she did her best to smile, showing special preference to the fox demon. But she just could not associate with any of them in the way she knew Kagome had. She couldn't find humor in their jokes, nor did she feel comfortable participating as Shippo told his stories. She didn't bathe with Sango, and she didn't sleep near Shippo. She tried her best present herself as being a warm, gentle woman for the sake of making the loss of Kagome easier for everyone, but she knew she lacked the humanness that her living counterpart had.

Still, she hoped she didn't cause them too much grief.

"We should all rest. And regain all of our energy." She spoke, her voice melodic as the wind carried it around them.

Sango nodded her head, "Yes. We haven't run into any demons in a few days, which is odd. I'm sure our luck will run out tomorrow." Miroku silently agreed, and Shippo hopped over to where the small Kirara was, and curled up next t her, shutting his eyes. Kirara purred in response, snuggling up against her friend. Inuyasha leaned up against the closest tree without a word, but just stared up at the sky for a bit. Kikyo, who also didn't need much sleep, lied her head on the ground, deciding that, even if she didn't fall asleep, she would allow herself to relax. She shut her eyes slowly, her thoughts falling silent and her body letting go of the tension.

This lasted all but five minutes before Inuyasha hopped to his feet, startling everyone into opening their eyes with hopes to identify what what wrong. The silver-haired man was rapidly sniffing the air, his brows furrowed together and his muscles visibly tensing up. Feeling as though sleep was inevitably going to escape them for now, everyone sat up, confused.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, shaking off his tiredness.

"A demon. And it's heading straight for us." He growled, pulling out Tessaiga. His fangs began to peek out, as he awaited the demon, who he was sure would show themselves at any second. The air began to thicken around them, the atmosphere dulling itself as every second crept passed them. Kikyo readied herself, now beginning to feel the dark aura approaching them.

"Inuyasha..." A harsh whisper cut through the fabric of their peaceful campsite, carrying the dry desolation that seemed to promote sadness with every syllable. The hairs on the back of everyone's neck began to rise like a weak army of fear, a despairing defense against the eerie mood that had begun to invade their spaces. It was odd, how instead of rage and anger, this demon seemed to be full of sorrow, so much so that it was seeping out into its aura.

"Who's there?!" The half-demon demanded, "Show yourself!"

A small, hunched over old woman appeared from behind the trees, her grey strands falling in front of her face. Her skin appeared sickly, pale but flaunting green undertones. Torn cloth dressed her, like rags on the poor, laying plainly against her body. It was lifeless, gray. As if it once had color, but something had drained it out. She raised a wrinkly hand to pause Inuyasha as he readied himself to swing.

"My name is Unmei." Her voice cracked, and its rasp sounded as though her words were forced from her burning throat, "Still your sword, Inuyasha. For I am a demon of vision, here to relay a message."

"A message, huh? And what makes you think I wanna hear it?" He retorted, clutching his sword harder as he did.

"Because it is a warning. And failure to head to it will lead to the demise of many innocent lives." She waved her finger around, then used it to move her hair away from her face, revealing wan and ashen skin decorated with lines that sunk in to create hills. Her nose was small, like a button, and her lips so thin, they were barely there. But what caught everyone's attention the most was her lack of two eyes. Instead, there were just empty, dark sockets that looked like black holes on her face. It was a mystery how the old woman could possibly see in front of her, but there was this otherworldly way about her that suggested that she had her ways, no matter how odd.

Still, everyone remained ready to fight her, not canceling out the possibility that this could be a trick. "Are you suggesting that you will hurt people if we refuse to listen to you?" Miroku asked, fingers playing with his beads, ready to open his wind tunnel and suck her in.

" _I_ will not be hurting anyone. I am a demon of vision, my demonic powers allow me to see things that no one else can." She turned her head in the monk's direction, but the holes on her face left the group unsure of where to look, "But there is a demon out there right now who will if you allow him to succeed."

Kikyo raised her bow and arrow, readying herself to shoot, "Unmei, it seems you are stalling. Tell us of this demon, or prepare to die!"

"Oh, Kikyo. Fallen priestess. This concerns your soul as well, so lower your arrow." The demon woman hissed, "Death has already befallen your group twice."

Inuyasha's face was now red with rage, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Lower your weapons. And I will tell my tale." Unmei ordered, and everyone but the half-demon hesitantly obliged, worried for what was to come. Sango and Miroku glanced over at each other, their expressions filled with concern. They had to admit, physically, Unmei seemed harmless, her appearance reeking with age. It was hard to believe that she was setting up a trap for them. And no one could sense that there was any other demons around that could possibly be working with her. Still, the silver-haired man held his sword for a bit longer until Kikyo motioned for him to put it away. He did so, but he did is reluctantly.

"Alright, ya old hag. Go on and say what ya came here to say." He said bitterly, his attitude still prevalent in his tone.

After a few moments, the demon woman took a step closer in his direction, "Fifty years ago, death haunted you for the first time. Kikyo had perished at the hands of an unknown enemy, the same day you found yourself stuck on the Tree of Ages. Having been found by an unskilled sorceress, her remains were used to call her soul into the clay vessel that it resides in now. Not alive, but among the living."

"Keh, what's the point of you bringing that up!?" It took all of his will power not to pull Tessaiga from its sheath and slice her up for bringing up Kikyo's death, and he couldn't fathom why she had done so in the first place. But he knew that if Kikyo was in danger, he would no doubt have to do everything he could to protect her, and Unmei had mentioned it was Kikyo's soul that was concerned. So, he took in a deep breath, and prepared himself to listen carefully to whatever the older woman had to say, his jaws clenching.

"There has been a second death. One even more horrific, that has struck a member of your group. And, like Kikyo, she has not been allowed rest." As he processed her words, Inuyasha's eyes widened. She didn't need to specify who she was talking about, because the half-demon had no doubts now. His heart came to a full stop. _There's no way... this old hag can't be serious._ He struggled to breathe, flirting with the idea that the old woman was, in fact, delusional or even just trying to trick him for whatever reason, but something in his gut told him others. _She said it concerns Kikyo's soul... but she didn't it concerned Kikyo herself... But it can't be._

"Kagome. My reincarnation. You are speaking of her." Kikyo hissed, suddenly feeling overwhelmed at the idea that her reincarnation was suddenly being thrust into her life once more. And in the most unfortunate of circumstances as well. But to her, she began to wonder about the last part of Unmei's speech, becoming worried with what she meant by Kagome not being allowed to rest. After having heard of the Modern Era, she was sure that Kagome's world would have been safe from demons and witches alike. Inuyasha never sensed demons while he was there, and there had never been any signs. So, if the priestess had truly passed away, what would be disrupting her peace in a manner similar to Kikyo's own suffering?

Everyone in the group paused, as if collectively working to process the situation. But they were soon marked by the understanding of why this demon had seemed to full of sorrow. The aching that was present in every word the spilled from her cracked lips uncomfortably danced through everyone's ears like a sad ballerina. She was not just the bearer of news, but the bearer of tragedy, and disbelief lumped itself in everyone's throats.

"You're a damn liar! Kagome did not die!" The half-demon beared his fangs and his readied his hands to claw at the old demon, "I don't know what kind of trick this is, but I ain't falling for it!" He heaved as he awaited the woman's response, hoping that maybe she would then reveal different intentions. He preferred the idea that Naraku put Unmei up to this. He preferred battle. Any battle. But the seriousness that had laid itself over Unmei's features were telling a different story.

"What would I gain from telling you lies? The girl has died, and I can prove it to you." She maintained, not holding out her hand, seemingly reaching for the hanyou's face, "I see through the eyes of others, and others can then see through me. I will show you her death, half-demon. And then thou shall believe me."

As her hand reached, he contemplated his next move. He knew he could swipe her away, but what good would that do? He needed to know whether or not Unmei was lying, and he knew that if she managed to show him Kagome dying in the Modern Era, he would have to believe her. Even if some know that Kagome travels to the future, they wouldn't know what it looks like exactly, how everyone dressed, the polluted sky. None of it. So, he decided he would allow the woman to show him whatever she needed to, with hopes that he would be able to prove her wrong in the end. Leaning his face forward, her wrinkled hand first grazing his cheek.

"I warn you. It is most horrific." She mumbled, but the hanyou merely nodded his head, mentally preparing himself for the sight of Kagome dying, fake or not. Her hand then lifted from his face and hovered over his eye, a glowing purple light emitting from it which connected with Inuyasha. He gasped, as he saw Kagome walking around in what he knew was the Modern Era. She had her same schoolgirl clothes on, and the people around her were dressed just as oddly. He even saw cars, as she had called it, passing by her on the navy path she was walking next to. He shuddered as he saw her notice the small child, following him into the woods. It was so like her to take matters into her own hands, even when she was walking around helpless without her bow and arrow. He cursed her pure nature and her desire to always help others. Still, though, he watched on. Feeling relieved when she saw the child make it safety, but tensed up as she walked away from them. He begged for her to turn around and stick with the family until they left the forest. But she didn't. She just kept walking.

The steps she took were slow for him. She was so gentle. Fragile. He watched the expression on her face continue to stain with worry, almost as if she was able to predict that something was going to happen. Her eyes became dull with fear as he watched her stare up at the trees. He wanted to jump in and walk her out. But every time he told himself to move closer to her, he was painfully reminded of the fact that he couldn't. This was just a memory. No matter how many times he called out her name, it would play out the same way. And as she continued to walk, picking up her pace, he dreaded each and every second.

He watched. Watched as the men appeared from behind her, the way her expression morphed into one of pure terror as the one man put his hand over her mouth. He found it physically hurt him to see this, but he couldn't look away. He was stuck in this vision until Unmei released him.

So he remained witnessing the horror, every passing moment of abuse that she endured, from the moment he knocked her against the tree until the moment both were done with her. He wanted to believe it was fake, but he was reminded of the reality when the man took out his camera, a contraption the hanyou had seen during one of his visits. But what tore him the most was when she used her last words to call out his name. His. After he had abandoned her, she still had some twisted hope that he would magically appear and be the hero he knew she thought of him as. A title he didn't feel like he ever deserved at the moment. And when the light in her eyes faded away, Unmei released him from the memory, and he collapsed onto his knees.

"Inuyasha... Wh-What did you see?" Kikyo asked, hesitant to bend over to try to console him. She knew this meant that the demon was telling the truth, but it drained all the life out of him, that she had to assume that Kagome's death was far worse that her own. In a matter of seconds, the half-demon had paled until he was like the moon, his body twitching and he took heavy breaths, the air seemingly evading him.

But he couldn't answer. He couldn't say it. How would he even describe what he saw? The ever-sweet Kagome which everyone had loved was raped and murdered in cold blood, living out her last seconds suffering from abuse until she bled out. No, he couldn't bring the words to his lips. He was filled with more hate than ever, wanting to return and slaughter the men who did this, but more than that, he wanted himself to die as well. It was him who pushed her away. He was the one who made her feel like she had to return, that she needed to do it for him. Because she cared for him in the way he never deserved for her to. In that moment, he decided it was his fault. He was responsible for the pain. He failed as her protector. He failed as her companion. He failed as her...

"Inuyasha, please. Answer me." Kikyo pleaded, now feeling even more unsure of how to react. She didn't feel as though it was her place to try to comfort him, because she knew that he was blaming himself for letting Kikyo replace Kagome in the first place. She wondered what her place was in this group. All she desired at this point was to destroy Naraku so that she could finally rest in peace. And she could manage to do so even if the group did somewhat resent her. But now, she wondered whether she would be welcome.

Shippo hopped over to where Inuyasha was kneeling, his eyes already filling with tears, "She...She's dead, isn't she...?"

He nodded.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong. The time-traveling priestess, Kagome, did die, but she is not dead." The older woman spoke up, reminding everyone of her presence again. All eyes fell back onto her. Even the silver-haired man lifted his head.

"How...How can that be?" Kikyo asked, now stunned. Even if someone had managed to resurrect her reincarnation, she surely would still be dead. Kagome would be a wandering dead soul just like Kikyo was.

"Kikyo, like I have stated, you were found by an unskilled sorceress. She was unable to truly bring life into your body." Unmei replied, "You see, this is my warning. An evil demon has resurrected the preistess, Kagome, using her connection here to call her soul back to the Feudal Era. Giving her true life again. However, he has done this with the intention of unlocking her true spiritual powers in order to use her for terrible deeds. If he succeeds, many will die."

Inuyasha hopped up to his feet, wiping the tears that had managed to spill from his resentful eyes. There were flames in his dry throat that threatened to burn him to a crisp, but he still managed to bark out a the woman, "No... Even in death, Kagome would never cause the death of innocent people! You might be right about her death... But you're wrong about your warning. If she's out there, I _will_ find her. And I will save her."

"You would have become unrecognizable to her. Her memories now lost deep within her soul. What once was familiar is now unfamiliar." The demon woman huffed, "At this moment, she has been brought to a timeless realm by one of the Shikon Jewel shards to be trained. The demon who has her will spend three years within the realm, though no time would have passed here. When you find her, you will see that she has grown stronger. The strongest priestess to have ever walked this Earth. And she will be your enemy."

"Are you saying that we are tasked with fighting our fallen comrade?" Miroku's voice grew dark at the suggestion, his fists shaking at the thought of having to go to battle against their Kagome.

"I am suggesting that the demon's plans must be stopped. She is no longer the Kagome you once knew. If she refuses to surrender, you must kill her." Her words lacked any emotion, "She will try to do the same to you."

"If we have to, we will do what is right." Kikyo nodded, knowing that she was earning some shocked, disappointed glares from her knew companions. But she would never allow her own personal feelings to get into the way of doing what is expected of her. Doing what needs to be done. The last time she had gone against her duties, she died.

"I will be going now. Good luck." Unmei's body began to glow and she slowly disappeared, leaving the group to face their new dilemma on their own.

But no one said anything. Everyone just stared at the place where the demon woman once stood, feeling overwhelmed by the new piece of information that had just been fed to them. None of them would have ever even thought that Kagome would have died so suddenly in her time. It had only been four months since her departure from the group, and with the way the Modern Era had been described to them, it had seemed like her home was much safer than being out in battle with them anyways. They could not fathom what could have possibly been the cause of her death, but no one dared asked after he even refused to tell Kikyo. They just knew that it must have been unbearably tragic if it had brought the hanyou to tears right in front of everyone.

"I-I am going to go back to the Modern Era." Inuyasha mumbled, "Maybe...Maybe I can figure out a way to track her if I see her body." And it wasn't a lie. He did think that maybe he could connect with her soul if he found its previous vessel. But, he also felt a duty to go see her family. And maybe, just maybe, this whole thing would have turned out to be a fake and he would find Kagome studying in her room like always. And he would bring her back indefinitely and never let her leave. No, not after witnessing that.

Kikyo reached out to stop him, but he leaped away, dashing through the path on his way back to the Bone Eater's Well.

"My dear Sango, are you alright?" Miroku turned to face the demon-slayer, whose cheeks were now damp from her tears. She wiped her face and nodded in his direction, though he could see the pain in her eyes. He knew that Sango and Kagome had grown close, and that Sango had been holding onto Kagome's half-promise to return someday to visit. Sango only had one brother, and he was sure that the priestess had become like a sister to her.

"I will be alright. I'm sure we'll save her..." She replied, "But Inuyasha..."

"I know." Miroku quickly answered, hesitantly taking a peek at the dead priestess who was still looking in the direction that the hanyou had disappeared off to, "If it is as bad as Unmei suggested, I don't know if he will be alright."

Kirara snuggled up against the weeping Shippo, licking his face.

"I guess all that's left to do is wait for him to return."

* * *

 _I hope you all have enjoyed this introduction chapter. As far as my decision to include her being raped goes, the frequency of sexual assaults are just extremely prevalent, even if many people don't believe so. So, I imagined the most realistic way to make Kagome die would be through that. I just couldn't believe that she would just be randomly murdered. I wanted her death to be caused by her being unable to resist helping someone out, so overall, it just seemed like rape and murder would be the more likely cause of death of a young girl like her who doesn't partake in any other common causes (such as drugs or violence). I did my best to avoid going into a full description, but still wanted to capture the misery of an event like that. Being a sexual assault survivor myself, that was important to me._

 _Let me know what you think about this so far! I am excited to write the next chapter and hope to get many encouraging reviews!_

 _Also, just to clarify, Unmei means Destiny/Fate/Doom in Japanese!_


	2. Chapter 1

**_~ Chapter 1: Facing the Truth ~_**

Inuyasha raced to the well, wasting no time in jumping down, getting devoured by a bright light before landing at the bottom. He could smell all the odd scents that floated around in Kagome's time period, but all traces of Kagome's scent seemed to have faded so much he almost couldn't smell it at all. It was cloudy, as if covered by other smells. He knew it wasn't a good sign. He knew it was false hope to think that Kagome would be up in her room. He saw her death play out, and it was clear that it had to have been real given that it everything in the vision was accurate to what the Modern Era looked like. Shaking his head, he hopped out, seeing that he was in the shrine. He pushed the doors open and stared for a bit at her house. His ears could pick up voices coming from inside, but all of the passing cars and other strange noises drowned out what they were saying. Still, there was going to be no better time than now to go in. No matter how much time passed, it wouldn't get easier. There was no telling how the Higurashi family would react to seeing him, as he assumed they had figured out Kagome returned for good four months prior. But he took in a deep breath and made his way the door.

When he opened it, he saw Mama Higurashi and Souta sitting in the kitchen, both turning in shock to see who had entered their home. But when they saw it was Inuyasha, their shock seemed to increase. Their jaws had dropped and their bones seemed to have froze at the sight of him entering. Souta looked back at Mama Higurashi in confusion, not sure how to handle the situation. His chest was rising up and down at a noticeable rate, both eyebrows raised in perplexity.

"I-I thought you were never coming back here." Souta stuttered, his disbelief sewn together with his words. But it wasn't the same shock Inuyasha would have expected if Kagome was upstairs or out somewhere and he had just shown up four months out of the blue. It was the kind of shock that bore the kind of emotion that seeped through the pores of his skin like an aura. He was not only surprised, but distraught as well.

"Listen, Inuyasha. Something terrible has happened." As Mama Higurashi stood up to approach the half-demon, face riddled with stress lines, he interrupted her before she could continue. He didn't want to hear her say it. And moreover, he didn't want to make her say it. Those words confirmed what Unmei had shown him, and he didn't want to put Kagome's mother through any more pain than she already went through. Having to repeat the tragedy sounded too rough. He himself didn't even want to divulge into the details, even when it was Kikyo who asked.

"I know." He said solemnly, "I know what happened to her. I-I came to pay my respects." He lowered his head, his words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He never thought he would have to stand their and say those things to Kagome's mother. She was supposed to have died of old age, out-living her mother like children were supposed to do.

There was a pause, and Mama Higurashi cleared her throat before giving him the warm smile he never expected to see in a time like this, "I am sure she would have liked that a lot. We have buried her in the backyard, near the shrine." He nodded, now realizing why her scent was there, but seemed so faded. She was six feet beneath the ground right near where he had just stood outside.

She led him over to a path of empty land beside the shrine. They had covered it with rocks and flowers to indicate her location. He sniffed harder, nodding when her scent hit him just a bit harder. Still, given that he was now just over her, he expected that it would have hit him like a train, a speedy, unforgiving train. He couldn't even get a hint of death in his nostrils, which was quite odd. Still, he leaned over and, despite not being very spiritual of a person, he asked the Kamis to keep her safe, wherever she was.

"C-Can I see her?" He asked, earning a strange look from the woman who was now cocking an eyebrow. He quickly tried to justify himself, "It's...uh... something traditional from the village I grew up in... to say your last words to the dead. I'll dig her up and bury her again nicely. I swear I won't ruin anything." He didn't want to tell the woman that her daughter may have been resurrected to be used for evil. No, on the off chance he finds Kagome, there's no promising that he could get her back to her family safely. Especially since she may not want to. According to Unmei, the schoolgirl wouldn't even remember anyone. So, he conjured up his quick lie and hoped that it would be enough to see Kagome's body and connect with any remnants of her soul that may still linger in order to try to locate her in the Feudal Era.

Pausing, the smile slowly returned on her face, "If you can promise that you will return her body back the way it is, then sure... But I will be inside. I've already said my goodbyes and..." She paused, her eyes beginning to water. Her smile twitched, expression flinching from its forced joyfulness, "And I just don't think I could do it again." With that, she turned and walked away, clearly unable to stand out there by her daughter's grave any longer.

Inuyasha for the first time truly noted the similarities between Kagome and her mother. Even when she in pain, Mama Higurashi managed to put on a smile for others, always trying her best to be caring and kind. No matter what happened, Kagome tried her best to be polite and understanding. And she always, always forgave him. It was like seeing her in older form, and he did a double take as the older woman left for the house, no malevolence targeted at him. He knew that, if he was in Mama Higurashi's position, he would have cursed himself to hell for ever abandoning Kagome. He wouldn't even let him step foot in the house. He couldn't fathom how Kagome's family didn't blame him. If she had still been in the Feudal Era, she would be alive.

Still, he took no time in moving the rocks and flowers to the side to begin digging, his rough hands scraping up dirt and throwing it behind him in rapid motion. Each movement was so fast that any onlooker wouldn't be able to see his arms as they flailed about. And he still pushed himself to do better, gritting his teeth as willed his body to go on. Inuyasha was desperate to see her, and when he began to see the coffin, he only sped himself up.

"Got it." He exclaimed, pulling out the wooden coffin laying it in front of him. Slowly, he began to open it, not sure if he was truly ready to see her, her bruised forhead being a reminder of what happened to her. The thought had his features scrunching up together in a combination of hatred and disgust at the men who would dare hurt her like that. He wondered if he could track them down and make them pay. He desperately wanted to. But the thought was waved away with the remembrance that he needed to be quick. Any time he wasted was time he wasn't hunting her down in the Feudal Era. But as he opened the coffin and prepared himself, he made a silent promise to come back to this time period to find and murder those men, their faces burned into his brain. Yeah, he would slaughter them.

When he had successfully opened the coffin, though, he was greeted by nothing but a white dress laid out.

"Huh?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Her body...it ain't here..." It hit him that when she was resurrected, the demon must have managed to call her body back through the well. Having her body, it would have been easier to put life back into her. Kikyo's body was clay, whereas if he brought her back to life indefinitely, Kagome's body would be flesh. He took in a deep whiff, recognizing an odd scent in the mix that had to have belonged to a demon. Whatever powers he used to retrieve her must have still lingered in the coffin. He shook his head, now looking at the dress that Mama Higurashi must have dressed her in for the funeral. It was bright, as white as could be. He imagined how peaceful she would have looked in it.

Shaking his head, the hanyou decided that there was nothing left for him to do but re-bury the coffin, and keep the missing body a secret for now. He doubted that they would dig her up again any time soon to check anyways. So, he put the coffin back the way he found it, moving the rocks and flowers the way they were. He checked to make sure everything looked perfect, and when he was satisfied, he went back in to say his goodbyes.

"You're leaving already?" Mama Higurashi asked after he went in, "Please, won't you stay for dinner?" It had appeared that Souta went upstairs to his room.

He sighed, not wanting to flat out say no to the older woman, but also wanting to get a move on, "I gotta get back to the well." Was all he said, trying his best to remain cordial and watching his tongue the way he knew Kagome would expect from him in the presence of her mom. Although he had let his attitude come to show in this house before, he felt that, despite her being alive somewhere in the Feudal Era, he was honoring Kagome by being polite.

"If you insist." Her words were as gentle as the petals on a flower, "But we should be getting the headstone for Kagome's grave soon. So, please feel free to come back sometime to see it. And, even if he's not ready now, I'm sure Souta would eventually love to hear some stories about your time with her... I would, too."

He was sincerely shocked at the invitation to come back, but he brushed it off, "Yeah. I'll visit sometime." He hoped to God it would be with Kagome herself. She turned back to her household chores, washing dishes with a painful look on her face, and staring out the window, where the Tree of Ages stood. A soft hum escaped her lips, a dreary melody that matched her agony-filled expression. He inwardly promised himself to make a list of the best stories he could think of with him and Kagome.

With that, he left. Now that he had a sense of what this demon had, he was sure he would be able to track it down and kill it. And he wouldn't let anything get in his way now. He didn't care about Naraku or the jewel shards. He just needed to find Kagome.

He made it back to the campsite, his adrenaline pumping through him just as his own blood did. His expression was stoic and he didn't seem at all like he was in the mood for anything else but progress. And everyone watched him in silence, all still working on their own grief. Kikyo had remained silent the entire time he was away, not knowing how to engage everyone else, knowing that she couldn't really say she actually knew Kagome or had much of a relationship with her besides sharing a soul. It wasn't like she ever truly tried to talk to her. In fact, she herself tried to kill her on occasion. And she knew she wasn't sad like the rest of them were. She was sad that Kagome had to experience the tragedy of death so young and sudden, but it was not like she could claim to miss her. Kikyo never really cared about seeing her again in the first place.

"Whoever did this, I captured a bit of their scent in the Modern Era. Turns out, Kagome was buried instead of burned. And this demon somehow stole her body away as well." He explained, his tone void of emotion, "Let's get going on finding her."

"So, that is how this demon was able to bring her back to life fully." Kikyo felt a tinge of jealousy at the fact that Kagome was granted a beating heart again, but swallowed in order to remain objective. The young reincarnation had clearly suffered something so terrible, the half-demon had refused to tell the tale. A priestess such as she should not feel jealousy, so she straightened herself out a bit.

Inuyasha said nothing, but rather just bent over to allow Kikyo to climb aboard his back. Kirara reverted to her larger form, and the three others jumped on. With that, the gang took off into the distance. In truth, there was no way to know for sure which direction to head in, but just like with the Shikon Jewels, Inuyasha decided to wing it. He knew he was unfamiliar with the scent, so this demon couldn't be where they've frequently traveled to. All that was left was to continue on forward and hope that they run into it.

"Unmei said Kagome would become the strongest priestess to ever walk this Earth, didn't she?" Sango asked, her words mostly directed at Inuyasha since he was leading the way, "Maybe we could ask villagers if they've seen an abnormally powerful priestess. It's a long shot, but maybe we could get some clues." The hanyou nodded, knowing that it was a long shot. If the demon planned on using Kagome for evil, he couldn't imagine that he'd set her loose to do deeds for village folk. But he had to admit that, besides the scent, he didn't have any other leads, and if the demon is in motion, then it might be harder to track it without being pointed in at least a general direction.

So, when they passed a village, they asked some of the townsfolk if they have seen a priestess more powerful than any other. Confused, most would avert their eyes to Kikyo, the obvious priestess in the group, before shaking their head no. She assumed they were hoping to be provided with an explanation for the question by her, or maybe they were thinking that the gang was seeking a powerful priestess because Kikyo was weak. She shuddered at the thought of everyone looking down at her now that Kagome had apparently become superhuman in ability. She flirted with the thought that perhaps, at one time, Kagome herself had felt inferior to Kikyo for having senior level spiritual abilities. Of course, the young schoolgirl had never openly admitted to that while she was around, so she couldn't testify that it was true. But she wondered, suddenly hoping fate was not planning on being this ironic.

The gang passed several more villages, all coming to the same uncomfortable negatives. When nightfall came close and the group became visibly exhausted, Inuyasha offered to run around nearby villages and check while everyone else rests. He didn't even wait for a response before dropping Kikyo off and rushing in a new path. Everyone looked at each other, worried and not really wanting to rest. But the day had been filled with nothing but despair and then disappointment, that everyone was beginning to feel a little helpless.

"What if she's in the complete opposite direction?" Shippo asked, his wide eyes staring curiously at Sango, who he had now decided to latch onto her the most since Kagome had gone. His hands were clasped together, fingers toying around with each other anxiously. She gazed down at him sympathetically, knowing that with this loss, he lost a second mother figure in his life. Slowly, she reached down and scooped up the little kit in her arms, cuddling him against her the way she knew the schoolgirl would.

"Wherever she is, we'll find her. Even if we have to run all over this island." She whispered, to which she could feel him nodding against her. Sango wanted to go chase after Inuyasha. She wanted to keep up the fight, but Shippo was tired both physically and emotionally. And she knew just how vulnerable he was.

"If she has forgotten all of us, then she won't know just how missed she is. Maybe she's sad." He murmured.

Sango held him tighter, "I'm sure somewhere in her soul, she remembers. Even if she doesn't know it right now." Again, she felt him nod against her, "But for now, we need to rest. For her. So that when Inuyasha gets back, we are as energized as we could be to keep going."

He quietly agreed, and she put him down and watched him scramble over Kirara, who was now in her smaller form. Both cuddled against each other, now seemingly desperate to get some good shut eye. She smiled at both of their sincere attempts to fall asleep just because she had phrased it in the manner that she did. It was a reminder that they would do just about anything for Kagome. So, looking at Miroku, she nodded and took a spot on the ground to sleep, the monk following suit. Kikyo stared at them both, deciding that she, too, had nothing better to do than relax for a bit. Inuyasha had left her here, and knowing him, he would not be returning any time soon. So, she shut her eyes.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Inuyasha woke the group up, startling everyone. The morning looked as though it would be upon them in a few hours, and they were surprised that Inuyasha had even stayed out that long to begin with. Still, he had a look of urgency across his features that sprung everyone out of their slumber and up on their feet.

"I heard something interesting at one of the towns I visited." He began, tone diplomatic, "When I asked about a powerful priestess, of course they questioned me for being a demon and all, but once that was out of the way, a man came over and told me he heard something about a priestess being accompanied by another demon more north, except instead of being dressed in traditional attire, she was dressed like a female warrior. He said something felt off about 'em. But they just seemed to be headed towards Mt. Mujitsu, a mountain up north known for the black clouds that surround it."

"That description sounds like our match." Miroku nodded, raising his hand to his chin as he thought about what the man had said to the hanyou, "Did he happen to say when he saw the demon and the priestess?" He asked pensively.

"A few days ago. Said he's been shook about it ever since. That nothing good could come from those two heading off to that mountain." Inuyasha answered, crossing his arms, "Now, let's get going. The sooner we find her the better." He crouched down in front of Kikyo, who climbed aboard without question, feeling compelled to ask about the situation with Naraku and how long he planned on putting it off, all while knowing that Kagome had already created a place in his heart big enough for her danger to warrant his full attention.

 _I seemed to have forgotten that she bears importance to him._ She thought bitterly, feeling forced for the ride despite her soul needing Naraku's demise in order to gain peace, _She holds as much if not more importance than me. That I have figured out. Still, I am growing spiritually exhausted with each passing day that Naraku lives on and the Shikon Jewel still causes havoc. My soul needs rest, and I don't have much energy left..._

But she knew she couldn't leave. Of course, on her quest for peace she had shut down any true ill will for her reincarnation, now bearing a combination of alliance and indifference. However, it was not hidden from her the fact that, had this happened before she had joined the group, she would most likely not have sought to rescue her. It would not be out of pettiness, but rather fear that she would exhaust all of her energy before killing Naraku. But this situation was different, and Kagome left in order to allow Kikyo to receive Inuyasha's full attention and protection. If she abandoned her now, she would bear some guilt for that as well. And worried that Inuyasha would then feel bitterly towards her.

Everyone rode onward for what appeared to be hours, following Inuyasha, who had seemingly gone from arrogant, jewel obsessed hanyou to one that was focused, diligent and efficient. His annoyed disposition had transformed into a more serious one, not bothering to even think of the shards he once coveted. Perhaps maybe he would have contemplated his former mission had he not been spending his mental energy forcing the images of a dead, abused Kagome out of his head. He had never felt so broken, so incomplete. He couldn't fathom thinking of anything else than his own failures to protect yet another woman to which he cared for which resulted in an even more disturbing death. He was shook to his core.

"Is that... Is that Mt. Mujitsu over there?" Shippo called out, snapping Inuyasha out from his mind and forward, where he say a tall, white mountain surrounded by dark clouds. However, he couldn't sense anything odd about it besides its appearance. It seemed to be shrouded in any dark aura. If anything, as they neared it, it looked completely covered in beautiful flowers, nature sprouting all around. So much so, that the clouds were uncomfortably out of place on such a seemingly gentle mountain.

"That's gotta be it." He grumbled back, "It ain't what I was expecting though."

"Yes, the mountain itself seems to be a manifestation of the beauty of nature, but the black clouds indicate something dark and evil." Miroku concurred, also feeling off-put by the mountain's appearance. Everyone expected something spooky and suspicious, but there was no doubting that it had to be the correct one. It begged the question of what could it mean that such gloomy clouds made home around something so pure.

"It reminds me of Mt. Hakurei." Kikyo mumbled, now feeling more uneasy as her memories of that place stained her soul with grief, "Just as it had once been filled with absolute divinity, this one seems to have been birthed from innocence. Naraku defiled Mt. Hakurei with his miasma before destroying it, and this mountain seems to be battling the same corruption."

"But the man had told Inuyasha that Mt. Mujitsu was _known_ for the black clouds." Sango chimed in, leaning in as the conversation continued. "That would either have to mean that the demon who resurrected Kagome had been trying to corrupt the mountain long enough for his clouds to become notorious to the villagers, or something else had already tried before and failed."

"Well, ain't gotta wait long to find out." The half-demon retorted, "'Cause I'm gonna force the answers outta the bastard that did this."

Mt. Mujitsu was encircled by a large, especially fruitful forest that curiously had only linear paths that led straight to the mountain, as if someone had designed it to be so. It seemed almost too good to be true, that they were just finding their journey relatively easy and simple with no obstacles in their way as they approached the mysterious forest. As they entered, both Shippo and Inuyasha noted at that the flowery scent was infiltrating their senses. Neither felt the need to cover their noses, but the hanyou feared that it would stop him from being able to smell any demons coming this way. And worse, he may not be able to smell Kagome on the mountain if she was there.

Still, he decided to rely heavily on his ears, which kept turning in the direction of the smallest sounds, overly alert and ready to respond to the call of action.

They coursed through the trail, his bare feet stomping hard as he went while Kirara soared through the air. No one wanted to stop now. Opposing winds colliding into skin, lifting hair up as it flowed from their scalps. Miroku narrowed his eyes as he focused on what was ahead of them, his arms chastely wrapped around Sango's waist with no intentions of making any moves, despite having the perfect angle to.

"Wait!" The hanyou called out, halting to a stop. Kirara followed suit, though everyone was looking around, startled. "I can hear someone here. In the trees. Can't make out a scent with all these damn flowers, but I got a feeling whoever it is ain't a friend. They've been following after us for a few minutes." His nose scrunched up, wrinkles forming on its bridge.

Kirara reached the ground to allow her passengers exit, everyone staring upwards now. Shippo remained close to the demon cat.

"Come out and face us, damn coward!" Inuyasha called out, whipping Tesaiga out from its sheath, light engulfing it as it grew into the magnificent sword Inu no Taisho had intended it to be. His breathing was slow and heavy, brows furrowed downwards in anger as he anticipated his enemy to drop any second. They were close, he could hear them. Kikyo's bow was in her hand, and she had reached for an arrow, eyes also scanning the trees above.

And as the silver-haired man had predicted, someone did drop down from the trees, landing in about 20 feet front of the group on one knee, their head lowered, face covered by long, black hair.

"Coward, huh?" The voice was sleek and graceful, yet laced with imminent threat and confidence, "That would imply that I'm afraid of you." She slowly rose up on both feet, straightening out her back as she did. First, everyone noted the black, sleeveless tunic she wore that rested a couple inches above her knee, with a slit on each side rising just below her hips and a plunging neckline. Adorning her ninja tunic was a green sash that wrapped around her waist and tied into a bow. "And I can assure you that's not true."

As her head rose, her face becoming visible for the first time, the group all lost their breath. The woman who had jumped down had seemed to lose some of her familiarity with age, but still remained the same.

"K-Kagome." Inuyasha stuttered, struggling to process what was happening, unable to fixate on one choice of action. Three years had matured her face quite a bit, her eyes still large, but narrower, more focused. Her face had thinned out a bit more, now with more prominent cheek bones. Even her lips seemed to poke out more than they used to. The black locks that cascaded from her head were much less tamed, looking thicker and more wild, though not messy. She had the look of a warrior, unafraid and unhinged. But the green sash began looking eerily similar to the color of the skirt she had always worn.

"So, ya know my name, huh?" She snickered, placing both hands on her hips, "Well you see, I know yours, too. Silver hair? Dog ears? Red robe? You're the famous Inuyasha." Her smile widened, looking playful while still maintaining the mischievous undertones.

No one knew what to say. It was definitely their Kagome, though it hadn't been expected that she would have been found so quickly. It had been assumed that the group would have to finish off the demon that resurrected her before being able to get to her, so it was odd that it had been quite easy. But the loss for words brought the situation to a standstill. And it was painfully clear that she did not remember them.

"Not gonna say anything else?" Her hands dropped from her hips, almost in a dramatically disappointed fashion, "That's too bad, I like the back and forth. But I guess we better get to the fighting then."

Kikyo took a step forward, "Kagome, we do not wish to engage in battle with you."

"Then get out the way, priestess." The woman retorted, "I only want the half-demon."

"Why him?" The dead priestess questioned, now feeling confused, "We are all together."

"I know Inuyasha has come to stop my master from completing his mission. My master wants to unite demons and humans alike, tasking me with killing off evil demons that kill humans, and all others who oppose this goal." She spoke diligently, almost as professionally as her counterpart, "It is my job to be rid of the nuisance, so the world can be a better place."

She began pacing back and forth, "First, I will kill off Inuyasha. And any of you that try to stop me. Then, I will find his full-demon brother Sesshomaru, and destroy him as well. Then, I will hunt other notorious demons such as Naraku and demon tribes that feed off of human flesh."

The rage that built up in the hanyou was only matched by the power flowing through Tessaiga, "Keh, so that's what you were told? The Kagome I know would never fall for something so stupid."

"The Kagome you know? She must have been a sweet girl, but let me be perfectly clear. She's not me." With that, the woman leaped in the air, landing dangerously close to the hanyou. He flinched, trying his best to remember that he can't just grab her and hold her right now. She doesn't remember him.

"You were murdered Kagome, and some bastard demon brought you back to do his dirty work." He seethed, "And we're here to save you." She blinked, before her face rose into a bright red, scrunching her face up in anger.

"You know nothing, half-demon." She hissed, "And you'll die knowing nothing."

Everyone wondered where the traditional priestess weapon, her bow and arrow, was. It didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, but then they noticed that her hands, that lay by her side at the moment, began to glow with a pink aura, looking like pink flames engulfing them, but not burning them. The hanyou could sense the immense spiritual power now, which it seemed she had been previously concealing. And it was nothing like he had ever imagined he'd sense in any priestess.

Raising a fist, she punched him, coming directly into contact with his left cheek. Though she may have not been physically stronger than him, her punched imbued with her spiritual powers sent him flying, and he could feel his demonic energy lessen as it simultaneously purified him.

"Get up Inuyasha." She ordered, "I won't go easy on you again."

He growled. If that was her going easy on him, he couldn't imagine what one normal hit from her would do. Either it'd completely purify his demon side, making him 100% human until it could recover, or it would kill him. But he didn't plan on finding out. She began to slowly make her way to where he landed, a smug look corrupting her gentle features. One hand was place on the curve of her small waist, hips swaying almost seductively as he heard her stifle a laugh. He couldn't believe who she had become, someone so similar yet so powerful and arrogant. It was ironic how it reminded him of himself at points.

"Stop in your tracks, Kagome." Kikyo called out, earning a surprised gasp from everyone who looked her way to see her pointing an arrow at her, her expression void of emotion as she did so, "Or I will shoot."

"I don't really wanna kill a priestess." Kagome sighed, "We're supposed to be on the same side, but it seems you have strayed from purity to follow this wicked man. Shoot me."

Kikyo released an arrow, earning a heartfelt "Don't!" from Inuyasha as he shot up to his feet, ready to lunge, but being interrupted by the sudden turn of events. There he stood, staring blankly at the girl turned woman whom he had just found out had been murdered and subsequently resurrected, now holding the arrow Kikyo herself had shot in one hand, the sharp end just a mere inches from her face. The seconds following the event were slowed indefinitely. Kagome hadn't been much of a fighter. She was good, well more so prodigal given her accomplishments in such a short time, and had been almost as good of an archer than her dead counterpart was. But she had been no fighter. Archers finished things quickly and from a distance. The aggression of a fight was never her thing, never wanting to get too intimate with her violent side. The perverseness of watching someone die was something she had never even thought to explore. She was a mediator, a fragile soul, who preferred conversation over battle, and never had an interest in jumping into the middle.

And it was something else to have her hit him, but she had struck him with those beads so many times, getting knocked down by her didn't seem so out of place. But she had _caught_ the arrow. She hadn't merely jumped out of the way like she had so easily could given her speed. It was a challenge. She wanted the fight. She provoked Kikyo just so she could catch it. It was a wild intention, only matched by the fire that sparked in her eyes as she did so. A spark that didn't even seem feral, just full of intent and passion. Passion for what he couldn't figure out. No one could as they watched her cautiously. Kikyo's face was strained, teeth clenched as she clutched her bow so hard, her arms were beginning to shake. A slight gasp had exited her mouth, so quietly, like she couldn't believe she had fallen for the challenge.

But Kagome's head turned back to the hanyou, who had since leaped to his feet back when he had thought she needed his saving. She tilted her head curiously, eyes narrowing in. "Why?"

He hadn't realized what she was asking, but as she looked his upright body up and down a growl escaped from his throat, "Keh, like I said, I want to save you. I can't do that if you die _again_."

"Don't want me dead? Tell that to your girlfriend." Her mention of Kikyo as his romantic partner with no sting of hurt caught him, and everyone off guard. She didn't care. She was not jealous, in fact, she was amused. They had been so used to finding pain shown through cloudy eyes even at the mention of the dead priestess. But she didn't even flinch when she said it, like it was just another retort.

"Kagome, please." Sango called out, reaching out her hand, though too far to touch her. Her face was decorated with hints of worry and concern. Miroku put a hand on the demon-slayers tensed shoulder, both ready to grab her and run, but also hoping it wouldn't have to resort to that. Kagome just turned over, arrow still in hand, and peered at the two. She hadn't even taken the time to address them before, as if they didn't matter.

"Demon-slayer, huh? Hey I'd say my goals fall right in line with yours, don't they? Please, let me do my job." She winced as she noticed the way Miroku's hand squeezed Sango's shoulder with much care, "I-I don't want to hurt anyone else." She seemed particularly fixated on the two. She had noted that he was a monk, and found herself pitying them for however they had gotten into this mess. But, she had no quarrels with them, nor did she plan on making any. Her business was with this Inuyasha, confusing as he may be. And she did her best not to cause unnecessary casualties.

She turned away, eyes focusing on the grass for a moment before she lifted her head, her humanness reflected in the obvious emotion she felt when she addressed the two, who had been noticeably shaken by the events. No, it wasn't just her humanness. It was her Kagome-ness. Peeking through the rough exterior of the warrior she had been trained to be.

"Inuyasha." She called, her face returning to the stone demeanor she had been flaunting before. She snapped the arrow in half with her fists, dropping the pieces onto the ground, "Fight me."

She jumped high, landing, again, in front of him, less than an arm's length away. They stood for a bit in silence, and he knew that she wasn't anything to scoff at. When she raised a fist, pink light encircling it, he jumped up, just missing the hit. He wouldn't hurt her. He didn't want to. But now it was seeming that he wasn't hurting her because he couldn't even _if_ he wanted to. She jumped up, meeting him in the air, her foot now wrapped in her aura as she prepared to kick him. As gravity began pulling them back down, her foot a mere milliseconds from reaching him, he found a tree branch to land on, wasting not even a moment before jumping back up into the air using the branch, just missing her attack again.

 _Damn._ He thought, bitterly. _If I just try to evade her, I won't last very long in this fight. I need to get her away from me._ He concluded that he didn't need to hurt her to be more participatory in this battle. He could push her, shove her, and use his fists to deflect her attacks. He had to at this point, or he'll be dead before he could even begin to figure out who the hell put her up to this. Whoever her master was clearly knew he'd come for her.

"Gonna keep running? And you called me a coward..." She snickered, "This is a fight, Inuyasha."

"You ain't gotta tell me twice." He huffed, as he landed on the ground. She ran after him, but this time, when she raised her fist, Inuyasha clashed his wrist with hers before her aura could make contact with his skin. He was still more advantaged when it came to raw strength, even if she had him in almost every other aspect. But as they made contact, she narrowed her eyes before jumping up and kicking him in the chest. He was sent flying again, crashing into the hard ground.

"Take out your sword, Inuyasha." She demanded. He was disoriented, waiting for his vision to catch up with him. But even as it did, he couldn't fathom why she would _want_ him to use his best weapon against her. Why she didn't just kill him. He gathered himself and stood, with no intention of following through on that one. Yeah, it would be easier to get her off of him, but he would no doubt probably slice her a bit while doing so. And, even with the state he was in, and the power she had displayed, he wouldn't dare risk something like that.

"I said take out your sword!" She ordered again.

"No!" She raised an eyebrow as the call of defiance hadn't slipped from Inuyasha's own lips. This voice was sweeter, higher and much less gruff. Dark eyes peered around as she noticed a small fox demon running up to her, much to everyone's dismay.

"Shippo! Get back!" Miroku called, unsure of what would happen if he got too close. He and Sango had been so distraught by the sight of their former ally, uncertainty plagued all thoughts of actions, leaving Inuyasha to fight her off. But the young fox wore an even more distressed look on his face as he closed the distance, His inner brows turning upwards, teary eyes glistening. He didn't respond to anyone else, though. He just continued until he was close enough before leaping up and latching himself onto her chest, head nestling into the crevice of her shoulder. Her jaw dropped as she felt the young demon hugging her, shaking with disbelief and sadness.

"Please stop fighting. Don't you miss us?" He whimpered into her, and she could feel the wetness of his eyes wetting her skin.

"M-Miss you?" She repeated with confusion, perplexed by this act of complete disregard of one's safety. She was just about to kill this kid's companion wasn't she? She was a dangerously skilled priestess with years of specialized training. Harsh training. Who could easily dissolve him into nothing. But he clung onto her as if she meant something to him. Something more valuable than his own interests. He was trembling against her, as if he needed her to quell his fears. Her of all people here. All the people who were supposed to be the ones who could comfort him, look out for him. She couldn't fathom why he was in this group, being as he was so small. Or why they let him follow along despite the danger, but she couldn't help but reach her arms up and cradle him, hugging his body close to hers.

"Don't hurt him!" She heard the demon-slayer shout.

"Hurt him?" She replied, "Why would I... hurt a child..." Her voice had become a gentle whisper, almost as if she didn't want to frighten him. Her whole demeanor switched from fierce warrior to sweet caretaker, with a look full of concern and empathy. Her body was relaxed now. "Are you okay?"

Realizing that she was now directing her voice at him, which came out sweet and tuneful, but mostly _familiar,_ he looked up expectantly at her. His mouth was formed into a small oval, pupils shrinking in shock and hopefulness. As they locked gazes, she beamed with sympathy. His dry mouth struggled to open in response, "K-Kagome... Do you remember me?" Everyone leaned in, now curious. Could she possibly have remembered him?

Hesitantly, she bit her lip. She was sure that the hanyou had been trying to trick her in order to get to her master when he first brought up the idea that they knew each other, but this child was displaying a high level of sincerity across his features that created a shiver that traveled down to her core. She didn't know how to explain it, but she couldn't look at him anymore. Her gaze lifted back up to where Inuyasha stood, where he was giving him the same look. The sincerity that marked his features. The lack of aggression or ill-will. She couldn't stand when people pulled at her emotions like that. Made her _feel._

 _"_ Go to your friends." She ordered, placing him gently on the ground, ignoring his question as she did. He looked up at her, but she looked away, repeating herself in a harsher tone. Expression turning solemn, he scampered back to a welcoming demon-slayer and monk, who scooped him up for comfort.

As he left, she felt her own head hanging. She felt _bad_ for him. For not remembering him. _But why should I feel bad for that? Why should I feel bad for not remembering a kid I never met?_ She thought bitterly, now feeling as though she was played. Could the half-demon had put him up to this? To use a kid against her? _That has to be it. Maybe he's threatening him. Or maybe he coerced him in some other way. Fox demons like to play tricks, don't they?_ Still, she thought of repercussions that would have taken place if she hadn't reacted the way she did. If she didn't care about hurting the innocent. That child could have died because of Inuyasha's own selfishness.

She looked back at him, "So, you wanna use a kid to try to trick me? Didn't peg you for the one who would play so dirty..." Her small hands were now balled into fists that glowed with an even stronger aura than before, "But I'm not that _dumb_. I won't kill a child, but I'm not dumb enough to fall for this. Wanna play dirty? I'll play dirty."

Realizing that she had believed it had all been a trick, the silver-haired man growled to himself. When she hugged Shippo, he had almost believed that it would have been enough to calm her. Make her listen. But her anger with him seemed to rise. And ir targeted him only.

"I didn't put the kid up to this." He defended, "Kagome. Listen to me. I'm your _friend._ We all are."

"Listen, Inuyasha. I wasn't born yesterday." She hummed, "Now. C'mon and fight me."

She rushed towards him again, her fists ready to come in contact with his ribs. But this time, he ducked, grabbing her by her waist and shoving her to the ground in a manner that wouldn't injure her, even if it did sting a bit. He heard the thud, and the strained look on her face as she hit the ground, eyes shut too tight, but as the shock wore off that he actually dared to fight back this time, she shook it off. He stood over her, watching her carefully, but she took this opportunity to trip him, her kicks coming in contact with his ankles, promptly forcing him to the ground.

She leaped back up and he did the same, and what followed was a series of her punches and kicks being deflected by him, all while he took every chance to shove her away. Still, he knew he couldn't keep up with her forever. She was fast. And good at dodging his weak attacks, too. The look on her face was fierce, and only seemed to intensify as the battle continued.

"Inuyasha. You cannot let her kill you just because you're scared to hurt her." Kikyo shouted, but neither paid attention. This was one of the more interesting battles he's been in to say the least. He was too focused to care about anything else. And he sure as hell wasn't going to kill her or even hurt her just because Kikyo ordered it. And the dead priestess saw it, too. He was uncharacteristically disobedient right now. And no one was going to stop him.

Well, except the flying fist he had miscalculated that had reached his gut and sent him flying backwards at an even more intense speed than before. This time, the crash lifted up the dirt from the ground, creating a brown cloud around him as he laid almost still. Unmoving. As the debris settled back down, she smiled, feeling accomplished for defeating the supposed big, bad Inuyasha. She waltz over while everyone gasped in surprise, feeling frozen in place.

But a faint moan could be heard from him, assuring everyone that, even if he was close to it, he wasn't dead, yet.

She knelt over him, scanning his bruised and battered body. He looked positively helpless. The complete opposite of how he had been described to her. Still, she figured that the only thing she had left to do was finish him. And she planned on doing it quickly with as little mess as possible, just so the others, who may care for him however problematic he may be, won't have to see a mangled face.

She raised her hand, letting her aura shine through, though it wasn't balled up as usual, "I am going to rip your heart out. You will die easily, with as little pain as possible." She didn't expect a response, but waited a few seconds. Kagome liked to allow everyone they're last words.

His hand shakily made its way to her free one, lightly touching it as he looked up and locked eyes with her, "Kagome... I-I'm sorry." The words seemed forced from his mouth. As if it hurt for him to even say them, but he said it anyways, not even trying to protest the final blow. Not caring if he died.

She hesitated now, the pink light dimming. He seemed so gentle in this moment, so kind.

"Kagome, no!"

"Please, don't hurt him!"

"Stop!"

She heard the voices behind her begging her to let him go. Pleading with all of their might. But none of them would even dare attack her, besides the dead priestess who had failed. Were they scared of her? No, it didn't seem like that was it. It was almost as if they ached for her to fall into this trick of having her believe that she _knows_ them. But it was impossible for her to decode what they would gain from that oddly specific trick. Did they think that, even if she conceded, they would get her to betray her master? Maybe. But it was just such an unusual tactic.

"Please. We need him." She heard the young kit's voice, innocent and sincere. And it melted her aggression. She looked down once again at the beaten up hanyou, who looked back with half-lidded eyes, clearly in pain. His mouth parted but nothing came through but his small, desperate breaths. He didn't seem to hold any malice against her, just accepting that he was at her mercy.

Slowly, she stood. His eyes widened at the sight, golden orbs melting into her soul like the horizon melts into the evening sky. Colliding, mixing into her own dark ones. He wasn't quite was he seemed. That much she was sure.

"I-I'll show mercy." She choked out, before regaining composure and turning her back to him, "But I'd take this chance to leave this area forever, and never try to come back." Her voice had returned to their normal tone for that last part, even if was contrained.

"I-I..." His gruff voice strained itself, sounding as though he was scratching against his vocal chords, "I will always come back."

It didn't sound like a threat, though. It sounded like a sweet promise. The kind you give to someone you care for. But she shook it off, "Guess I'll see you then won't I?... Inuyasha..." And she felt herself already counting down the days before she met this odd bunch again.

With that, she turned and leaped back up to the trees, disappearing in the direction of the mountain. At least they were able to confirm her residence there. As she left, everyone went to crowd the injured hanyou, but he annoyingly shrugged them off, struggling to get up. In the end, Miroku had to help him, though he was cursed every second that he did. They settled him on Kirara's larger form, where Kikyo and Shippo joined him, both silent. Sango and Miroku decided they would go on foot for now.

"Let's find some place nearby to rest." Sango suggested, happy to hear that there was no protest from the silver-haired man who slumped himself against the yellow fur of Kirara. In fact, no one seemed to object. And finding a village to stay was much easier now that Kikyo was around, her obvious priestess attire attracting hospitality.

Miroku nodded, "Inuyasha seems to have suffered some internal wounds, but he should be able to heal in a couple days. I'm sure he will want to go back and find her again."

"I do, too." She replied. But Sango was surprised and optimistic at the fact that Kagome was not seemingly suffering in her current situation, "She truly believes that she is doing something good for the world. Even if we know she must be being tricked, I'm happy to see that she still desires to help bring peace to innocent lives."

"Yes, even without her memory, she still bears the same innate traits." He agreed, "We haven't lost her completely."

Sango nodded in response, finding peace in that. _Next time, I won't be so shocked. I won't lose my senses when I see her. And I'll do what I can to bring her back._

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Frankly, I just wanted to get into it and quickly. I contemplated this chapter be mostly about their search, but I found it irrelevant. I don't wanna write so many filler chapters unless they have use. So, what do you think of enemy Kagome? Interesting? Boring? Lemme know in the reviews!**

 **I didn't quite see enemy Kagome as being much of an archer, even though most priestesses we see are. But Midoriko was skilled with a sword, so I thought I'd make her a martial artist who could focus her energy into different parts of her body. (Inspired by Shego from Kim Possible!)**

 **Also, if someone is looking for more clarification about her outfit, it was inspired by Yura of the hair, who is described to be wearing traditional female ninja attire! Frankly, I thought her character was fun and mischievous. And the outfit seemed to be the exact opposite of what a traditional priestess would wear, which contrasts what she is. The opposite of traditional. Though Kagome's version is longer and less provocative.**

 **I really appreciate everyone who read the first chapter and is excited to go on this journey with me! I promise to keep writing!**

 ***Side note: I find the bold font just looks better for my author's notes so I'll be using that!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**~ Chapter 2: Keeping it Together ~**_

Kagome laid her head against the rough, stony interior of the cave walls, bottom lip poking out in discontentment. She had been tasked with killing him, not injuring him and letting him go. She couldn't even bring herself to tell her master about the events that had just transpired within the beautiful greenery that made up the forest. She had just returned to the mountain and hid in one of the lower caves closer to the base. But then again, she couldn't even really explain to herself. None of it even seemed real, all of it seeming like a jumble of oddities conjured up by the deepest confines of her mind.

And she didn't want it to be real. Bad guys are supposed to be bad guys. And that fact is supposed to be easy. They are supposed to be hateful, harsh, and outwardly cruel. And she's supposed to rid the world of the one's who threaten the lives of innocent people. As in murderers. Torturers. Oppressors. Bad guys should be simple. They should be those things, and those things should be blatant.

"Then, why isn't _he_ like that?" She wondered out loud, thinking back to the amber-eyed man she had just so recently had her altercation with. She breathed hard as if she could push out all her frustrations through her mouth. He did not seem bad. A little rough around the edges maybe, but not _bad._ He traveled with a monk, a demon-slayer, and full-yokai and a priestess. He didn't seem like he held any ill-will towards any species, if she was honest. Which was why she couldn't figure out just why he showed up to interfere with their goal. Only a bad person could have a problem with the idea of humans and demons coexisting together. Sure, some people may be hesitant to trust the other species at first, but a good person wouldn't just inflict pain onto others out of hate. They would want the bad guys to be stopped. And that's what she was there for. To stop the bad guys.

 _Right?_ She wondered, now feeling so uncertain with these people, _I was brought here because I have the power to do some real good for this world. And I want to help. I want to save people. If I'm honest with myself, it pains me every time I have to kill someone, demon or not. I hate doing it, but I endure because if I don't, innocent people will keep suffering. But this time, I couldn't bring myself to. He... apologized to me, staring up at me with those golden eyes, begging me to look back. I couldn't kill him. He didn't seem like the bad guy._

She had flirted with the idea that maybe Inuyasha had been one of those people who were uncomfortable with the idea of coexisting peacefully because he just didn't trust that other species could ever be peaceful. But it just didn't add up, given that he travels with both humans and demons, being a mix himself as well. And he didn't really appear to not care for them. And they all obviously cared for him, especially that priestess.

She needed to know more about their motives before she could kill him. She absolutely had to make sure that he was the bad guy.

"Kagome?" A voice shot through the small cave, causing the woman to jump to her feet. When she looked, she saw another woman who appeared to be around the same age. Her shoulder-length red hair stuck out from the rest of the dull scenery as she stepped in, tanned skin contrasting against a white, flowery kimono that draped over her petite frame.

"Mariko..." She replied wearily, not having planned on being found so quickly, but just happy it had not been her master who had stumbled upon her here. She had been sent out to hunt down any dangerous demons, with special emphasis and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Naraku. But if he found out she had returned so quickly without reporting her findings to him, he would be unpleased with her, and she'd earn yet another lecture about the importance of their mission. She didn't want to fail him.

"What are you doing in here?" Mariko raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms to showcase her suspicion, "I thought we agreed that if we needed a slack-off day, we'd do it together."

"I wasn't slacking off!" The priestess replied defensively, she raised her hands above her chest, palms facing outward, "I just... ran into something curious. I needed some time to think."

"Well, the big guy left a while ago, so you don't have to hide in here." The red-headed woman smiled, revealing small, yet sharp fangs.

"How did you know I was in here?" Kagome huffed.

"I've been working on my sense of smell, Kagome. The flowers don't stuff me up anymore. I smelled you in here." She grinned even wider, almost as if she couldn't contain her pride in revealing her accomplishment. Kagome contemplated the idea that Mariko had come inside just to have an excuse to boast about her skills. Panther demons didn't have the best smell as far as animal demons went, but for some reason, she was always focused on improving hers.

"That's great, Mariko. I'm very happy for you." She replied half-heartedly, though trying her best to seem sincere. And in truth, Kagome was proud of the demon woman because she knew how hard she worked to get better. It was just a bad time, and she didn't have much enthusiasm in her to stir up a more sincere response. And Mariko seemed to be able to tell of the problem, sighing as she took a few steps deeper into the cave to approach her friend.

Her voice became smooth and direct as she spoke, "Tell me what's wrong, Kagome? You know you can." Her hair bounced, bangs falling up and down her her forehead as she moved closer, closing the distance until they were just an arms length away. She lifted her clawed hand and placed it gently on the woman's shoulder. "Is it the dreams, again? I have those, too, sometimes. And then I see things while I'm on patrol and it... it's not fun."

"No, it's not... the dreams." Kagome tilted her head to the side, leaning it against the demon's hand. She loved the soft feeling of skin caressing her cheek, almost like it was the physical manifestation of reassurance, "I don't even know how to explain it." A sympathetic smile made its way onto Mariko's tanned face, the corners of her mouth curling up ever so slightly as her deep eyes softened.

"Well, the master isn't here, so let's take a break and talk about it."

The two traveled up to another cave on the mountain. This one was much less dreary, with gray walls that now sparkled and vibrant green grass that bloomed small, colorful flowers. It was much larger, too, being able to fit a wooden, low dining table that matched the walls, surrounded by a rainbow of different pillows to sit on. In the far back, there was a fire pit and a pot, with a small cabinet that held the little cups and ingredients for herbal teas. Mariko skipped back there in order to make tea, and Kagome took a seat, leaning her head on the tabletop that rose only a few inches above the ground. The scent of herbs rushed through the air, a combination of citrus and earth filling the room in puffs of smoke.

Minutes later, the demon returned to join her, now holding two steaming cups and placed them on the table with much care not to spill. Kagome moved hers closer to her face, allowing the smoke to fill her nostrils as she waited for it to cool down enough to drink. Little drops of condensation began to form on the surface of her skin, then dripping down her face. She moved back, wiping it off with wrist and sighing comfortably. She loved tea. The steam opened her lungs when she breathed it in, and warmed her insides when ingested. It was such a simple sensation that she truly began to appreciate; to breath easily and feel the rush of wind being sucked in.

"Talk." The red-head asserted, though not too harshly. Her brows were raised in focus, eyes narrowed to communicate her inflexibility in this situation. Lips pursed together in attitude as if daring the other woman to try to get out of this.

Grunting in irritation, Kagome threw her head back dramatically, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments before lowering it back down. She looked at Mariko, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she paused, looking for the words to describe exactly what happened.

"C'mon. Don't make me ask again. Friends don't keep secrets." The demon leaned in closer, crunching up her pointed nose.

Sighing, the priestess caved, "I... I went out today in search of one of our top 3 most wanted. Inuyasha the half-demon, Sesshomaru his full demon brother, and Naraku the spider demon. And I actually found the half-demon in the forest. He was coming to Mt. Mujitsu."

"You don't seem injured, so what happened? Did he get away?" Mariko cocked an eyebrow up, not quite understanding what could have happened that would have significantly diminished her mood.

"I...I let him go." She said, staring absently out into the distance as the image of the beat up hanyou invade her mind. She had decided that it was his eyes that had really burned themselves into her brain. Gold. Warm. Inviting. She couldn't let it go, and she had fought and killed a decent amount of evil demons without being so confused in the end.

The tanned woman's face hardened, "You let Inuyasha go? Kagome, I don't understand..."

"He was with these people, humans and demons alike... And there was this small, adorable fox demon child who hugged me and said he missed me. It didn't make sense." Kagome continued, "And Inuyasha said... he said he knew me. That he wants to save me. He refused to take out his sword, the famous Tessaiga against me..."

Eyes widening momentarily, the demon woman took a moment to suppress her shock. "He knew you? But that's impossible. You died in a era far beyond this one. No one in this time period should know you." Mariko huffed, her forehead creasing in agitated confusion, "He had to have been lying."

"But... he knew I was resurrected, Mariko. He knew that I had died." Kagome drew in a deep breath, "I am alive now. With a heart beating in my chest. There's no way he could sensed that I had died. And more than that, he knew I had been _murdered._ I just... It doesn't make sense. I didn't think much of it first but... He didn't even seem like a bad guy, ya'know? Traveling with humans and demons, refusing to kill me, seeming so sincere... I had to let him go."

"He knew all of that? Kagome, there has to have been dark magic used. He seems dangerous." Mariko tried to assert, but the dark-haired woman quickly waved her off.

"No. He's not. I could have killed him so easily... Mariko, I had him. He was on the floor, almost dead. And when I said I was going to rip his heart out, he used his last breath to say _sorry._ " Kagome ran her delicate fingers through her hair, clearly stressed, "Sorry for what? I-I couldn't look him in his eyes and kill him like that."

The red-head hesitated to say anything else, trying to process what her friend had said. Silence fell over them like pouring rain, uncomfortable and cold. Each pair of eyes staring at the air in complete concentration, brows furrowed together. Kagome gulped, eyes shutting as her larynx moved up in her throat before falling back into place. Inuyasha's gaze at her was replaying in his mind. The half-lidded gaze that had seemed so much like the lids were getting heavy, but he wanted to spend his last moments looking at her. It was fierce and unending, the kind that made depths of her insides tingle.

"I..." Kagome began, feeling the lightheadedness of anxiety fill her head, "I need to figure this out. And I have to do it by myself."

Mariko sat, her mouth slightly parted, lips like opposing sides of a magnet, "You're going to the house, aren't you?"

Kagome nodded subtly, just enough for her companion to see. The house was a simple hut with a roof that descended from the ridges on all four sides, nestled in a quiet, lush area overlooking a cliff. Kagome had loved it because when she stood towards the edge, she could see an open field decorated in white blooms, loose petals being picked up by the wind to dance. It was the best of nature to her, vivid in its aesthetic and pure in its existence. She felt safer when she was away from the crowded and dark forests, where large trees blocked the sun's rays from gently shining on the world.

"The master will want to know why, Kagome." The demon's eyes were focused on hers, despite their gaze not locking, "And I do, too. What are you planning on doing?"

She groaned, placing her forehead in the palm of hands, "Mariko, I wish I knew, but I don't have a plan. I'm just gonna wing this whole thing." She bit the inside of her cheek, her teeth playing with it as she thought a bit more, "Tell him that I found a lead on Naraku and I'm going to stay there to investigate a bit more... But... But I just have to go. I need to know if the master is right about him."

"The master is always right, Kagome. Why stop trusting him now?" Mariko's shoulders slumped in defeat, now feeling anxious at this whole situation, her worry mirroring that of her friend.

The priestess took a sip of her tea, feeling the warmth fill her as it traveled down her throat, "I trust him to do what he _thinks_ is right. But I just can't trust that one man is _always_ right... I am learning that my heart won't allow me to let him figure everything out. And this is something that _I_ need to explore." Taking a few more sips, she looked down and realized that cup was now empty. _Life has ways of showing you when there's nothing left where you are, and you have to move forward. Maybe when I figure this out, this cup will be refilled and I can return for some more tea. But for now, it's empty. And there's no reason for me to linger on it any further._ She thought as she stood, placing the cup gently on the table and turned to leave.

"Kagome! Wait!" Mariko hopped up to join her, "When I came back to life, there was a voice in my head that kept telling me that life isn't always what it seemed. I don't know whose voice it was, but maybe you're right." She pulled her friend into a warm embrace, the sleeves of her white kimono draping over the back of Kagome's black tunic, "I'll tell the master you left to hunt Naraku down. But I'll miss you. Even if you're only gone for a week, or as long as a month."

"I'll miss you, too." Kagome replied, voice melodic and delicate as it flowed from her mouth, "Tell the others I said I'll see them, soon."

* * *

"Dammit." Inuyasha rose up to find that his body was all bandaged up, "I don't know who's joke this is, but it ain't funny and I _don't_ need all of this damn bandaging." His voice was rough and callous and he seemed even more agitated than normal. He had only woken up a few times since the battle with Kagome that took place the day before, but he hadn't tried to get up. He had just muttered a few absurd things that no one could make out, and went back to bed. But it seemed like this time, he was finally up for good, and rage accompanied him.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Kikyo applied the bandages." Miroku explained, "There is no reason for you to react like this." Only him and Miroku sat in the hut, which had been granted to the them by some townsfolk in a village they found shortly after retreating. Sango and Kikyo had promised to kill a few demons who plagued them in exchange for housing for the next few days, and Shippo had readily joined them. But the monk sighed as he realized that, with the hanyou's temperament, he may not _allow_ them to stay for that long.

"I am _fine_." He reiterated, claws tearing at bandages that covered his chest, revealing the tanned skin that resided underneath, "Besides, we gotta go back and find her again. This time, I know I can get her back. This time I'll be ready to deflect her long enough to-"

"Inuyasha, she almost killed you." Miroku huffed, interrupting the hanyou in his ranting, squaring his eyes to reflect his own seriousness, "And you are lucky she didn't. We need a different course of action, and I don't think rushing up to her will do well. She'll take it as another challenge, and this time you may not be so lucky."

"That's what you ain't getting, monk. She didn't kill me. And I don't mean that she decided last minute not to rip out my heart." Inuyasha got dangerously close to his friend, heaving as his chest rose up and down dramatically, "I sensed how powerful she is. She wasn't using her full power even though she said she would after the first blow. She said next time she wouldn't hold back, but she still did. She knows something is up. I won't letting anything stand in my way."

"So, what you are saying is she couldn't have killed you a lot easier, but all of her hits were only diluted examples of her full power." Miroku scratched his chin, looking up to ceiling in deep thought, "Yes, perhaps she is sensing something within us. But... we can't trust that she'll truly let her own wonders stop her from doing worse than this."

"Oh shut it, monk. I already made up my mind whether you're too scared to follow me or not." Inuyasha hissed, gritting his teeth to combat the aggression that was aching to shine through, begging to stand up against anything that got in his way of Kagome. He turned his back to him, his arms crossed in dismay.

Sighing, the monk allowed his head to hang like a puppet with no one controlling the strings. Inuyasha was always so impulsive, but after something like that, he hadn't expected the half-demon to jump back up without putting anymore thought into this. "I wonder, is it the guilt that is driving you to make all these rash decisions, or something more." The monk mumbled, "You're so ready to die for her."

The half demon turned back around, lifting up a balled fist until it was eye-level to him, "Hey! It's ain't just..." But he sighed, stopping himself in mid-sentence, the rage seeping out of him like deflated balloon, "... Nevermind it. My reasons are my reasons. Kagome... she didn't deserve what she got. Trust me."

Feeling a tinge of sympathy, the monk remembered the way the hanyou dropped down to his knees when Unmei showed him Kagome's death, almost like his knees just gave out on him. Nodding to himself, he approached his distraught friend with a new found sense of understanding. It had to have been hurting him the most, not just because he felt it had been his fault, but because he was the only one of the group who had witnessed it. Bowing his head in humdbleness, eyes watching the ground before closing, Miroku took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I forgot this is different for you." He spoke, his tone maintaining its politeness, "But if you would share the pain, I'd like to know how she died. On the battlefield, you said she was murdered."

In his pause, Inuyasha envisioned the pool of her blood surrounding her head, "Kagome was walking alone in the evening hours. Two men found her. You can connect the dots yourself." His words were low, holding stories of his own agony in every syllable spoken, wordless hidden messages like reading between the lines. He whimpered inwardly, his serious demeanor faltering, if only for a quick second. Yes, within the time frame of a blink, he felt himself crumble before building himself up again, for no one to notice but himself.

He walked out, with no plans of leaving the village, yet. As much as he hated to admit it, his human companion was right. There was nothing to be gained from running after her again and dying before being able to _do_ anything for her. His goal had been and is still is, to save her. So, he let his legs carry him around, nose sticking up every so slightly as he sniffed around to familiarize himself with the nearby scents. He didn't really have much recollection of their arrival, and being able to gain a sense of his surroundings always put him at ease.

 _But I couldn't smell her._ He thought back, remembering when she dropped down like a meteor hitting the ground, already killing him before she got the chance to rip his heart out, _Those damn flowers everywhere. All the aroma, it got in the way of_ smelling _her._ And as he thought back, he realized how upset that he missed her scent, all the sweetness that accompanied, as if it was a representation of her actual soul. Damn, he wanted to smell it. To surrounded himself with it.

He thought of Kikyo's death momentarily, his mind trailing back to the day she bled out, wounds too deep to heal. It had been his fault, too. Indirectly, but still his fault. And it happened again. His fault. _But who do I stand by now?_ His thoughts sewn together, _Kikyo is too tired to continue this journey if saving Kagome takes too long. But I can't not go after her..._

He pictures the way she stood in her black tunic, the ways in which she had changed in those three years this demon had her in a different realm. All the little hints of her old self hidden behind the face of a woman. Yes, she was a woman, one with strength beyond his own comprehension. He thought of the way her hair reached below her hips, now. Wild and free. The cocky way she walked over to him, and how it juxtaposed the delicate way she wrapped her arms around Shippo like she just wanted to protect him. But she was still their Kagome, all wrapped up in a new packaging, with a few mysteries he would one day unpack.

 _I damn well fucking plan on that one._ He muttered inwardly.

* * *

The minutes turned to hours, and before he knew it, they were all waking up the next morning, yawns perforating the silence that had blanketed the hut. His ears twitched at the sound of stretching moans, as arms lifted up as high as could go in an attempt to uncurl themselves from their tiredness. He opened up one eye to peek at the group, watching them with the utmost care.

"I presume we will continue onward in this journey to rescue Kagome?" Kikyo was the first to speak, her clay body showing no signs of tiredness, as it always did. No dark circles or droopy eyes. Not even anything in her voice resembled hints of recent awakening.

"Yeah. We ain't got no reason not to." Inuyasha replied gruffly as he stood up, cracking his shoulder as he did.

"We're going back to the forest, right?" Sango asked as she stood up as well, flaunting a perfect posture that mirrored her own stern demeanor, shoulders back and head held high as she awaited a response. Her arms laid rigidly by her side. She was statue of urgency, not being the only one to feel so strongly about rescuing her dear friend.

Miroku followed suit, although, as always he remained calm in his stature, his muscles relaxed despite his own worries, "That would be the only practical course of action. Even if we don't encounter her in the forest again, perhaps we will find the demon that did this to her in the mountain. I assume this _master_ of hers won't be as much of a pain to deal with, considering that we won't be trying _not_ to kill him." He hadn't meant to say it, but everyone gazed uncomfortably at Kikyo for a moment. The arrow she shot at Kagome had never been addressed, given the urgency to bring Inuyasha somewhere safe. But it had been painfully clear that the dead priestess had tried to kill her. And while the moment of tension and uneasy stares ended just as it began, she had noticed. She clenched her jaw as she wondered if all chances of temporarily fitting in this group had dashed away.

 _I just did not want Inuyasha to die such an avoidable death._ She internally justified, taking in a deep puff of air, wishing she could remember the time when she could feel the air rushing into her lungs. When she could feel the inner workings of her body supporting her _life._ But instead, she felt very little of anything, large breaths having no use despite her continuing efforts to try and take them.

"If I find that bastard, he's going to wish he was never born." The hanyou retorted, noticing the strain from everyone else, hoping his normal response would draw attention away from the dead priestess.

 _I don't need to add another problem to my plate. I'll talk to Kikyo later to make sure it doesn't happen again._ Although, deep inside, he knew he was angry at it. Angry at the bow and angry at the arrow that had tried to penetrate _her_ delicate body. But he had just never been good at directing anger at Kikyo, almost as if he never had a right to be angry at her, no matter what she did. He could feel rage towards situations she caused, but not towards her. Not after all the suffering she had to go through. The _preventable_ suffering. He stiffened, _But she's not the only one anymore._

With wordless confirmation to head out, they exited the hut one by one, soldiers marching in line. Miroku made sure to thank the villagers for their hospitality, but after that moment, they were speeding through, eyes on the mountain, which was less than a day's worth of traveling. With his former fiancee on his back, Inuyasha's upper body was leaned forward as his feet crashed against the ground over and over.

It was in the middle of a step, that brief time when no feet were on the ground, that it hit him. It was the kind of slap in the face that suspended his body in mid-air, time slowing he was sure he would never make it back down. His muscles flexed beneath his skin, as if asserting dominance. He found himself puffing his chest involuntarily, his body beginning to ready itself before his mind could even register why. And then, he finally hit the ground again. This time with a thud. He lifted each forefoot, all of the weight falling on the soles of his feet as he waited for the friction to bring him to a halt.

Just as she did two days before when he had originally heard the woman in the trees, Kirara came to a stop as well, now beside the hanyou.

"What is it?" Sango asked, urgency evident in her utterance.

It was the thick essence of tantalizing freshness that had commanded his attention, and he sucked it in without hesitation. It was refreshing like the smell of nature coming alive, yet not too earthy. It was floral and sweet, but not to overpowering, and it caressed his face like a delicate hand, "She was around here. I-I can smell her." He took it in again, each sniff a calming touch of silk.

"Can you track her?" Miroku inquired, face hardened as he, himself glanced around with fervor.

Taking in another whiff, the half-demon let the air infiltrate him to the fullest extent, eyes shut to focus on the fragrance, "I can try. It's a faint scent, which means she left the area a while ago. So, we ain't got any time to waste." He pinpointed the direction he was sure Kagome had gone, his breaths harsh and aggressive as the scent seemed to get fainter and fainter. But he knew it had to be hers. His body had memorized it and responded to it before he even got the chance to consciously acknowledge it.

The movement was focused, like every step was pushed to be faster. Every mile progressed was calculated to be the most efficient, minds shuffling to figure out the best course of action next. It wasn't about the journey right now, or the sun that had nestled itself quietly above the clouds. It wasn't about the perspiration that had condensed into little droplets on his forehead, or the lustrous winds that twirled around their bodies so intimately. Those were the things they used to think about as they ran, all the swiftness of the world as they passed by it. But now, it was as if the scenery and natural gifts bestowed were gone, and the only thing that even existed at all was the path in front of them. Forward had manifested itself into the only thing worth chasing.

 _Before, I could see him enjoying the rush of the run. Leaping into the air with no particular reason why, but no reason why not. All he needed was there to be no reason not to soar into the air, and he would effortlessly._ Kikyo ruminated on the things she missed, _But he has not looked over at me much since her discovery. Perhaps the space in his heart reserved for her was bigger than even he realized._

She gripped his shoulder a bit harder, looking for his reaction. Any form on movement beneath his fire rat robe to indicate that he had felt her. But there was no shift in posture, not faltering for even a moment. Her features softened, though in defeat as she relinquished her squeeze, her mouth twitched upwards, mimicking the smile she would have displayed. She faltered.

* * *

Kagome stretched, eyes surveying the area with much earnestness. They had glazed over with wamrth, almost as if a calm fire had been started somewhere behind her lens. Her lips tightened as one corner turned up in a genuine half-smile that embodied her ease and contentment as she stared out over the cliff. Here, she would pretend that she was her own hero, instead of belonging to the world as she did. The sun's rays shined on her like spotlight, warmth blanketing over ever crevice of her body. Her skin was glowy, bright under her eyes, lips a poking out slightly. A pink hue gleamed on her cheeks.

"Why do I ever leave this place?" She asked herself, her mouth over pronouncing every single syllable with fervor.

But just as quickly as she asked, the voice in her head whispered back, _Because you have your duties. Your mission._ Kagome huffed pessimistically, sucking in her teeth before poking out her bottom lip in defeat. She truly loved it here, when she was alone with the best parts of nature all surrounding her like a pack of close friends. She wanted to bring Mariko as well, wishing share the wonder with her companion.

 _But Mariko doesn't leave the mountain area. She's not trained as well as me, so her and the others just do patrol._ Lowering her head to the palms of her hands, she sighed. Fingers laid upon her bangs, twirling little hairs around her pointer.

Kagome was the only one allowed to leave the mountain area. She was the strong one, the one the master had trained the most. She had shown the most potential since the beginning, being told that her remarkable capacity to wield strong spiritual powers must have meant that she was _meant_ for this. No one else would stand a chance against the strongest evil demons in the land, and she wouldn't want them to try either. If the master said that only she had the power to fight them, then she wouldn't risk anyone's life trying to prove otherwise.

"But I won't do my job unless I _know_ whether or not Inuyasha is a bad guy." She whispered to herself, her voice low and secretive, remembering that she can't allow anyone else to find out what she's doing. She felt bad enough for making Mariko lie in her place. _This journey should be my own burden, not anyone else's._ Her mind replayed the confused words of her friend, wondering why she couldn't just trust the master. But Kagome knew deep inside that everyone could be wrong, and blindly trusting one person with everything they say is just not smart. It wasn't the kind of person she was.

And that hanyou just didn't seem bad. None of them did. Even the priestess who shot her was just trying to protect her companion.

Shaking her head and lifting it back up, she began making her way back to the hut, which rested a few feet beside her, nestling itself near the cliff. Thoughts of sleep circled around her brain like crows, flying around and around. But she didn't have much time until the master would go to check on her, so she needed to create a plan. She needed to find that man and figure everything out.

 _I'd need to be sneaky. Just observe him. Spy on him and all of his friends. Maybe then I'll figure out what they want, and why they keep insisting that they know me..._ Kagome allowed herself to close her eyes for a bit as she stepped through the entrance, feeling the sun's light leave her body, running away from her. She envisioned a white blouse with green collar, a red ribbon tied in the front. Bellow, a green, pleated skirt that would rest a few inches above her knees, the edge of the material touching her thighs. The soft material inviting and comfortable resting over her like a second skin. It was the kind of outfit that didn't exist in this era.

 _Whoever I was back then, I'm just not her, anymore. Everyone that I would have known and loved hasn't even been born, yet. And I don't even remember them._ She opened her eyes, fiddling with her thin fingers. She didn't have a plan, yet, on what she wanted to do, but she walked over to where a pile of clothes were folded neatly on the ground against the wooden interior. Laying her hand against the material, she took in a deep breath, letting its touch sink into her pores. After a moment of quiet relaxation, she found a silky, pink kimono embellished with peach-colored flower designs. A red ribbon was tied in the back.

"This...This will do." She shed herself of her tunic, the outfit falling down over her feet. She wiggled her toes beneath it before lifting up her feet to step over it, the material soft, yet cold. She put on the kimono, tying the thick, scarlet ribbon so that a giant bow was in the back, resting on the curve of her rear. The kimono rested softly against her knees to provide her with the ability to move around easily.

Besides the pile of clothes were a few scattered fans, one white, one red, and one blue. She picked up the red one, opening it with one swift movement of her hand, and then lifting it up so that it concealed most of her face. Her deep eyes were the only things able to be seen, and underneath she wore a smirk.

"I'll conceal my aura so no one can sense me, and I'll find him, disguised as a normal woman." Hands at her side, her fingers wrapped around the the material beneath her hips, fisting it as she devised her plan, "I'll watch from far away, not gathering attention from anyone, and if he happens to gaze my way, this fan will cover my face." She giggled, partially proud of her plan and also excited to see where this journey would take her.

 _Inuyasha... I will figure you out._

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the previous one. It's really a build up chapter that develops the characters a bit more. But I am very eager to write the next one.**

 **Just for reference, Mariko's appearance was loosely based on Ezra Knightwalker from Fairy Tail, of course after she cut her hair. I just enjoyed the aesthetic, so I decided that's what Mariko would look like.**

 **Don't forget to review, review, review! Any comments or predictions? Who are these others that Kagome keeps referring to? What are the dreams that Mariko mentioned? Who is this master, and is he really what Kagome thinks he is? We'll see what happens as this story continues.**

 **Let the spying begin!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**~ Chapter 3: Undercover ~**_

 _"Kagome, you are doing wonderful." The priestess looked up at her master who was standing a few feet away, "I am so proud of all that you have accomplished. The world will be grateful to have a woman like you protecting them."_

 _She gleamed, her smile wide across her small face, "Thank you, Master. I would have never been able to do this without you. I appreciate all you have done for me."_

 _He walked closer, his eyes glazed with pride as he watched his pupil, "You know, Kagome, when I sensed your soul floating in the realm of limbo, I could tell that you were not ready to move on. You had died unsatisfied, unfulfilled with your purpose in life." He began gazing up at the sky, "Your spiritual powers were begging to break through and_ do _something meaningful. I knew you would be perfect for this job, and I knew your soul would be able to gain that satisfaction it was missing."_

 _"Master, what else do you know about me?" The woman stared up, taking a deep breath as she awaited the answer._

 _He took a deep breath, "I know not much about you besides the desire your soul had to complete its purpose to bring goodness to the world." He shook his head and watched the ground, "But it matters not who you were. It only matters who you are now, and who you are becoming. Remember that, and continue allowing yourself to blossom."_

* * *

If he had knew it would have been his last whiff, he would have breathed harder than he ever had. His nose crinkled at the realization that it was gone, golden eyes darkening with frustration. "Dammit!" He shouted, gritting his teeth as his fangs peeked through, "All I smell now is death and blood." He looked around, eyes shuffling to get a good look at the environment, knowing that they may be passing something dangerous. Or at least mildly dangerous. But he couldn't sense any demonic auras nearby.

"Death? Let us proceed with more vigilance, then." Miroku ascertained, eyes narrowed on the path ahead, "We wouldn't want to get too distracted by some demon that we fall further behind on our quest to find Kagome."

Everyone nodded in agreement, bodies preparing to quickly dissolve any possible battles. Inuyasha's chest tightened as the smell got stronger, more repulsive and stale. Whatever took place had to have happened yesterday, and the dead must have been left on the ground to rot. It was the only conclusion he could make, considering how spoiled and nauseating the scent was. They were on a path near a woodland area, trees surrounding one side of them, while a wide valley on the other. The wide open space provided the hanyou with no obstacles to obstruct his vision and no way for a possible culprit to hide, but the trees looming over them all on the side, that was what he knew he had to be careful of.

"Look over there!" Shippo yelled pointing to a large tree a bit deeper into the timberland. Squinting his eyes in order to get a better look, the hanyou focused his gaze in order to see what the fox demon had been referring to.

"Bodies?" He noted, seeing the mangled remains of several weak demons that appeared to be snake-like, long figures with no arms or legs were wrapped up in branches, their blood staining the bark a brownish-red. He huffed and looked back forward, having a bad feeling about this, but not wanting to investigate.

"Do you think we're still going the right way?" Sango questioned, herself, too, looking ahead instead of back at the dad bodies hung on the tree. She was disturbed by the manner in which they were left, but like the hanyou, did not want to waste any time trying to figure out what happened. They were weak demons most likely, and weak demons get slain all the time by traveling hunters and other demons. It could very well just be one of those situations, and the perpetrator may as well have gone far off by now, making any investigation pointless. Still, she didn't like the sight of them just dangling there.

Kikyo looked around, "There is not any way to know for sure since her scent has faded, but most travelers would use a path such as this." She observed, not seeing any other trails around them, "So, it is wise to follow this rather than picking a different direction and going aimlessly."

Everyone grunted in agreement. Still, it was a pain without her scent to lead them.

Breaths took up their quiet moments, but those moments became long hours of heaving and wondering if they'd find her anytime soon. Or if they were even going in the right direction. Each had contemplated why the priestess would have left the mountain area in the first place if she knew that Inuyasha would have eventually gone back to find her, unless perhaps she didn't plan on fighting him again any time soon and that's why she left. It had seemed like the most logical reason, and it was comforting in and of itself, the though of her going out of her way to not get into a battle with them. They had begun to think that she was feeling something about them, somewhere in the depths of her soul pushing and shoving to reach the surface. One could only hope.

The night sky fell upon them, stars hanging like ornaments on a navy tree. The clouds had disappeared in the darkness of the upper atmosphere, the only light coming from the moon's reflection of the sun, borrowed and dimmed in comparison. Shadows marked the crevices of Inuyasha's face, but the determined expression shone through like a candle, burning with passion.

"We should find a village soon. Your wounds are mostly healed, but the stress of keeping your body in movement for such a long time could cause you pain." The dead priestess whispered, light and airy as her breath blew on his silver tresses.

"If we stop now, we might lose Kagome for good." He growled.

"Kagome will have had to rest, too." The dark haired woman insisted, her voice now more demanding and harsh. He felt another growl emitting from his throat, but he didn't know how to object to her when she urged him as such. He glanced back at his group mates, whose faces were painted with fatigue, the skin below their eyes darkening.

"Fine. But as soon as the sun rises, we're back at it." He tried to make his voice rough, but it was still laced in the politeness he often used when directing his words at her.

They stumbled upon a quiet village, and Miroku, as always, took it upon himself to be the speaker of the group. He politely requested a place to stay for the night, offering some money in exchange. As usual, many of the villagers looked at Inuyasha in fearful confusion and hesitated. Mumbling amongst themselves, they came to another confusion.

"There is a demon terrorizing this area." One elder man said, tone shaky and full of aged static, "We will provide you will housing, but only if you promise to slay this demon."

"Keh, forget it, then. We ain't got time for this." Inuyasha immediately responded, waving him off before turning to walk away. The rest of the group stayed in place though.

"Maybe its the demon who killed all those other demons in the forest." Sango added, now feeling guilty at the thought of leaving these people here with no aid whatsoever. They looked up at her, seeing that she was a demon-slayer, with eyes wide and sparked with hope. Inuyasha stopped and shook his head with disdain.

"No." He repeated, "We can't just go around taking jobs like we don't got stuff to do."

"Then, I'll do it early in the morning." Kikyo asserted, nodding at the elder man, who smiled, his wrinkles deepening in his skin. She had seen the fear that had twinkled in his features when he described their dilemma, the other townsfolk also displaying the same fright, women clinging onto each other as the man spoke. She was still a priestess, and felt a dutiful pressure when people called for help. Despite not wanting to waste time either, especially since once Kagome was saved, they could go back to hunting Naraku, she couldn't refuse them.

Furrowing his brows together in agitation, he knew he couldn't let her go off by herself while everyone else rested. He just wished that everyone listened to him for once on what course of action was best for their mission. They would no doubt find another town, one that would just take money instead of begging for services. However, guilt ached at the thought of disappointing her, especially since he knew that once she made up her mind, that was it. And even if he left the village, odds are, Kikyo would remain.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll deal with this demon in the morning." He scoffed, turning back around and marching back to his place in the group, "Now, can we get a place to sleep. Everyone's gonna need some shut eye as soon as possible so we can take care of this and head out as early as possible. And I don't wanna hear complaining." His gaze followed over to the child as he spoke that last part.

They were led to a small, but suitable hut. Everyone got in their places to get some sleep, silence taking over. No one said their goodnights, just allowed their minds to drift off, muscles relaxing while they could. The atmosphere was peaceful, bodies at ease. Inuyasha surveyed his now sleeping companions, deciding that, if he was going to stay, he might as well get some shut eye, too.

* * *

The morning was laced with warmth and luminosity, and Kagome enjoyed the feeling as she pushed her legs onwards, using the trees as her primary means of travel when she could. She loved jumping from branch to branch, the rush of air hitting against her, the challenge of remaining balanced.

She had slept near a stream for a few hours, but just kept waking up, thinking about what everything she was feeling meant. But her mind couldn't seem to piece together what had happened, the puzzle incomplete and ungratifying. She had decided that she should continue looking for the hanyou for at least another day or two before returning to her hut for some rest, and if she couldn't sleep she might as well move forward. And she did, she soared above her ground with no restraint, wild and carefree in her demeanor, flashing nature a small grin.

 _I think I'll be able to recognize his demonic aura. It was quite unique._ She thought, now feeling the vibrations of the world in search of his. The world buzzed with little tremors as it took in all the emotions and ambiances. It was thrilling, a rush of pleasure as waves of life forces continued to pulse around in the atmosphere, invisible but oh so present.

"Oh? I think I found it!" She raved, "Who would have thought that he would have been this close to my hut." She rushed over, hitting the ground lightly as she dropped down from a branch. Her speed slowed, and her pace became that of what a common woman may be walking, the fan clutched in her palm as she made one swift motion to open it, raising it up to cover her as she got into character. Her lips pursed against its silk, the soft caress feeling as though her mission was in fact flirting back, and she had hoped she could sway the odds to her favor herself. She was a fan of romancing the world around her, down to the tiny accessories.

As she walked, she heard the sounds of village commoners coming closer, the chit-chat swooping through the breeze and being carried like children on a hayride. It was giddy, it was calm and it was relaxing. It was the sound of simple living, presenting itself through the seconds not wasted in anything bigger than itself.

 _Why would Inuyasha be here? In some place so soothing?_ She placed a barrier around herself, just to ensure that there would no way to sense her presence.

At first, she approached behind some trees, hiding around twenty feet away from everyone, but seeing villagers in the distance going about their daily lives. The men were focused on their work, sweat droplets forming on their foreheads and upper lips. There heads would rise as they gazed up at the sun as if to ask it to back off a bit, wiping the perspiration off in one fowl swoop of their wrists. Skin tanned in the head, but their ethics did not seem to die out. And every once in a while, one would make a comment that had them all laughing, open mouths without a care in the world, just only existing in the present.

The women would come by, woven baskets full of fruits, vegetables in herbs, vibrant in their colors, like natural rainbows grown from the earth instead of the sky. They would pass a few on, and the men would eagerly take a huge bite before expressing their gratitude, lips thinning as they widening in hardy smiles across their faces. And the women would blush at their words of thanks, glowing in a pink hue, before they headed back into town, immersing themselves in lighthearted conversation. Little glances would be taken back, careful as if each were a stolen moment that they were forbidden from having, but they took anyways because temptation had the best of them. But the women were unapologetic in their curiosity, allowing themselves each second of time to linger before putting their hearts back in their chests.

Kagome observed like an outsider, objectively taking in the small world, giving stories to those who she had not even had names for. She had almost forgotten the mission until she had heard his name uttered in the scene.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" One man shouted, and soon enough the hanyou came into sight, leaping over to the group of working men, "Have you and Lady Kikyo defeated the demon, yet?"

"Keh." His voice was rough and callous as he lifted up a large container, "Yeah, he was hidden in some old urn. But don't worry, the bastard has been taken care of. Won't be bothering anyone else anymore." Though seemingly rigid and disconnected from everyone, he handed the urn over with ease and politeness, scanning the area as he did. His amber eyes burned with intent, displaying a level of intensity as he took what appeared to be a whiff into the air while the townsfolk stared at the urn. Disappointment flashed before his eyes darkened.

"This urn belonged to an older woman who died here not too long ago. She had come to the village with it, so no one knew who the urns belonged to." One man replied.

"She must've been doing some weird magic with it." The hanyou replied, still throaty, "When she died, whatever demon she had called was probably set loose. But, like I said, it ain't your problem anymore. We took care of it." With that, he bent his knees before launching himself back up into the air, taking him farther into town. The men seemed un-phased by the harshness of his tone, almost as if it had been naturalized. As if he talked like that regardless of how he felt so much so that no one paid any mind to it. In fact, the men seemed giddy to have heard the news.

Kagome waltz along the outskirts of town, remaining out of sight, her barrier protecting her. She hadn't been sure where the half-demon had gone, or why it seemed as though he had participated in some sort of evil demon extermination, but she went looking for what she hoped would be answers. It didn't make any sense to her. The scene had just told her the story of Inuyasha the hero.

She found the group near a stream on the other side of the town, focusing all of her energy on seeing and listening.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kikyo asked, still clad in her traditional red and white garbs.

"It ain't like I mind helping people." He scoffed, "Keh, but we got a _mission_ and a damn important one, too. So let's save all the hero work for _after_ we find her."

"Your tone is quite unsettling." She replied, face hardened by his attitude, as if she had suddenly becoming painted stone, a statue of sorts, an unwavering gaze uncomfortably pinning him down.

But he just looked away, looking partially guilty with a hint of uncertainty in his face.

"Inuyasha always has an attitude." The young fox demon exclaimed, almost as if he was excited to share the news, "He's like a moody child; it's pretty pathetic."

"Shut up, you little brat!" The hanyou pulled up his red sleeves, veins pulsing through his lean arms as his hands balled up into hard fists. Even his fingers looked as though they were packed with muscles. The small child made a quick yelp before his arms flew up and wrapped around his head in preparation for the worst.

"Kagome would never let you hit me!" He shouted, his small voice echoing over, as if the wind had especially picked it up to bring over to the hidden priestess. She froze in her place, breathing speeding up as she felt the pulse in her neck at a much higher intensity than ever before. She blinked over and over again, as if wondering if she was in a dream, one blink away from waking up. Her disbelief lodged itself in her throat, making every swallow of air painful.

And for a moment, she let her barrier down.

It was only a moment, and she scrambled in her mind to get it back up. But just as she had frozen, his movement stilled just as his fist went to knock into the young fox demon's head. He was paused, leaving everyone around him in bewilderment. His gazed around, and Kagome quickly hid behind the nearest tree to avoid any interaction. She could feel her heart beating against the skin of chest, and her hand raised to clutch it in place, fearing that it would be too loud to keep her secret presence.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" She heard the monk's voice, smooth as it slipped out.

There was a pause before an answer, long and slow, but she heard him quietly, "I...I sensed her. Just for a second but... she's close."

She pressed the fan against her face, jaw clenched with the heads of her brows raised slightly in panic. Worry lines formed on her forehead, pupils darting from one area to another in an attempt to look for an escape plan. She saw scattered trees and bushes and a curvy path leading out into the fields. Following that wouldn't work. If the hanyou went out in search of her, he's be able to see her without a doubt. And if she wandered away from the path, with the trees loomed, she may make more noise stepping on fallen leaves and branches. He's alert and focused, so she couldn't risk being loud at all. But she didn't know where else she could go. If he catches her, she'll no doubt have to fight him again. She can't afford to have him knowing that she's investigating them. If he is bad, he may try to use her uncertainty against her, tricking her into thinking he's good because he'll know she'll be watching.

 _Oh, besides me. There are a few bushes close together. If I crawl, I might be able to get to the other side of the village._ She got down on her hands and needs, feeling the blades of grass caress her bare calves. She heard Inuyasha call out for her, desperation in his voice. But she just kept up the pace until she behind another tree. When she peeked from behind it, the others were almost out of sight, but she caught the half-demon exploring some of the shrubbery, insisting that he had sensed her. _Smelled_ her.

She kept walking until she knew she was safe, her feet taking her around the perimeter of the village, eyeing the ground. _How could he have smelled me? There's no way he knows my scent. The forest around the mountain is much too crowded with the smell of flowers, so much so that it would clog up his sense of smell. Nothing here seems to be adding up..._

"Excuse me." Kagome lifted her gaze to see an older woman smiling at her with much sincerity, "Can I help you?" Kagome tensed up, not planning on having any contact with anyone here, though relieved that it was some woman instead of any of the others. She scanned her, seeing her clad in a plain, white cotton kimono, gray hair tied up in a pony tail with short strands falling onto her forehead. As the older woman smiled, the lines on her aged face deepened with delight, wrinkles forming on the outer corners of her green eyes.

"Oh... I, umm..." She stuttered, cursing herself for not paying enough attention to have seen this coming.

"You were watching those people over there. Especially eyeing the half-demon, were you not?" She chuckled, "But don't you worry. My name is Aki, and your secret is safe with me."

 _My secret?_ "Oh, yeah, my secret... right." Kagome hesitantly replied, feeling increasingly uncomfortable, "Thanks." _What is she talking about?_

"I just adore watching young love bloom." Aki cooed, "And don't worry, a darling young lady like yourself is sure succeed in her endeavors."

 _She thinks I'm watching him because I have secret feelings for him? Well, I guess that's better than her knowing the truth about who I am._ "Y-Yeah... I just can't help but watch him sometimes. Stole my heart from the moment I saw him. Ha-ha!" She raised her hand and scratched the back of her head, lips spread in an attempt to look sincere.

"Why don't you come with me, dear. I'll make dinner. I'd love to hear about you, and I have some tips for love. I may be old, but it only means I have life experience." Aki continued to chuckle.

As Kagome was about to say no and make a run for it, she heard the others getting closer, his voice echoing in her ears. _Oh no, I need to move. And quick!_ "Advice? I'd love some! Let's go, then!" Grabbing the old woman by the hand, she led her into town as quickly as possible, "Where's your hut?" She kept her eyes peeled for anyone who may recognize her.

"U-Uhh... over there." Aki pointed to a small hut among a few others, "You sure are a spirited one, aren't you?" Kagome just laughed and hurried inside, where she was sure the silver-haired man wouldn't find her. She was relieved, letting out a long breath.

"So, tell me, how did you meet the half-demon? Is it still not unusual for them to mingle among humans?" Aki asked as she caught her breath, "Human villages are so weary of anything they don't know about, so I cannot imagine this half-demon was just a regular man living in your village."

Kagome glanced around the hut, seeing nothing much but a futon and a fire pit. This place was relatively empty, almost as if she had just moved it, "No, we were actually enemies at first. But you know how that goes. I tried to kill him, but couldn't. One thing led to another, and yeah, we became allies." She looked over at the old woman again, who was now watching her very carefully as well. Kagome wondered why she decided to base their first interaction on the the forest fight a couple days ago, but she brushed it off. It was all a lie anyways. They weren't _allies_ and even if she doesn't kill him, they'll go their separate ways and probably never see each other again.

"Enemies at first? You know, I think the love that overcomes the hate is the strongest. It's the one that had to go through the most." The old woman walked closer to Kagome, sweet face faltering as her smile grew wider, "Why are you not with him then? You seem to be running away."

Pausing, Kagome tried to think of another explanation, "Well, uh, we became allies but we ended up going our separate ways, ya know? Completed our mission together. Don't want him to see me watching him and all, haha!" Suddenly, the sincerity that had once graced Aki's features seemed to be disappearing, eyes becoming more focused and less gentle. The priestess began watching her back, feeling uncomfortable, now.

"Y-You said you had advice?" She quickly added, still smiling. _Does she know I'm lying? Maybe she knows Inuyasha..._

"Oh, yes." She chuckled, her laugh more dark and sinister, "If you want to know more about his past, I'd investigate. Not all is always as it seems you know. Some people can have some unpleasant surprises." Kagome cocked an eyebrow, now scanning the older woman from head to toe in an attempt to try to figure her out, but the sincere and jolly demeanor quickly returned just as quickly as it had left, "Oh, but of course, if everything checks out just fine, then go on. Confess to him. Happy ever afters only come once in a blue moon, you know." Her expression softened, becoming more care-free again. Wrinkles creased further as she chuckled, a light and sweet tone coming from her mouth.

 _Wow she's weird. But I can sense that Inuyasha has left, probably to try and find me._ "Well, thanks for the advice. But I must go." She bowed politely before running out of the hut, fan covering her face again as she did. Feeling relieved to be out of the small hut, she ran in the direction that she could feel the silver-haired man heading off to. She had way more to worry about than some eccentric and slightly creepy old woman and her odd love advice. _So much for her age giving her good experience. That was completely awkward, and definitely does not inspire me to go out and find real love anyways. Well, at least she provided a good hiding spot for the time being._

"I wonder where he thinks I'm going." She whispered to herself, entering the outskirts of town, where she had originally been caught, "Well, I guess I'll find out."

* * *

"Are you sure she was here?" Kikyo questioned, "There has not been any sign of her, and when we asked, no one saw any woman in a black tunic, or any priestesses for that matter, entering the village." They continued, now everyone on foot, as they tried to decipher where to go from here. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and eyes shut, mostly to appear unapproachable as he was trying to avoid questions like this to begin with, but also since he wanted to concentrate on his other senses.

"I'm telling ya I sensed her spiritual powers. And I smelled her." He huffed, his attitude becoming more and more present in his conversations with her as their journey went on, "She probably put up a barrier or something. And the townspeople didn't see her because she wasn't in the town to begin with. I smelled her near the trees on the perimeter. She must have ran after that... But I know it was her. It ain't like I could confuse her aura and her scent."

"No, it seems you have memorized both of those pretty well. How silly of me to ask." She shot back in a manner so unusual for her. The rest of group shot each other glances before turning their gaze back on the two previous lovers. Inuyasha's eyes had shot open, one brow lifted as he side-eyed her, mouth a perfect line across his tanned face. His muscles seemed to tense beneath his robe, body hardening like stone. He didn't seem angry, though. Uncomfortable, maybe. Even irritated. But the gaze itself held little aggression.

He opened his mouth in an attempt to combat her clearly mocking response, but closed it, opting for a low sigh instead. After a moment, he shut his eyes again and began focusing on the environment, his ears tuning in on any quiet sounds, his nose sucking in all the scents around him. And it was much to Kikyo's dismay that he did that. She knew he would not have bit back at her, no. He never went that far. But she thought he would defend himself, and in the process, try to compromise with her. Or at least comfort her in some way, just to show that he understands why she's been so aggravated.

 _A priestess always has a sense of duty. And while Kagome may need me, these days of ignoring Naraku are impeding on us stopping him from using the jewel for evil. He's already killed many, and it's clear that this woman can fend for herself. Defeating Naraku means saving many more people from his wrath, and my duty is to prioritize a menace such as him. Inuyasha's priorities are skewed because of his feelings._

They kept walking, lips shut as though there was a force that kept them that way. Words were swallowed, gulped down like an the atmosphere shoved it back. Everyone wanted to say something just so they didn't have travel in this mood, but it just was not happening. Sango looked around her before spacing out, her mind travelling back to the memories of her friend. _Just like Kohaku, Kagome died a terrible death. I just couldn't believe it when Miroku told me. I need to save my brother, but... she's still my friend. She'd do anything to help me. She deserves for me to give up some of that time to find her._ She thought of her younger brother, with a tainted jewel shard in his back, under control of one of the most evil men she's ever met. _But I will save him. And when I do, I'll have Kagome by my side, like she's always been. Helping me along the way._

She looked over at everyone else, satisfied to see that the others, who also have a reason to give up on Kagome to go after Naraku _,_ were here. They wanted to fight for her. Despite her reservations, even Kikyo was here, too.

"A jewel shard. It's coming our way." Her sudden, low voice started everyone. Kikyo looked around as she tried to pin point the exact direction that it was coming from, reading her bow and arrow.

That smell. It's gotta be one of the band of seven members." Inuyasha growled, and as the mysterious jewel holder neared, the hanyou sighed in agitation, "Jakotsu."

He appeared from their right, everyone ready to attack.

"Oh, what a rude welcome! But don't worry, I'm just as eager as always to see you, Inuyasha!" His high voice slithered over, like a snake sneaking through the grass. He pulled out his Jakotsuto, a sadistic grin plastered on his face. He stepped closer, chucking as he took did, his movement airy and cheerful, despite having his sword over his shoulder.

"We ain't got time for you, Jakotsu." Inuyasha seethed, pulling out Tessaiga without hesitation, "Keh, so I suggest you get going if you know what's good for you."

"And miss out on an opportunity to engage in battle with such an adorable man? You clearly don't know me at all, then." The dead man cocked his head to the side, playfully, "Besides, my sword is dying to be stained with your blood. You'd be the hottest man I've ever killed! Can't just walk away from something like that, right?"

Growling, Inuyasha could feel his impatience wearing thin, like the stretching of a material until it breaks. "Guess it's time to get this over with." He lifted his sword, uninterested in participating in the conversation any further, "WIND SCAR!" A flash of light rippled through the sword, extending out as the powerful attack soared towards the enemy. But Jakotsu just leaped to the side, evading the wind scar with little effort.

"How predictable. I'm offended that you thought you could do me in so easily." He faked a frown and wiped a non-existent tear from his face, "Have I not proven to you what an amazing opponent I am?" He lifted the Jakotsuto, swinging it as he dramatically continued to whine about the wind scar, but the blades on his sword traveled mercilessly. The hanyou jumped out of the way as the last blade his the ground where he had been standing. Smirking, the dead man whipped all of the blades back.

Inuyasha lunged at him, and swords began to collide in a fierce attempts to decapitate the other. The sound of metal hitting metal rang like a bell, high and pulsing. Each man was flaunting their agility, lighting leaping into the air at every point, feet never thudding against the ground. Growls could be heard from the hanyou's throat as it vibrated in lively agitation. All he could think about was every second that passed, and how far Kagome may be travelling ahead of them while he was stuck fighting this un-dead psychopath. _Dammit why can't I just kill him!_ He thought to himself as he continued to swing over and over again, each one being countered by Jakotsu's sword. The fight continued, much to everyone's dismay.

* * *

"WIND SCAR!"

 _Huh, what's that sound? I can sense Inuyasha but... there is also someone else._ Kagome's mind raced as she picked up the pace before leaping onto a tree branch to take a good look at what exactly was going on, and as she peeked carefully through the leaves, she saw the hanyou engaging in battle with some man. A human man, with a purple stripe traveling down each eye like thick lavender tears. His black hair was tied up in the back, and he wore a purple kosode and leaf patterns on it. But something about him seemed off, it was eerily wrong. _Oh, I wonder what's going on._

They were both moving very fast, swords clashing but never landing a good hit on the other. It was so intense that not even Kikyo could shoot an arrow without risking hitting her companion. She saw the demon-slayer gripping her large boomerang, but hesitating. There was never a good time to throw it. It was way to risky, and Inuyasha seemed to be holding his own well enough against this mystery man.

"Hey! Get going down this path to try to find Kagome. I'll catch up when I'm finished with this demented murderer." The silver-man called out before swinging again, gritting his teeth as he narrowed his eyes in on his enemy.

"Demented murderer? Oh, that's new. But c'mon Inuyasha, you and I both know there's a thrill in killing." The feminine man insisted, now grinning as he dodged the attack, "Don't act like you don't get a kick out of just fighting me."

They both swung at each other, "Your nothing but a bastard who kills innocent people for fun. Don't group me with you."

 _This man is a murderer? And Inuyasha is his enemy?_ She shook her head, _This keeps getting more and more confusing. If Inuyasha is bad, why would he care if other people did bad things, too? He doesn't even want to be associated with the serial killer._

"We're not leaving." Kikyo retorted, her arrow still aimed as she looked for an opening to shoot him. But it was not looking very good. At this rate, it appeared that it was all up to Inuyasha to stop this strange man. The fighting continued, sword against sword, with no one really winning at this point. It just seemed like the battle could go on forever. And it seemed like it was. The apparent murderer just kept a deranged smile on his face, looking absolutely delighted the entire.

"When I kill you, I think I'll take those fuzzy ears of yours as a cute souvenir." The man joked, "A keepsake from the most adorable man to be slain by my sword. And don't worry, when I go to slaughter some villages, no one's death will be as satisfying as yours."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he lunged again.

But then suddenly, all the fighting stopped. And everyone was looking up as a small group of what looked like bees seemed to be passing by. _What's going on now?_ She wondered before hearing the monk call out to everyone, "It's Saimyosho!" He pointed as the strange man quickly put his sword away, an annoyed look now gracing his face as he pursed his lips.

"Well, looks like this battle is getting cut short. How unfortunate." He hummed to himself, "But don't worry. I'll be back for you again. Bye-bye Inuyasha." And with that, he took off in the direction of the trees, following the bees who loomed beneath Kagome. She was still hidden by the leaves around her, but that didn't stop her from curiously jumping to down to follow this strange man. Especially not if he was hell-bent on slaughtering innocent people. She would catch up to the others after she investigated.

She dropped down, noting how the bees were already pretty far ahead the strolling man, who was humming nonchalantly to himself as he went onward. They were larger than normal, with an odd color-scheme and a clear demonic aura that encapsulated them. Their strangeness beckoned her attention, but she figured she should be more focused on the man whom Inuyasha just battled. She began speed-walking to catch up to him, still trying her best to keep quiet as she did.

"I know you're there." She heard him speak suddenly, as he whipped his head around. The smile that was on his face faded as he looked her up and down slowly, a scowl replacing it, "Oh, it's just a _woman._ I was hoping maybe they sent that sexy monk to come after me. I would stalled for a bit longer. But anyways, I'd leave if I were you. You may not know, but I happen to be rather well trained assassin, and I will have no quarrels with ripping you to pieces if you annoy me for too long."

"You will kill just a simple woman for walking the same path as you?" Kagome cocked an eyebrow in disgust.

He turned his head back to the path ahead of him, "I usually kill for fun, but seeing as fighing a vile woman such as yourself would not be fun, I'd be doing it just so I don't have to see your face again." He continued to stroll, as if he had been participating in common small talk instead of imparting threats. He didn't even seem phased by the thought of killing her, as his posture and demeanor remained the same, just seemingly more agitated that she was a woman, a concept she didn't quite understand, and didn't want to understand.

"What do you know about Inuyasha?" She questioned, also seemingly unphased by his threats, "You were trying to kill him. And he you."

Now, she had caught his full attention, and he whipped his body around in surprise. This entire time, he had just thought she was some random human woman who happened to be walking the same path as him, "You know Inuyasha? Hmm, well my battles are my business. A lady like you should learn to mind her own, though it appears I'll probably have to kill you beforehand."

"He called you a demented murderer who kills innocent people." She replied, her tone low and cold as she continued, still unbothered by his threats, "Why would he do that?"

"That adorable man doesn't seem to like the thought of innocent killings. Boring, I know." Jakotsu was now holding his sword, preparing to swing, "I hate it when they have _morals._ But his passion to stop my comrades and I just makes the battle that much more fun." He didn't swing, though. Just approached her until they were both just a mere inches away from each other. "Now, I hope you'll die quickly so I can keep it moving."

"I notice you have something inside of you. Something tainted by evil. It's keeping you alive." Kagome quickly noted, realizing that she could see a deep purple light coming from his neck, and it reeked with corruption, "I knew something was off with you when I saw you, but I now realize that you are just a walking corpse."

"Huh? You can see my shard? Well, guess that means I'll definitely have to kill-" His talking was cut short by Kagome's glowing hand reaching up and grabbing his neck, targeting the tainted shard that rested within him. His eyes widened as he realized just how strong she was, the glowing aura slowly burning his skin as her grip tightened.

"W-What? Am I really going to be defeated by a woman?" He seethed, gasping for air as he did.

"Not just any woman." Kagome huffed, "I am the strongest priestess to ever grace your presence. So, let that fact comfort you as you die... Unless, you tell me why you're after Inuyasha, and everything you know about him." She did her best to maintain composed as she listened desperately in hopes that he'd reveal some useful information about who the hanyou was as a person. Perhaps a backstory of sorts.

"W-Well, I guess that's better than dying by your despicable hands." He strained, "Inuyasha is just a hanyou trying to defeat Naraku and it seems any evil that comes his way. A hero of sorts I suppose. I don't know much more about him, I just take orders. And I kill. If I'm ordered to kill Inuyasha, I do my best to."

"Naraku? Inuyasha and Naraku are enemies?" She asked, now even more confused than ever. She recalled that name as belonging to a half-demon that her master also wanted her to kill. She just would not have guessed that both of those men would have been against each other.

"Yes, but I can't say I know the whole origins of that. Once again, I just take orders." He hummed, "Now, would you mind letting me go. I'd prefer not to have to look at the face of a woman for this long."

"Resign yourself from a life of killing and I will." Kagome turned her head to the side, her features stoic and cold. Jakotsu could feel the shivers running up his spine as she looked at him through unblinking eyes, but he just shook it off, trying to regain his composure and process her demand before he scoffed. Kagome tightened her grip on him again, earning a small yelp from the man. Her eyes warned of consequences as her gaze continued to dig deep into his corrupted soul. But he just looked away now, his lips pursed together as he contemplated his next move.

"I can't say that I'll resign myself from killing, no." He chuckled, "I like it too much." He tried to raise sword quickly to slice her stomach, but she leaped into the air and avoided the attack, letting go of his throat in the process. He took the opportunity to get far enough away from her in order to whip his Jakotsuto and allow his attached blades to soar over to the priestess, who dodged the attack again, leaping towards him. However, she didn't notice when he whipped his sword back, the blades returning, and cut her calf with it, startling her. His blades were brought back to him, and he took the opportunity to run, leaving her to tend to her wound.

"What kind of sword was that?" She whispered to herself as she covered the cut with her hand, shocked at his attached blades that seemed to zig-zag like a snake, "I can't afford to leave any blood behind, or he might be able to smell it. I don't know how he knows my scent, but I can't risk getting caught just yet." She used her free hand to rip a piece of the bow was tied around her wait and used it to create a wrap around her wound. It hadn't been too painful or serious, but she didn't want any blood dripping on the ground.

 _So, he got away. I should have killed him... Who knows what kind of havoc he plans on causing._ She sighed, feeling a tinge of failure as she stood, strengthening her barrier and turning to head back in the direction of Inuyasha, who was now probably well ahead of her. She began sprinting, still concealing herself behind the trees, sensing him as she neared. Her mind was racing in circles, trying to understand what she had just been told about the hanyou. She inhaled almost as if she hoped a long breath would allow her to think clearer.

 _This is the second time Inuyasha appears to be some hero... But I can't trust it, yet. I mean, so what that he has enemies who are also bad. That doesn't mean that he, himself, isn't also bad. He could be bad in a different way. Right?_ She thought to herself as she kept on going, her curiosity peaking now more than ever.

And soon enough, she could hear their voices in the distance. _Time to get back at it._

* * *

 **Well, what did you think? I decided to have this take place during the Band of Seven saga, mostly because I love that saga and I think it'd make for interesting story to have some of them lurking.**

 **I know Kikyo references Mt. Hakurei and her almost death, which doesn't take place until _after_ but I decided to flip flop a little, since I didn't decide until this chapter to include them. This is taking place smack dab in the middle of the saga, where I've decided that Jakotsu has not yet been defeated, which means Renkotsu has yet to take his shard, which means Bankotsu never killed him. The others are dead, as they would be in the anime.**

 **Alright! I'll include a reference to what happened during Inuyasha's previous battle with Jakotsu where he was supposed to have defeated him, so that it all makes sense.**

 **So, what did everyone think? Is undercover Kagome successful? Do you think she'll be able to put the pieces together? And what about her master?**

 **I live for reviews so please please please keep them coming! They encourage me to keep going!**


	5. Chapter 4

**_~ Chapter 4: An Attack ~_**

The days following Jakotsu's appearance were dull and uneventful. _I had the chance to get rid of him back on Mt. Hakurei. But he managed to get up after the Wind Scar left him buried under large rocks. He escaped before Renkotsu got there, though. Dammit. I was sure I had seen the last of him._ Inuyasha thought bitterly, blaming the encounter for their lack of progress in finding Kagome, little did he know she had been trailing them. He sighed, sitting against a large tree as the others ate their dinner. The fire lit up the dark night, illuminating his face as he just watched the smoke fly up before dissipating into the air. He imagined the little particles to be living on and traveling freely, although he had found the assumption that they were just gone to be more realistic. Realism was never hopeful to him. It was pessimism, which made optimism unrealistic. Which meant having hope for things that are out of one's control was just being childish for him. Each smoke particle disappeared, like death.

No one said much, just ate routinely, all of their attention latched on to their own thoughts while Kikyo was around. Shippo had seemed to quiet himself, too. It had become usual to swallow words, no one knowing how to engage in lighthearted conversation anymore. Miroku glanced over at Sango, his dark eyes analyzing her features, from her arched brows to her tense jaw. He wanted to reach out to her, but the uncertainty strained his muscles like weight holding him down. Defeated, his shoulders slumped as he continued to eat. He stole a few glances in her direction, but did nothing more.

And Sango was all but focused on everyone around her, wandering her thoughts, poking at her memories in silence. Kagome had really been the first female friend she had, having lived in a predominately male village her whole life. She was the first person she had girl talk with, bathing and discussing everything from strategy to the simple things. Boys. Feelings. The world. Kagome had always made it so easy, too, as though she had all the experience in the world. The demon-slayer hadn't known much about Kagome's life, or at least, she knew about how her world worked, but not much about the people in her life. But she was sure Kagome must have had many female friends because she had always been anything but uncomfortable around Sango. And she just always knew the best things to talk about, telling Sango about some of the things she had learned in school, about jobs and marriages. Things like zodiac signs and astrology. The moon. Aliens. It was all so amazing. And Sango wasn't sure if she had ever thanked Kagome for it. For the chance to feel like a girl. A normal girl. She sighed.

"We are not succeeding in this rescue mission." Kikyo relented, being the first to speak in a while, "Time is wasting with Naraku. It seems Kagome can care for herself. When we actually have a lead, we should go after her. But until then, let us continue with our original goal."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at her words, but he didn't part his gaze from the fire, still seemingly focused at the flames lit up his amber eyes, "I can't do that." It was all he said, and he did with force behind it. He didn't want to leave room for discussion, because a discussion leads to an argument. And it just never seemed worth it to try and argue with her, as he always ended up feeling guilty, as if he owed her something.

"It has been seven days since we last encountered her." She challenged, hearing his forcefulness and feeling defensive now. Her voice chilled the warmth of the fire. But when the hanyou didn't respond, she stood up, "I am going to wash myself in the nearby stream." She left the area, movements slow and well calculated, her back was straight and proud as she took her leave, never even glancing back at the hanyou once.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo muttered, not really sure how to go about talking to the hanyou now. Every day, it was either he would respond nonchalantly or he would immediately go in to hit the kit, but that's it. And it was uncomfortable.

"What is it, runt?"

"Do you remember the stories she used to tell us?" The wide-eyes stared up him, and finally, he averted his gaze from the flames and looked over, his mouth slightly parted as he did. The young demon fiddled with his fingers as he awaited a response, and the other two leaned as to try and figure out what exactly he was talking about. Inuyasha gulped, shutting his eyes as he further processed the question and prepared a response, his mind picking apart his memories one by one. There were so many of them, he had almost forgotten about the _stories._

"Keh, I remember them. She only told 'em to you because she felt bad for ya." His response was meant to be bitter and harsh, but it instead lacked the aggressiveness he was usually good at planting into his words.

Miroku lifted up his one finger in between the two, "Ahem, would you care to tell us what you mean by these s _tories?_ "

"Kagome used to tell them to me when I first joined them, before you and Sango joined the group." Shippo spoke with pride as he recalled those days when the priestess's sweet smile and kindness graced him, "They were awesome stories about heroes and friends saving the day! I suppose she stopped telling them because we became those heroes and friends to her." He glanced back over at Inuyasha, who was now focused again on the fire, but this time, he wasn't just paying attention to the rising smoke, but actually listening to what the kid was saying, letting himself remember those days. He had faked his annoyance whenever she would begin telling those bedtime stories, but he had enjoyed them in reality. One fluffy ear would always twitch in her direction as she wove together plots and characters. Adventure and angst. He always figured she must have had practice telling them to her kid brother, Souta, because it seemed she knew them inside and out, never stuttering or forgetting a line.

"Would you mind telling us one?" Sango cracked a smile as she asked, now completely invested in this memory of his. Especially because she knew that, if Shippo told one of them, it would feel like she was speaking through him.

Inuyasha didn't object, but his ears turned to Shippo's direction.

"Alright! All of her stories start of with 'once upon a time'..." He began excitedly, standing on his feet as his eyes glowed with pride, "There was a woman whose father was old and ill, injured from defending his country in the last war. He had trouble walking and needed to use a cane just to get around the house!" He raised his arms dramatically to emphasize the seriousness of the father's injuries, "But then... Another war began! Evil people tried to invade the land, so the king wanted a man from every household to go and fight. But the woman was the only child of the house."

"But what will they do if the father is the only man in the house, but he is too injured to fight?" Miroku questioned, now scratching his chin in anticipation.

Grinning as he knew he had captured everyone's attention, Shippo continued, "They called for the father to fight anyways, not even caring about how much pain he was in! The woman was worried for her father, knowing that he would die if he went. So, she cut her hair short and stole his armor, running away to take his place and fight in the war herself."

"She did that to save her father?" Sango gasped in awe, feeling connected to this brave heroine, "Wow. What happened next?"

"She made friends and fought with them against the bad the guys, saving the captain from one of their attacks! But no one knew she was a woman, and they praised her for her abilities as a fighter!" Shippo lowered his voice for the next part, staring at them through his lashes deviously, "But then she got injured... and while treating her wounds, they realized that she was a girl! And the punishment for faking that is death! But the captain, who was grateful that she had saved him, spared her life, but kicked her out so she couldn't fight anymore."

"Oh no! What happened next?" Both the monk and demon-slayer excitedly inquired.

"Her friends were sad, but had to follow orders. When everyone left her, she saw the bad guys plotting to kill the king and knew she had to do something. She tried to tell everyone, but no one listened to her since she was dressed like a woman again, and people didn't think that women should have anything to do with fights and battles. So, she decided to take matters into her own hands." The fox demon continued, his featured animated and lively as he did, "She snuck into the castle where the captain and her friends were, who were excited to see her.

Smiles graced everyone's faces, and for the first time joy let itself into the small group.

* * *

Kagome was a few trees behind the trunk that the hanyou was resting against, on one knee as she nosily listened to what was going on. Kikyo had announced her departure and went to bathe alone after a small dispute with Inuyasha. It was all about her. Always about her.

 _For the past several days, they've just been traveling around. Inuyasha gets them food and Miroku starts a fire. Sango sometimes seeks out fruit, while Kikyo waits patiently for all to be settled. They're like a knit pack, all comfortable in their routine. They don't hunt down innocent people, and they don't seem to scheme up some evil plans either._ She noted, _Absolutely nothing seems bad about them. But I can't just stop now. It's only been a few days. There's no telling if tomorrow they'll run into some innocent people and slaughter them. For all I know, they could just be resting or something._

She stayed though, feeling jealous of everyone and how their bodies were warmed by the blazing fire.

"They were awesome stories about heroes and friends saving the day! I suppose she stopped telling them because we became those heroes and friends to her." She heard the young fox demon say. _Stories?_ She leaned in closer with curiosity.

Sango's voice came next, "Would you mind telling us one?" And he did. His small voice grew in excitement as he began, emphasizing the important parts, and lowering his voice at the more tragic parts. It was a story of a woman who wanted to save her father, and, without realizing, Kagome found herself predicting what would happen next with much ease. She sucked in her bottom lip, until it was fastened in between her teeth, feeling somewhat nostalgic as Shippo continued.

"She told them everything and they devised a plan to stop the bad guys. And it worked! The woman saved the king and saved the land!" He concluded, satisfied with his rendition, hands placed on his hips as he held his head high.

"Well, what happened to the woman's father?" Miroku's eyes had gotten as wide as the young boy's.

Looking up at the night sky, he replied, "Well, the king gave her a..." He paused as he continued to think to himself.

 _A sword. To bring to her family._ She silently mouthed to herself.

"Keh, the king gave her a sword to show that she brought honor to everyone back home." Inuyasha interrupted, "She gave it to her father hoping that he would forgive her for everything. But he was just happy to have her back." He hadn't even so much as flinched as he continued, unblinking as his orbs continued to reflect the red-orange flames that continued to burn and illuminate the area around them. He face was hardened as he recalled the stories, knowing them even better than Shippo had, surprisingly.

"Hey! I was supposed to tell them!" Shippo argued, causing the hidden woman to giggle at his childishness.

But Inuyasha growled back, "If ya wanna be the one to tell the story, then make sure you actually know it first, brat."

Sango and Miroku chuckled to themselves, praising Shippo for his story-telling skills in spite of the half-demon's insulting remarks. The young boy gleamed, shooting the hanyou one last dirty look before resigning to bed. Kikyo returned shortly after, and everyone else decided that they would need some sleep as well.

 _Except Inuyasha. He stays awake most of the night, saying it's because he's not a weak human. But I think it's just to make sure nothing happens to anyone._ She thought to herself as she stood up to find somewhere to stay herself. She has been finding small caves and abandoned huts to rest in while everyone else sleeps, not wanting to risk getting found outside by anyone, especially them. Sometimes, she would also rest in a small village. But this time, she managed to locate a small cave next to a hot spring. The sound of rushing water was soothing, like the sound of soft shushing in the distance meant to put her to sleep.

She settled herself inside, finding a spot that was suitable for lying down. As she placed her head lightly against the ground, the roughness of the earth seemed to envelop her body, making room for her curves until she was comfortable where she was. Still, she couldn't get that story out of her mind. _It must have been popular enough to be told across generations, because I seemed to have known it._ The coincidence was questionable at least, and she couldn't ignore the pull that she felt when hearing Shippo tell it. It was almost like deja vu.

 _I must be letting everything they said get to me... Which is absurd because it's literally impossible for me to have known anyone here. Yeah, maybe that story is just popular across a bunch of time periods. My family in my former life may have told me it._

She put up a barrier around her, one that would stay even when she was swallowed by slumber.

The delicate wave of sleepiness crowded upon her thoughts like a silk blanket, falling over their every crevice. Her eyelids felt like attracting magnets, pulling close with no resistance, as her vision became darkness. She had fallen asleep, clutching onto the theory that the story Shippo had told was just a popular one. Yes, the theory hung tightly as persistent grips held it still. And yet, it pulled away with all its might against her will. It was trying to force every finger in her grip loose so it could escape. But none budged. She would not consider another possibility.

The next morning showed its face as specs of light began to shower the inside of the cave like droplets of water. Kagome rose like the sun against the morning sky, graceful as her arms reached out to stretch out her bones and muscles. Her chocolatey doe eyes watched in front of her, eyeing the exit as she prepared herself to check up on the group she had been so carefully stalking for quite some time now. Her tired legs inched forward, waking up with every step. But, she would not delay now. She had already disobeyed her master and spent days seeking out the truth like a madwoman to waste time and risk losing them now.

When she arrived, unseen behind the large trunk of a tall tree and her scent and aura hidden from all senses, she saw that most of the group was still asleep, save for the half-demon and the monk, who had just seemed to have gotten up, his body forming itself into a sitting position in front of Inuyasha.

"Keh, you're up early." He said in a low growl, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Yes, it appears I am." He responded in a yawn, "But I fear I will not be going back to sleep."

"Well, if you're up, might as well get the others and get moving." The hanyou jumped to his feet, ready to bring the others to their rude awakening, cracking his knuckles in anticipation for the young fox demon to resist. She could see his head tilting to both sides as he cracked his neck after a long night of sitting in place. She wondered about what he thought during those lonely hours, when the world sleeps.

"Wake them? Let's let them sleep for a bit longer." He shook his head at his companion, "You know women need their beauty sleep." The monk had glanced over at Sango, whose chest was rising and falling as he right breathing could be heard from slightly parted lips. However, the silver-haired man was looking at Kikyo, whose eyes were still shut, body unmoving and perfectly peaceful. He sighed inwardly at the sight, but figured that perhaps if she did get to sleep a bit more, she would be in a better mood throughout the day.

"Fine. But only for a little bit longer." He huffed after some heavy contemplation. Slowly, he settled himself back down in his spot.

Satisfied with what she heard, Kagome turned away from the two. _Well, they won't be leaving for a little bit. And I could use a quick bath._ She thought, picturing the hot spring she had found next to the cave she slept in. The vision of the steamy water soaking away her days allured her like never before, and she decidedly tiptoed back, careful not to be heard by anyone.

Large boulders surrounded the spring, perfect for changing behind in case of any wandering folks came by. "Hmm, don't wanna get caught." She whispered to herself as she decided to take her clothes off on the other side of the springs that faced the solid exterior of the cave. She shed her kimono and marveled as her skin was free of all coverings, naked against the sun's rays. Smiling and satisfied with herself, she entered the water, lips pursing as she inhaled though her nose, the heat devouring her mercilessly. But as she sunk further into the water, she found herself in a trance, peacefulness invading her mind. Everything felt good, and her body felt celestial.

She let go of every worry as every curve of her body was soaked into the hot spring, only leaving the minimal amount of focus necessary to hide her scent and aura. Her eyes shut and her head fell back, completely carefree. This was her time. She was a woman bathing, and felt womanly in nature's pool.

Of course, all good things have to end. And end it did when she heard the gruff voice of the hanyou approaching.

"Keh, let's make this quick before everyone else wakes up." He said, "Don't want em to start looking for us or get all panicky."

"Oh, Inuyasha." The monk responded, "I think you underestimate how well everyone can fare without us. Besides, I need a bath before Sango refuses to let me ride with her on Kirara." She heard Miroku laugh at his own comment while Inuyasha growled in disgust. Kagome could practically see the hanyou scrunching up his nose at the idea of the man harboring such an unbearable stench, the image appeared in her head. It was almost comical, actually. Well, it would have been comical if the sudden threat of being caught didn't rear its ugly head from the depths to stare her dead in the face. The men had not yet seen her, and she assumed they were stripping somewhere behind one of the large rocks across the spring. But that would not take long, and she knew she had to act within a matter of seconds or she would get seen. She, Kagome, would get caught bathing by the very man she had been stalking.

 _But what if I get up and they move to come in? While in the water, the steam makes it impossible to see beneath the water. The last thing I need is for them to see me naked!_ She thought in a panic, _But I cannot just get caught like this! I can't believe I didn't notice him getting closer!_

However, Kagome knew that she had to act. She had to at least try to get out and hide. She bit her lip and gathered all the courage she had, pushing away her prudeness. If she got caught, maybe they would only see her backside and not her face. They may never even find out it was her! So, the woman held onto that thought as she hoisted herself onto the soft grass, the seconds becoming slow and long as if Father Time himself was torturing her. She quickly looked back and saw that they had not yet moved to enter the water. Sighing in relief, she hurried behind the rock that hid her clothes and exhaled. The pressure had surely got her heart beating fast, but she was grateful she had succeeded.

"Keh, did ya hear that? Something was moving in the water." The half-demon commented, his voice rough yet gentle at the same time. She had not accounted for the splashes she made as she had lifted herself to dry land.

"Perhaps an animal or something. You don't smell anyone nearby, do you?" The monk questioned, seemingly not concerned with the noise.

"Nope. Not a damn thing." Inuyasha replied. And then Kagome heard a splash.

Still, she worried that the two would still go and investigate, so she acted without thinking and peeked from behind her rock. Miroku had already entered the got spring, floating with his eyes shut and flaunting the look of serenity that she had wore before she had been interrupted.

Inuyasha, however, was still standing. He nose was up in the air as he sniffed around, obviously still suspicious of the splash she had made. And his body, well, his body was completely bare from his head to his toes. Nothing covered his perfectly sculpted torso, nothing to hide his muscular arms. His strong legs were perfectly in few, and below his abdomen, which had to have been created by the gods, was a nice V-shape that led straight to his-

Kagome quickly turned back around, a delicate hand covering his mouth to prevent her from gasping out loud. She had seen Inuyasha completely naked. No, she had, for more than a second, stared at Inuyasha naked. _I'm a pervert!_ She yelled inwardly, the shock still electrifying her system. She had assumed they both went in at the same time. Or perhaps one goes first so they don't see each other's packages. The package Kagome had just laid her eyes upon.

 _It was an accident! I-I...I didn't even realize what I was doing. He was just so..._ She stopped herself before she could finish her thought, mentally slapping herself across the face, _Yes, I saw a man naked. Accidentally so. But it does not matter. I will continue to seek out the truth, and, in the end I will either have to kill him, or I will leave him be and never see him again. I am Kagome. A fully grown woman. A man's physique will not fluster me. Nothing will._

With that, she wiped away all the shock, her face becoming stoic and serious, trying not to think of him and his (dangerously attractive) body. She quickly put on her kimono, not caring that she was dripping wet, and tiptoed away from the scene. She needed a walk. A long walk.

* * *

"Keh, well at least you no longer reek, monk." Inuyasha huffed as the two walked back, "But a lecher like you will always find a way to make Sango not want a thing to do with you." This time, he was the one chucking at his own joke, satisfied with himself as they approached everyone. They had bathed in the hot spring for about ten minutes, Miroku insisting that he needed to be completely washed clean. Inuyasha, of course, had claimed his baths only needed to last two minutes before he was finished, accusing his friend of washing like a girl. Feeling insulted, the monk had retorted that Kagome would never want to rejoin the group if Inuyasha kept smelling like dog, to which he was threatened immensely. Still, the hanyou had secretly scrubbed himself well enough until he was sure any unpleasant odors were taken care of.

"You wound me." Miroku lifted his finger as if to teach a child a lesson, "I'll have you know, I am not just some lecher who goes around violating women."

"Yeah, you're a failed lecher who goes around groping Sango." The hanyou corrected, "Dunno how many times she gotta slap ya before you learn." He huffed, a smirk remaining on his tanned face. They reached their campsite, where the resf of the crew were slowly but surely waking up. It was still early, but Inuyasha and Miroku's back and forth had reached their unsuspecting ears and dragged them from their peaceful slumber and into the real world again.

As tired bodies stretched themselves out, the hanyou prepared himself mentally for the journey ahead. It was another day of hunting Kagome. _Never thought she'd be someone I'd need to hunt down._ It was a fact that had haunted him like a ghost in the night, a chilled stare transfixed on his very being. He grimaced as he felt its bony fingers gripping his soul, but brushed away the cold of its touch and decided to focus on the road ahead.

"Inuyasha. I hope sleep has gifted you the desired strength to begin the day." Kikyo greeted as she stood, patting her pant covered thighs to rid of herself of any dirt, "Let us move. Our efforts will have to eventually lead us to Kagome. Our paths cannot evade each other forever." She stared at him with cold eyes, and the reflection of his gold ones warmed her with the heat of a thousand suns. She had decided to go along with the hunt for a while longer if only to wake up to this. Every piece of her craved him, but within lurked the shadowy truth that she could not keep him much longer. No. While she did desire him with her mortal humanness, that desire was beyond her, as she was no longer of this world. She belonged to the next, so her need for eternal rest trumped all else. Even if she wished it was not so.

"Works for me." He nodded, leaning down to allow her to climb his back. She did so quickly with no problem, as she always did. He remembered how it felt when she had first done it after Kagome's departure. He had been more careful than he ever been. Gentle. As if he thought his hands could break her fragile body. Or his claws could penetrate her clay exterior. He wanted none of his animalistic features to hurt her, and the slight pressure he felt on his back from her weight was nothing compared to the pressure he felt when she got on. But damn, he was happy to at least be able to protect her the way he wanted to.

That is how it always was. Even when words weren't exchanged, or if an uncomfortable atmosphere peservered between the two, Inuyasha just wanted to protect her the way he failed to before. It didn't matter if she was cold and distant, he would do whatever she needed him to in order to keep her safe. And he prided himself on that.

 _Kikyo. Never stop letting me protect you._ His heart lurched as he looked around and realized everyone was ready. Sango had hopped on a large Kirara with Miroku and Shippo right behind her. And they were all waiting on him to begin running, to take the lead. He nodded his head at everyone, taking off on the path and allowing his nose to begin the hunt, sniffing the air around him in search for any whiff of Kagome's scent.

"Where would Kagome even be heading?" Shippo wondered out loud, "I mean, if she's traveling, I doubt she's doing it blindly. Maybe she's looking for something, too."

"That is a valid point." Miroku responded, "We have been assuming that, since that incident where Inuyasha had sensed her near at the village, she was running away for us. And perhaps that was true, but it has been days and I am sure she has other objectives to fulfill. Perhaps, she took some time to create distance between us before moving on to complete another goal."

"She did mention that Inuyasha was not the only one she was ordered to kill." Sango said thoughtfully, "She said Sesshomaru and Naraku were also targets." And with that everyone's eyes widened.

"Keh, she better not run into that bastard Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled, "She's strong, but there's no way he'd hold back against her even if they were once acquaintances. Dammit... I hadn't even thought of that possibility. And Naraku... I don't want her facing him alone." His fangs were poking out from behind his lips as he grit his teeth.

"She is strong, Inuyasha. Strong and fast. It sounds as though you are underestimating her." Kikyo retorted to combat his worries. As much as she resented the fact, Kagome had far surpassed her. Kikyo had never even imagined being able to use spiritual powers in such a manner, nevermind mastery of that as well as martial arts. She felt jealousy build at the pit of her stomach as she thought of it further.

"No matter if she does have a good chance at beating them, I intend on being there when she tries." He replied, his tone stone cold, "I'm not risking her life because she might be strong enough. If she fails, I need to be there to make sure she's okay." He was stern. Still gentle because it was Kikyo, but stern. His brows were furrowed together, but his mouth was a straight line across his face wrought with unchanging determination. It was a push he felt in the depths of his stomach, almost as if it was instinct for him to feel so protective. To feel so responsible. But this time, it was not unwanted. It was not a chore to feel so obliged to find her. No. It was exciting. The possibility of seeing her again. Pinpointing every similarity and difference in her.

"I knew you would say something like that." The dead priestess whispered.

Trying to avoid anymore awkward interactions, he just huffed back, "Keh, you know me pretty well then." She smiled bitterly at this response, feeling the slight sweetness hidden in his words. He knew how well she knew him, down to his very soul. Even if she didn't understand it, she knew the terrain of his mind so well she could draw a map. Even if she dubbed his thoughts illogical or unreasonable, she could speak them like they came from her own head. But there was a realization that cooled any of the warmth his comment had given. His heart didn't belong to her. Not completely, anyways. Her eyes dulled. With the way she knew him, there was no way she was wrong about that.

The group continued to push forward, inching closer to what they hoped was Kagome. The hanyou's feet were kicking up debris from the dirt path below, creating a tan cloud that followed behind him as he sped onward. His silver tresses flew up, dancing in the wind besides Kikyo, and her dark locks did the same. The forest that surrounded them loomed above their heads giant bystanders watching their every move, leaves rustling like a soft, whispered warning. Something was wrong.

"That smell..." The hanyou grumbled as he sniffed the air, "It can't be...not now"

"What is it?" Miroku inquired, seeing the fruatration build on his companion's features.

Almost as if on cue, a round, purple barrier appeared from the sky and dropped to everyone's level. Inside was none other than Naraku himself, black hair flowing and red eyes creepily watching everyone, glistening with his malicious intent. His deep green tentacles wriggled around behind him as his lips curled up mischeviously at the sight of the group reveling in their misfortune. He licked his lips hungrily as he took in their frustration. Their furrowed brows and tightened jaws, the low growls coming from their throats.

"Naraku..." Inuyasha hissed, "What the hell are you doing here!?" Kikyo dropped down from his shoulders and readied her bow and arrow while everyone else prepared themselves for battle as well. No one had expected him to just confront them out of the blue. If anything, he sent out his incarnations like Kagura or the Infant to do his bidding, calling the shots from behind the curtain. But today, much to everyone's dismay, he was here, grinning like a mad man.

Within his red orbs, Sango saw something odd. She knew this couldn't be a random encounter. There was something hidden in his gaze that told her this wasn't him attacking on a whim either. It's purposeful, full of secret meaning. But she just couldn't figure out what.

"Your lives, of course." He snickered, "You're all nuisances, and I want to be rid of you once and for all.

 _But that doesn't make sense. We haven't been hunting him or the jewel shards..._ Sango thought to herself, _If anything, we've been less of a nuisance to him than ever! It doesn't add up at all._

The demon-slayer didn't have time to ponder it any further before Naraku let down his barrier and a tentacle went shooting at Inuyasha, who jumped up to dodge it, pulling out Tessaiga. Gritting his teeth, he swung, releasing wind scar on the enemy, who dodged it effortlessly. Naraku grinned malevolently at his opponent.

"You're too weak to hurt me." The evil man exclaimed confidently, "It's pathetic."

Both Inuyasha and Naraku went back and forth exchanging attacks, with the former using his sword and the latter his tentacles. It was ongoing and ruthless, each hoping to land a fatal blow on the other, but neither succeeding. Kikyo released an arrow wrapped in spiritual energy that grazed the black-haired half demon's cheek, but did nothing more. The battle seemed pointless.

Saimyosho were quick to appear, their poison seeping through the air. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she released her large boomerang in their direction. It whipped through the air, twirling fast and hitting some of the demonic bees, but not nearly enough for the poison to lighten up around them. She mumbled a few curses as she put on her mask, lips pursed as she readied herself to attack again

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku asked, his mouth and nose covered by the purple sleeve of his robe. He gave her a look of concern, a careful gaze caressing her.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, don't worry about me. And don't even think about using your wind tunnel." She warned hastily before turning to young Shippo who was also covering his nose and mouth, standing as tall as he could beside her, "Shippo, get away from the poison, alright?" He looked up at her with pleading green eyes that didn't want to abandon everyone. But when his gaze met hers, the sternness in her eyes demanded obediance and he nodded solemnly, taking one final look back at Inuyasha and Naraku. They were still going at it, but Naraku seemed to be getting uncharacteristically annoyed, a frown marking his face.

"Go Shippo!" Sango shouted again and the little fox demon turned to run, scampering past Naraku as he hurried to get away from the danger.

But that was shortlived. A long tentacle flew through the air and wrapped itself around his small body tightly. Everyone turned, shocked as it pulled Shippo back towards Naraku until he was a mere few feet away from his armor covered body. Breathing hard, the child struggled within his grip, squirming and pushing in an attempt to get free, but the tentacles only tightened around him.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted, "Naraku, you bastard. Let him go or I swear I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Heh, make any sudden movements and he dies." His red eyes twinkled with delight, everyone well aware that he would make well on a threat like that. Inuyasha growled, hands clutching Tessaiga aggressively.

Shippo was still struggling, feeling the pressure around his ribs as though they were about to break, "Help! It hurts!" But it tightened just a bit more and the fox child began gasping for air desperately. Sango watched carefully, unsure of what to do but also unsure of what his motives were. Shippo was no threat, so why go after him? It just was not adding up, and the demon-slayer could feel an ulterior motive hidden in him.

The green-eyed child yelped and inhaled, clearly in pain and desperate for an escape, looking at his companions with eyes that were begging to be saved. But everyone stood uncertain about what the next move should be.

"Monk, covering your face will not save you from my Saimyosho." Naraku chuckled, voice low, "What will you do?"

And it was true. Sango looked over to see Miroku clearly struggling, his shoulders slightly slumped. Sighing, she realized that she couldn't just sit around idly. "Hiraikotsu!" She shouted as she swung her weapon at the demon bees, now focusing on helping the monk and cleaning the air around them all.

"What the hell is your endgame?!" Inuyasha roared, inhaling aggressively as he eyed his opponent, nothing but hate darknening his amber orbs, "I swear, let the kit go or I'll-"

The silver-haired hanyou never did get to finish that threat because out from trees, soared a woman with her hands enveloped by a pinkish aura, chopping the tentacle that held Shippo straight off. The world went quiet as she hit the ground, as if she had stopped time from moving with her presence. Nothing but the wind seemed to stir, the atmosphere becoming chilled with disbelief, thickening around everyone. Even Shippo, who had fallen the small distance to the ground, was just staring, stilled by his shock.

After a moment of silence, the quiet whisper escaping Inuyasha's lips could be heard. "Kagome." It was hushed, laced with confusion as each syllable dripped from his lips in heated anticipation. Anxiousness for a reason why, but feeling the excitement build up. She was here. Not only that, but she was on their side. Ready to fight.

But on Naraku's face held a sinister smile, almost like he was stifling a laugh. "Kagome. Glad that you could join us. Should I _re_ introduce myself?" She looked up at him, expression hard as stone as she noticed the emphasis of re- in reintroduce. But she knew she had no time to worry about what he meant. All that was important to her was stopping him.

"I know who you are, Naraku." She bit back, "And I'm here to let you know that no one kills these guys _except_ for me. I think an approporiate punishment for trying is execution." She clenched her fists, her aura getting stronger as she flashed a cocky grin his way, "You ready?" Her voice was smooth and sharp, like a perfect blade crafted by the best blacksmith in the world. No one had ever heard her speak like that, so cocky and full of the thrill of the fight.

"No one kills them except for you? ...Interesting." The spider demon raised his barrier, still smirking, "And why would you kill them?"

"I'll kill anyone who is a threat. My master will strive for peace between humans and demons alike. Those who oppose, whose existences fuel the chaos, will die. Killers. Dictators. Evil." She spoke, her words strong, "And I'm the angel of death. Purifying. Fighting for good. And Naraku, you are a threat. That I must eliminate."

"Your master? Heh, this is all so curious." Carefully, he examined her face, but saw only honesty, "You've been following Inuyasha. Stalking him and the whole group because you think they are a threat to peace. ...And just who is this master of yours?"

Cocking her head to the side, she raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that's any of your business. Now are you gonna put down your barrier and fight me, or are you just gonna keep being a coward?"

"Now, now. You're quite feisty." He retorted, "But I've got all I needed. I'll be seeing you, Kagome." With that, he floated off into the sky, his lips curled. It was without hesitation that he flew off, almost as if he didn't want to wait for a reaction. He just wanted to be gone. And as Kagome watched, eyes squinting to see passed the distance, she couldn't make sense of what just transpired. The conversation, the look of menace in his eyes like he knew something she didn't. And the disappearance without a fight. What was he up to?

The group was at a pause, still frozen. The Saimyosho had left with their master into someplace unknown, leaving the monk and the demon-slayer nothing but the biting perplexity of the whole situation. Everyone just kind of watched and waited. And Kagome just stared up into the sky, the energy around her hands fading until it was gone.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo ran over to her, the play button to the scene, "You came! You saved me!" He looked up with a hope-filled stare in grassy field eyes, playful and innocent. She looked back down, brown eyes glossed over with gratefulness. Happy she had made it in time.

 _I had strayed so far during my walk earlier this morning that I almost lost everyone. If I had been just a little while later, Naraku's grip would have surely done some damage. Bruises. Broken bones._ She thought to herself. _I'm happy...to see that this child is okay._

"Of course I saved you, young demon." She whispered, "I get the bad guys. It's my job."

She noticed red approaching her from the corner of her eyes, and she turned her head to meet the hanyou's golden gaze. She could see the rise and fall of his chest through his robe. The tension in his shoulders. The longing in his expression. He was slow and calm, fangs peeking out through his slightly parted lips. Each step was relaxed, yet filled with anticipation as he neared. And she could feel him reaching out, not physically but spiritually. Like his soul wanted to make contact.

Like hers did, too.

"You...You've been following me...us." His words poured like drizzling rain. Not too quick, not too forceful, but still spashing when it hit the ground. She felt the impact like they were crashing into her chest. "Why? You gotta have known we were looking for you. Keh, we only talked about it 'bout a thousand times." His last sentence held a sarcastic tinge as he briefly glanced at the ground before returning to her chocolatey doe orbs. She was standing straight, trying to seem unmoved by the closing distance. She squared her eyes at him, cocking a brow and tightening her jaw when he was a mere arm's length away. He stopped, but his glare didn't waver as he awaited a response from the warrior priestess.

She thought about what to say now that her position was compromised. She thought of everything she learned about them. About him. The air thickened like water turning into blood. Or maybe like her blood was turning into water, thin and unable to support her. She locked her knees together to save from wobbling in the very spot she stood. It had seemed so clear, so obvious that Inuyasha was not a bad guy. There was nothing that she had seen that had even slightly indicated that he was a threat to people's lives. But she still held her sneaking suspicions that something was off. His goodness was too obvious for someone her master had seen as bad. If Inuyasha was on her list of people who must die, certainly there had to have been a reason. But when she had investigated him, she found absolutely nothing. It was suspicious.

"If I'm letting someone who is supposed to be dangerous go freely..." She began, placing a hand on her hip cockily, "The least I could do is ensure that said someone won't go out and cause havoc. You're still a suspect, Inuyasha." She leaned forward a bit, cocking her brow as she did, "And I can and will kill you if I determine you a threat."

Be frowned, the corners of his mouth pulled down by the heavy weight of her threatening words. He didn't want Kagome to think of him as some monster who only wants to cause havoc. He wasn't a threat to her. He would never want to be.

But as he thought about it more, he realized something. If she really had been watching him, surely she would have seen that he is innocent of her allegations, "So, Kagome..." He now more a smirk, "What did that investigation uncover? Did ya see the scary half-demon terrorizing a poor, innocent village? Did the big, clawed _dog_ devour some small children?"

She paused, feeling caught. She wasn't ready to admit that he was off the hook. She didn't feel like the investigation should be over, "No, you didn't devour a kid. Just let Naraku almost kill one." She bit back defensively, watching him flinch. She glanced around to see all the other curious eyes that were watching her intensely, "And just because I've followed you for a little bit and you happened to not terrorize anyone doesn't mean you won't. I'm just not convinced." She now crossed her arms over her chest.

"Keh, then what do I gotta do to convince you?" He demanded, "Because it sure as hell feels like you've got dozens of reasons to believe that I ain't your enemy, but you're still looking for that one reason to kill me. Dammit, Kagome... just as stubborn as ever." He poked out his lip in a frustrates pout, his shoulders broadened. A heavy exhale exited from his flared nostrils. _She's been here the whole damn time, right under my nose. Does this woman live to make my life difficult? ... But even so, it's my fault we're even in this damn mess. Hell, she has a reason to be upset with me. I left her. But she doesn't even remember._ He thought vigorously as they continued to stare at each other almost as if their glares were battling. She wasn't moving, much to his dismay. Her arms were raising with every breath she took as they rested over her chest.

But she didn't answer. Of course she didn't. She didn't have an answer to that, and Inuyasha was unsurprised at this point. She was, as he believed, alive for the sole purpose of making his life difficult. And she was damn good at it, too. _Even when all the information points to me not being a damn threat to her, she just won't cave. It's like she doesn't want to believe it. And she's gonna have me bending backwards to prove it._

"I...I don't need you to do anything." She huffed, still so uncertain with what to do or what to do believe at this point, "I will be continuing my search for Naraku. And in the meantime, I will be keeping tabs on you. And if I decide you are innocent, then, well, you'll never see me again. I'll never bother you. Got it?"

He didn't speak, just let a small growl emit from his throat as he processed her words. _Never see her again? Is she that dense? Keh, guess I'll have to prove that I am innocent and I'll have to convince her that we really do know her._ His mind raced with possible responses. Anything he could say to convince her to listen to him. To just sit down and hear him out. But he couldn't think of anything and it killed him to feel his mouth dry with no words to pour out.

"If that's it, then I best be off." She finished, sighing and dropping her arms. She turned her back from him, looking down at the young boy whose green eyes glossed over with worry. "Goodbye, young Shippo. Be safe. And don't let that big, scary man bully you." She smiled, but Shippo kept looking at her like he wanted nothing more than to curl up in her loving arms. She faltered, but straightened up and looked away, eyes finding the nearest woodsy area to escape into.

And without another word, she did. She ran off, hopping up to grab a branch and swinging and jumping away from the scene as quickly as she could, her speed remarkable.

Inuyasha watched, clenching his jaw as she disappeared into the trees. Everyone around was shocked and confused. Speechless. He looked over at Sango and Miroku, and saw the teary brown orbs upon the demon-slayers delicate face. Miroku looked a tad distraught, too. None of them knew what to say or do. And she was getting away again.

"No." He whispered to himself, "I will not let her get away." He snuck a peek at Kikyo, whose face was hard and cold, just staring off at where Kagome had left. Unblinking and unmoving. He sighed, lips parted but teeth still connected. She would not expect for him to go running without a word, and he wished he had the time to talk to everyone first, but Kagome was fast and sneaky. He couldn't take another second to explain himself to anyone. He tightened his fists, grit his teeth. His upper body leaned forward as he took off in a heated run, focused now on the path she had gone. And only on that. He would find everyone else later. But he was finding her first. And not a damn thing was gonna get in his way.

* * *

He sniffed, but her aura and scent were still hidden. And he couldn't stand it. She was quiet as a little mouse as she traveled through branches. He couldn't make out any sign that she had even been in this forest. She moved without a trace, like a ghost in the night. At this rate, he would never find her.

But then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It hit him the way face connects with the ground when she sits him. Maybe, just maybe she would listen. Maybe she would come to him if he just asked her to. It seemed to simple, so painfully simple that he was not sure if the idea was brilliant or just plain mental. But he didn't have anything else stirring in that head of his. So, he cleared his throat as best he could, looked up at the trees and shouted.

"KAGOME!" His call echoed through the entire area, bouncing around. If she was close, he was sure she would hear it.

He skidded to a stop, waiting and listening to any sounds that could possibly indicate her presence. But, of couse, patience was not exactly his strong suit. As a few moments passed with nothing to show for his call, he clenched his teeth, tightened his jaw, and readied himself for another try. It was all he could really do. Especially with a girl as stubborn as Kagome.

"KAGOME!" He shouted again, breathing harder as he did, "C'mon. Just talk to me, will ya?"

He waited again, like a helpless stone statue misplaced and forgotten. _Dammit... Would she really just ignore me and run away? I will go back to that mountain and I will destroy that master of hers. But... more importantly I need to find her. She can't think of me...us like we're some monsters._

A few more seconds passed by as the world seemed to spin on mercilessly while he just stood there. His back was perfectly straight, shoulders broadened, and eyes constantly scanning the area like a radar. But there seemed to be nothing stirring around him. No movement. No response to his call.

Inuyasha was about to lose hope and walk away. Almost. If, of course, there hadn't been that quiet sound. A soft rustling of leaves above him. The subtle movement of a looming branch that floated over the silver tresses on his head. It was almost too soft, too gentle, that if it weren't for his superior senses, he would have missed it. But, he didn't. He shot a look up, and, hidden behind a hoard of green leaves, he could make out two, large brown eyes watching him. He could almost curse her for just, once again, being so close and not reaching when he's calling for her. _Keh, this woman is gonna be the end of me. Damned stubborn wench._

"You ain't that good at hiding, Kagome. I can see ya up there." He grumbled and crossed his arms, "C'mon down here. Keh, at least hear me out, dammit."

With that, she dropped down from the trees. Gracefully, of course. Her lips poked out with a hint of attitude as she squared her eyes at him. Waiting for him to talk. She placed her hands on her hips, expectantly. Everything about her demeanor screamed at Inuyasha that he better get to talking or she might just kill him for wasting her time.

He paused, realizing that he hadn't actually figured out what he would say if she actually took the time to listen. But here she was, giving him the same death glare she had before her passing, except now it was even scarier than he had remembered, and he was just stuck in place, mouth dry. _If I don't just think of something, she's not only gonna leave, but she'll think I'm some idiot! Hell, I'm starting to think I am, too._ He cursed himself inwardly as the gears in his mind grinded away to figure out the best place to start with all this mess. Surely, there was something he could say to begin convincing her that they were the good guys. The ones who stop the bad guys. And that she should trust them because they're her friends. Alright, well friends isn't exactly the words he would use, but then again he wasn't exactly sure what he should call their relationship. No word ever really seemed to fit. He exhaled. He really needed to stop just standing there just say something!

"Kagome... I... I know you don't believe us, but I ain't some terrible monster to be afraid of." He began, puffing out his chest in order to make himself appear more confident than he really was, "Keh, I don't terrorize villages. And I sure as hell don't kill people for fun. Unless of course they damn well deserve it..." She cocked an eyebrow and he quickly shook his head, "Not...Not that it happens often! I mean... Hell, what I'm trying to say is that you should trust us. If you haven't figured it out, I don't wanna hurt you. And I won't. Even when you're about to rip my fucking heart out. So just... just come with us, dammit. We can tell you about your past life and help you."

She huffed, "Tell me about my past life? You don't honestly think that I believe you, do you? I know a thing or two about my past. And that is why I can't be fooled into thinking anyone here actually knew me." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You're either full lf deceit, or you're delusional. Either way, I'm not buying it and I am not trusting you. You should be happy you're not dead!"

"I ain't dead because you don't have it in your heart to kill me. You're too damn pure and kind to murder me in cold-blood when it's clear that you don't have a reason to." He retorted taking a step towards her.

"You don't know anything about my heart." She hissed, "Just because I don't kill people without good reason doesn't mean you suddenly know all about me."

"You're Kagome. You were born in the future and fell down a well that brought you back in time because of the Shikon jewel." He noticed the way she flinched when he said that, her stone cold expression faltering momentarily. And he couldn't exactly pin point what it was he said that brought that reaction, but he sure as hell wasn't stopping now, "You were born with it inside of you and some demon tore it out. Then, ya had to go and break it. And since those jewel shards could make evil demons stronger, we had to go looking for em before they fell into the wrong hands. All of us. We traveled together. And now we're trying to save you. Why the hell do you think we've spent so long looking for ya, huh?"

She hesitated, words getting caught in her throat, clogging up her lungs like poison. Like she couldn't breathe. Like he was stealing the breath of her mouth.

"No... You... I don't know what you're playing at, Inuyasha, but I don't appreciate you lying to me." Her voice was no longer smooth, but coarse as if all the moisture in her body had dried up, "So...so just stop. I let you live. Isn't that enough?"

"Of course it ain't-" He began, but she raised her hand to silence him.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this. No more." She sighed, almost like she was begging for him to stop, "Inuyasha, I don't need saving. Not from you. Not from anyone. So please, just stop." Her eyes glistened, almost as though something he had said struck her. He was sure of it, even if this whole thing wasn't exactly going as planned. He had, for sure, impacted her in some way. Still, it didn't look as though he was going to convince her right now. And he growled to himself as he cursed inwardly at his failure.

"Keh, you can keep running, but I promise you, I won't stop." He stated, knowing full well what she was about to do.

"Then, proceed with caution, Inuyasha." She responded, cooly, "Just because I may not enjoy killing, doesn't mean I won't kill you if you get in my way." Neither spoke another word, she just took off running. And he watched her go. He was just about ready to beat himself up for clearly not being able to sway her, that is until she did something rather curious for a woman who would kill him if provoked.

She looked back. Not to check if he was following her. But to get a final glance.

* * *

 **First and foremost, I would like to apologize for the delay. It has been a rough and busy holiday season. So I am hoping that, with everything out of the way, I can continue with less distractions.**

 **Also, I am happy to announce that this chapter has reached over 10,000 words, making it the longest chapter so far! And the longest chapter I have ever written. So, I hope it is well received. I enjoy writing and developing this new Kagome, who, of course still has her roots seen as she still hates killing and has a soft spot for innocent little Shippo. She still has her sass with Inuyasha even if it is a bit more sassy. But she's older, stronger and more sure of her abilities. So it's been fun. I hope you all like her as much as I do!**

 **Don't forget to review! Lemme know what you think! What is Naraku up to and when will we meet this master Kagome keeps talking about? Review! Review! Review!**

 **Also, this chapter isn't very well edited this time around. I read through it a few times quickly, but I've been having to write on my phone so it's harder to be thorough on a small screen that doesn't have spell check. So I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors.**


	6. Chapter 5

**_~ Chapter 5: Going Forward ~_**

"This is such a strange turn of events." Naraku cooed to himself as he sat in a comfortable, black chair, pale skin constrasting like a black and white photo, "I understand not what happened to the girl, but it appears that she has been stolen, her memories gone. And that her captor has set her up to complete some ridiculous mission. Hmm, yes. And since she does not recognize Inuyasha, she has labeled him as a possible enemy. Still, it is not good enough. I need to take advantage of the situation. I need for Kagome to work in my favor and kill off the others. But how?"

Kagura watched him curiously as he leaned back, his black, wavy locks cascading down his body, "You have been watching her, have you not? You must have learned more."

"When I met with her the first time, disguised as that elderly woman in the village, she had tried to pull off that she was stalking the group because she was in love with Inuyasha. But she did not want to be seen. You see Kagura, my Saimyosho had caught wind of them talking about the girl as though she had been kidnapped, which had peeked my interest given that, for quite some time, she had been absent from their little group with Kikyo there to replace her." He took a deep breath, his red eyes gazing up at the wooden ceiling almost as if he could see straight through it, "But as I investigated, catching them during an extermination, I saw her, completely safe, hiding from them. So I took it upon myself to question her myself. Heh, the foolish woman suspected nothing of me. But she left to follow them before I could truly pry more information."

He paused, a finger tapping against his chin. Kagura cocked an eyebrow as she watched him lose himself in his thoughts, focusing on that girl who had seemed to be so dim-witted before. She fiddled with her fingers as she waited for him to divulge more into this odd situatio.

"Then, Jakotsu had a little spat with the group, but I led him to her using Saimyosho, knowing that the woman would confront him. Whether the cause be curiosity or something else, she had always had the habit of sticking her nose into altercations that were not his business." He snickered at that last part, "And she did. And curiously enough, she demanded information about none other than that damned inu-hanyou, as if she knew nothing about him. Nothing about their mission to collect the jewel shard before me. Absolutely nothing. I assumed that Jakotsu would kill her, which would have been fine with me. She was a nuisance anyways. But he didn't get the chance."

"That is odd. That undead murderer never loses a chance to slaughter someone, especially if she was being so demanding." The demonness commented, "And it is not like he knows of her. She disappeared from the group before you had brought them all back from the dead. What stopped him?"

"She did." A smirk appeared upon his deadly serious features.

"I assume you do not mean by force." She placed a hand on her hip, "That little girl may have been a decent shot, but she was a slow human. There was no way she could evade his sword."

"Heh, Kagura, that is what surprised me the most. According to my Saimyosho, she was able to conjure up her spiritual energy around her hands, and she almost killed him." He turned his gaze to watch his incarnation's eyes widened, knowing full well this piece of information would be shocking. Not only had Kagome been an average priestess at best before this, but neither have them had even heard of a priestess being able to do such a thing. The fact that such an untrained girl could go from decent to amazing was astonishing. "He was able to get away. But it appeared that she had even managed to dodge his attack. I don't know what transpired, but this Kagome has become quite a formidable foe. I am intrigued."

"That is why you went yourself instead of sending us out like pawns." Kagura hissed. She had calmed her expressed, taking in the information. She could not find any explanation for the sudden advancement in skill, although she couldn't say she cared as much as Naraku did. The demon woman still cared more about gaining her freedom than she did some priestess, mysterious as she may be. She stuck around, not for loyalty, but to ensure her safety, as the man before her still had her heart. She watched him with venom in her eyes, feigning interest in his endeavors.

"Yes. I had to see for myself, with my own eyes. So I set off to challenge the group. Kagome had been hiding her aura so I needed to force her out of hiding. I confronted them, picking a fight with Inuyasha. But she did not show. It was only when I grabbed the little demon that she came out." Naraku licked his lips as he remembered the way she had so heroically jumped out from the trees like some warrior. She did not disappoint him.

"And was she as described? Strong?" Kagura cocked a brow.

He chuckled, "Oh yes. She had a pink aura around her hands which she used to slice my tentacle and free the boy. But there was something else curious about her. Something that makes such little sense."

Kagura waited for him to divulge into what had shocked him even more than her sudden increase in power, but when he said nothing, she rolled her eyes. Of course, he was waiting for her to ask. "Well, what was it?" She didn't even try to hide her attitude, lacing her words with venom to express her irritation with the man.

"Heh, she looked older. Years older."

* * *

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Inuyasha roared. Everyone had watched him return alone, his expression like a poker face, not giving any indication of how the conversation went, or if there even was one. Although, given that she wasn't him when came back, everyone could guess that he was not in the best of moods. And well, his cursing was another good indication of that as well. He looked like he wanted swing his sword and destroy something. Anything. Steam could almost be seen coming out of his ears, veins pulsing in his forehead, beneath his silver bangs.

No one really wanted to ask, lest they risk facing his wrath. But it seemed as though, if someone didn't stop him, he would keep cursing until nightfall hit them all. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances while he continued on his vocal rampage, switching over from _dammit_ to _fuck_ when he saw fit. Kikyo made a glance at poor Shippo, who looked amazed at the hanyou's ability to continually yell curses without actually _saying_ anything. She inwardly wished that the grown man would be a bit more considerate with his language around such a young child, but even she wasn't quite sure how to approach him now. While he didn't really look super angry, he sure did sound it. Usually, he could hide his seething rage much better than this around her. But this was just something else.

"Ahem..." Miroku took a step forward, a fist covering his mouth as he cleared his throat, not that his raging companion seemed to notice. Curses still filled the air. "Inuyasha, if I may ask, did you get to speak to Lady Kagome?" The hanyou stopped, stared the monk dead in the eyes, mumbled something under breath, and then simply nodded his head. It was a strange response, not that anyone could hear what the silver-haired man even said.

"Well then, may I ask how the conversation went?" He continued, his companion turning his gaze to the blue skies above them. He had stopped his cursing, but his arms began to shake while his hands were balled into large, threatening fists.

"No." Inuyasha growled back, "No the hell you may not ask that."

Placing both hands up defensively, the monk shook his head, "Alright, then I won't Inuyasha. But we must come up a plan to do something."

And Inuyasha knew the monk was right. _But we can't just keep chasing after her. That ain't working clearly. She can obviously hide herself pretty well. Too well. The only time we got any chance of talking with her is if she wants to. Which, based on our conversation, the stupid wench won't. Damn!_ He grit his teeth, nose scrunched up in irritation. _How the hell do you convince someone with no damn memory that you know them?!_ He lifted a clawed finger to scratch his temple as he continued to think.

"...Keh, I know what I wanna do next." His eyes narrowed in on the sky above him, brows furrowed together, "We're going back to that damn mountain, and finding that master of hers." He cracked his knuckles, feeling the urge to pummel whoever it was who was manipulating her. It was like his fists themselves wanted to sink themselves into this mysterious master's skull. Crush it and then stomp on the remains. Yeah, that sounded good.

"The mountain?" Sango whispered, "Don't you think killing her master is one way to never gain her favor? She'll hate us even more if we go there and attack. And she will, for sure, kill you, Inuyasha. Before we kill anyone, we have to convince her to trust us. And we have to prove that her master is wrong."

Unfortunately, Inuyasha knew she had a very good point. As much as he hated it, it wasn't smart to go out and attack that bastard. He could live with Kagome hating him as long as he defeated whoever her manipulator was, but she could get upset and kill all of them. Not to mention, if she's there in hiding when they attack, she might try to protect her master, and then she'll never trust them, might kill them, and her damn master will still be alive. It was too risky to go and fight, now. But damn did he want nothing more than the bastard's corpse beneath his feet.

"Keh, then we won't fight him. But we can't just keep following her around. Hell, if she don't wanna be found, then she ain't gonna be found." He grumbled the last part, wanting to rip his hair from his skull. _She's gonna be the death of me. She's really gonna be the fucking death of me._ Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he had been this frustrated.

"And I assume that, based on your last conversation with her, she's not going to wanna be found." Miroku asserted, earning himself a threatening growl from his friend. The monk sighed, "Hey, you said I couldn't ask about it. And I didn't." The growling ceased and Inuyasha turned his back to everyone.

"Perhaps we should just focus on hunting Naraku and the jewel shards." Kikyo added. It had not been the first time she suggested this route, but she hoped that, maybe now that trailing after Kagome was off the table, it would actually be considered. "Kagome will come to us when she wants to. It is not up to us anymore." Inuyasha's back stiffened. He hated to say no to her, but damnit, didn't she get that he wasn't going to just give up on Kagome? He sighed, ready to turn around and, once again, shut down her idea.

Only he didn't get the chance.

Sango, who had she arms crossed below her chest, looked over at the dead priestess, "Hm, maybe that's not a bad idea after all." Everyone turned to give the demon-slayer a shocked look, eyes wide and filled with confusion. However, she just crossed her arms and continued, "Think about it. She only showed herself when Naraku attacked. She's gonna be trying to kill him, too. Not to mention, he's probably eyeing her himself now that he knows that she's not with us."

Everyone paused, nodding their heads at every point she made.

"In fact, I think the only reason Naraku attacked us was because of Kagome." She added, "I mean, it was weird that he came instead of setting a trap or sending one of his incarnations. And the whole time, it felt like he was waiting for something... I don't know how he knew, but he knew about her and was waiting for her. Maybe... maybe hunting Naraku and the shards will lead us to Kagome." She looked around to see everyone staring at her as they processed her suggestion quietly. Kikyo, of course, was still nodding in agreement, but others didn't seem to agree or disagree. It was clear that Inuyasha was conflicted, wanting to do absolutely everything he could do for that woman. Everyone knew he would give his all for the chance to save her. And this plan just felt, to him, like he was just idly standing by.

"And what if it doesn't?" He questioned, golden orbs ablaze.

Kikyo stepped forward, posture perfect and hairs perfectly in place, "You cannot escape your other responsibilities just so you can feel like you have not failed her." Her words flew out her mouth, light and steady, her voice thick and sure of herself. She felt nothing as her comment slapped the hanyou straight in the face. He shuddered, shutting his eyes and clenching his jaw so hard, he was sure it would break.

Seeing his frustration, the monk took a step forward, standing in between both the half demon and the dead priestess. "Kikyo, if I may, Inuyasha has always felt that noble duty to rescue those who depend on him, such as Kagome. Whenever you needed him, he would do everything he could to protect you." She turned her gaze to ground, not wanting to face Miroku as he stood his ground. While he was not speaking in an aggressive manner, being stood up to on a matter such as this was something Kikyo was not used to and she felt a tinge of uncomfortableness eating at her.

"It would seem as though it is not easy for him, or us ,to equate any other responsibilities as being even equal to finding Kagome." He took a deep breath, "Let us not be quick to bite."

She shook her head, balling up her pale fists and looking back up at him, "I do not bite, monk. And I do not need to take it easy on Inuyasha. He needs to hear the truth, and I will give it to him without beating around the bush."

"Keh, I don't need anyone talking for me!" Inuyasha turned and shouted. The irritation had leaked out to his posture, as he hunched over, flexing his back muscles. The blood was pulsing through him, hot and thick. And he could feel it. It was coursing beneath his skin like a deadly, crimson river, boiling like lava, and he had to restrain himself before he erupted. There both of them were, Kikyo and Miroku, _arguing_ about how to go about handling the situation. Arguing about how to handle _him._ It felt humiliating to be talked about like some emotional, unapproachable mess. As if he needed someone to beat around the bush. And as if the only reason he wanted to save Kagome was because he wanted to stop feeling like a failure. He _cared_ about Kagome. He believed that she _deserved_ better than she got. Sure, he felt that he had a hand in what happened for letting her leave and never checking up on her, but it wasn't about _him_. It was all about her. He didn't care if he was the one to save her in the end. But dammit, he would try his best.

"Yeah, this whole conversation is unnecessary." Sango stepped in, with both hands on her hips, "Well _all_ wanna help Kagome. None of us are giving up on her. I'm just saying that by going after Naraku, we might run into her quicker than just aimlessly trying to find her." The demon-slayer bit the inside of her cheek a bit, trying to hold back the annoyance she felt with seeing the dead priestess snap at the monk after already belittling Inuyasha's motives. _As if Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyo aren't fueled by obligation. He feels like he failed you, which is why he pushed Kagome away in the first place._ Sango had always felt sympathy for Kikyo in her own way, wondering if being dead contributed to her lack of social participation. And while Sango would always choose Kagome first, she did her best to tolerate the dead priestess. But it almost seemed like she didn't want Inuyasha to care so much. And Sango had a problem with that.

"I never disagreed." The priestess replied, her voice calmer but still just as cold.

Shippo sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth nervously, knowing that the days of uncomfortable peace between the adults was over. Kikyo had remained tolerable up to this point, but it was clear who Miroku and Sango were going to stay loyal to. And of course, the young fox demon knew who he would stay loyal to as well. It was the hanyou he was worried about. _He obviously wants to find Kagome..._ The kit thought to himself, _But when the time comes, if it comes, will he stay by Kikyo's side? He always left Kagome whenever Kikyo called him, but it's different now, right? I sure hope it is..._

"Fine, we'll focus on Naraku and the jewel shards." Inuyasha finally huffed, calming himself down. His expression was still stony, but his anger diminished back to his usual frustration. No more vein popping out of his forehead and no more throaty growls. Ar least for now. Everyone took note of his change in attitude, the tension slowing dissipating. Breaths of relief could be heard, but the heated conversation was already burned in the back of everyone's minds.

"Then it's settled. We'll begin our hunt with Kikyo to sense any nearby jewel shards. In addition, we'll seek out any possible information about Naraku and Kagome in passing villages." Miroku concluded, one finger raised dominantly. He sighed inwardly, feeling as though the group was inevitably going to struggle at this point now that it is clear that motives were conflicting. But he shook it off. At the end of the day, group harmony was not his top priority, and making compromises for the sake of maintaining a comfortable atmosphere at the costs of his own goals and the people they seek to protect was not something he planned on doing. And it was clear that Kikyo was not set on it either. And when the time came that there was no course of action that would benefit all goals, he would stick to his side.

As the pink horizon spilled into the sky above, the group had decidedly gone along with the monk's plan, traveling aimlessly once again in hopes that they would run into something useful. But something was different now as they stalked the path in front of them. Instead of awkwardness dangling in the air like pollen, there seemed to have been something else. This something was different, unfamiliar for the company it was keeping. It was bitter looks and resentment building as Kagome's face was becoming an immortalized reminder of the certain things she gave each of them, and Kikyo's embodied the difference, at least to everyone except the hanyou. And it was so explicit at this point. If before existed a blurry line between the two, it was as clear as the difference between day and night. Clear and impossible to ignore.

But Inuyasha ran with her on his back, her figure molding to him softly. She grimaced as she realized that her outburst against Miroku would cost her dearly in this pack, and could therefore risk losing the pedestal he kept her on. But there was nothing she could do about it now besides see how everything plays out. She would not go back and apologize, as she was not sorry and would not pretend to be to win everyone's good graces. That just wasn't who she was, even expressing regret would have its benefits to her. She took in a deep breath, letting the air fill her empty body like water would feel a clay mug, and hoping that this situation would not shatter her worldly dreams on her way to finding peace.

* * *

"Kagome, you're back!" Mariko grinned as she approached the dark haired priestess, her features riddled with excitement like a little girl, "The master has been concerned. He said he went to check the house, but you weren't there. And you've been gone for so long I... Well, I'm just so happy that you're okay." Her red strands bounced as her springing steps came to a halt in front of the human woman, and Kagome managed a small smile, but her thoughts were all jumbled. If she had it her way, she never would have left the house. She would have remained there just sitting and figuring everything out on her own, never involving anyone in her dilemmas. But, at the end of it all, she had a duty to her master. And she was going to be honest.

"I appreciate the concern Mariko, but c'mon, it's me. You know I won't put myself in any unnecessary danger." She reassured, as sincerity arose onto her face, hoping to push back the worry, "By the way, where is the master?" Kagome had made it all the way back to the mountain in record time, and hopped to the very top where a large cave with jewels lining the interior rested. And as she glanced around the main part of their base, she noticed it was particularly empty, with no sign that anyone besides the demon in front of her was around. Kagome's bottom lip poked out in disappointment as she awaited her friend's response, her shoulders slumping down a bit.

"Hmm, I actually haven't seen him today." Mariko replied, placing her hands on her hips, "Care to explain what happened while you were away?" Her tone changed from excited to serious, as she stared her companion up and down for clues and hints that may have been so cleverly hidden within features and her disposition.

But Kagome stayed silent. Her words were lodged in her throat, resisting the push to come out. She knew that Mariko was referring to the half-demon she had so shamelessly stalked and then s _aved._ And of course, Kagome could reply the simple finding that Inuyasha seemed to be innocent, so she would keep tabs and move on to Naraku and possibly Sesshomaru. But it was more than that. It was so much more than that. She had tried to ignore the magnetized pull she felt in the pit of her soul when he approached her after Naraku's cowardly disappearance. She had tried but it was there as if something had been physically trying to tug her closer to him. Except it didn't feel external, not like when someone pulls at you. It felt internal. Like her insides were pushing beneath her skin to lead her to him. It came from her. Her heart and soul wanted to hear him. More than anything, wanted to trust him.

But could it have been real? Could it have been the depths of her soul trying to tell her something? Or perhaps all the little things Inuyasha had been saying about them all being her friends was just having some sort of impact on her. It seemed the most logical that maybe this was a mind game, and the push and pull is from the part of her that's been picking up the little things he's said and wanting to believe him, desperately reaching for explanations about her own past life.

"Kagome...?" The woman asked again, this time showering her in a tone of concern.

But again, the priestess paused. _It's not just one thing. It's the fact that he knew I had died. It's the stories. It's the longing. It's that damn_ well _he mentioned. What am I even supposed to do about that? What am I supposed to think?_ It wasn't the internal conflict of bad guys and good guys. No, Inuyasha may have been this gruff, less than friendly to his companions almost man-child, but he wasn't a bad guy. That ship had sailed already. But this conflict stirred her desire to know more about herself, and it was like a hurricane erupting inside the confines of her ribcage, wanting to escape and destroy her. Because that's what latching onto him would do, right? Destroy what she's been tasked? Ruin her purpose in this second life? Wasn't letting go of this her best option? No. Somewhere she knew this wasn't destined to end badly. What she had decided before was not to be _honest_ to her master. It was more. She needed to know if there was any possible way she could have time-traveled. Any possibility to she could either let it go, or dive right into everything head-first.

"Hey, talk to me, will you?" The demon's soft hands raised to her friends shoulders, shaking them a bit to bring the woman back into the real world. Kagome blinked a bit before looking into her eyes again, now glistening with worry.

"Sorry..." She replied, realizing that she had to give her friend some sort of answer to satisfy her, "Well, I investigated this whole Inuyasha situation and determined that he's innocent. And he's also after Naraku, who I plan on hunting down next."

"He's innocent? That's it? What about all that stuff about him knowing you had been murdered and how you needed to find out how?" Mariko cocked an eyebrow, poking out her lips to express her suspicion.

"Maybe it was a lucky guess. Or maybe there are some people who can tell this is my second-life." She shrugged it off, "But I should go find the master. I found out some information about Naraku that he should know. I'm sorry for worrying you, Mariko."

She didn't leave any room for her friend to protest before she leaped out and began trailing the mountains. _There's one place the master goes that only I know about that's hidden with a barrier that only him and I can pass through... Maybe he's there._ She located a red door mid-way off the mountain, one that was fairly well hidden among boulders and jagged rocks. She wasted no time in opening it, and looked inside to see only a mirror wall at the far-end of the room. Torches decorated the rocky interior and lit up the place, giving it this mystifying look. But to everyone, all they would see is an empty room with a mirror.

"But, when I walk through that mirror, there's a room behind this place. The master meditates there often, just as he has taught me to do." Kagome swallowed as she prepared herself to take a step into the mirror. She ambled through the room, and placed her hand on it softly, before giving it a slight push and watching her hand disappear to the other side. She shut her eyes before walking through, the room behind her disappearing as if it had never even really existed. And when she opened her eyes again, she was met with a larger room, with torches lit with blue fire, goblets and cauldrons, and bookshelves stocked with ancient materials and shining objects only one man would know the stories behind. And that man sat cross-legged in the middle, peaceful as if he hadn't even noticed Kagome's arrival. But she knew better than to think that.

His shoulder length, thin gray her cascaded down his tanned head, matching the gray goatee and mustache. Age lined marked his forehead, giving him a permanent look of concern, and wrinkles decorated his mature face. His jaw structure was strong and his features chiseled, overall giving him a rather craggy look. He wore a black haori over his maroon kosode that dipped slightly below his collarbone, giving a glimpse of his toned and muscular chest, as well as showed off the necklace he always kept. On it was a golden halo that flaunted a glistening sun in the middle. His kosode was tucked into his black hakama, that stopped just above his ankles. She never bothered to ask how old she really was, but his appearance aligned with that of a human man who was in his sixties. Well, at least that's the story his hair and aged face told her. He was incredibly strong, boasting the same muscle mass as a strong man much younger than him, despite clearly having many more years in his back pocket. It was something Kagome had always admired. The master was endlessly wise and intelligent in many arts, but he always kept up with his own training. His entire life seemed to revolve around helping the world and making sure he was mentally and physically fit to do so.

"Kagome." He said, his voice deep yet extremely soft and gentle. His eyes remained closed as he addressed her, but a small, sincere smile was forming on his face, "I am glad that you have returned safely. Please, come and join me in meditation."

She paused, opening her mouth to respond but quickly closing it, decidedly walking over to where he was without a peep. She looked at him briefly, his body sitting absolutely perfectly, every fiber of his being relaxed yet alert. She took a seat besides him, mimicking his position and closing her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure how to go about introducing her concern, and she began digging deep inside her chest to find the courage to ask. The courage to face the possible disappointment he would have in her for not trusting him and for going behind his back to inspect this most peculiar situation.

"You are tense. Your energy is uneven and unsure." He commented, "When Mariko told me you went to hunt Naraku, I had noticed the smallest hesitation in her words. I was suspicious that perhaps I was not receiving the whole story regarding your departure, but I had let slide. However, the uncertainty I feel emitting from your mind and soul confirms that suspicion. And perhaps the reason you are here is to reveal why you really left so suddenly."

"Yes, Master Kenjin." Kagome replied, her voice small and respectful in tone, "Of course, I can't say that I'm surprised that you have figured this out on your own."

"One day, you, too, will be able to use your intuitive mind to read the energies of others." He chuckled a bit, "Now, please, my young apprentice, tell me what has been troubling you."

She bit her lip, opening her eyes momentarily to glance at the older man, whose eyes were still shut. His disposition was relaxed, but she could tell he was worried about her. She was, as he had told her, his proud little flower. The one who he knew would have the capacity to become his equal in mind and body. The _daughter_ of his vision.

"I have met Inuyasha." She choked out, already feeling her throat going dry so much that it hurt to even say those three words. Master Kenjin still didn't open his eyes, but she knew that he knew that something unplanned had happened. She could feel his concern intensify like a flame bursting into a fire.

"Inuyasha... he is known as a cruel half-demon seeking the power to become a full demon." He sighed, "When word got out that he was back. That he was hunting the powerful Shikon Jewel, I knew he had to be stopped. More powerful than many demons already, his full-demon form would no doubt reek havoc on many innocent lives." As he spoke, Kagome felt shivers run down her spine at the thought of that. But none of seemed to add up when she followed him. There was no talk about using the jewel shards for anything. In fact, the only thing she had heard about a jewel was in a few conversations about returning to stopping Naraku from using it for evil.

"So, were you able to stop him?" Master Kenjin's asked softly, thought it was clear that the answer would not be so simple.

"No. Master Kenjin, I... I couldn't do it." The priestess let it slip, immediately shutting her eyes as she did. She could feel his gaze on her, now. Filled with confusion. It almost made her wish she could take it back and avoid this whole conversation in the first place.

"What got in your way, my apprentice?" His voice was soft.

She swallowed, "I met him...him and his friends were traveling through our forest. There were demons and humans with him, even a young fox demon, and they were all _friends_. And he said he knew me. And of course, I brushed it off. I brushed all of it off. But he refused to hurt me even when I had almost killed him."

She peeked to see the older man looking sympathetically at her. His brows were pushed together and raised upwards towards his forehead as if reaching for the worried lines across. "An odd turn of events. But it is never expected that things go to plan. My dear, he is pulling a cruel trick indeed. An odd, but cruel trick to confuse you. Of course he knows you not."

"But Master!" She quickly injected, "That isn't all. He knew that I had died. He knew it. And moreover, he knew that I had been murdered. How could he have possibly known? There's no way he could have used his powers to figure it out! I just... I just couldn't kill him. Not like that. Not when every sign screamed at me not to... Like you said, we kill not without an ultimate purpose."

Now he was frowning, but he didn't look angry. No, Master Kenjin looked just as gentle as he had when she walked in. "So, that is why you went to the house, our second base? You needed to know more?"

She quickly nodded her head, liking the way he had described it, feeling extremely grateful that he was able to all of that together so she wouldn't have to further articulate why she had been dishonest with him the way she was. Still, she felt the guilt when he sighed and closed his eyes once again.

"Kagome. I wish very much that you would have told me of your dilemma instead of just running off. You worried me." He inhaled strongly through his nostrils as he continued, "But, my dear, in the end, I cannot dictate your choices. And I will not hold resentment against you for doing what you thought was best. I trust you, and I would not make you kill a man who you felt was innocent enough. What were your findings?"

She trailed back to her mind, knowing that so much had happened during the time that she stalked behind Inuyasha and his friends. She was not even sure she could articulate everything well enough that he would even truly understand what it was like. Could he understand it if he wasn't there? The innocence in their day to day conversations, from their little spats to their deeper talks. The way the hanyou had laid awake at night for his companions. The way he took the lead in battles just to protect everyone. How the young demon and him acted like fighting siblings most of the time. She couldn't get her mind off of how peculiar it all was. They were warriors no doubt, but they weren't tied to anything. They fought for what they believed in.

But still, she had to try to defend her case, did she not? She had to because only then she could really get to what she wanted to ask, "I disguised my aura and my scent. And I followed him...them. I made sure they wouldn't see me or know of my presence. And I made sure not to stray too far. First, I found them at a village and according to the villagers, he had basically exterminated a demon for them. It was just a plain, human village. And he helped them. After, they just began traveling and kept talking about how they needed to find me and save me."

She bit her lip and paused momentarily, thinking back to how she had almost blew her cover. "They ran into a human warrior who tried to kill them, but ran off. I confronted him and found he was working for Naraku, some undead man kept alive by some powerful shard lodged into him. Now that you mention it, it was probably a Shikon jewel shard... And when I asked about Inuyasha, he called him a hero of sorts before trying to attack me and running off. I know I should have gotten rid of someone as dangerous as him, but he wounded me, and I could let me blood drip or Inuyasha would surely have smelt it. Oh, that's another thing! He knew my scent! Even though he hadn't been able to smell me in the forest because of the flowers!"

Master Kenjin nodded along as she continued to tell her tale up, including all the little conversations and the story the young fox demon had told. Kagome was so caught up in her story, she forgot completely about even feeling guilty for having done all this behind his back.

"And then Naraku showed up, and they began to fight each other." Kagome continued, "I stepped in to save the child because, well, he was a little child, and Naraku interrogated me and just disappeared! ...But Master Kenjin, that's not even the weirdest part."

"Then what is?" He replied, cocking a brow.

"After Naraku left, Inuyasha and them tried to convince me again that they knew me, which I said was impossible. So, I ran off." She bit her lip, "And then, Inuyasha followed me, begging me to talk to him. I figured since there was no sign of him being a threat, I'd hear him out. But he said something peculiar. Something I need to ask you about..."

Master Kenjin glanced curiously at her, eyes squinting as he tried to determined what more the half-demon could have possibly said that could have put the priestess in this position. Besides already having somehow known of Kagome's murder, what could possibly have been more shocking to the poor girl, who was not staring blankly at the ground as though still herself trying to answer her own question before posing it to him. He motioned her to continue.

"He said that I had gone through some sort of well and traveled back in time. And that's how I knew him." She shook her head, "Master, I have to know if that's possible. I have to know if there's any chance he's right. I..."

"Kagome..." He interrupted her, a solemn expression now clear on his face, his age lines deepened with sympathy. He paused for a moment, slouching his shoulders before reaching a toned arm over to her and placing his fingers under her chin to bring her eyes to his, orange orbs focusing on her dark ones, "I know not of time-travel of the living, only of the timeless limbo in which the dead wander before moving on... Perhaps, I should tell you the tale of the infamous Inuyasha. After that, everything will be up to you to let what he said go, or to give it a chance."

She didn't say anything, she just watched as the older sighed and looked down, "Inuyasha was born of the great Lord Toga, otherwise known as Inu no Taisho. He was the strong dog demon Lord of the Western Lands who had fallen in love with a human princess, Izayoi. However, both of his parents died, Lord Toga soon after Inuyasha's birth, and Izayoi sometime during his childhood."

"That's so sad..." Kagome commented, not even sure if she could imagine the inu-hanyou as a helpless child suffering from his loss.

"Indeed. However, given his status as a half-demon, he found solace in no villages, nor with his full-demon brother, Sesshomaru." Master Kenjin continued, "And his life was lost to loneliness. It is said that eventually, as the years went by, he fell in love with a priestess. And not just any priestess, the one who guarded the sacred Shikon Jewel. And she seemed to have fallen for him, as well. However, despite her feelings, the truth was revealed when he killed her in order to obtain the jewel and become a full-demon. His intentions were shown to be dishonorable, and it was clear that he used the woman to get to the jewel. However, before she died, she bound him to a tree, unable to kill him for she still loved him. He rested there for years until something happened to awaken him... That brings us to where we are now. Many villagers could testify to this, and, in my travels, I had come across the half-demon myself while he was still bound to the tree. And in fact, had even met the sister of the unfortunate priestess who had fallen in love with him."

Kagome was in awe. Could that man really be the one from the stories? There is no way Master Kenjin would be making this up, and she trusted that from the bottom of her heart. But at the same time, she just couldn't see him killing a woman in cold blood for power. There was nothing in those golden eyes that even hinted at any malicious intention. None. In fact, his innocence was something she was fairly certain of at this point. The priestess sucked in her lips as she tried her best to make sense of what was given to her, although she just couldn't.

"Perhaps, something happened... Perhaps..."

He stopped her, "I cannot speak for what you saw, but what is known is that an innocent woman trusted him and died." Master Kenjin shut his eyes and went back to meditating, "More than anything, I want for you to be wise in your choices, and sometimes the right choice cannot be made by those without your experiences. I will not tell you what to do. Just let your mind and heart settle, and you will find your answer. Just remember, finding out who you were is not worth losing who you are. Balance the risks, and be safe. You are my precious flower. In losing you, I will lose myself."

Kagome stood, looking back down at the man who seemed to be focused again. Training his mind, as he always did. She began to leave the room, her thoughts mixed but her heart feeling refreshed now that she had his blessing to continue onward.

"Thank you, Master." She knew what to do.

* * *

"It appears as though all of our efforts are fruitless." Miroku commented as the group sat down by the fire, "We seem to be followed by a bad omen that has stopped us from finding anything useful in the past few days."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Inuyasha retorted back, as he leaned against the trunk of a tree, as usual. The gang had traveled and traveled, but have not yet stumbled upon a jewel shard or any of Naraku's goons. They had been sure that they would have at least found something useful. But it has been rather peaceful for everyone, and it was truly beginning to bother everyone. Days and night blurred as though the distinction stopped mattering. Most conversations were dull except for the whispered ones between the monk and demon-slayer, who had always found ways to entertain themselves while on the road.

Inuyasha had pretty much separated himself from any social aspect of the group, only butting in with occasional sarcastic remarks here and there. Not even with Kikyo was he saying much, and she had pretty much stopped trying to get anything out of him. In fact, she wasn't even sure when the last time she had said anything out loud. She hadn't sensed any jewel shards, so she hadn't a reason to talk while traveling, and it was not as though anyone even addressed her anymore, even for little things. The only people who would discuss the mission out loud were Miroku, Sango and Shippo. And of course, they were not interested in the dead priestess's input. Not that it was truly any different than it was to her. Since she entered, she had been Kagome's replacement. And now, though they hold her to a lower standard, she is still just the same. Second to Kagome. And she could live with that as long as Inuyasha aided in her mission to kill Naraku and find peace.

The air was quiet and nothing stirred around. It was so much so that Inuyasha was dozing off a bit. He hadn't had much sleep since the Kagome had ran from him, his thoughts racing, constantly going back to the fact that he shouldn't have pushed her away from him in the first place. But now, as there seemed to be nothing around them that could pose any sort of threat, he figured that sleep could be his solace away from his betraying thoughts. He took one last whiff to make sure everything was okay, but then he noticed something faint. Something sweet, and almost intoxicating as it filled his nostrils.

He got up. And he ran without a word to the others. He ran towards it as if finding the source was the most important thing in the world. His lips retracted as he bared his fangs, willing himself to move faster in case it disappeared like it had. He couldn't lose the trail, not when he was so damn close.

He came upon a hut nestled upon a cliff, surrounded by beautiful greenery. Although, what really caught his attention was the woman that stood at its entrance, letting the moon's light hit her like it was the best feeling in the world. She wore the black tunic with that green sash tied around her waist again, and her hair blew in the wind, long and free. He sucked in a deep breath and took a small step closer, thinking those whole thing was too damn good to be true.

But that's when he heard her voice. "I knew you would come."

"Keh, so you let your guard down to get my attention?" He huffed, "Well, I'm here."

She didn't say anything, but just walked into the hut, as graceful as a flower.

He followed, of course. There was absolutely no hesitation on his end. While he couldn't make much sense of why she would do this now, he was sure he'd find out. In fact, he was hoping that maybe something he said had gotten to her, and she would believe him. Trust him. And he would have won her back into his life where she should have been all along. He stopped himself from showing his hopefulness as he entered the hut, seeing that she was just standing in the middle of the room with her back facing him.

He approached her, putting one clawed hand on her shoulder to turn her towards him.

But that didn't happen. In fact, just as soon as he made contact with her, she swiftly turned and pushed him hard against the wall. As he hit with a thud, she approached him and wrapped a hand around his neck, keeping his back pushed against the interior. His eyes widened momentarily, shocked that she was attacking him after everything that happened, but he then noticed that after a few seconds, he was still alive. She wasn't trying to kill him right now. Despite the fire that seemed to burn in her eyes as she watched him, she clearly did not want him dead. At least not right this moment, and that was something he could live with while he figured out what the hell was going on.

"Tell me. Tell me about the priestess you killed." She demanded, and watched as his eyes grew even larger. His mouth parted, but his lips felt instantly dry at the statement he thought he wouldn't ever have to answer to again. It was beyond him how she even knew about his and Kikyo's past, but here she was. A fist tightening around his neck and that damn woman making him do back-flips to just prove that he's not a threat to him.

 _God, this woman is impossible._ He thought dryly as she continued to demand he tell the tale.

"I didn't kill any priestess, got that?" He replied, completely irritated at this point. He swiped her hand away from him, and, placing both hands on her shoulders, pushed her up against the opposite wall. Now, it was her turn to wear a look of shock that he even thought to retaliate. He would never actually hurt her, but pinning her against the wall wouldn't do damage, and this way, he could at least have some control.

"Yes you did. And she sealed you to a tree because you wanted to become a full-demon. She loved you and you killed her." Kagome repeated, her chest rising and falling as Inuyasha loomed over her. His lowered head showed his furrowing brows and the frustration that he felt, but she would not let this one go.

"Keh, the story ain't that simple. I would have never killed her." He growled at her, his body close to hers, anger matching on both sides.

"Then tell me!" She shouted as she grabbed his wrist and forced him to the ground, placing one foot on his chest, "Tell me what happened!"

He growled as his head knocked against the ground, "Naraku happened! She wanted to use the Shikon Jewel to make me human, but Naraku tricked us into thinking that we betrayed each other." Inuyasha huffed, blinking rapidly as he tried to recover from his fall, "Thinking she was gonna kill me, I went and stole the jewel, deciding I was better off as a full demon, but she shot me. Naraku fatally wounded her, and I was blamed for it."

Kagome paused. Could it be that the story was wrong for all those years and that reason Inuyasha had ended up trying to get the jewel was because he thought the woman he loved betrayed him? She looked at him, questioning whether or not to lift her foot from his chest. _It would make sense as to why I've never seen him even talk about becoming a full-demon. In fact, besides the fact that he's been so focused on finding me, he seems even content with his situation and the people he's traveling with._ But still, she didn't want to make the mistake of blindly trusting what he said, especially when the accusation was so huge and he had every reason to lie since she could kill him if she wanted to.

"Why should I believe you?" Her voice was slick and harsh, hiding her own inner conflict well behind a glowering expression. He struggled a bit beneath her foot, but she lit an aura around it to keep him down, earning a pained grunt from him as the inu-hanyou stilled his movements. He watched her, analyzing her features as she asked him once more.

"Ask the priestess yourself." He hissed, realizing that he had the best evidence he could possibly get. Kikyo herself was with them. Not alive, but still there. And she would be able to vouch for him so maybe, just maybe, Kagome would never again feel the need to fucking attack him again. Although, something told him avoiding that wasn't going to be as easy. He witnessed the woman's eyebrow lift as she attempted to understand what he said and how it was even possible for that to happen.

"How could I ask her if she's dead?" She asked, words low.

"You've met her. She's the one whose arrow you caught in the forest. That's Kikyo." He waited, hoping the priestess would at least let him get up. He felt a bit humiliated being so easily beaten down the way he was. Especially given that he was beaten down as well as being forced to answer questions about an event that had made him feel shame since he himself had learned the truth.

"How...how can that be...?" She whispered, still keep him down.

"Keh, bit of an ironic question considering you died yourself and here you are." He snapped, "Kikyo's remains were stolen and used to bring her back, except the sorceress who did it wasn't that powerful. Kikyo's still dead and walking around in a clay body, wanting to get revenge on Naraku before dying in peace. You can ask her. You can even ask her living sister and all the villagers who originally thought I was the bad one. Everyone there knows we were tricked. Now, will ya get your foot off of me?!"

Her nose crinkled as silently contemplated the legitimacy of what he just said. But she slowly and cautiously lifted her foot.

"Thank you." He bit at her sarcastically as he stood up, "Now, am I off the hook or are you still gonna attack me for no damn reason?"

"For now, I won't attack you. But I will be going to verify if what you said is true, and if it's not you can expect to see me again, and it will not be pleasant." She hissed, crossing her arms. She made the decision that she would, at least for now, treat him as an innocent until he could be proven guilty. And there was a huge part of her that wished she wouldn't have to kill him. A part that really wanted to trust those golden eyes that continually pierced the fabric of her world. They were harsh and passionate, and yet, at times she saw that they were gentle and reserved. She never wanted to trust someone this badly. Especially now that she had essentially halted her mission to delve into this with him. If she was wrong, she would have lost so much precious time, and the shame of almost causing many innocent deaths would surely haunt her for some time. And, in addition, the hope for finding herself would be lost.

"Keh, go ahead. I ain't lying so I got no problem with that." He countered, hands on his hips as he spoke, "And when you do, maybe you might wanna actually listen to what I say instead of just throwing me against a damn wall."

"I wouldn't have thrown you against the wall if the accusations against you were not severe!" She hit back, leaning in closer as she did, the fire growing behind her lenses, "And besides, you know it didn't hurt so don't be such a baby. Are you the great and strong Inuyasha or not?" She thought back to what her master had said about him, and how strength surpassed many full-demons already. She wondered about how powerful he would have been had he transformed into a full demon. But, of course, those thoughts dashed like a million falling stars when he made his rebuttal.

"Keh, I'm the great and strong Inuyasha, as you put it." He smirked cockily at the title, "Nice of you to notice, Kagome."

Her face reddened with rage. _This guy is impossible! Does he really have to be so cocky when he just got taken down?_ She inhaled deeply, "Well, I am Kagome, the strongest priestess to ever walk this Earth. Compared to me, you're still just a little boy, and don't you forget it."

"You're delusional, little girl." Now, it was his turn to get red in the face, "You only beat me because I didn't wanna fight you. So, you may be the strongest priestess, but if I weren't holding back, you'd be begging for mercy." His fangs peeked out from behind his lips _,_ not as much as in a threatening way, but more so in a cocky way. Growls emitted from his throat, low and animalistic as they eyed each other. While he would have preferred the conversation to be more calm and focused on the fact that, well, they had been companions at one point, his pride was not going to let him get his strength insulted. Especially not by the same woman who he used to constantly have to protect and save.

"You wish. You're still a child in mind and body." As soon as the words left her mouth, she immediately regretted it. Because at the mention of his _body_ her mind traveled back to when she had, very accidentally, seen his body in all its naked glory. _Alright, maybe his body is definitely that of a strong man, I mean, it was so well defined. No, stop it Kagome! Focus! He's still a potential enemy trying to trick you!_ She shook away her thoughts, turning away from him before he could even say anything back, the angry red that painted her face transforming into a shy pink.

"Hey, dammit, don't turn away from me, Kagome! I'm tired of chasing after you!" He shouted, feeling insulted that she would just give him her back as if he wasn't even worth the conversation. _Keh, I ain't just gonna let her call me over here just so she can humiliate me! God, I swear she's going to drive me completely insane!_

He waited for her to acknowledge him, and the more time that passed, the more irritated he became. Of course, she was just trying to recover from her blushing remembrance, but he didn't know and she wasn't about to tell him. Fortunately for the both of them, her skin returned to its original color, the embarrassment draining from her cheeks. She sighed in relief, completely pushing the instance far, _far_ , into the back of her mind. She took a deep breath, not exactly wanting to enter back into that bickering fest she had so shamefully entered in the first place. _I need to just get to the point._

"Listen, Inuyasha. If you want to be humiliated, we can battle each other at some point. Of course, not to the death unless you're lying to me about the priestess and the jewel." She began, turning back towards him, her eyes no longer filled with frustration and her temper significantly satiated, "But there is something else I need to know about. Something you mentioned in the forest. I need you to...to tell me more about the well."

* * *

 **Well, here it is here everyone. I am definitely going to need feedback on this one as far as am I rushing it too much? Do you want more character development? Who do you want more developed? And does anything confuse you as far as the plot goes?**

 **Also, here's a bit more,**

 _ **Master Kenjin**_ **\- He's an older demon. I originally imagined him as a small, frail old man. But then as I developed him, I see him more as someone who's strong and can hold his own in all realms. So, if you're trying to envision him, the closest anime character I can think of is Silvers Rayleigh from _One Piece_. Except more serious and without glasses.  
** **I know I haven't specified what kind of demon he is, but I'd love to see the guesses based on the two tiny little hints I left somewhere in this chapter. Here's a bit of help: these hints are given in separate paragraphs, one is an object, the other a physical descriptor.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the class Inu/Kag bickering session. Perhaps, I'll include a little sparring session between the two later on if you all want!**

 _ **Review! Review! Review!**_ **More reviews=faster chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**~ Chapter 6: So It Begins ~**_

 _ **Note: I added two little references in this chapter. One is a famous line from a non-Inuyasha movie, and the other is dialogue that is almost identical to a conversation in the anime. (Hint: it's from a two part episode). Let me know if you catch em!**_

"I need to know about that well you mentioned." While she managed to sound stern, her insides were begging for him to tell her everything. And she meant everything, "You said I time-traveled. Which is absolutely insane, but I... I'll hear you out." Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He hadn't expected that, right after attacking him outright and accusing him of killing Kikyo, she would choose now of all times to finally show a bit of interest in everything he's been telling her. It almost seemed as though this might be another trap where he says something and she ends up throwing him on the damn floor again. But as he looked into her deep, russet doe eyes, he could see the curiosity that was sparked within her. And moreover, there was that spark of hope that was oh so familiar to him.

 _That's the look she always had. She was always so damn curious, and so damn full of hope for everything. And it always showed in her eyes._ He thought as he watched the spark swim in her brown pools as she waited for him to respond. He almost forgot to say anything as he reveled in how recognizable this was and how easy it was to forget that she wasn't the same fifteen year old, clumsy girl she had once been. Her lips parted slightly, and he noticed them as she took in some air, hesitating to ask again.

"It's called the Bone Eater's Well. No one knows why, but it became a portal from your time to mine." He began, picking his words carefully, "People used to throw demon bones in there, kinda like a trash for evil demons, but no one knew it had those powers. It just looked like a dried up well. But it's pretty damn powerful, and not just anyone can use it either."

"Who can use it?" She questioned, eyes widening at the tale.

"Keh, it's mostly you and me that use it. But some demons could pass through, usually with the help of the Shikon Jewel." He scratched his head, trying to think of any other details about the Bone Eater's Well that might appease her curiosity even further, "The well exists in the future, too. It's actually in your family's shrine, which is why you had been so close as to get pulled in." He trailed off, not even noticing how breathing hitched, her chest rising and falling at a faster speed than before.

Her voice, now high-pitched and small, drew him out of his line of thought, "My... my _family."_

At this point, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he had said something right or had been a complete idiot. Of course, somewhere deep down Kagome could have assumed she had a family. It was one of those things she wondered about from time to time, however, not knowing anything about them had become so normalized that it stopped bothering her. But hearing about them from someone who might have known them... That was the kicker right now. That was what caused her knees to weaken, taking involuntary steps backwards until ended up hitting the wall with a small thud. She leaned on it a bit, not being able to stand much on her own, but in the end, her backside ended up sliding down into a sitting position, spacing out a bit in shock.

The silver-haired hanyou just stood there, dumbfounded. _I'm an idiot. Why would I have mentioned her damn family when o'course she knows nothing about them. God, I'm a bastard. Just look at her. She went from strong, hard-headed fucking warrior to a small child in seconds._

"Inuyasha." It was barely audible the way she whispered his name, "Do you... know them?"

She looked up at him now, and her expression was unreadable. It looked somewhere in between afraid and hopeful, or maybe uncertain. Regardless the hanyou took no time in nodding his head, not sure if he should approach her or not. He noticed her swallow hard, the small movement in her throat and the way her shoulders slumped afterwards. He subconsciously mimicked her, still watching as her brows furrowed in concentration.

"If you're lying to me..." She mumbled, "I'll break every bone in your body."

Inuyasha's palm smacked into his forehead, "Dammit, wench. I get it. You'll fucking murder me in the worst way possible if I screw something up."

She stayed quiet, too lost in her thoughts to even scold him for calling her a wench.

"Can you... tell me about them?" Her voice was once again small, desperate even, flowing gently from her mouth like rose petals, the need too much for him to even think of refusing her. The way she was yearning for this information made him feel so... bad for her. But it wasn't just pity. While the Kagome he knew grew up with her family, this one didn't even know anything about hers. She didn't have her mother's support or her grandfather's love. She didn't know what it meant to care for her younger brother. She didn't know her home. It was like she came out of thin air, and as Inuyasha's life after his mother swirled on by, for a long time he had felt like he did, too.

He decidedly marched over to where she sat, sitting next to her, though not too close. She observed him, but didn't look uncomfortable. In fact, she seemed to relax. The conversation was taking a turn into something much more personal, and him sitting next to her made it feel more intimate.

"You lived with your mother, your grandfather and your little brother." He began, closing his eyes to remember what is was like to be there with all of them. The smells, the dynamic, the connection. "Keh, you were a lot like your mom. Looking back, you were just like her. Hell, the only difference was your stubbornness and temper. But you were both kind to a damn fault. Always offering to give some of yourself to everyone. And it got ya into some real trouble, but o'course I was there to save your ass." He smirked at the thought of rescuing her from all those demons that coveted the jewel. How she would always scream for him to save her, "...But yeah, your mom's a real nice woman. She didn't even bat an eyelash at me when I barged into your house the first time. Me, a half-demon. And there ain't no demons in your time, so these dog ears fascinated the shit outta her."

"She was... a good woman..."

He nodded, "Though I guess you'd say she still is considering she's alive if you pass through the well."

Kagome bit her lip momentarily. To think, she had a mother. And she had been _like_ her. It had never even crossed her mind to think something like that. _I mean, it's one think to acknowledge that in some time period, you had a mother who birthed you, but it's one thing to remember that you were a_ daughter _to someone, someone whose traits you took. Someone who raised you and instilled your values. Did it come from her? Even if I can't remember it, did who I am come from her?_

"Tell me more."

And Inuyasha did. He talked about her kooky grandfather and his traditional ways, mentioning all the sutras he'd try to use on the hanyou to no avail. He talked about Souta, the little brother who had annoyed Kagome so often, but was what he called a 'good kid'. But mostly, he talked about how they all supported the Kagome. Mama Higurashi always tried to help, Grandpa Higurashi tried to bestow his knowledge, and Souta looked up to her as his big sister. On a usual basis, Inuyasha knew he wasn't that great with expressing himself, but he thought more than anything that this woman deserved to know the love that they had for her. So, he sucked it up and even did his best to explain the gushy parts. And when he was done, he noticed how her eyes had glazed over, orbs glossy and wet. Slowly, the tears fell like dew falling from the leaves on a tree, and she choked out a few sobs between breaths.

"Huh?" He questioned, "Why are ya blubbering?! Did I saying something?" He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, not understand why someone would cry over finding out about something as happy as having a loving family. _Ain't this supposed to be great news?_

Immediately, her hands went to cover her face, "I'm not blubbering!"

"Okay then, crying." He corrected, still heavily confused.

"I am not!" She retorted, though he could clearly hear her sobs.

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Yes. You. Are." He growled in his throat, but then stopped. Something about this spat was oddly familiar, and he couldn't figure out if that was a good or a bad thing. _Keh, well one thing's for sure. She's the same old Kagome._ He examined, concluding that it probably was a good sign anyhow. Still, she sat with her delicate hands covering that face of her sobbed like she always did over something Inuyasha couldn't understand. So, he waited patiently for her to finish, shoving his hands in his red robe sleeves, his arms now crossed right below his chest. As a few seconds passed, the small noises she made seem to get farther and fewer, which he was amazingly grateful. The last thing he had wanted to do was make the poor girl cry over something he said.

"I-I... I'm sorry..." She muttered as she uncovered her face, using the palms of her hands to wipe away the tears, "I guess it's just that you described this beautiful little family, and I wish so hard that I could remember them." He frowned a bit, feeling a bit like an idiot for not understanding how she felt at this point.

They sat in silence for a bit, and she just looked out into the distance. His words replayed on a loop, one that manifested itself in a storm of emotion. There was a shift in the atmosphere, now. She was uncertain of everything she felt, but when she went to take a glance at him, she realized that he was the basis for her remembrance. And maybe the one person connected with the two lives she apparently lived in these eras. And if he was, she had no idea what she was going to do. But she couldn't stop herself now. If he was lying, it was a perfectly crafted deception. But there was no sign of that. Not in that look of focus he wore, like he, too, was just trying to figure out the best way to assess the situation.

Suddenly, he stood up, hands on his hips, "Well, do ya wanna go see the well, or not?" It was a rash and reckless question he asked in such a callous tone that had completely caught her off guard.

"Go with you? Right now?" Kagome bit her bottom lip. Could she even entertain something like that? _I mean, I know I said that I'm giving it a chance but I... I didn't expect for him even offer that so quickly. I thought we would talk and then I'd have more time to mull everything over. But I've got to say, maybe this could answer every question I have. Maybe I'll get a glimpse into my past life. Meet my family_ She silently contemplated everything before looking up to see a clawed hand extended to her. She glanced up curiously at the hanyou who was staring at her with glint of hope in his eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

 _No, I can't trust him, yet._ "Yes." Her mouth betrayed her and a second after, her body did, too. She laid her small hand in his strong one, and he gripped it tight before swinging her up and onto his back. She yelped and clutched onto him tight for a moment, in complete shock, her legs tightening around his waist. He noticed how it felt to have her on him, and how the way she firmly wrapped around him reminded him of the time he had been the one to protect her. While he knew it was just an initial reaction to being thrown onto his back, they way she clung made him feel needed by her. And he growled quietly when she adjusted and loosened her grip. But still, having her on him like this, like how it was, made his heart skip a little faster.

He headed out and began the journey to the Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

"He must have smelled Kagome. I have no doubts about that." Miroku assessed, staring off into the direction in which their inu-hanyou companion had just run off to. His eyes squinted to see if there were any hints along the trail that would bring them all to him. But he saw nothing ahead of them. And Shippo's and Kirara's noses weren't exactly as skilled in the art of locating people as the half-dog demon's was. He sighed.

Kikyo took a deep breath, her facial expression as unreadable as a foreign language.

"He should have said something instead of just disappearing..." She was speaking mostly to herself, but Sango had heard the comment anfshook her head.

"We know that Kagome's scent can come and go at any time." The demon-slayer began, her voice like poison, "Stopping to just tell us where he's going when its fairly obvious would just waste time. We know he wouldn't leave like that just for anyone, and he knows we aren't that dimwitted as to not figure it out!" Her lips retracted, showing off the way she grit her teeth in irritation. Of course, if it had been any other time, she probably wouldn't have snapped at the pale woman, but the way she had just spoke about Kagome as though she just wasn't that important had really ticked Sango off to the point where she didn't even want to look at her. And she tried her best to be polite and kind because Kikyo was a good ally who had the power to really help them out when it came to jewel hunting and beating Naraku, but damn, her blood was boiling.

"I hope he finds her." Shippo pouted, his big eyes looking up at the sky as if to pray to whatever was out there, "He has to bring her back."

"Worry not, Shippo." Miroku asserted, his sympathy for the child growing drastically by the day, "I have full confidence that he will succeed. If not now, then sometime soon. But it will happen."

"But what if Naraku attacks her?" The young boy asked, his voice full of worry.

"Oh, she'll, for lack of a better term, kick his ass." Sango smiled a bit at that comment, usually opting to hitting him when he used any inappropriate language, but feeling as though his attitude was really the lift they all needed.

Well, she thought it was the lift they needed. However, in a flash, everyone saw red, silver and green? And it flew by without a second thought. No one could even believe it, all looking around to try to figure out what just happened. There was no doubt that it was Inuyasha who had just ran through the camp without even acknowledging them, but that green... that wasn't him. And that only meant one thing...

"Was that... Kagome on Inuyasha's back?" Sango asked, blinking as she tried to process it.

"I-I believe so." The monk replied, equally as lost in his shock as she was, "And if I had to guess, the only place he could be taking her is..."

"The well!" Shippo shouted, "Inuyasha did it!" He began jumping up and down in place, a smile plastered on his little face. Sango couldn't help but feel a great sense of joy, knowing that the classic sight of Kagome on Inuyasha's back was really the lift this group needed. After such a long time of hopeless traveling, nothing to stop their endless worries from stalking them at night, it finally looked like it was paying off the way they wanted it to. And no one could even explain how the hanyou had even managed to do it. It wasn't like they could imagine any deep conversation happening between the two, but it was pretty much assumed that he allowed himself to be much more open when he was with. Everyone had seen glimpses of their closeness, and now it seemed it was going to bring her back right where she needs to be.

"Should we go?" The demon-slayer wondered, not wanting to overwhelm Kagome with all of them bombarding her. But she was excited that she could soon have girl time again, and be able to get to know all about this new Kagome. Miroku looked over at her and scratched his head as he thought of the best course of action in this scenario, seemingly thinking the same as her and wondering how much time to give the resurrected priestess to adjust.

Kikyo didn't speak during this time, unsure of where she fit. She didn't have Inuyasha's back to ride on, and something told her riding with Sango on Kirara would not be pleasant. Not to mention, she wasn't exactly happy that they had made no progress with Naraku since they had began searching for him and the jewel shards again. _The timing of this is inconvenient. And now, I may have to spend more time than wanted as my very fortunate reincarnation gets reintroduced to her life. Her happy life._ Her gray eyes dulled significantly as she listened to the others discuss what they wanted to do, wishing so much that she had not joined this little group in the first place. The torment was taking its toll, and the realization that maybe she belonged with no one just as she always felt she had quickly daunted on her.

"Perhaps, we could just wait with Kaede in the village." Miroku suggested, hand on his chin thoughtfully as he continued to think.

"That way, she can go down the well, come back, and return to the village when she's ready." The demon-slayer agreed. Shippo had no quarrels with this suggestion, so they began preparing to leave, no one even really remembering that Kikyo was there. She noted that, sighing inwardly as her mind spun to react. But there was no emotion, not real emotion anyways. Just an empty shell of a woman being reminded that she's just that.

"Let's get going." Sango declared, staring at their used-to-be campsite and assessing how well they cleaned, everything they needed packed away. She briefly looked up at Kikyo, almost as if she didn't know whether to wait for her to say something or not.

But she didn't have to wait before a cold voice entered the atmosphere, "I will not be returning with you all." It was abrupt, almost if it disturbed the very fabric of the world, "I will instead continue my search for Naraku as I had been doing." She didn't bother with goodbyes at this point and the feeling was mutual with everyone else as the only response she got were blank looks and silence. She didn't bother to glance back as she turned to venture in the opposite direction, and she had a feeling like they wouldn't have either.

 _Life as a child was never as lonely as it is now. My parents always ensured that before their passing. But I know my loneliness is temporary and that if I strive for peace, I will never feel it again. But until then, a clay body will never attract the warmth of others._

* * *

Inuyasha leaped through the air, wind whipping through their hair and cooling their skin. At first, he noticed how tense she was whenever he took off from the ground, her hands tightening on his shoulders, but it soon stopped. Kagome was getting used to him indefinitely, getting used to riding on his back like she had loved to do. And he'd never been so _aware_ of someone until now. Every twitch in her body was noted by the half-demon, as well as her tiny breaths which were caught by the appendages on his head. And as they got closer and he leaped again, high into the sky, she lifted her hands off of him, raising them carefreely in the air. She was enjoying herself, now.

And she couldn't help it either. It was damn fun. Exhilarating even, to feel the world pass by. To close your eyes and feel like you're flying. She just couldn't help the urge to raise both hands feel the air run through her fingers.

Of course, all good things must end. And they ended up in front of the Bone Eater's Well, that same energetic and free feeling left her body, scattering away almost as if to hide from what was to come. She got off of his back and just looked at the thing, noting its completely usual appearance. It was just a waterless well centered in the middle of a forest. It didn't glow, it didn't have an aura of any kind. It was just an old, aged well. But still, she needed to know if it could be more.

No one said anything as she approached it, her fingertips grazing against the wood, trying to feel something within it, but realizing it was the empty bottom of the well that seemed to mesmerize her, and she began to stare hopelessly at it, her movements slowing to a halt.

"Jump in. That's all ya gotta do." He stated, his voice low as he examined her closely. He walked up behind her, his body close to her, waiting for her to make a move.

"Just jump, huh? That easy?" She whispered back.

"That easy." He responded, his hushed voice soothing her.

 _It's all I have to do. Just go through. It's simple, it's easy, and I sense no threat around here._ She knew there was a risk in this. Maybe he was lying and there was no beautiful family to love her. Or maybe that family wasn't so beautiful and they wouldn't want her now that she had died and been brought back. _But there's risk in everything. If I never try, I'll never know._

She took one look back at him, his face serious. He urged her forward one more time, eager for that moment that she would see that she could trust him. One leg lifted and stepped on the ledge, and the other one followed, and the next thing she knew, she was on the edge staring down. It didn't make sense, and she didn't know what the hell to expect out of this anyways. Would a void open at the bottom and swallow her, spitting her out in the future? Would time speed up until she got there? It was so mysterious, and yet finding out just seemed like such an odd course of action. It's like just standing there at the point in life when what she had been anticipating was upon her, and yet to force herself into it was just so difficult. So, she stretched out the moments, gathering her thoughts. But every time she was able to put them all together, they just seemed to fall apart. No moment would seem perfect for this. And the realization stung like a needle in her chest, that every second that she waited for perfection was in vain. Life didn't have those moments. You just had to go.

So, she did. She leaned her body forward, closing her eyes and letting herself drop. She anticipated the bottom, waiting to feel herself hit the ground with the thud, but the only thing she could feel was warmth suddenly wrapping around her body, starting at her feet and moving up. It slowed her fall, and when she opened her eyes, she could only see a bright, but not blinding light around her, dancing on her glowy skin. And when she finally reached the ground, it was slow and gentle, as if she had taken one graceful step instead of falling. The light disappeared, and she could see the dark, wooden walls of the well still surrounding her, as she expected them to. But still, something was different now. There was a lack of light shining through to brighten up the insides, a lack of daytime when she looked up at the exit. No blue sky to greet her this time.

 _Is this real? ... I guess there's only one way to find out._ She bit her lip momentarily, but stopped, shaking off all the nerves in her system, _I am Kagome. Strongest priestess there is. I. Am. Not. Nervous. And. I. Can. Do. This._

She leaped up, grabbing onto the ledge to lift herself up entirely out of the well. She stood on the wooden floor, spinning around to see what this place was. She was situated in the middle of the room, a few stairs leading up to give her access to the entire place. She walked up them, curiously eyeing the few trinkets lying around, until she noticed the door that led out. It stood only a few feet from her, hiding behind it a world that she might have truly belonged in at one point.

 _Should I open it?_ She slowly made her why, mentally contemplating the answer to that question, but already knowing what her decision was.

"Kagome." She heard his gruff voice from behind her, but she didn't turn to look at him.

"What's behind this?" She asked, but it was more of a demand. She needed to know at this point, and he needed to tell her.

"Your backyard." He simply stated, approaching her cooly, waiting for her to just open it.

She stood for a few more seconds, analyzing the situation as carefully as she could, wondering what the worst thing that could happen was, a trainwreck of possibilities crashing together in her head. And then she just did it. She just opened it, revealing the sun shining down on a beautiful, larger than life house, green grass paving the way. She didn't move as she watched the scenery with such focus, she forgot all about Inuyasha, the three years she spent training, and just about anything else that would usually occupy her mind. Her body was at a standstill, as if the scenery had Medusa eyes that turned her to stone.

She took one step forward. It was hesitant, but at a normal pace, her eyes gazing upwards as she did, examining and exploring the area through sight, taking in absolutely everything that she could like a sponge soaking up water. She took a few more steps, her body glistening in the sun now that she was outside of the shadows. This place was loud, it was different, but it was also kind of beautiful to her, in all of its oddness.

"I just... I just don't believe it." Her voice was smooth and gentle like a child's. She moved around the backyard, no one else in sight, just breathing everything in.

Inuyasha walked out behind her, sniffing the air and locating her family, who were somewhere in the house. _And it's a good damn thing, too. Looks like she needs a bit of time to get used to this place._ He thought, noting how she didn't appear to be too overwhelmed at the moment, but in complete awe, exploring her surroundings like a bumble bee, flying from flower to flower, her body roaming to whatever catches her gaze next. He smirked as he imagined her mind whirling, the same questions he once had swirling around in her brain. His same curiosity bubbling up inside of her now. _Keh, wait til she sees that magic box. That'll rile her up for sure._ He envisioned Kagome wide-eyed as the moving pictures played on the television. He chucked quietly at the thought, making sure that she couldn't hear him. Although it wasn't like she was paying him much mind, anyway. Her attention was directed at the new world that surrounded her, the one she had once belonged in.

But then the smirk was wiped from his face as he watched her flutter towards a gray block situated next to the shrine. He didn't need anyone to tell him what that was. Two little holders created for flowers and incense, and both were filled. _No, no. Wait! That's her-_

"In loving memory of Kagome Higurashi..." Her voice was soft and low as she read the words that had been so beautifully carved into the marble, making it so clear and easy to read. Her features transformed from curious to completely anxious, her lips pressed hard together as she realized that she was supposed to be buried right underneath where she stood. Her eyes widened and she began to tremble in place, just staring at the words, knowing it was her this place was supposed to mourn. The inu-hanyou wanted to reach out and steal her away from her horrors, but the priestess stood straight momentarily before zooming back into the shrine without a word. And the silver-haired man was left stranded, her name silently dripping from his lips.

He paused, feeling conflicted about what just happened, and also feeling like quite the dunce for letting it happen. _O'course she freaked out when she saw her damn grave. It's a damn fucking grave with her name on it! I should have remembered that her mom had said they were getting a headstone... Damn, I'm such an ass._ He growled inwardly, trudging on to follow her. When he poked his head into the shrine, he found that, just as he anticipated, she wasn't there. She had hopped straight into the well without a second thought, and he wasn't surprised at all. So, he willed his body jump down, travelling back to the past with a scowl on his face. And when he got there, the light having surrounded him and dissipated, he found her sitting by it, staring up into the sky as if she was really just looking for something in the clouds.

In truth, he had half-expected her to have broken down somewhere, crying like she always did. He had expected that he would have to fight to get her face out from being buried in the palm of her hands. But there she was, sitting with her knees raised, leaning her back against the well, just gracefully gazing at the heavens above herself, eyes filled with the sparks of heavy thought.

He went to say something, but he realized he didn't have anything to say right now. It's not like he had any experience dealing with this kind of stuff, and he could feel how unfamiliar this terrain was for him. Hell, he was just plain uncomfortable around people's complex feelings, wishing everything could just be plain simple. Although he couldn't say he was surprised about how complicated everything was when she was around. She was clearly just the most perplexing woman that would ever walk the Earth, despite something inside of him wanting to save her and bring her back to their little group. Who was he kidding, it was Kagome. Of course, he needed to protect her. He began combing his brain to find anything to say so that he didn't just stand there like an idiot.

But she seemed to notice his struggle, and her eyes wandered over to his, "Inuyasha. I guess I can't rip your head off, right?" She half-joked, half sounded like it hurt her to speak, "I really did know you, didn't I..."

"Keh, I told ya. I'm not some kind of liar." He quickly spat, realizing how unsympathetic he sounded. _Can I not fuck up just for a little while?_

But surprisingly, she didn't look angry or annoyed with him. In fact, she smiled a little bit. "Who would have thought... I'd have such a rude and temperamental friend." This time, she chuckled a bit. And Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk.

"You weren't a walk in the park, ya know." He bit back, but the poison in voice was nowhere to be found now.

They laughed together before she looked down at the ground, her smile fading, "I just... I just don't think I can be that Kagome. There's a family back there who has already mourned the girl I was. And in a sense, they were right to. She died. And I was born from that. If I walk in, I'm just a stranger." Her features seemed solemn, but filled with acceptance. He cocked an eyebrow, feeling that something else was coming from this conversation. She slowly turned her head so that their gazes could meet.

"And Inuyasha. I can't be the Kagome you knew either." She spoke, sternly, body straight and still, "I can't... I can't stay with you. I can't stay and be forced into the shadow of the girl I was. Everyone seems wonderful, but when they look at me, they think of her. They don't know anything about me. You don't know anything about me."

The half-demon was taken back by this, not expecting that, yet again, he would go through all of this just for something else to get in his way, "What are you going on about? We all know you ain't the exact same as you were, but you're much more like the _old_ Kagome than you think. Keh, too much like her sometimes." He was hoping he would be able to convince her. In fact, his focus was so much on persuading her to stay with him that he forgot about trying to tell her the prophecy the demon, Unmei, had told them. But there didn't seem to be a point at which she faltered as she listened. In fact, her disposition remained the exact same. He growled, his frustrations growing and growing, building upon every second that he couldn't convince her, every second that she stared at him with that look of sympathy trying to assert that she _couldn't_ stay, when in reality she could, but just won't.

"You don't know that." She whispered, "You don't know me."

"I'll learn. I'll learn all the differences just like I did the first time. It ain't hard." His golden eyes were practically burning now, and she felt the heat surrounding her, pulling her in and keeping her safe, "So stop being so damn dramatic."

"I am not dramatic, Inuyasha!" She looked back at the ground, and Inuyasha quickly felt the emptiness of losing her gaze, "I'm Kagome. And I became this way without you, on a path that I need to continue following. And I'm sure we'll see each other along the way, but the Kagome I am can't go back."

"I ain't asking ya to go back to anything. I'm asking you to go forward with the people who care about you. Dammit, why can't you get that?" He grabbed her hand and lifted her up into a standing position, startling her peace and demanding her attention, "And I ain't gonna stop either, not until you accept us. Because if I fail, and something happens to you _again,_ well hell, what would we even do?"

Her eyes were glazed over with emotion, and her breathing had become heavy and laced with anticipation.

"Inuyasha... you...you really cared for me, didn't you?" He nodded and she briefly imagined how painful it must have been for him to have learned of her death, but she just couldn't help but ask, "Were you my lover?" She felt childish immediately after asking, remembering that she had been fifteen when she knew him, and not to mention the question itself was terribly awkward as it spilled from her mouth. The inu-hanyou's face completely reddened to a shade he didn't know was possible, and he turned to look away from her as he gathered his thoughts. But he found that task to completely impossible, as his thoughts were too scattered to even begin getting them together. He knew they weren't _technically_ lovers. But they weren't really just friends if he was being honest with himself. He was dense at times, but he knew that she had some feelings for him. And as much as he loathed it, he had feelings for her, too. But they were never lovers, even if everyone thought they might as well be.

 _But if I say we weren't lovers, that's implying that we were just friends... doesn't she deserve some honesty? But fucking dammit, it's so complicated that there ain't no point in trying to just explain it._ But he had to say something. He could feel that she was still looking at him, and she was probably trying to gauge what his reaction to the question meant. And he wasn't wrong. Even if she felt somewhat silly for asking, his blush had peaked her curiosity.

So, he puffed out his chest, looked back over to her and said, "No...not _lovers._ "

And she couldn't help but giggle at the odd way he said it. As if just saying 'lovers' was embarrassing enough for him. "Well, we certainly weren't _just friends."_ He cursed her inquisitiveness, especially given that this situation would be embarrassing for her, too, if she _fucking remembered._ But, she technically didn't ask for any more information, so he decided that, even if she had figured that out immediately, he didn't have to really dive into those awkward details. Just the thought of describing them made him extremely uncomfortable.

Silence washed over him, and she was still slightly entertained by just how embarrassed she had managed to make him. And when she felt bad enough for him, she shook her head a bit.

"We will see each other again... Soon, I promise." She stated simply, and he finally managed to return back to his normal shade, "Thank you for everything, Inuyasha. You really are a hero."

"H-Hero? I wouldn't go that far." He asserted, and she only laughed again.

"Whatever you say." She bit her lip, still smiling at him, feeling somewhere between accomplished and a little lightheaded, her heart satiated for now. She turned and ran off, hiding her scent and aura again to ensure he wouldn't follow her. Though, she was quite sure he would give her some space after she promised to see him again. She did have a lot to think about, and even if he was dense and even a bit air-headed at times, she knew that he sympathized in some level with that. So, with a smile on her face, she braced herself for a journey back to the mountain, where she would sort everything out, talk to Master Kenjin, and follow her destined path, whatever that may be.

And Inuyasha, well he dropped into a sitting position, not exactly happy that she had left, but feeling better about the whole situation now that she believed him. He let himself relax for the first time in a long time, shutting his eyes without hesitation and feeling the sun's rays on his tanned skin. _Keh, she thinks I'm a damn hero. What a stupid girl._ He insisted to himself that that's all she was, though he knew deep down that she was much more than that.

 _But fuck. I was hoping I didn't have to think about all the complicated shit that went on between me and her again. Especially not when she couldn't even remember any of it._ And it was true. While he had been honest to himself that Kagome had been the person he was truly happy with, there was not a future they could have together. Both of them had been hurt when he opened up to her about that, which was, of course, one of the biggest mistakes he ever made given that she ended up dying.

 _I remember... the first time Kagome had caught Kikyo and I, and knew that I couldn't forget Kikyo... she still decided to stay by my side because she wanted me to be happy._ He thought back to that time she had asked to stay in the Feudal Era with him, taking his hand and essentially allowing for him to continue going back and forth between her and Kikyo. _But as time went on... we got closer. And she got more and more hurt every time I left. And I was scared that I was going to break her... so scared that I pushed her away. She saw how much it hurt and she decided to leave. I know I should have figured out by then the places both of em fit in my life, but I didn't. And Kagome suffered because of that._ He shifted, brows furrowing together as he continued to truly reflect on everything. The wind was blowing softly, picking up strands of his silver hair so they danced all around him, brushing against his face. These thoughts weren't rampant. They weren't unwanted invasions forcing themselves into his conscious so that stress lines appeared on his forehead. And his jaw wasn't clenched, nor were his hands balled up into heavy fists. He wanted to think about this. It was the first time since finding out that he wanted to comb through everything that happened.

 _I was an ass. I called her names and then I'd hug her. I did dumb shit and then I'd make her come back. And all she ever did was forgive me. And worse thing was, she wanted to forgive. She didn't even like being angry at me when I damn well deserved it._ He continued to think, feeling more and more at peace as he came to terms with everything, _Keh, I know that one day, if she doesn't remember, I'm going to have to be honest with that and hope to God that she still wants to forgive me. And I ain't gonna give her any reason not to. I'm not gonna be the way I was with her._

His mind wandered to Kikyo, knowing that he couldn't leave her in the dark either. He had promised her his life, and he wasn't going to be the man that would break that promise. But he would find someway to not hurt either of them this time. And his stubbornness was not going to get in the way of that.

 **This chapter is a little shorter than the last, but I thought a good ole reflection from Inuyasha was the best way to end this. I've always felt that one thing that never satisfied me was that there was not a clear time where he really sat down and recognized the shitty things he did while Kikyo was around and in general.**

 **This was a super fluff chapter, so let me know how you feel about that.**

 **Also, did you catch the references?**

 **Review, review, review!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**~ Chapter 7: Dark Places ~**_

 _ **Note: Shoutouts for people who got the answers right from the last chapter will be at the bottom.  
In this chapter, I have referenced two outside materials, which you can find in Kagome's dialogue. One is a quote from the last episode of one of the most famous anime's of all time.  
The other is from one of the most critically acclaimed DC movies of all time.  
Can you guess the references?**_

When Inuyasha returned to Kaede's village without Kagome, Sango felt her heart drop down to her stomach and she immediately ran into Kaede's hut. It was empty, as the old woman had left to collect some herbs and Shippo and Miroku were walking around outside. She shook her head, not knowing if anyone could handle another failure to bring their friend back. The demon-slayer couldn't stand not being able to talk to the woman she had gotten so close to, and she was increasingly feeling like she just hadn't appreciated her enough. After a few deep breaths, though, Sango decided that she needed to go talk to the hanyou about what happened and where Kagome was. She needed to remain calm and collected.

Or so she planned. But when she approached him, she couldn't help but bursting, "What did you do?! Where is she, Inuyasha?!" Her shouts surprised herself, but he immediately growled back, fueling her fire.

"Keh, the hell are you going on about?" He narrowed his golden orbs onto her, feeling his chest puff out in anger, knowing full well that the demon-slayer was just assuming that he had just fucked something up again. It's always that. Everyone thinks he's just some incompetent screw-up, especially when it comes to _her._ And Sango was just about to lecture him about it like she had those times that Kagome had gotten angry with him and went home. He was always getting yelled at for something. Well, she didn't know that this time, he had made progress. Kagome trusted him now and she would come back. And he was about to rip Sango a new one for assuming the worst.

Well, at that's what he planned on doing, until he stopped. There was a reason she always lectured him. He did always fuck up, didn't he? Could he even blame her for assuming that this time was no different?

"You know what I'm talking about, you asshole!" She shouted, face red with disgust. But he stopped and relaxed the muscles in his body, letting her yell as she continued to call him all sorts of profanities while he thought about it some more. And when she was done, he just looked at her, breathing as slowly as he could while she was panting with frustration. Miroku and Shippo were approaching, as well, having heard the woman. Both seemed to look a bit distraught at the sight, probably thinking the same as she was. That the inu-hanyou had somehow pushed the revived priestess away from all of them, again. But he kept his cool, despite the urge to shut her up before she continued, fighting the growls in his throat.

"Would ya just listen? I didn't piss her off." He stated, earning another dirty look from Sango.

"Then why isn't she here, huh?!"

"Because she got overwhelmed." He looked away off into the distance, recalling the way she had ran away from the shrine, truly believing that she had no place there; that she had no place with him. If he accomplished anything today, he's hoping that she was at least questioning that.

"Overwhelmed...?" The woman in front of him seemed to calm down, her own gaze averting to the dirt ground below them, "What do you mean...?" By this point, the monk and little kitsune had gotten close enough to hear the conversation and were also patiently waiting for the silver-haired man to tell the tale of what happened between him and their lost companion.

Inuyasha sighed, "I got her to go down the well, and we made it back to her time period. And she was all curious about everything until she saw her grave. Then, she just freaked out and came back here talking about how she's not the same Kagome and she feels like a stranger. I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't and left. But before she did, she promised that she'll be back soon. I think she just needs some time to... ya know... think shit over." He shrugged a bit before walking passed Sango without waiting for a response, sniffing the air to find where Kikyo was. He sniffed and sniffed but couldn't seem to smell her. He quickly turned to everyone else with a raised brow.

"Where the hell is Kikyo?" He questioned, and everyone seemed to snap up, realizing that they forgot to mention anything about the dead priestess.

"Well, you see, my friend..." Miroku started, trying his best to smile sympathetically, "She decided to go back to just focusing on Naraku."

"Yeah!" Shippo jumped in, "She didn't seem to like staying with us very much."

Inuyasha let out a throaty growl, turning away from his friends and shaking his head. _She's gone... Hell, I can't even say I'm surprised but... dammit Kikyo, why couldn't ya just stay a little bit longer?_ He contemplated going and finding her. But what would he even say at this point? The fact of the matter is that right now, even if he is going to focus some time on Naraku, when Kagome shows up, he'll end up being there. And if there's one thing he's realized, trying to get someone to stay along for the ride while he figures out what exactly he should do isn't fair to them. He did it to Kagome for so long, and if Kikyo wants to be free from that, he should let her. _I'll find her when I figure this out. And I'll protect her when she needs me._ But even as he eased himself into the idea of letting the dead priestess be, he still felt the solemn regret of knowing that she hadn't felt welcome in so long. But it had just been easier knowing that she was there, and if she did need something, he could have given it to her. Not like she ever had any requests, but still.

He paused, everyone eyeing his back and expecting him to go off running like he always did to find her. But he just stood, the red fire rat robe swaying in the gentle breeze. And no one knew what to say or even what to think when they saw how surprisingly calm the hanyou looked as he traveled through his thoughts, soaring around like a meteor through the galaxies of his mind, consistently unsure but just so adamant about getting to the place he needed to be. There wasn't any time for a rash Inuyasha, or a hard-headed one. For once, he had to be better.

"Keh, well whatever then." He grumbled, keeping his voice low and normal, "We'll just go on for now." It wasn't exactly the kind of collected and understanding response a more refined man would give, but he gave himself points for not cursing and yelling this time. And it sure as hell surprised the rest of the gang, who didn't expect that their ill-tempered companion would treat this situation so nonchalantly. They were half-expecting to get cursed out for even allowing her to leave in the first place.

"W-Well alright then. I've talked with Kaede and she's asked to let her meet with Kagome as soon as we can convince her to. She wants to see if there are any barriers put on her mind that she can dissolve." Sango stated, hoping that this whole new attitude of his would stick.

"Yeah, well, I'd give it some time before we could expect that." The inu-hanyou sighed, "She ain't exactly super willing to see everyone she used to know."

Everyone nodded in understanding, and Miroku decidedly stated that he would meet with the old priestess once more to inform her of their soon departure. The tension was less now that everything had smoothed over between everyone, and Shippo jumped on Sango's shoulder and gave her a big smile.

"Kagome's coming around. I just know she is."

And the hanyou shot him a look, but this time, it wasn't the one the young kid was used to, "Ya know, runt, for the first time, you might actually be right."

* * *

 _Inuyasha... what a strange man._ Kagome thought as she made her way back to the mountain, _So confident in battle, yet he blushes as easily as a child. I am quite curious as to what he was to me. It seems he'll stop at nothing to see me when he can. He said not lovers, but something seems off. I don't sense a normal friendship between us. I don't sense that he feels for me as one does for a simple companion..._ She giggled as she remembered his face, though she had initially felt silly for asking what they were. It was worth it to see the sincerity of his embarrassment. To see such a funny reaction from this so-called strong man. She continued onward with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Kagome, you're back so soon! What's going on?" Mariko greeted her as Kagome was traveling through the forest around Mt. Mujitsu. Kagome had figured the panther demon must have been doing rounds when she bumped into her, and she wasn't quite sure whether or not to tell her everything that had happened. She had felt bad withholding information like this from her friend, but part of her didn't want to force her friend into this loop, especially considering there wasn't much hope that Mariko would be able to discover her past here.

"Just got some new information." The priestess decidedly lied, biting her lip as she did, "Find anyone lurking through here?"

"Nope, the forest is usually so boring." The red-head laughed, "But... we do have a special visitor today. Master Kenjin hosted a celebration because he didn't know when you would be back. Sorry you missed it."

"Who's here?"

The demon looked like her heart might burst from her chest with excitement as she smiled wide and true, "Osamu! Osamu is actually here!"

The priestess's eyes widened with shock as she took in that piece of information. _Osamu? But it's been so long... He helped train me during my stay in the timeless realm, but left my second year without a word to me. I wonder what he's doing here now..._ The beating beneath her chest intensified as she realized that she was about to see the man with whom she had spent so much time learning about herself with. When he left, the master had said that he had very important matters to attend to, but didn't say what they were. All she knew was that it had been urgent enough for him not to have said goodbye.

"Well? I just started my rounds so I can't go back with you, but you should go. He couldn't stop asking about you!" Mariko giddily motioned her to get going, "Master Kenjin and Osamu are at the field at the top of the mountain!" She motioned for the dark haired woman to get a move on, and Kagome nodded at her before allowing her legs to lead her up to a place at the top, where a grassy plain rested beneath the sky. There, she saw Master Kenjin sitting with a young man who looked to be in his early twenties, his black hair tied up in a mid-length ponytail, though shorter strands rested on his forehead. He sported a white, sleeveless top that flaunted his muscles, and black pants that fell to his ankles. The two appeared to be having a serious chat, but as Kagome approached them, catching their attention, the seriousness seemed to fade and the dark haired man looked over at her with a small smirk. Almost as if he was just waiting for when she would return. She watched as the atmosphere filled inside out, and nothing but a carefree demeanor stretched outward like warm, welcoming arms.

"Ahh, Kagome. It's about time you came back." His voice was cool, and his crystal blue eyes sparked as he spoke, "I imagine it feels like such a long time, although it's been only weeks for me." It was almost unreal. This man had spent almost as much time with her as the master, supporting her through her training with his infectious attitude and always making sure she knew what a gem she was. Yes, that's what he would call her. A gem. A diamond in the rough. Her skills had been too impeccable to ignore, and he was constantly gushing over her potential. Yes, that was Osamu. Kagome slowly step forward, making her way to sit with them, though the shock of it was almost stood as a barrier to her movement, pushing against her as she made her way.

"Y-Yeah... it's been a while." It was all she could say and it practically took all of her energy to get it out of her throat.

"I was just telling my younger brother about your dilemma, but given that you have indeed returned, I can only assume you have made some discoveries." Master Kenjin jumped in, noting how awkward the woman was being now, "Do tell, my dear. Your aura is so mixed that I cannot figure out the nature of your findings."

She snapped her gaze over to the older demon, and he nodded at her to speak, though her tongue felt like it had been twisted up into a knot, "Well... Inuyasha... he..." _Is an intriguing man._ "He's telling the truth about the time-traveling. I went to the future and everything. It was..." _Heartbreaking._ "Quite the experience." She glazed over all the details she really didn't want to get into right now, especially since she had just been reminiscing over his blunder just before Mariko caught her. _I didn't get to truly think over the fact that I went to the future... as soon as I left, my mind had been dancing around what happened afterwards. The little banter, seeing the side of him that made me see why I could have traveled by his side. Why did such a thing overshadow what might have been the greatest discovery of this life?_ She shifted uncomfortably. Inuyasha. He had completely distracted her from that entire thing. And she didn't even notice.

"Well, I wouldn't trust him. He's a notorious murderer, not to mention anyone who has lived after seeing him would regard him as a plain old jackass." The younger man spoke, the smile that had graced his lips replaced by a little frown, "Even if you did know him in your past life, who knows if he was your friend. He could just be exploiting your memory-loss so you don't kill him." Osamu shook his head and crossed his arms, exhaling heavily as he did.

Kagome quickly waved her hands in front of her chest to disagree, "He's not a murderer. The priestess he supposedly killed wasn't actually killed by Naraku. And she got resurrected by some weakling who couldn't fully bring her back. Naraku tricked them." She looked down, despondence marking her features, "He's innocent after all."

"Naraku killed her? Seems like a convenient excuse." Once again, the black haired demon huffed, "I don't buy it. He pawned the blame off to someone believable. This priestess... her memory could be altered after death just like yours."

Now, the woman felt her defenses going up, "There's a whole village of people who will vouch for him! I followed him and his friends in secret and they were saving villages from demons! He's not a bad guy! He was my friend!" She didn't believe the words as they floated out of her mouth like storm clouds. Yes, he was her friend. She was sure of it.

Of course, the tension was building and Osamu sensed it. He dropped his arms in defeat and gave her a sympathetic look, "C'mon, little gem. You know I don't want you getting tricked by some suspicious guy who claims to have known you." He looked away, face hardening, "I just wanna make sure you're making a safe choice." All she could do in response is nod sympathetically, thinking of those horizon eyes.

"So, tell me young one..." The master took her hand into his, "What is it that you intend to do?"

She paused. She knew this question was coming, but she was not quite sure where she wanted to go with this new information about herself. _I-I guess I don't know. I promised Inuyasha I would see him soon, but I can't promise that anything else will happen. I have a mission, one that is bigger than me and my own selfish desires to get acquainted with my past._ She thought, feeling increasingly conflicted. Was there room for any outside friendships?

She bit her lip, "My plan... is to hunt down and kill Naraku." It was the only thing she was sure of right now.

"And after?" Osamu questioned, cocking a brow.

"Be patient, brother." Master Kenjin placed a hand on his shoulder, "Give her time. Life choices should not be decided out of pressure. They should be well thought out."

The younger man nodded, leaning back and relaxing his shoulders. Wordless silence filled the air just as loud as conversation could, tension hanging like stars in the night sky, decorated with uncomfortable confusion and anxiety. It wasn't the kind of talk she imagined having if she ever saw him again, but here she was, defending a man she barely knew, but knew she had knew at some point, to a man she did know. And she felt silly for it, but she couldn't help herself. She spent so long determining the hanyou's innocence, it felt wrong not to at least claim it.

"Now, I am going to go meditate. Feel free to catch up." The grey haired man stood up gracefully, "And always be mindful. Yes, mindfulness is always key to every situation." He trailed off, almost looking as though he was floating, until he disappeared down the mountain.

Kagome glanced down, still using her periphery to steal a quick glance. She began to ponder that he probably remembered a lot more about her than her about him. In the long while since she had seen him, the memories had faded, even though the feeling remained. But him on the other hand, it hadn't been long since he had seen her, and he probably recalled those days much clearer than she. Sitting across from someone who remembers her better than she remembers him was somewhat intimidating. _But it's been over a year for me. I've had a year to grow. I've changed in that time period, so maybe he doesn't know me that well._

"So, how's the master's strongest pupil been, aside from this whole half-demon situation?" He asked, almost in a teasing manner, as if the awkwardness didn't bother him at all, "I mean, you probably have a lot of cool stories. Heard you met that Naraku guy and everything." He sounded sincere in his interest, and she managed to actually turn her head towards him, eyes meeting. She forgot how hard and defined his features were, his brows thin and serious as they hung over his lids lazily, though the grins on his face were always playful and almost sweet. But, if he wanted to, he could definitely kill with just a serious glare.

 _When I first met Osamu, he had appeared to be so scary. I didn't even think he was capable of laughing at all, until one day, he told me I was too soft to be strong. He said my obsession with remaining sweet and innocent stopped me from being powerful and that it was pathetic. He had been so mean, that I snapped and told him to shove off. Of course, when I looked over, I expected him to curse me out or something, but he just... smiled. A teasing one, but it was there. And he had smiled at me ever since, even joking with me most of the time._

She shook off the memory and just relaxed, "Well, I mastered the art of summoning my aura around my hands and feet, and I'm doing well to learn how to localize my power to other parts of my body." She began, scratching her head as she thought of what to say, "And yeah! I did meet Naraku and boy was he exactly how I imagined him. Cruel and annoying. He almost killed a little demon child! And then, he just ran away from me before I could attack him. But when I catch him, I'm gonna make sure I finish him off." Her thoughts trailed off, thinking of those red, beady eyes as they watched her to intensely, almost as if he was enjoying her presence.

"I mean, you could always talk him to death. Your ramblings have almost killed me a few times." Osamu smirked devilishly as he watched the woman begin to pout at his comment, "Hey, don't get mad! It's a compliment. Your capabilities are astounding, Kagome."

"Well, nothing holds a candle to your ability to make all the kids cry when they see you." She spit back, still with her lips poking out with attitude.

"What? What does that mean?" He pretended to be offended as he stifled a laugh.

She shook her head, "It means you look like a big bully and you are a big bully."

"Bully? That's all you got?" His head fell back as he snickered back at her. Of course, he always mocked her for her word choices, and how she absolutely came up with the silliest ways to insult others. She had her moments when she could come up with something clever enough, especially when she was angry, but she always managed to something absurd a lot of the times. The two continued to play fight for a while, before Osamu stood, saying that he should go join his older brother in meditation. Kagome rose with him, smiling softly to say goodbye for the night.

"Kagome, this may be selfish, but I can't lose you to your past." He spoke smoothly, voice deep and low, "This Inuyasha fellow... I can't trust him."

"Osamu..." She bit her lip, unsure of what to say to him as he towered over her.

"Listen, little gem." A deep whisper dripped from his lips as he stared lazily, "You're a big girl now. I have faith that you'll always come back to us. We need you." He let a pale hand graze her blushed cheeks and she only grew pinker as it did, still feeling her nervousness like a barrier to her words, lodging them in her throat as his crystal orbs scanned her. He smirked when he saw her inability to speak, dropping his hand and turning to leave. He took one step away, looking back to see that she was in a daze, her lips slightly parted. Satisfied with that, he turned indefinitely and left her standing there to with her thoughts like a hurricane inside her brain.

 _Osamu... he 's right isn't he... Everyone here needs me._ Kagome sighed, her heart beating quickly. _And I'm meant to be brave for them, but how can I when I can't even muster up a response to that man when he talks like that to me? He was never like that all before. But this time, he was so close. I wonder what has changed with him._ She steadied her breathing, trying to figure out what just happened between them, and why it had seemed impossible for her to speak when he had been so close. The way he looked at her, well, he had never looked at her like that before. Something had happened. Something changed within him. And she didn't know what to make of it.

 _But I guess I have a decision to make._ She thought dryly, _About what I want to do with this information. About my family in the future. And my friends here. Can I indulge a little? I told Inuyasha I would see him again, but what will I do after?_ She knew she wouldn't break her promise. After all, him and the others had an emotional stake in this. They all feel deeply for her obviously, or at least for the person they knew her to be. And because of that, she couldn't just disappear from them and leave them to never know what became of her. That wouldn't be fair. They were grieving. They were hurting just like she was.

"But isn't this mission important?" She questioned, sitting back down on the grass, "I believe in the world that we want to create. And I know that it can't be brought to fruition without sacrifice. There's so much sadness, so much hatred. Discrimination, murder, leaders upholding prejudice that leads to the deaths and isolation of so many innocent people. Real people. I believe so much in saving them. I believe so much in the importance of preventing their suffering. And my tasks are dark. I am to become the murderer of those who promote hate. Because hate is the deadliest weapon in the history of mankind. Nothing more, nothing less."

She stopped, her mind racing, "Hate. Humans hate demons. Demons hate humans. Half-demons have no place. The rich exploit the poor. Hate breeds pain. And there can't be room for tolerance of that, because tolerance of suffering lets it sneak under the radar and grow. And if I was suffering. Ostracized. Tortured. I wouldn't want people to tolerate that. And this is a bigger scale. So I kill breeders of hate. Naraku for one. And I do my dark tasks, because the night is darkest just before the dawn. I'm not a hero. I'm a tool for heroes to bring the light." She shifted. She continued to ponder this. Heroes had rules. They didn't promote violence or gore, but rather they upheld their ideals, put people's faith back in morals. She wasn't there for that. She was there to pave the way for hope, because that's what the needed to happen before heroes could rebuild the world from the rubble. "You can't build a home on a shaky foundation. Sometimes, you have to knock the whole thing down, even if it's difficult." She knew that her job was to destroy the hate, and that someone else had to come along to build hope from that.

"And I can't say that Inuyasha fits into this. He's a hero, isn't he?" She placed her hands into her palms, frustrated with herself and her own inability to make sense of things, "That's what Jakotsu called him. That's what I thought of him... but now that I think of it, I'm not too sure. He's after Naraku, too. He's fighting to end this, just like me. And he's not doing it for the title, or to spread his values. He's doing it because it needs to happen, because Naraku spreads pain and wounds can't heal when they're still infected... Maybe he's like me." She wondered about it, how if he and his companions were like her, not a hero or a villain, what that meant for them. Could she ever ask them to be a part of this just to feel connected with her past and her soul?

She sat for some time, wishing she had all the answers while simultaneously not wanting the to face the truth. Her passion for progress was fighting her desire to know about her past. And the fact that she knew she would have to see him again made this even worse. She couldn't ignore this. Osamu had demanded to know what her plan was, but dammit, she didn't have one. Could her life even be hers to explore when she had a job to do?

"After I eliminate the biggest threats, Master Kenjin will begin planting the seeds of equality, and heroes will have to continue it." She bit her lip, "But there's no guarantee I make it out of this. And if I do, there will always be threats rising."

 _Oh Kagome... What have you gotten yourself into..._

* * *

Kikyo strode onward, feeling the same as she always did. And it was a feeling she couldn't describe, because it wasn't something she regularly felt while alive. It was like she was just there. In between existence and nothingness, and not even being able to divulge in the human dissatisfaction of it all. She was stuck knowing she wanted to feel frustrated, but not knowing how to. All she knew was how to be angry and bitter. At times, Inuyasha had made her feel something more, almost a kind of content that had felt normal. She know that, if she was alive, the thought of the inu-hanyou would make her smile, but she was just a shell. She was just a cold shell.

 _I will defeat Naraku. The world will go on without me, and I will be rid of this feeling that I don't belong anywhere. It's the only way for me to find peace._ She manuevered through the world, forgetting how it felt to appreciate the greenery. The colors might as well have faded to gray.

It was sad, the way she had to watch the world full of people who would go on without her, because she was timeless. It was sad, because she couldn't be sad about it. She could feel only the most deepest of pain, not the sweet sadness the living got to revel in. She watched everyone in Inuyasha's group, growing, learning and feeling together. And she was gone the whole time, remembering when she had once had hope for her own future. The world didn't need her anymore. Her premature demise had already settled, and everyone had moved on.

The only thing that made sense was killing Naraku. She wouldn't rest until he was dead and gone, paying the price of her life.

Days had gone by since she had seen Inuyasha. She had gotten used to waking up to him, but she found that it was impossible for her to get used to chasing down Kagome. The one who got to live. _She doesn't even remember her old life. She gets to live free of the constraints of death._ Kikyo thought bitterly, knowing that, in the end, Kagome would replace her. Why? Because Kagome could. She had a future. She belonged and could stay.

Suddenly, as her thoughts continued to build, a world being creating without the dead priestess herself, she sensed something coming towards her. It was sneaking up behind her like a shadow, bringing with it not an announcement, but a change in the atmosphere, a darkness that thickened. The push of gravity began to feel harsh on her, like hands were pushing down on her shoulders. Pressure was rising in the air, and Kikyo furrowed her brows together as she readied herself for what was coming. And when it all settled a few feet in behind her, it revealed itself, the evil that it was, dropping its cloak of mystery.

"Ahh, if it isn't Kikyo." His voice lurked over, crawling on her skin before creeping into her ears.

"Naraku." She replied, seemingly unbothered by the sinister aura he was flaunting about. She could hear the smirk on his pale face without even turning. He was there, and he was planning something. But even if she didn't know, she was not going to show fear. He could not do much else to her, anymore.

"I have been looking for you." He cooed, "It's so nice that you've made it easy for me by leaving behind those irritants."

"What is it you want from me, cretin?" The dead priestess turned, glancing at the man, his crimson gaze staring back.

"You will find out." He responded, voice low. Suddenly, Kikyo felt two hand grip her wrists and hold them behind her back, a rope tying them together tightly as she struggled and dropped her arrow, her anger rising as she realized she had been tricked. Naraku slithered over and picked it up, snickering as he examined it, his twisted joy prominent on his features. He was enjoying her pain, as he always did. But this time, he knew he would win. He was delighted by the confidence he felt stirring within his body.

"Stay still, priestess." Kagura's voice revealed her as the one holding Kikyo back. She felt the demon woman pull on her, forcing her on her giant feather, knowing she had no choice but to go with them.

And they rose, traveling to a place Kikyo didn't recognize. It was a giant hut situated far from any other villages, and it reeked of corruption. Still, she didn't show any weakness as the enemy landed, shoving her inside without any consideration or remorse. She saw, in the corner, was the Infant, sitting up and grinning wickedly. She felt his gaze piercing her clay body, touching the remnant of her soul, to which she cringed a bit before looking back at the woman leading her. Kagura forced her on a chair, chuckling as she went and picked up the little incarnation from the ground.

"When you fell from Mt. Hakurei, we thought Kagome would surely return again. And we planned on using The Infant to find darkness in her heart and use her to find the jewel shards." The woman began, "But she didn't. And suddenly, she's back and it seems she doesn't remember a thing. Though you don't have a heart, I am sure there is a darkness inside of you that we can use. However, it's not just the jewel shards we're looking for."

"Then what is it, foul woman?" The dead priestess hissed, still struggling in her place, noticing the how the Infant's beady little eyes targeted her, filled with malice and void of all empathy. His face, usually blank, was now filled with the joy he gained from watching someone in pain. Especially someone like her, who once filled the position of poise and strength, her hands now bound by rope that left her with no hope of offending any attacks that may come her way. There was a pride aspect to this, one that The Infant knew was being crushed by her current subordinate position. An ego disappearing with every jerking movement she made to break free, all being to no avail. While the dead priestess had strength of mind, she lacked the muscle necessary to break herself out of her predicament.

"Kikyo, I will use your darkness to deceive your reincarnation. Manipulate this clay body you inhabit." This time, it was him who spoke, "That is my ability."

"You are ignorant, for I have no heart to manipulate." She countered, now remaining still, back straight as she began to regain herself, collecting the panic and locking it away beneath her.

But he chuckled at this, a reaction she did not expect. She had been sure that, for once, her status as the undead would benefit her greatly. Her heart no longer had a beat, so there was no way to use it against her now. Even if she did feel the darkness that invaded her spirit in death, it was inaccessible to the small demon. Or at least, she had believed that it was. But his wicked laughter had told a different story, and she no longer seemed confident in that assumption.

"It is true, my abilities lie in manipulating the darkness in one's heart, so any darkness that has stained your soul is irrelevant to me." He began, Kagura taking him closer to Kikyo, stopping only when they were a mere foot away from each other, "However, just because it isn't beating, does not mean that it does not harness any darkness. You see, at the moment of your death, you despised Inuyasha. The moment that your heart stopped beating, darkness had grown inside of you. And now it is in a time still, unable to release any of the hatred you felt. It is why, even after knowing that the love of your life didn't betray you, you feel so bitter." He gaze went towards where the part of her chest were her heart rested, quiet and dead. Kagura cocked an eyebrow, clearly curious as to if the Infant could really grasp and control a heart that wasn't beating. And if he could really use it successfully for what had been planned.

"How?! How can you manipulate a dead heart?!" Kikyo demanded, gritting her teeth.

The amused look on his face heightened, "Oh, but of course it is because the heart is more than a force that keeps you alive. It doesn't just go away when it stops beating. Yes, a heart fuels your life, pumping to keep you breathing, but if it was just that, then why would it be able to cause you emotional joy or distress?" His eyes narrowed in on her, pale skin resembling a ghost in the night, "The heart is connected to the soul, and will always be. Your soul is your essence, but your heart connects it to your life, so you can exist here and so that everything you became in this life follows you to the next. Your heart and soul are still connected, and I can still use it to manipulate your actions."

 _No... If he is right, then by grasping onto the darkness in my heart, he will also have control over my soul and my body. The heart, it must be the mediator between the two._ The priestess bowed her head in agitation, looking down at the ground, not knowing if she could even look at the Infant's empty eyes as he reveled in his victory over her. She had no idea what these demons had in store for her, but it definitely couldn't be good.

Kagura held the Infant to the bound priestess's chest, and he clutched onto her, finding the darkness pressing onwards until her body went limp. The demon woman pulled out a corrupted sacred jewel shard, the deep violet-black light shining dully in her grasp. She tilted Kikyo's head up, the human not being able to resist movement, and planned to put it inside her forehead.

"No." The Infant seethed, "There is enough darkness in her heart that I will be able to control her without the help of a shard. Her heart's inability to accept her fate moments before death is pathetic, and inside of it lies the perfect amount of bitterness and hatred. She will do as I wish, even when I am not with her, and everything will go according to plan."

Pausing, the red-eyed woman retracted her hands and let Kikyo's head drop down. She instead went and unbound her hands, which fell as though she lost the strength to keep them up. Looking at her drooping body, her gray eyes glazed over, Kagura nodded, impressed with the small demon and shocked at how easy it was to corrupt a priestess as powerful as Kikyo. She picked the Infant back up, and his features still riddled with amusement.

"Now, Kikyo, stand tall." He ordered, and watched as she did so without hesitation. "Good. Now, listen to me. You are going to go on a very important mission." Kikyo nodded, her body betraying her.

 _Inuyasha... I am so sorry._

 **Alright! Here are the answers for the references I used in the last chapter!**

 ** _Non-Inuyasha reference_ :** **  
When hoping to get Kagome to the Bone Eater's Well, Inuyasha asks " _Do you trust me?"_ To which Kagome responds with a hesitant "Yes." This mirrors the scene in the famous Disney movie _Aladdin_ where Aladdin asks the same question to Princess Jasmine when they're being chased by guards, and she hesitantly says yes. (He also asks her this on her balcony before taking her on that famous magic carpet ride while disguised as the prince.) When I had Inuyasha ask this to Kagome, I immediately thought of this movie!**

 **Congrats to Inuallday for getting this right!**

 **When Inuyasha describes the Higurashi family to Kagome, she begins to cry. The dialogue that follows (aka their bickering over whether she is crying/blubbering) is directly inspired by Inuyasha Episode 58 _Fateful Night In Togenkyo Part II._ You can find the dialogue near the end of the episode, when Inuyasha returns as a half-demon after falling off the cliff as a human. Kagome had assumed he had died, and was crying, a catalyst to a dialogue scene nearly identical to the one in my story!**

 **Congrats to Dangerously Grey, Inuallday, and Ani-SanO.o for getting this right!**

 **You all are awesome! And if you didn't get them this time, don't worry! I'll hopefully be trying to add more for you all to try and solve in every chapter, like this one! I know they're hard, but it wouldn't be as fun if they were easy!**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And don't worry, there's always more fluff and action to come. What do you think of Osamu? Just to make it easier on you all, you can search up Nobuchika Ginoza** **from Psycho Pass to see what I imagined him to look like. The next chapter awaits!**

 **Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter! And don't forget to try and figure out what this chapter's references are!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**~ Chapter 8: Deception ~  
Check the bottom for answers on last chapters references!  
For this chapter, I included a quote from the anime (said by the same character) and just as a hint, it's not Kagome!  
Also, I also included a quote from one of the most famous and acclaimed movie series of all time, and as a hint, it started off as a book series! And just to help out a little more, it is said from the protagonist of said series to the main antagonist.  
Good luck guessing!**_

Kagome sat outside the forest, just looking at Mt. Mujitsu from afar as it stood in its place. Days had passed, and she hadn't decided when she wanted to leave, so Osamu suggested she meet him at the hut, knowing that she loved that place with all her might. He said they could do some lower level exterminating for a bit so she had time to think more. She agreed, but he decided to leave in the night, telling Master Kenjin that she should follow at dawn. He seemed to always be running about mysteriously, and she couldn't quite understand it at all. But dwelling on it would only give her a headache, as her mind was already full to the brim with thoughts and confusion. So, she stood, looking back at the place she called home now, and whispering her temporary farewell.

"Who knows when I'll be back this time." She muttered, before turning and taking off to meet Osamu. She was swift and fast, face stone hard as she ran. It's all she could ever do. Run fast and far away. Though she knew her dilemmas would follow. _But if I sit and worry, nothing will be accomplished. C'mon Kagome, just give it time. Be patient._ With that, she let her frustrations fall to the side, still there but now silent. And her features relaxed as she continued down her path.

"Osamu will be there. And he's been doing really well at distracting me." She smiled, "Plus, now he'll really get a chance to see my skills."

Without a break, she trudged on. Her endurance was incredible, and she didn't falter as she ran. Her thoughts wandered to all the fun she would have with him, and how maybe he would finally tell her what he'd been up since he left her. It was all she wanted, to spend the day helping villages and just letting herself have a good time. She wasn't even sure when the last time she had been out and about with anyone. She was usually alone. Training alone. Investigating alone. Hunting down strong demons alone. And for the first time, she would be with someone who cared about her, and supported her throughout everything.

Her smile was wide as the ocean, and her heart joyful. She was so caught up in her excitement, that it had startled her when she heard her name being called. Cautiously, she turned to see a woman clad in red and white, a face so strikingly familiar. She was just standing in a field, her posture perfect and her demeanor profession.

"You... You're the priestess that travels with Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, not sure whether or not to be happy or upset to see her. She hadn't gotten the chance to really talk to this dead priestess aside from their battle in the forest, which was not exactly a friendly conversation. Still, she assumed that this woman had once been her close companion as well, as she had always been around when the gang was looking for her. _I should be sympathetic to this woman. Not only did she lose her life so tragically, but she is probably suffering from my loss as well._ Shaking her head, she put on the best smile that she could, though noting the dead priestess's blank stare. Though, at Kagome's words, she did begin to walk over, stopping only a mere inches from her.

The woman didn't speak, even after Kagome claimed her recognition of her. Her smile slowly faded and she shrugged.

"Is everything alright...uhh, I'm sorry but I forgot your name." Kagome questioned, feeling awkward and wondering what this woman's deal was. She clearly knew her, but her social skills were so bad, she couldn't imagine having ever been close to someone like this.

"My name is Kikyo." Kikyo spoke, her words solemn and low, "And I have finally escaped." She talked like a robot, eyes glazed over and back straightened. It was certainly an odd sight, one that juxtaposed the image of her angrily shooting her arrow. Her features were stiff, almost as if emotions ran under the surface but couldn't quite make it out to show themselves. And her gaze was harsh and demeaning, as she stood taller than Kagome, looking down at her.

"Escaped? Escaped what?" Kagome asked, cocking an eyebrow. _This woman... she sure is weird._

"I have escaped Inuyasha." Kikyo had said it so nonchalantly that Kagome almost didn't believe it.

 _Escaped Inuyasha? What is she talking about?_ _She's making it sound like he was forcing her to be with him._ Kagome studied her, everything from her expression down to the perfect way she stood, like a statue. She wondered what would cause a person to be so rigid. _C'mon Kagome, she's dead. She must be suffering deep down. You can't be so critical of her._ But still, despite feeling bad for this woman's situations, Kagome couldn't help but be skeptical of her words. Why would Inuyasha force her to do anything? He would never hurt her and they were working together to fight the monster who did! Naraku!

"What do you mean _escaped?_ " Kagome asked cautiously, "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No." Kikyo began, sighing and narrowing her eyes, "Years ago, Inuyasha tricked me and tried to steal the Shikon jewel. He told me he would become human and we would be together, and I trusted him, believing he was my beloved. But I was wrong, and he wounded me one morning and went for the jewel. Bitter, I bound him to a tree, but died of my wounds. Now that I have returned, it seems as though he has fooled everyone into believing that he is innocent of his transgressions, placing the blame on Naraku." The look on the dead woman's face was almost remorseful, and Kagome's jaw dropped as she told the story.

"I am unsure what he has told you, but because of him, I roam this world as a ghost, void of joy." She continued, "And my soul cannot be at peace until he pays the price for my demise."

"I-I don't... I don't understand." Kagome's voice cracked, her heart racing as she thought of him. The Inuyasha that she had seen and the sincerity she had felt from him. It didn't make sense, but here Kikyo was, telling her that everything she had believed was a lie. "Inuyasha... he can't be the bad guy. He can't be the murderer."

"Inuyasha is a vile beast. I despise him, that loathsome half-man." Her words stung the warrior woman, who could feel her trust shatter.

 _All this time... these weeks I've spent and the faith I put into him. I believed him. I wanted to see him again._ Kagome's head began to hurt, _But he played me. He pretended to be a man he was not, one that had reeled me in. He isn't a hero. He isn't a tool for good. He is a MONSTER!_ Her breathing quickened, fists clenched by her sides as she processed everything she was told, feeling a sting of betrayal rising in her gut. _He took advantage of me. To him, I am a pawn in his evil game to becoming a full-demon. Power. He is nothing but a power-hungry beast. And I was so desperate for answers that I got manipulated._

"He was your love, and he betrayed you..." Kagome's voice had been laced with despondency at this discovery, and she was eyeing the woman, "Kikyo, in your honor, I will kill him." She was seething now, face progressively getting redder at the rage set in.

"Yes, he must die." Kikyo whispered to her, and watched as Kagome sped off into the distance, her existence a force t be reckoned with, and her pain at being let down and used evident on the living woman's disposition. Kagome was hurt, now. Her trust had been broken. And the dead priestess knew the feeling. When first resurrected by Urasue, Kikyo would have loved to see this woman run off, ready to end the hanyou's life. But now, she couldn't help but despise herself. Her bitterness was the catalyst for what was about to happen, and she had to watch.

 _Please... be safe, Inuyasha._

* * *

"O'course, Miroku had to go use his damn wind tunnel and pass out." Inuyasha huffed, sitting cross legged, his back leaned against a trunk of a tree situated on the outskirts of Kaede's village, the old woman herself standing in front of him as he complained about the current situation. "Now, we gotta wait for him to feel better to get back out there. Keh, we all told him to stop using it. Now, Sango's pissed because that damn monk is an idiot."

"I see. Ye would like to rush back into the hunt for Naraku because ye have hope that Kagome will appear." Kaede asserted, watching as he turned his head to the side and rolled his eyes.

"I wanna get back out there because Naraku's collecting all the jewel shards while we sit around." He countered, jaw tightening.

But the old woman just shook her head, "So, Kagome plays no role in your impatient desire to leave? Do ye really think me a fool?" She sighed as the half-demon's muscles stiffened at her accusations, "She will come. I feel it, so do not fret, Inuyasha. When she is ready to find you, she will find you."

"Dammit, ya old hag. It's been almost a week. How much time does that wench need, anyways?" The inu-hanyou questioned, now staring thoughtfully in this distance, "She promised she would be back." He sighed and bit the inside of his cheek, as he felt the anxiety rise up, wondering if the priestess had changed her mind about seeing him. He would never admit it, but he wondered if she decided that she wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe she didn't like him. Maybe she realized that her life was better without him in it, regardless of if she knew him before.

"Ye need to learn empathy. Kagome is trying to sort out what having a piece of her past means to her. And as ye have told me, she also has goals of her own that she must focus on." The gray haired priestess did her best to assure him, having been told the situation by Miroku. The monk had informed her that Inuyasha had been shown a vision of how she died, and that said vision included a rather explicit scene of the young girl getting forced by some men. She knew that deep inside, the half-demon blamed himself for Kagome's tragic demise, and that her death, being especially torturous, probably haunted him as much as Kikyo's did.

"She will come around when she is ready. Kagome was never one to break a promise." Those words reassured him. Kagome was always a pure-hearted person, and when she promised something, she kept it. He nodded at Kaede, who followed his gaze off into the horizon, wishing, too, that she could see the reincarnation of her sister again.

And it seemed that fate had plans to honor these wishes, though not in the way Kaede would hope.

Time seemed to stand still and both of them lost themselves in thought, with nothing to do but have faith that everything would work out eventually. The omnipotent sky stared down on them, watching patiently as no one made a single move. They were just sitting ducks, easy targets. Not one was alert, or even aware of what was happening around them.

And in that time, Kagome dropped down from the tree that the half-demon was leaning on, landing in between him and the old woman, jaw clenched as he slowly turned in disbelief to meet her gaze.

"K-Kagome. You came." He wanted to burst from how amazing it felt to see her, and he held back from giving his best toothy grin, not wanting to appear too eager to continue where they left off. But her eyes were glazed in a layer of seriousness, her lips turned down into a small frown. Her fists were clenched and her stance was rigid, as she stared at him without saying another word. He let any happy thoughts drain as he quickly came to realize that this woman was not here for anything good.

 _Dammit... she looks pissed as hell. Keh, I shouldn't be surprised, it ain't like luck was ever on my side._ He thought, standing up and preparing to deal with whatever had put her in such a sour mood. She eyed him as he did, narrowing her gaze and analyzing his every movement. She looked methodical, almost as if she was calculating when to respond, just looking for the right time to do something. And Inuyasha was just waiting, wondering just what the hell could be wrong this time. He relaxed his muscles, trying his best to be calm with her and empathize just like Kaede had said. But the seconds felt like hours of silence, and her angry orbs just targeted his like needles piercing though him. She was pissed. Very very pissed. That much he could tell right now, but there was no damn reason he could think of for it. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Kaede standing behind the younger woman, watching curiously, but also slightly alarmed.

He tried his best to stay still and wait until she was ready to talk, he really did. But she wasn't saying anything. And he was growing tired of feeling like a bug ready to get stepped on.

"What is it?" He asked, hoping she would just tell him for fuck's sake.

"You... You liar." She huffed, "You tried to deceive me."

Now, this had the hanyou boiling. After all this time, she _still_ thinks he's some liar? And here he was, thinking that he had finally gotten somewhere with her, just to end up backed against a tree and accused _again_ of something he didn't do. Dammit, didn't the world get tired of trying him so much?

Kaede's eyes widened behind the woman, confused but also unwilling to leave. Something was wrong, and she could see that Kagome felt distressed and betrayed. She could hear it in the way she spoke to the hanyou, and while he had always had a special talent of irritating her, this time felt much more urgent. This time, Kagome had seemed as if her trust in everything was broken. But the old woman couldn't imagine what he could have messed up this time.

"Deceive you?" He countered, "How many times do I gotta tell you I ain't lying about anything. Got that?"

"You murdered that priestess." Her fists were shaking by her side as she spewed the accusation with absolute malice. It was harsher than when she had interrogated him at the hut. In fact, her tone was almost brutally murderous, "You killed her, Inuyasha. And blamed it on someone who'd be easy to believe did it. And don't waste your damn time talking. Because she told me."

 _Kikyo talked to her? No... That can't be right. She may have wanted me dead when she was first resurrected, but now, she just wants Naraku gone._ He thought as he processed what Kagome had just said, _And she knows she's got a better shot of seeing that bastard drop dead with me around. So, what the hell is Kagome going on about?_ He paused, wondering if the dead priestess had been so fed up with going after Kagome that she turned on everyone. She had at one point wanted Kagome dead. Inuyasha knew that. But he had thought all of that was in the past. And when he found out Kikyo had left, he assumed it was because she had preferred going after Naraku. _Preferred._ And maybe she had gotten upset that he had been so attentive to this situation with Kagome, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that she _betrayed_ him.

"You are nothing but a fake." She continued, "And I won't make the same mistake of letting you go this time." And before Inuyaha could even think of how to respond as pink spiritual energy surrounding her shaking fists, and she lunged to punch him in the jaw. Fortunately for him, he was better with his reflexes than with words, and he hopped over to the side, landing several feet besides the tree. Her hit ended up cutting through the trunk and the tree began to fall over the woman. But instead of getting out of the way, she just raised her fists above her head, her aura slicing through it again, and the remaining pieces fell around her. She was unphased, and looked over at the hanyou, whose jaw was clenched tight as small growls emitted from his throat.

"Whatever you heard, it's wrong." He spat, hoping she would wait a damn minute before trying to kill him, but by the way she was staring, he knew it wasn't gonna happen. So, he remained alert and ready to dodge her again, "I did not kill Kikyo. I would never do that, dammit!"

"Oh, please. You manipulate the people around you for power. You're pathetic." She hissed, "And you'll never know love or friendship, and I feel sorry for you." Once again, she ran toward him, ready to make contact, and when he jumped in the air to dodge, she followed, lunging with him. When he saw her soaring in the air only a foot below him, he prepared to take a hit, and she managed to make contact with his abdomen, knocking him backwards. He fell to the ground, landing on his back and gasping for air. She was damn strong, and he knew she might just kill him now.

"Your life was a lonely mess, and when you found someone who just wanted you to be happy, you didn't have the balls to take it." She was now strutting towards him, "Doesn't sound like your life is worth anything to anyone but yourself because you only live for yourself. And you took advantage of my situation. You used the fact that I didn't remember anything, and you painted yourself as some innocent man just trying to stop the bad guys. As if not being able wasn't painful enough! So, why shouldn't I kill you?" She stopped and looked over his body. His golden orbs watched her carefully, as he felt the pain from her punch much more intensely than the first time. Yes, she had hit him way harder than she ever had.

"Kagome! You mustn't!" Suddenly the crackling voice of Kaede came echoing towards them. Kagome's head whipped around to see who it was, noting the elderly woman struggling to make it over to them quickly enough, "Stop this. You have been fooled, but not by Inuyasha."

"No, you have been made to believe that he is innocent, but I heard it straight from the woman he killed!" The young woman asserted, not wanting to be persuaded not to do this. She had wanted Inuyasha to be right, trusted him. And now, she needed him to be dead, because if he lived, she would always wonder.

"The woman he killed? Ye must be referring to my sister." The older priestess sighed as she arrived, noting how pained the hanyou looked, "I am Kaede, and I witnessed my sister's death 50 years ago. For 50 years, I believed Inuyasha to be wicked, all the while he thought my sister had betrayed him. It was clear they had been fooled, and Naraku had been the one who had done it."

"Why should I believe you?!" Kagome demanded, shaking her head. _Kikyo said he had fooled everyone around him. How can I know this old woman hasn't been a victim of Inuyasha's lies?_

"Ye must listen to me. My sister was tasked with protecting the Shikon Jewel. And many coveted it. One day, she found and helped a bandit named Onigumo, who had been severely injured in a fire. She could see that he was hurt badly, so she brought him to a secret cave where he could heal. She spent time nursing him to health, but it was clear that he would never move again." Kaede began, moving closer to Kagome and feeling confident that, somewhere inside, was the kind girl she once knew, "However, he fell for her, and called on demons to devour his body for strength and power so that he could have her. And from that was born the evil Naraku. But when he became a half-demon, he wanted power more than love, so he tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo, hoping that if they hated each other, the Shikon Jewel would be tainted. When he disguised himself as Inuyasha and wounded her, he thought she would use the jewel to wish for her health, but she did not, and died believing Inuyasha had betrayed her."

Kagome skeptically gazed at the old woman, then back at the injured Inuyasha.

"Naraku was born from Onigumo's desire to have her, but the demons who devoured him did so for power, and despised my sister for protecting the jewel. So, that desire was buried deep down, and Naraku cared not for Kikyo any longer." Kaede continued, "But since Kikyo died bearing that hatred, she, too, feels the bitterness of her untimely demise, even now that she knows that Inuyasha did not betray her."

Inuyasha struggled, trying to sit up but feeling as though his insides were burning. So, he lifted himself a bit, resting the weight of his upper body on his forearms, but not being able to sit up fully.

The dark-haired woman's eyes glazed over with confusion as she contemplated what the apparent sister of Kikyo had said.

"It is too convenient, that this Naraku was able to trick everyone for so long. I can't believe that." She said finally, "The way your sister looked, devoid of any happiness, saying she could not rest until Inuyasha paid for his wrongdoings, it was clear that she did not truly believe in Inuyasha's innocent. And as the one who died, she knows better than anyone else."

"Ye will just kill this half-demon?" Kaede questioned, "Is it not clear that he harbors no malice inside of him? Is it not clear that he cares for you?"

"I don't care!" Kagome shot back, "Just as Kikyo died for caring for him, he will die caring for me."

"Ye must truly be a fool." The old woman asserted, now frowning as she realized that this woman would not be convinced, "Once, ye would have showed compassion for this man, and knew evil did not rest in his heart. Now, ye will lose him. And if ye make this choice, the rest of your life will be spent thinking of it."

As they bickered, Inuyasha realized his body was healing, and he finally gained the ability to sit up. _Keh, if I want, I can stand again. This hit was harder than last time, but she only hit me once. My body was able to recover... But what the hell can I do? It ain't looking like Kaede is gonna be able to stop her, and I sure as hell ain't fighting her off... Dammit, if only I knew what happened, and why Kikyo betrayed me._

"I am not a fool. I will not be walked on by a man who thinks I'll believe whatever he tells me!"

 _That's it..._ Inuyasha thought, a light bulb flashing over his head, _She won't believe me anymore, but if I can find Kikyo and sort this all out, maybe I can get her to tell Kagome the truth. But... that still leaves me with the task of getting out of this alive._

"Believe me. There is an entire village who will vouch for him." Kaede pleaded.

"They may all be deceived." Kagome countered.

Inuyasha shook his head, feeling energy and strength coursing through his veins. There was only one thing he could do if he wanted to live. And that was to run away while she was distracted. Kagome was so caught up in trying to justify herself to Kaede that she hadn't noticed that he was healing. So, he had a chance.

"Do ye truly believe this man could deceive everyone around him?" The old woman asked.

That was it, that was his cue. Inuyasha jumped up, turning around and running off into the distance, far, far away from the village. He didn't look back to see if she was following him. He just kept running. She may be impressive, but he knew he could out run her. He was a demon after all, and his endurance was much greater than any human's, trained or not. So, he pressed on, feeling like such a failure for leaving. But it had to be done. Had this happened before Kagome's death and resurrection, he would have acted rash and would have stayed and died trying to convince her, because he didn't want to look like a coward. But now, he knew that this death would not be worth it. Whatever is happening, Kagome deserved to know the truth.

But he felt his heart drop as he remembered everything she said. _I'll never know love or friendship? Kagome, don't you realize that you gave me those things?_ He wondered if maybe this woman was no longer the one he knew, and if he was just holding on to something that's not there. _No... that's bullshit. She may act different because of the way she was trained, but her core is still there. I saw it in the way she held Shippo, and it was definitely there when we were talking. She's just upset. And dammit, when Kagome is upset, there ain't no stopping her._ He scowled, hoping he could find Kikyo and find her soon. Nothing about this made any sense, but he just hoped she would have a good explanation for everything.

 _Could it be... did Naraku disguise himself?_ He wondered as he sped onward, _Wouldn't Kagome have been able to sense if it was? Goddammit. This is so frustrating!_

Inuyasha, feeling defeated, continued to seek out the dead priestess with much haste, his mind set on figuring out what the hell happened. He would find her, and he would correct this bullshit.

* * *

"He thinks he can run from me, does he?" Kagome snarled, watching as flashes of red and sliver disappeared right before her eyes. She knew he could heal himself pretty quickly, but she had severely underestimated how fast that would happen. He had probably been near completely healed a few minutes before he even jumped up and ran, planning his escape when he realized he was all better. _But now he's underestimating me if he thinks I won't catch up to him. And this time, I won't let some silly old woman distract me._

She readied herself to go after him, eyes ablaze with determination. That is, until, the old woman had to open her mouth.

"Ye mustn't kill Inuyasha. It will be a mistake." Kaede pleaded, "I can explain everything to you. Come, child. Come and let us discuss this."

"Every moment I'm not after that half-demon, Kikyo is in danger. He may kill her for exposing him." The young priestess replied darkly, her mind distraught.

"He is not capable of doing such a thing." The older woman sighed, "Ye must hear me out, for it is out of ignorance when one acts without considering both sides." She closed the distance between them, noticing Kagome's hesitation when she placed a wrinkly hand on her shoulder. "And one thing I know is that ye will not kill out of ignorance."

Kagome paused and bit her lip, her fists clenched as she pondered what the old woman was saying. _D_ _idn't I already consider his side? Could there really be more to this than what I've been told? Kikyo... she seems like the perfect witness, given that she was the victim. So, why would she lie? This... is so frustrating._ She thought, impatiently. The wind brushed against her, almost willing her to stay. But it was getting to be too much to bear. She felt like she was being thrust into this world, and someone was taking advantage of the fact that she didn't remember anything.

But she guessed that if she was going to make a decision about the hanyou's life, she should at least hear this woman out.

"Fine." Kagome decided, her tone still impatient and laced with frustration, which Kaede could easily gauge, "I'll go with you. But not for too long. If I feel your story to be unconvincing, I will leave and I will kill him."

Kaede nodded, leading her back to her hut, the villagers' eyes widening in shock as Kagome strutted behind the old priestess. Whispering ensued, quiet and hushed, but still noticeable. And the young woman noticed, uncomfortably aware of the looks she was receiving. Of course, no one seemed to be whispering anything negative, but still. She hated wondering about all of them while they appeared to know all about her. She shifted her gaze and focused only on the path she was being led down, eyes examining the ground as she kept moving forward.

"Kagome!" A feminine voice called, and it was slightly familiar, causing the dark-haired priestess to raise her head to find the source. Of course, she wasn't that surprised to see that demonslayer rushing towards her, a look of optimism painted over her features. "You're here!"

"Sango." Kaede addressed her, "It appears my sister has told Kagome something rather disturbing."

"What?" Sango cocked a brow, noting the serious look on the old woman's face, "What did Kikyo say...?" She just couldn't fathom what could have happened that could put a damper on this reunion. Although, something did seem off given that Inuyasha was not at Kagome's heels. She scanned her old friend's face, and noticed that there was not a trace of happiness or anything good in her expression. In fact, she seemed to be aggravated at something, which quickly put Sango on edge as she waited for Kaede's response.

"My sister has claimed that Inuyasha killed her." The old woman brushed a gray strand from her face, stress deepening the lines on her forehead.

"S-She did what? Was she that angry that the attention wasn't all on her?" Sango shook her head, "Well, you don't believe her, do you, Kagome?"

Sighing, the warrior woman clenched her fists, "Kikyo is the most reliable witness to her death." But, then she relaxed her muscles and stared off into the distance, "But... I'm willing to hear everyone out before I kill him." _I just hope he isn't going after Kikyo right now._ This was becoming way too overwhelming for her, being completely out of the loop for an issue that seemed to revolve around her. Her head was full and throbbing from all the he-said, she-said that was going on, almost numb at this point. But she managed to remain stoic in her appearance, even if she just wanted to break and fall to the ground.

"Let us go to my hut." Kaede urged, "Ye should join us as well, Sango." The demon-slayer just nodded, and they all began walking together. And Kagome could see the rage rising within the other woman, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. It was clear that she was upset with Kikyo, thinking that she was lying for some reason. Kagome didn't want to cause all this trouble for everyone, but dammit, who could she really trust? It just seemed as though she would never be sure.

The trio waltzed into the hut, taking a seat around the little fire pit nestled in the middle of the room. The warrior priestess sat tall, her posture perfect, back arched and shoulders back. Her neck was straight and her chin lifted proudly as she eyed the two woman who sat across from her. The ninja tunic she wore with the green sash boasted her best features, and overall, her appearance was intimidating. She looked like a picture of beauty and violence in perfect harmony with one another, swirling and dancing like partners beneath her milky skin. A rose with thorns. But still, she wasn't the only one with the skills to flaunt the deadliness within her feminine features. Sango did the same, sitting tall and perfect, with eyebrows lifted and eyes narrow. Her slayer attire with the pink to juxtapose the lethal black, tight enough to catch the eye, but not tight enough to restrict swift movements, like a second skin. She had the look of a warrior who was not only strong, but intelligent as well. The two were mirror images of each reflecting back, so much so that Kagome began to wonder that if she moved her hand, would the demon-slayer perhaps copy.

Kaede noticed them watching the other, although she knew that somewhere buried in the seriousness of Sango's demeanor, was compassion and care for the young and powerful priestess.

"So, what did Kikyo tell you." Though a question, Sango phrased it like a demand, one that was full of force and aggression. Even if it wasn't directed at who she was speaking to. Still, seeing the slayer so confident and strong, Kagome could only cock a brow.

"Inuyasha is a vile monster who killed her. And she can't rest until he's paid the price." Kagome replied, her tone just as forceful.

"Bullshit." Sango countered, not even a second after Kagome finished her response.

Lips poking out in agitation, the only thing Kagome could think to say to that was "Prove it."

The slayer hesitated, the look on her face faltering only slightly as she pondered the best way to do so. But how could she prove something like that right now? Sure, Naraku had admitted to it at some points during battles, almost boasting about how he split Inuyasha and Kikyo apart, but it'd be hard to find him, especially just to ask him to admit to it again. And if he was smart, he would see that admitting to it was not exactly in his best interest anyways. And yeah, Kikyo herself had known that Naraku did it, but apparently she was trying to get Kagome to believe otherwise so they couldn't exactly count on her right now given the situation. Sango's mind raced to find the answer, but she couldn't fathom whose word would be above Kikyo's when it came to her death. Even if there were witnesses, Kikyo's claims still rose above theirs as being more reliable in Kagome's eyes. And _honeSeestly,_ she couldn't even blame her for that. The only other way the slayer could fathom proving it to Kagome was if there was some way she could see it herself.

 _See it herself? But that's impossible._ Sango thought, getting frustrated by this conundrum. _There's no way for her to look into the past like that and be shown what's already happened. Right? Where could she possibly be shown a vision like that... Unless..._

Her eyes widened immediately, face bright as she realized that there was a chance to prove it. It was a long-shot, but dammit, it was worth trying. "Unmei." She began, earning weird looks from both of the woman around her.

"Unmei? What the hell is that?" Kagome questioned, slightly curious but not letting that show on her face.

"Unmei, the demon of vision." Sango continued, her lips curving upwards as she proudly began to reveal her plan, "She has the powers to see things that have happened, and then show them to someone else. Visions of the past. If we find her, she may be able to show you what happened on that day that Kikyo died. And then you'll have all the proof you need." She took in a deep breath and smirked. If they could manage to find her, not only might it save Inuyasha's life, but maybe Unmei could even show Kagome visions of her own past to help her remember. Not to mention, tell her about the prophecy.

"A demon of vision, huh?" The priestess replied, skeptically, "And where do we find this demon?"

Of course, there was the catch. No one had ever seemed to have heard of her before, so finding her seemed to be quite the task, and if Kagome saw it a waste of time, they'd all be out of luck. Sango shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to answer the question in a manner that wouldn't make the woman in front of her scoff and brush the whole suggestion off.

"Unmei. The monk told me about her, a haggard old woman with no eyes." Kaede jumped in, seemingly saving Sango, "I have looked into her since hearing about the encounter, and have learned quite a few things about her."

Everyone leaned in, interested to hear more about this fascinating demon.

"The legend is that she was born of both joy and destruction, and though she cannot see like we do, she constantly watches over the battle between both. Death cannot touch her until one has overcome the other in the world." The old woman began, finger raised in a matter-of-fact manner, "And in her extended lifetime, which has lasted thousands of years, she uses others to see what she cannot, and shares it in order to warn of approaching chaos. However, finding her seems to be quite the issue. Some say it is impossible, while others say few know where she resides. It appears as though only those old enough to have witnessed her birth and prime would know how to find her. Someone who was also thousands of years. Perhaps even older than Inuyasha's father would have been."

While useful information, Sango slouched a bit as she realized that Kaede had not actually found out how to get to Unmei at all. In fact, the only thing they know now was that in order to find her, they'd have to ask some super old demons and hope they knew where she was. But that seemed almost pointless.

Kaede, noting that the information given so far hadn't sparked any conversation of the next step, leaned in close before suggesting, "Ye may want to ask Myoga the flea. If I am not mistaken, he has lived quite a long life. Perhaps he may know where to go from here."

 _That's right!_ Sango thought. _We saw him not to long ago, but Inuyasha only told him that Kagome died and was resurrected, not bothering of the details regarding who told us in the first place. Maybe he does know something... Or at maybe he could point us in the right direction._

"So, I'm supposed to find this flea who will tell me where to find this vision demon and hope she can show me what really happened?" Kagome scoffed, finding the task a bit ridiculous, "Seems like a lot."

"You wanna know the truth, right?" The slayer questioned, and Kagome realized that she was right in a way. The real truth isn't always the easiest to find. And if Unmei does resolve this, she really will have the whole story about Inuyasha. No more wondering and no more lies.

"Yes. I do." She responded, "So, I'll go with you to find this Myoga. And then we'll go from there."

 _With me? Kagome wants to do all this with me?_ Sango nodded quickly, although her heart was beating quickly, shock running through her as she realized she would be spending some actual time with her old friend much sooner than she anticipated. She took in a deep breath before both of them stood up, their journey beginning right now. They looked at each other for a bit, just standing there as their presences collided in a fit of energy and auras, whirlwinding around between them.

"I will inform Miroku of your departure. Be safe." The gray haired woman sent her goodbyes, nodding at them to get going.

"She'll be safe with me." Kagome nodded, turning to leave. Sango gave a final look to the old woman, who sympathetically smiled, knowing that the slayer had been wanting to see her again. And also knowing that Kagome wouldn't do anything to hurt her. It was the perfect chance for the two to rekindle their old friendship, and perhaps the priestess would find out that she and the slayer work well together, too. It was an opportunity for togetherness with someone the warrior had never found threatening. Someone she definitely thought was innocent and trust-worthy, at least to a point. No accusations to be thrown and no fighting.

And together, they went off to find Myoga.

* * *

 _C'mon Kikyo, where the hell are you?_ Inuyasha bursted through the wild terrain, sniffing and sensing but finding nothing. It'd been hours, and while his demon heritage give him the endurance to easily keep going, his patience was wearing notably thin. Somewhere, Kagome was out there believing he had taken advantage of her and deceived her, and it made his blood boil. Not only would he have never had it in him to harm Kikyo, but he would never have done anything to break Kagome's trust like that. She was hurting. And he needed to fix it. And dammit, what the hell was going on with Kikyo anyways? He had come to the conclusion a while ago that if Naraku disguised himself as Kikyo, Kagome's advanced senses would be able to detect demonic energy. She had far superior senses than most, her aura detection perhaps even stronger than his. And if they had a conversation, that would be more than enough time for her to have picked up on it. And that meant only two possibilities, an actual priestess had disguised herself, or for some reason, Kikyo had, in fact, told Kagome that lie. And for some reason, the latter seemed extremely unlikely.

 _I won't jump to any conclusions, though. Maybe Kikyo has some reason for doing this that I don't understand. She doesn't want to hurt me anymore, right?_ He shook his head, knowing that if he allowed himself to continue pondering this, he would think himself to death. And while, in all honesty, death seemed like a sweet reprieve right now, he still had to protect Kagome from whatever this prophecy was, and he needed to be alive for that.

So, he scaled he region, running through forests, fields and even some villages. He couldn't leave any place unchecked right now, and his damn inability to remain patient had to be ignored for the time being. _Dammit, this is all what I get for leaving Kagome behind in the first place. I should have never let her leave._ He growled at himself, realizing that he honestly had no right to complain about anything right now. Karma was such a bitch, but, frankly, he had been, too.

So, he pushed his frustrations to the side and focused completely on the path ahead of him, determined to fix everything. He'd be the man he needed to.

And as the hours passed and the sun began to set, the scent hit his nose like a heavy fist, followed by the sight of glowy soul collectors flying through the air. He let out a sigh of relief, his upper body leaning forward in order move fast, his arms stretched out behind him as the large sleeves of his fire rat robe danced in the passing wind that his speed created around him. He knew she was there, just in near distance.

And he leaped into the air, over looming trees, his body high in the sky as he saw her figure down below, the black locks falling onto her red and white traditional garb. He forced his body downwards towards, falling at rapid speed until his feet his the ground in a cloud of debris. And when his golden eyes met with hers, she didn't seemed shocked. She didn't really seem like she felt anything when she looked at him, like a void. A lifeless doll. Her eyes were glazed over and dead as she looked at him. And he couldn't help but feel the sad aura that surrounded her.

 _She's... sad. But about what?_ The hanyou tried to look deeper into her eyes, but she looked away. He tried to sense some sort of corrupted jewel shard or demonic energy that may be controlling her, but he couldn't.

"Kikyo. What happened to you?" He asked, the inner corner of his brows shifting upwards in sympathy. There was so much distress that it was practically seething out of her.

"Nothing that is of your concern." She replied, her tone cold.

He paused. Her response definitely gave him the impression that she was angry at him, but she didn't actually appear mad. It was like her existence was now entirely consumed by sorrow, without even a hint of aggression. It was a sense of worry that surrounded her. And he could not make sense of it. So, he took in a deep breath, moving closer to her to try and solve the mystery.

"Did you... did you talk to Kagome?" He asked, his muscles tense as he awaited her answer.

"Yes." She stated, void of any real emotion.

"W-Well... what did you tell her?" The suspense was killing him. If she had in fact talked to Kagome, then she must also know what he was here for. But it seemed like she would not divulge into anything unless specifically asked.

"I..." She paused, almost as if trying to force her mouth shut, lips trembling as they pursed together, but eventually, words continued to flow, "I told her that you murdered me. And that I would not be at peace until you were dead."

He shoulders drooped at the sound of hearing her admit to something like that, without even a hint of remorse in her voice. She didn't even seemed concerned with explaining herself or trying to justify her actions. She said it so plainly. And Inuyasha knew that Kikyo knew what saying that would do. Kikyo was smart enough to figure out that Kagome would then go and try to kill him. And it would not only be to aid the dead priestess, but because she would have felt betrayed by him, too.

"Why, Kikyo!?" He demanded, desperately hoping that she had a good reason for it, "Did Naraku put you up to it? Or some other bastard? Tell me, dammit!" His breathing was heavy with aggravation, fists clenched and head lowers. He grit his teeth, needing to know, each second torturing him as he waited and waited for her to answer. And when she began to open her mouth, he froze in anticipation.

"I said those things because..." And then again, she paused, lips trembling. She was holding her mouth tightly shut. And it appeared as though all of her effort was going into it, and she continued to look away from him as she tried and tried.

"Dammit, Kikyo! I have to know!" He shouted, coming even closer to her. But as he inched nearer, she raised a hand to stop him, forcefully placing it on his chest. He cocked a brow and she finally looked at him. Her lips were no longer trembling. In fact, she looked completely put together, save for the dark void that her eyes had become. He watched her curiously now, hoping to get some sort of explanation out of her that would help him understand everything. And then, maybe, he could get her to explain everything to Kagome.

But she then shoved him back. And while her hardest push on his chest only knocked him back a step, it was still out of character. "I said those things because I want you to suffer and die, Inuyasha." And when the words hit his appendages, those golden orbs widened like suns on his face, jaw dropping down. He could feel his knees wanting to give up on him, and in that moment, he wouldn't have minded if the earth just swallowed him up. There was nothing in her expression that would allude that she was joking or messing with him in any way. Her voice was perfectly serious, and her gaze was unapologetic.

"Why...?" He asked, staring down at the ground, "I don't understand."

"I loathe you. You are nothing but a filthy half-breed, and being with you caused my untimely demise. You have no worth, no reason to exist. Love will always run from your disgusting presence. Now, begone." She turned from him, "I never want to see you again." She began walking away, leaving him to drown in his misery as he fell to the ground, his disbelief lodged in his throat. Gasping for air, he took one final look at her as she left, disappearing from him and leaving him with those stabbing words that had waged war on his heart.

 _Kikyo, I thought we were past that. I thought you still cared about me. Don't you know how I feel about you?_

For a half hour on the ground, he cursed the sky and the sea. He physically felt hope leaving his body. Once again, he had been reduced to nothing but a _half-breed._ Once again, he was faced with the reality of what the world thought of him. He had learned at one point to stop caring about all of that, because he knew there were people out there who saw him for the person he was. And Kikyo, she was the first one to make him feel like he was worth something in this world. But now, it all faded. She hated him. Had she always hated him? Had she always been looking for the perfect opportunity to make him suffer? He wasn't sure. In fact, he was not sure of anything right now.

 _She... left me here. She won't tell Kagome the truth. She just wants me to die._ He did partially blame himself for Kikyo's death, as he was not able to see through Naraku's plan, but was it more than that? Does she think he shouldn't exist? Should he even exist? He wondered if he should follow her and ask her to drag him into hell with her, like she had originally wanted, although it appeared that she didn't even want to be with him in death.

 _No. I...I can't die, yet. Not when Kagome is still out there. I can still save her, even if it costs me my life. I'll save Kagome, I'll avenge Kikyo._ He thought passionately, rising from the rubble. _And I'll figure out where to go from there. Kikyo, I don't give a damn if you hate me. I'll do what I need to do to make sure Kagome's safe, and you can rest in peace. I promise. No matter how you feel, I...I'll never stop caring about you._

He didn't know where to go from there. He had no idea how in the hell he could fix things with Kagome, but he knew he damn well would. He'd do anything to start back up again.

"I ain't no damn wimp. And I sure as hell ain't gonna waste time feeling sorry for myself." He huffed, fists clenched at his side, "I deserve whatever bitter feelings you have, Kikyo. But neither you or Kagome deserve for me to just give up. Even if I wasn't good enough for you both at some points, I will be now. And dammit, I'll prove it. I'll prove it to everyone. I'll prove it to myself."

He sped off, not really knowing where to go but knowing he needed to go somewhere. He was in pain, Kikyo's words still hurting with every step he took. But he didn't care. He would take all of the pain and then some. Because he didn't matter. They did.

 **Alright! Here are the answers for the last chapter:**

 _ **Anime Reference:  
**_ **After Light Yagami is revealed to be Kira, user of the death note, he tries to convince everyone that he is, in fact, a hero of the world. However, Near sees straight through him, calling the death note the "deadliest weapon in the history of mankind" and Light a crazy serial killer, "nothing more, nothing less." You can find this scene in the last episode of the famous anime _Death Note._ Kagome uses these lines to describe hate. **

**Congrats to AniSanO.o for getting this right!**

 _ **DC Reference:  
**_ **Kagome, while going on about her duties, states that she does her task because "night is darkest just before the dawn". You can also find this quote in the famous Batman movie, _The Dark Knight._ Before Harvey Dent becomes two-face, he gives a speech at a conference where he plans on falsely admitting to being batman. During this speech, he uses this line to spark hope in spite of the Joker's threats.  
Kagome also references herself as not a hero. This was also inspired by Batman's speech at the end of the movie, where he plans on taking the blame for Dent's killings. The exact quote from him is "I can do those things because I'm not a hero like Dent." I thought it fit because killing, even if it is for the greater good, is never seen as heroic, but she finds she can do it because she's not a hero.**

 **Congrats to Abi and inuallday for this right!**

 **I hope you all have as much fun with this as I do. I'm super excited to see who gets the next ones!**

* * *

 **I'** **m loving the reviews so don't forget to let me know how I'm doing and if you get the next references! Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bonus Flashback  
Hello everyone. AnimeQueen88 has a birthday today! Given that I am not yet done with the chapter meant to follow the last, I've decided to post a short bonus chapter as a birthday gift to her!**

 _Flashback to the fateful night he pushed her away..._

The night was dark, darker than usual as if it had taken form based on Kagome's mood. Once again, it was all because Inuyasha had left to see Kikyo some nights before. Always to see her. That's where all of Kagome's troubles lie. And while he never meant to hurt anyone with his visits, a few monkey demons showed up that night and stirred up some trouble at camp, waking everyone up in haste. Of course, given that everyone had fallen into deep sleep under the assumed protection of the inu-hanyou, no one woke up in time to stop one of those pesky demons from grabbing Kagome to steal the jewels, bringing her up to the highest branch of the tallest tree around. She had tried and tried her best to fight it off, but it only became agitated, pushing her off once it had successfully taken the little jar she had around her fragile neck.

And no one had been there to catch her. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara had all been occupied with the tricky little things that they hadn't noticed the young priestess falling until it was too late, her screams piercing the air like an arrow. But she fell silent when she hit the ground, and the scream was gone in an instant. The drop was too high, and she had passed out from the impact, blood pouring out of her head where she it had hit.

And, almost as if on cue, that is when _he_ showed up. Tessaiga at the ready, already growling from the scent of Kagome's blood. He easily killed off the demons, retrieving the shards in a matter of moments. He tended to work fast when he knew _her_ life was on the line.

And he had rushed her back to Kaede, who needed to perform a spell in order to save her, given that she was on the brink of death with that crack in her skull.

And even still, Kagome had not woken up for a few days.

The wind continued to send chills down her spine as she recalled the events, already feeling the headache return as she lifted a gentle hand to place it on her temple, eyes shutting in order to ease the pain. Kagome had healed for the most part, except for a few pains here and there that would creep up on her like a ghost in the night.

When Kagome had woken up, she remembered lots of yelling outside the hut. It took her a while to realize that it was Sango's voice, angry and fed up, sending curses at someone else. Of course, that someone had been none other than Inuyasha, who spit out his defenses with just as much poison. But that's when the slayer had shouted the one thing that would continue to echo through Kagome's mind over and over again, being the primary cause of all headaches in the first place.

"You can't say you care about her! Someone who cares won't leave in the middle of the night, leave the one they care about to die. But that's what you do. It's not the first time you left and we were attacked, but you continue to do it!" Sango shouted, "And the only reason I can think of is that seeing Kikyo is worth more to you than Kagome's life." It was vicious, raw and full of rage as it seethed out of her mouth, violating the ears of anyone who heard it. And the worst part about it was that it made sense. They had been attacked numerous times by demons while Inuyasha had gone off to see Kikyo, and while none of them had managed to do this much damage, they've still happened. And despite knowing that demons are consistently attracted to the jewel shards, he's left Kagome alone with them.

 _Does he... does he really not care about me enough?_ She had thought, pondering it over and over again. She had always known that Inuyasha would sacrifice her _feelings_ to see Kikyo and make sure she is okay. But she had never realized that, by sneaking off, he was constantly putting her at risk. And she almost paid the ultimate price for it this time. _But... does it really mean that he just doesn't care about me enough?_

Now, Kagome walked the outskirts of town under the dulled moonlight, surrounding by nothing but the void of the unknown tugging at her.

 _Inuyasha loves Kikyo. He lover her more than anything. I know that._ She thought, trying to make sense of everything that Sango had said, _But I still thought he cared about me a lot. He always risks his life for me, constantly saving me. But... maybe to him, those little risks that may end up killing me are worth it just to have those moments with her. Maybe Sango's right and I don't mean as much as I think I do._ She continued to stroll, eyes glistening with tears that she did her best to contain, though all she wanted to do was go back to when she couldn't wake up. At least for another few days. While the headaches seemed to fade after a while, the pain in her heart just didn't.

"Kagome." His voices fluttered to her, like a gentle butterfly approaching from behind, but if she was honest, she knew that there was poison in it. Somehow, that butterfly was going to hurt her.

But she turned to meet him, because that's all she could ever do when Inuyasha called her name like a spell she was bound to. His eyes were more beautiful than a thousand sunsets as he looked at her, and she couldn't even help but wish she could look into them forever. _My heart just wants something that it can't have._ She thought as he inched closer and closer to her until they were only a foot apart. And he didn't take those eyes off of her, drawing her in like false hope.

"I..." He started, but trailed off as he took the time to muster up the courage he needed to speak.

"There's no need Inuyasha." She sighed, "I know you love her. I know you want to see her more than anything. And I'm okay."

"No. Kagome, it's not okay. I just..." He trailed off again, eyes closing momentarily, "It's just not how you think it is."

"There's no reason to lie." Kagome countered, wishing that he would stop stepping over her feelings after he already broken them into tiny fragments. He could never handle the hurt he gave her, and yet, he kept giving it and refusing to look it in the eyes. She shook her head a bit, wanting to just get angry, but being unable to. He was the cause of so much distress, but also so much joy. And she could never pick the negatives over the positives with him. She loved him too much.

"It's just that I owe her, Kagome. She died and I failed to stop it." He began, retelling the story she already knew so well, "So, when she comes, I have to see her. I have to make sure she's okay. I can't... I can't stop doing that. But I never wanted you to get hurt. I rushed back as soon as I sensed them. I... it's not an excuse but I'm sorry about what happened."

 _He's sorry I got hurt... He's not sorry he went to see her. He'll always go. He knows the risks, but he'll always go._ The thoughts began to pound in her head. She looked down.

"Yeah, I know you are." It was all she could say.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, Kagome." He grabbed her wrist and just held it in his hand gently, causing her to raise her glance back up at him, his eyes now glazed with despair, "What it does to me... to see you like that. To smell your blood. To think you won't wake up. It..." He hesitated, "...scares me." He had never really admitted to being scared to anything, boasting a cool exterior to avoid being labeled a coward. Kagome's eyes widened with hope as he spoke.

"But..." He began, tearing that hope away from her, "What if I don't go, and that's Kikyo. _Again._ What if I fail to protect her? How am I supposed to go on?"

She didn't know what to say, now. Sure, she knew that he did care for her. His words had never been so sincere than they were now. But he wasn't just scared for her life, he was scared for Kikyo's life. That fear ran through him whenever he saw her soul collectors calling him, and, if she was being honest with herself, it probably flowed more intensely when it came to Kikyo. It was a bitter pill, but one Kagome knew she could swallow it as long as she knew that he did care.

"Kagome." His voice was broken, cracking like the walls of a collapsing home, "You... You don't know what you mean to me. What you _are_ to me. But I can't. I can't stop seeing her. I want to..." He trailed off again, and Kagome wondered if he was going to say that he wanted to stop seeing Kikyo for her, but she would never know as he stayed silent. She had never seen him in this much pain, so torn. He wasn't telling her to leave, but he was telling her that he couldn't choose her over Kikyo. And she knew that already because he had tried to tell her before, but she had never seen how much it hurt him to be stuck between the two.

 _I want to be by Inuyasha's side. I always do, but... I think now, barely seeing Kikyo and having to hurt me to do it... It's doing a lot of damage to him. He's constantly worrying about one of us._ Kagome lifted a hand to cup his cheek.

"Inuyasha, it's okay. I'll always forgive you." She smiled her best smile, though she felt doom creeping up on her, "I don't want you to be so stuck anymore. You don't deserve to feel stuck."

He paused, wondering how one person could be so damn understanding. So _loving_.

But she walked away before he could ask, and given the circumstances, he didn't really feel like he had the right to chase after her now. It was clear she was heading towards the hut, where everyone was probably getting ready for bed. She seemed put together, at least a little, but somehow, he knew that she was just masking all the agony. She had almost died, of course. And because of him. There was just no way that didn't sting. He wasn't that stupid to think she had gotten over it just because she survived.

But what he didn't know was that Kagome was not going back to join everyone for bed.

Kagome tip-toed in, seeing that everyone was still awake, Miroku just about to put out the fire.

"Glad to see you're up on your feet, Lady Kagome." He smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'm healing pretty well." She replied, feigning the same optimism in her voice. Everyone just watched her though, watched as she slowly crept in, biting her lower lip in anticipation and not actually taking a seat anywhere. She just wandered around, looking and not saying anything. The truth was, she didn't really know what to say, but she knew what she needed to do, even if it was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done.

"Everyone..." She began quietly, "I... I'm going home." It was the only way she knew how to say it. And she knew that they would understand what she meant. But even so, she felt the world stop spinning as she spoke, speaking her plans into reality. A reality that she would have never really been _prepared_ for. There was nothing she could have done to make it easy by any means, and she felt her heart tremble beneath her chest as she tried her best not to break down.

Before the tears began to fall, Sango walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I understand." Miroku nodded, too. And Shippo... well, even he saw it coming. Though, a few tears slipped.

"I don't want it to be forever." Kagome quickly added, "I just need... I need to move on."

Everyone seemed sympathetic to this, Kirara cuddling against her legs as everyone said their goodbyes.

"I look forward to the day you've moved on and can come back to visit us." The monk added, bringing a sincere smile to the young girl's face. She had never felt so appreciative to have such amazing friends. And she knew she wanted to see them again someday. She knew she couldn't fully live without them, not after how close they had all become.

Grabbing her backpack, she took out a small notepad and scribbled something down, asking them to give it to Inuyasha.

"You can all read it, too, when I'm gone." She said, before taking off towards the well for what she knew would be the last time in a long time. And they all watched her disappear into the forest, taking in the sight of their dear friend before she left them, and wishing with all their hearts that she would find the happiness they all knew she deserved someday. Still, the air felt unforgivingly thick that night, and breathing was becoming harder for all of them as they reveled in how much they would miss her.

"W-What does the note say, Miroku?" Shippo asked, whimpering as he did.

The monk took a look at it.

 _I'm sorry for leaving, but I think it's time I did. I don't want you to be in pain anymore, Inuyasha._ _Kikyo can replace me. She's strong and has the power to sense the jewel shards, too. And you can be content always knowing that she's safe. And that I'm safe, too. Just like I know you want.  
Thank you for everything. I had a great time.  
Kagome_

 **Well, that is what I imagined happened between the two before Kagome left. I hope you all enjoyed it and happy birthday AnimeQueen88!**

 **Let me know what you think about it? I know Inuyasha was a little out of character, but I wanted to stress that this is the closest Kagome had ever come to dying, especially given that it happened because Inuyasha went to see Kikyo. I wanted to display that sort of brokenness he felt after seeing her almost lifeless body, but not being able to give up that obligation to Kikyo because he was also scared to see that happen to her.**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

_**~Chapter 10: What is Truth~  
Hey all! The results from Chapter 8's references will be at the bottom.**_

"Sango, it's been an hour. Where is this flea guy anyways?" Kagome questioned, placing both hands on her hips, "Isn't he supposed to be your friend or something? Don't you know where he lives?" It had been a relatively quiet journey, with Sango not really knowing what to say and Kagome clearly lost in her thoughts as she awaited to finally know what exactly happened and whether or not she had been lied to and deceived by Inuyasha. But it appeared her patience was running a bit thin now, which was because, of course, she was worried that Inuyasha would be out there hunting down Kikyo while she was chasing some maybe-truth.

Sango bit her lip, knowing full well that Myoga just kind of _showed up_ rather than stayed in some residence until the gang came to get him. If she was being honest, this was the first time she ever sought him out without Inuyasha, and was not completely sure where he really was. They've stayed relatively close to Kaede's village, where he spent a lot of his time, but had no luck in finding him.

"Myoga... well he doesn't stick around with us all the time..." The slayer replied, "He's a bit of a coward, and we get in a lot of danger which doesn't mix very well. So he runs away a lot."

"Coward, huh?" She scoffed, "What's the deal with him anyways? How do you all know such an old flea?"

 _I'm not exactly the best person to give background on Myoga... To be honest, I've never taken much of an interest in his life and past. He's just always been that annoying bug that sucks our blood._ Sango thought, scratching her head a bit as she tried to come up with something. But... _I think I've heard enough bits and pieces to put together some sort of background on that guy._

"Well, he served Inuyasha's father until he died, and now serves Inuyasha. I know that he was assigned the to protect the secret of Inu no Tasho's grave, up until Sesshomaru figured it out and everything..." She paused, glancing over at Kagome to see how her story was faring. The priestess just nodded along, processing the information with her lips lightly parted in anticipation, "And now, he roams and comes around to give information to Inuyasha. But of course, he flees when it gets too dangerous, the little coward." Sango's brows furrowed as she thought of the demon, remembering how he always managed to disappear when things got tough.

 _And well, things are a little tough right now, aren't they?_ The slayer snickered to herself as they continued to wander about aimlessly. But that's when it hit her. Myoga hated danger, and always stayed a safe distance from it until the coast was clear. He never seemed to stray so far though. In fact, he was almost always close to Inuyasha and the gang, hidden and watching. So, maybe, just maybe, he was right under their noses right now.

"Hey, Kagome..." The slayer continued, pausing in their walking and looking around the area, scanning everything carefully, as carefully as she could to see if she could catch a glance of the little bugger hidden within the scenery, "Like I said, Myoga steers clear of danger. And the last time we saw him, we told him you'd been resurrected and attacked Inuyasha in the forest surrounding Mt. Mujitsu. Maybe we haven't found him yet because he thinks you're dangerous. I mean, we haven't seen him at all since you visited the well at all, so all he knows is that you want Inuyasha dead." A smirk appeared on the girl's face, knowing all too well that the flea will stay close enough to see the danger but far enough to stay safe.

"Oh? He's scared of me?" Kagome scratched her head, ruffling up her black locks a bit and pouting as she realized that if it were true, his fear may complicate the mission, "So, how are we gonna get to him, then?"

"Call him." Sango's grin widened. He was probably too far to hear their conversations and didn't know that Kagome had no plans of hurting him, but if she shouted loud enough and he was around, his old ears would get the message, "Tell him we need information and that you won't hurt him."

Cocking an eyebrow, the priestess only nodded in response, looking a tad suspicious as her eyes wandered curiously around them. They were wandering on a trail in an empty valley, with nothing but a few trees and shrubbery to conceal this little bug. She sensed a small, weak demonic energy nearby. In fact, she had sensed a few demons during this journey, which wasn't odd considering they were walking around the wild, and weak, harmless demons roamed just about everywhere. But she was skeptical that one of those energies could be who they were looking for, following behind them at a safe distance.

She took in a deep breath, now glancing over to where this demonic energy was coming from, noticing that the source was somewhere near a small bush located several yards behind them. "Myoga! It's Kagome!" She began shouting out, "I'm not going to hurt you, but we need to talk! Come out, please!" She sighed, staring off, her gaze narrowed and intense with the burnt umber brightening with curiosity. She paused, lips parting as she analyzed the the little bush, it's small green leaves shifting around in the wind so she couldn't tell if there was anything moving inside.

A few seconds passed like clouds in the sky, so slow and untouchable. The priestess continued to peer over at the bush, almost ready to turn back to the slayer and announce the plan had failed. At this point, she was just about ready to give up and handle Inuyasha herself with the knowledge she did have on the situation. She knew that the longer she took, the more danger Kikyo may be in. If by chance, the hanyou was in fact an evil liar, than that meant she couldn't trust anything she thought she knew about him, which meant that, while she didn't peg him as the type to kill Kikyo for talking, she couldn't rule it out. Not completely. And if, while she was on this tedious adventure with Sango, he did manage to re-kill that poor soul, Kagome was not so sure she would be able to forgive herself. Especially since she was ever so aware of the risk.

"Nothing. It doesn't look like this Myoga fellow is even around here." The priestess asserted after a few more seconds of waiting. However, as she began to turn to the slayer, she felt the demonic energy shift quickly, hopping about behind her until she looked and found a small creature perked on Sango's shoulder. Her eyes widened as she leaned in to see better, noticing it was a small flea in clothes, his wide, circular eyes staring back with hesitance.

"Huh. I knew you would be around here, Myoga. Keeping an eye on us from a _safe_ distance, of course." Sango grinned, feeling accomplished as she watched Kagome gawk at the little guy.

"W-Well, of course." He replied, still shivering under the priestess's stare, "When I saw Kagome attack Inuyasha at the village, I decided to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, right. You thought Inuyasha was too dangerous to hang around, so you stayed neared us because you were scared." She scoffed, "As usual, you've proven to be nothing but a coward. But, it worked out this time since we need some information from you."

"So, you mean, Kagome really won't hurt me?" He questioned, looking as though he was ready to just run away again in case.

"Of course not." Kagome replied, backing away to give him space, "Trust me, you're safe."

"Well, in that case, it is quite wonderful to see you again." He nodded in her direction, "You have grown into quite the beautiful woman."

"So I guess you knew me, too, huh?" She cocked her eyebrow, "I'd say that it's nice to see you, too, but I wouldn't really know. Though, you seem like a nice little fellow. Tell me, what's your take on Inuyasha, then? Hero? Villain?"

"Somewhere in between, I'd say. Though after meeting you, I'd say he leans more towards a hero." Myoga shrugged, "Although, based on your last interaction, I can assume you don't hold the same view."

"No, I can't say I do. I've been told he murdered a priestess named Kikyo." She replied, her tone more serious as she narrowed her gaze and awaited his response.

"Kikyo, you say? Well, whoever told you that is either just wrong, or wants too see him dead." The little flea furrowed his brows as he tried to think of who might have said such a thing. The main suspect was, of course, Naraku. He wondered if maybe he had gotten to her first and told her this lie with hopes that it would motivate her to kill Inuyasha. But, last he knew, Kikyo was traveling with the pack, so wouldn't she have been able to straighten it out? "Who said such a thing, anyways?" He asked curiously.

"It was Kikyo herself. So, excuse me if I'm a little reluctant to take anyone else's word over her's." Kagome watched as his face twisted into that of shock, "But, I've been told that there is someone out there who can clear this up, a demon named Unmei."

"Have you ever heard of her, Myoga?" Sango asked, picking him up and placing him on the palm of her hands to get a better look.

"Unmei, you say? Why, yes I have, but not in a while though." He answered, thinking hard as he recalled her, "She is, if I'm not mistaken, the demon of vision. Based on what I gathered, you want Unmei to use her powers to show exactly what happened the day Kikyo was killed... Clever idea, no doubt. Although, she can be quite difficult... Quite the eccentric old soul. Yes, an odd woman no doubt. Not exactly someone you want to spend quality time with..."

"Myoga, focus." The slayer asserted, "We need to know where to find her."

He shook his head, "Right, where to find her... Well, last I knew, there was a small island in the middle of a dark and dreary swamp. She built a little hut there where she lives her lonely life, spending her time watching over the battle between joy and destruction. If I remember correctly, that swamp lies east from here, in wolf demon territory. Thousands of years ago, she saved the tribe from a terrible fate, and the leader promised to protect her hut from anyone who sought her. However, as the generations passed, she was forgotten, especially given that she could hide her aura quite well. Though, I don't think she minded very much. I wouldn't doubt that she was still there."

"East... near a wolf demon tribe..." Sango bit her lip before looking up nervously at Kagome, then back at the flea, stress lines appearing on her forehead as she processed everything, "You... you don't mean Koga's tribe, do you?"

Myoga thought for a moment, having forgotten all about the wolf demon that had caused Inuyasha so much grief. Then, he reluctantly nodded, "Yes. Yes, it is actually. Perhaps he will aid you in your journey."

"That's great then!" Kagome exclaimed, completely clueless as to who Koga was, "If this Koga is a friend of yours and part of the tribe, he'll probably know where the swamp is since its in his territory."

"Yeah..." Sango sighed, not really feeling the same way. _If he finds out what happened to Kagome, he'll probably want Inuyasha dead, too. Not to mention, I'm gonna have to deal with his annoying displays of affection the whole time. I wouldn't doubt he'll try to convince Kagome that they were lovers or something. This is so inconvenient._ She could feel her insides practically scoffing at the thought of having to be alone with Kagome and Kouga. While the former didn't bother her, she knew she might just puke because of the latter. It took all of her effort not to roll her eyes at the thought. She could just hear his voice declaring his love already.

"You don't sound so convinced." The woman said, easily tuning into the slayer's irritated mood, "Is Koga not really a friend?"

"No, it's not that... it's just..." She bit her lip, wanting to phrase this as best as she could, "Well, he cared a lot about you, a little too much honestly. But you see, you wanted to travel with us and Inuyasha. So, there was an expectation that Inuyasha would keep you safe, but if he found out you died, he'd most likely try to blame and then kill Inuyasha. So, it'd probably be best not to mention that part."

"Huh? Well what am I supposed to say then? If he knew me, I'm sure he'll be wondering what the hell happened." The priestess cocked an eyebrow, slightly understanding these weird circumstances. Sure, she didn't have to mention that she died, but what else could she come up with to explain why she looks older and can't remember a damn thing about her past?

"Uhh... well I don't know. You can still talk about your training and all, except it was all voluntary of course." The slayer placed a calculating finger on her chin, tapping away as she cooked up a plan, "Oh! Well, why don't you say that while training, you used too much of your spiritual energy and passed out, and you haven't been able to remember a thing since. I'm sure he'll accept something like that, especially seeing how strong you are." She internally clapped as she conjured up the lie, "I'll even do the talking on that part if you don't want. You just have to play along. Then, he'll definitely help us. We can also say we need Unmei to help you finish your training."

Taking all of it in, Kagome looked down, her gaze grazing the long blades of grass that caressed her calves as the winds moved them. But she looked back at the slayer, straightened her back and nodded, "Listen Sango, if you need me to play a part, I'm your girl. Anything to just end this whole thing."

"Well, off you both go, huh?" Myoga interrupted, scratching his head nervously.

"You mean you're not coming with us?" Kagome questioned.

"I've got things to take care of. My own little missions, yada, yada."

"What he really means is he doesn't want to get mixed up in the wolf demon tribe. Little coward." Sango pursed her lips in attitude as the little bug hopped off her shoulder and down to the ground. The two women watched him hop around for a bit before he turned back again to face them.

"Not a coward! Just, uh... busy!" He claimed before rushing off into the distance, his small body lost among the scenery as he disappeared from sight. The priestess giggled inwardly at the little flea's retreat. Sango had said he was a coward, but it was still humorous the way he ran off. She wondered how many times he had done this while she was traveling with everyone, and if she found it as funny as she did now. She hoped she did. She hoped she found it frustrating and funny at the same time. Finding the humor in things every once and a while was something she had learned to do to stay sane, but Kagome hoped that in her previous life, she never had to have learned it like a harsh lesson. She hoped the old Kagome had always found the humor in life.

The slayer noticed the small smirk on the priestess's face as she watched the old flea run off to who knows where, and began to smile, too.

"So, we should get going then. It'll be easy to get to the wolf demon tribe, especially if we use Kirara." Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder to bring her back to reality, and she turned her head to meet the other woman's gaze.

"Kirara... that's the nekomata you travel with?" Kagome asked, remembering the small and adorable two-tailed cat demon that traveled with Sango. She was aware that nekomatas generally had the ability to grow in size and fly, so she didn't have to ask how a nekomata would be able to quickly get them to this wolf tribe. Sango nodded in response, pleased to see that Kagome was able to identify Kirara's heritage and did not seem off-put by it. Some people find nekomatas as bringers of calamity, almost like bad luck or evil creatures. But it didn't seem as though Kagome had much of a problem with hanging out with one, just as the old Kagome had.

"She stayed back at Kaede's hut to rest while waiting for us, since I didn't plan on using her to find Myoga." The slayer explained, now beginning to walk back in the direction of the village, with the priestess quickly following suit.

"Well, I guess we're on another adventure." Kagome explained, catching up and walking alongside Sango. The two seemed to walk the exact same, with the same glint of determination in their dark eyes. Strong, confident, and prepared to take on anything. And they didn't even realize the similarities.

* * *

Inuyasha huffed as he walked through the outskirts of the village, realizing that Kagome was not there. He was not sure if he should be glad or upset, but all he knew was that he needed to figure out a way to convince the woman that he was innocent. And since she hadn't come after him, he had been somewhat hoping that she had calmed down enough to talk it out before she ripped him apart. But, she wasn't around. In fact, from the scent, she had left less than an hour ago, meaning she must have stayed for a bit before leaving. And since he didn't smell any blood, it meant she hadn't gotten into any more fights since he left searching for Kikyo.

 _Kaede must have calmed her down enough to talk to her for a while._ He thought as he looked around. _Which means that old hag probably has some idea of where Kagome went._ While on his way back from his unfortunate encounter with Kikyo, the hanyou had thought a lot about what his next step should be. While he hadn't originally decided to return to the village, he knew that, if he could get her to fucking _listen_ he could convince her not to kill him. He knew her all too well to know that she didn't want to kill, so he knew he needed to give her a good reason not to until everything got cleared up. That's right. He didn't have to convince her completely that he was innocent. He just needed to convince her to give him time to prove it.

"The beads." He mumbled to himself, his clawed hand reaching up towards the necklace that he had hated with all of his might for such a long time, "If I show her she's got a way of stopping me from doing all the evil shit she thinks I might do, she won't have a reason to see me as an eminent threat to anyone's life. I'll tell her about the beads of subjugation so she can feel confident that she can just 'sit' me if I'm out of line."

Originally, he had hated himself for even thinking of it. Giving this new, aggressive Kagome the power to subdue him whenever she wanted? He almost pegged himself for a masochist. But as he walked, back straight and golden eyes narrowed, he knew it was the only way. And he would take a million sits just to have her trust him again.

His face was stoic as he approached Kaede's hut, not concerned about anything else around him. His hands remained on the beads around his neck, rolling them around between his fingers as he walked. While his appendages shifted around towards any loud conversations the villagers were having, he wasn't paying attention to any of them. He just tightened his jaw and hoped that his plan didn't backfire completely.

"Yo, Kaede!" He called out as he walked in. The older woman had been organizing her herbs, while Kirara rested, all curled up in the corner. When she looked over and saw the half-demon standing tall in front of her, her eyes widened in surprise.

"What brings ye back here so quickly?" She questioned, the lines in her face deepening with worry, "Are ye a fool or have ye a death wish?"

"Keh, shut it. I ain't here to die. I came back to talk to Kagome." He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest in defense, "When that crazy wench ain't come after me, I figured she must have cooled down or something. So, I took my chances and came back. Though, it's clear she ain't here."

"Yes. Kagome and Sango left in search of Myoga." Kaede replied, "Though, I would advise against approaching her, even now. She is not convinced of your innocence."

"Myoga? Why in the hell are they looking for that old flea? Don't tell me you all think she'd believe him if she didn't believe any of us." Inuyasha cocked a brow. The flea demon wasn't even around at the time of Kikyo's death, so it seemed ridiculous that they'd waste time talking to him about this. If anything, Kaede would be a better witness. And it was clear that Kagome hadn't listened to her, either.

"Sango suggested that Kagome find Unmei in order to straighten everything out. If Unmei could show her Kikyo's death, then Kagome would see that you are not guilty for the murder." Kaede began to organize her herbs again as she spoke, "However, not many know her whereabouts. Rumor has it that only those old enough to have seen her at her peak would have a clue as to where she is now. So, I suggested they give Myoga a try, given his old age. The flea does seem to know a lot of strange people."

 _Unmei? Why didn't I think of that? That old demon showed me Kagome's death in the first place, so I bet she can show Kagome Kikyo's death._ The hanyou nodded in understanding, and for a moment, just stood there like a looming statue, contemplating what to do now. He hoped they had found Myoga by now and were on their way to finding Unmei to clear everything up. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell Kagome about the beads of subjugation after all. Of course, it's not like he wanted to condemn himself to more sits if there wasn't a good reason behind it. And if Kagome is on her way to getting to the truth, then he may not have a need to talk about it.

"Inuyasha, what were ye going to tell the girl, anyways?" Kaede questioned, eyes still on her the herbs, "Ye must have had a plan if ye returned. I hope ye did not just risk your death on impulse."

"Keh, yeah I had a plan. But it ain't important if Sango is off with her now." He shrugged off the question, not wanting to divulge into it with her. He turned his head to the side, sticking his nose up into the air defensively, golden eyes shut. "Just gotta hope that old demon does the trick."

Kaede shook her head, "You are quite lucky. Steer clear of her for now, she is as stubborn as she was back then. Except this time, she is stubborn and fierce... Once again, even in another life, I find her nothing like my sister. In fact, I was beginning to notice that, though she appears to be the age Kikyo was at the time of her death, she's grown to look almost nothing like her. Tanner, wavy hair, and those eyes... well, nothing is the same. They went from being so similar to being truly different."

"What the hell are you going on about? So what if they don't look alike anymore?" The hanyou growled, always hating having to listen to comparisons between the two. He had learned long ago that Kagome was Kagome, even if she had once looked like Kikyo. Being a reincarnation had never stopped Kagome from being her own person.

"It is just an observation. Ye can get so riled up." She replied, holding a wrinkly hand up to halt his aggression, "It is curious, though. I was just wondering what was causing her to stray so far when she had once appeared to be growing into my sister's appearances. I do not think that if we put the two side by side, anyone would be able to guess the connection."

Now that she mentioned it, it was a bit weird. Not even Kagome herself saw any abnormal resemblance to Kikyo when they first met in the forest. If she had still looked the same as before when they were almost identical, she might have caught on to their connection. Or at least noticed it.

"Keh, it ain't important, anyways." He scoffed, though he did wonder what changed, "It ain't like they were ever really alike in anything but looks and power." Still, he couldn't shake that it meant something more. The hanyou sighed and fell into a sitting position, his legs crossed as usual, his body looking like a mesh of red material given the loose way his clothes fit him. His features remains still and rigid as they, his lips slightly parted like opposing sides of a magnet. He wasn't quite sure what he should do now given Kagome and Sango had gone on their little journey. So, he sat with a complete lack of purpose, his arms crossed over his chest. Leaning his head back against the wall, he let his eyes slide shut, not even sure what to _think_. It was like there were so many things to think about and do, but nothing in particular at the same time. He took a deep breath and just plainly existed for a bit.

Kaede continued to work, placing the organized herbs in a basket with much care. After, she placed the basket on a shelf on the opposite side of the room, and glanced around the room, picking up a broom to sweep all the dust everyone dragged in outside. She noticed the way Inuyasha was sitting, almost like he didn't even want to be relaxing. His body was slumped and tense at the same time, jaw clenched without him even noticing it. She knew he was stressed, and of course she couldn't blame him. The girl he had cared so deeply for died not soon after he pushed her away and is now trying to kill him. Not to mention, apparently, it was because of his past lover.

Her eyes widened momentarily, "Inuyasha. Ye did not mention if ye talked to my sister."

He flinched, taking in a quick, deep breath at the mention of Kikyo. Little did she know, there was a reason he didn't mention it. "Keh, it ain't your business, ya old hag. Go back to sweeping or something."

"I suppose that means ye did not find her?" The older woman questioned, "I wouldn't have guessed that ye would have returned without finding her first." She looked and saw the strange, scrunched up expression that was on his face, unsure of how to interpret it. She had known that he left to find her and clear everything up wit Kikyo, but hadn't even mentioned her once since his return.

"You don't know anything, dumb hag." It was all he said, but his tone was dark. Not really threatening, but dark and serious. And it lacked the same lively and cocky attitude he usually displayed when he spoke.

 _Don't tell me... you did find Kikyo. And she refused to clear everything up._ Kaede thought to herself, the inner corner of her brows lifting in sympathy. _Or worse, maybe she even admitted to saying it. Maybe my sister does still bear hatred for Inuyasha. Or, as Sango suggested, she is letting her jealousy of Kagome blind her... Oh, my sister, what have you become...?_

She didn't say anything else, but just swept the dirt outside. After a few minutes, she looked outside and sighed. Miroku was helping some of the villagers, impatient for Sango and Kagome's return, as well. The older priestess had informed the monk of their journey, and while he was proud that the slayer had come up with such a plan to prove Inuyasha's innocence, he worried as well. If Kagome was reacting because of her hurt feelings of being betrayed, he didn't find that she was in her right state of mind. While he doubted she would do anything, he still feared for Sango's safety. She noticed the way he would pause and look around, brows furrowed, before going back to his work. And Shippo was right by him, now, too.

She walked back inside of the hut, giving a final glance to the hanyou before turning to make more tea.

"Inuyasha." She spoke gently, her back turned to him, "Do ye believe staying here is a good idea?"

"Keh, I ain't going nowhere. Stop bothering me." He asserted.

"Just as she is, ye are. Stubborn." She added, this time with a bite. Still, he pitied the half-demon and all of his troubles.

* * *

As the women made their way towards the village to collect the nekomata, Kagome noticed something very familiar in the air. A demonic aura. She stopped, Sango taking a step forward before noticing the halt. The slayer turned to see what the problem was and saw the priestess's eyes narrowed in agitation. And her gaze was straight ahead towards the village.

"He's there. He came back." Kagome growled, her pink aura beginning glowing around her clenched fists. She couldn't believe it. She didn't expect that the hanyou would have so carelessly came back. It almost felt disrespectful. The priestess began stomping forward, now needing to investigate what he did when he left to ensure Kikyo's safety. Her feet were pounding on the ground, teeth grinding against each other as she pushed on with her conviction. Everything about the way she moved spelled out her rage, and it worried the slayer, who ran to grab Kagome's shoulder.

"Hey! You can't hurt him!" She called out.

Kagome stopped, pausing as she turned to look at the woman who had basically pulled on her in such an aggressive way. To be honest, she hadn't expected the slayer to ever react so aggressively towards, mostly because of how powerful Kagome was. But when she saw her brown eyes staring, they looked hard and purposeful. With the same determination that were in Kagome's own eyes.

She took a breath. _Damn. I kinda like this girl. People here seem to walk around me carefully, but she's not even scared right now. In fact, she's forceful._

"I am not going to hurt him. I said I'd find Unmei, first." Kagome huffed, turning back and continuing her walk, "But that doesn't mean I can't _talk._ " She pushed on, and the slayer followed right behind.

"Alright, but I'm going with you." Sango asserted, toughly.

The priestess only chuckled. "Ya know, Sango. I think I misread you." She flipped her hair from her shoulders nonchalantly, completely ignoring the half-threat evident in her voice, "I thought you were some softy. But you talk like a warrior, so stern. I'm impressed. But I'm not going to hurt the guy, so don't worry. I'm a woman of my words, even if it seems like that can be hard to come by."

Sango cocked a brow, a little insulted that her threat wasn't even taken serious in the slightest, but also feeling connected to her in some weird way. She was impressed by Sango, and the way she smiled, it looked like she even liked her. It was like becoming friends all over again, except with a twist.

They walked together, heads held high and hips swaying with confidence. Kagome was calmer, now. The aura had disappeared, and so had any sign of her aggression. She felt ready to talk with him, feeling in control of all of that pent up rage that had made its way into her heart. The betrayal, the trust she had put in him, none of it meant anything right now. The truth was suspended in the air right now. And his guiltiness was as well. She couldn't judge him completely, not yet. And she needed to keep her cool for this. Lives were at stake.

They made their way into the village, heading towards the hut with all eyes resting on them.

But their arrival wasn't just known by those outside. Inuyasha could smell them, and he jumped up into a standing position, but didn't make any other moves. Rather he just stared at the exist in anticipation.

"They're back." He said, feeling every part of himself tense up. Suddenly, his blood was flowing with passion, heart pumping with purpose, as if his entire body came back to life at the scent of her. He needed to do this right. He would do this right, because dammit, he had to.

Kaede's eyes widened, "Inuyasha, what is it ye have planned?"

"Keh, my plan is just to see what happens." Was all he said.

The women stopped a few feet from the hut, both looking at each other. Each with a warrior's look in their eyes, disciplined and ready to face whatever was going to happen. Then, Kagome took the first step forward, pushing towards the entrance, the sun fading from her skin as she entered the shadows of the inside. She stopped a few steps in, leaving just enough room for Sango to enter behind her.

When Inuyasha's golden orbs met with Kagome's, he felt the pressure like gravity was betraying him. She didn't seem phased by him though, which was better than her attacking him, at least. Although the silence was torturing him, like each second was an arrow piercing his skin. He didn't know who would speak first, but he figured it'd probably have to be her because, frankly, he couldn't get himself to say a thing.

A few more moments passed, and the room just seemed to disconnect from reality as they entered a dimension of suspense. The air was littered with restlessness, the kind that circled around your neck and squeezed, and everyone was struggling to take a good, deep breath. The world was at a standstill, while the two were at a standoff. And everyone waited for the person who would cock their gun of words and shoot. Kagome was unblinking, her demeanor dark, yet unsettlingly collected and strategic. She was calculating her next move, her mind racing through the possibilities. But then it stopped, and it was visible in the way her stillness was interrupted by the quickest twitch in the corner of her mouth.

She walked around him, analyzing him for any evidence of blood or something, but when she found nothing, she made her way to his front, standing a foot away from him.

"Well, Superman," She mocked, placing a hand on her hip, "You're in luck. I'm not gonna kill you right now. Your lovely friends have convinced me to give you a chance, so I'm doing it. I'm going to find this Unmei and have her show me the truth. And if you're guilty, that's it. No more chances. Kikyo deserves her rest."

 _Superman? Keh, is she really patronizing me right now? "_ And when I'm not?" He countered, observing her. She had been so laid back and almost fun to be around when she had thought of him as a former friend. But now, she was a completely different person. _This is how she handles her enemies. And damn, she's pretty scary._ Of course, he wouldn't admit that out loud. He wouldn't admit that she was probably the most sharp and threatening presence he's ever been forced to reckon with. She was the kind of woman who could cut him down in ways he never thought was possible.

" _If_ you're not, which I find unlikely, I guess I'll owe you an apology." She tilted her head to the side. _He's not worried. Either he's feigning some sort of false confidence to throw me off or Kikyo really did lie to me..._ She shook off the doubt. She needed to remain strong right now, and until he's proven innocent, she resolved to remain stoic and threatening to scare him from doing anything else evil. It was like insurance to her. She couldn't appear to be a pushover in an sense, no, she couldn't let any possible bad guy see her as anything but the one who will make them answer to their crimes.

"Yeah, well, I'll be waiting for that one." He huffed, crossing his arms and looked away from her.

"I just need to know..." Kagome began, looking at him with dark, half-lidded eyes, "...did you hurt her?"

He narrowed his gaze onto her, both stares colliding in a explosion of intensity, "No, dammit. I didn't hurt her, and I would never hurt her. Keh, but I guess you'll learn that eventually."

She cocked a brow, wondering how he was so comfortable with having such a poor attitude when she could literally rip him apart right now if she felt it would do society some good. _Prideful. Cocky. Arrogant. Yet, he had managed to be so sincere and pleasant before. Who are you, Inuyasha?_ She shook her head and turned from him, looking back at Sango, noticing that Kirara was already in her arms.

"Let's go. Hopefully this Koga guy can lead us to that demon." The priestess began heading towards the door, not noticing how the hanyou's whole expression changed when she said that name, his eyes narrowing first on Kagome, then on Sango, who instinctively met his gaze.

"Koga?" Inuyasha hissed, "What the hell does that mangy wolf gotta do with anything?"

"Listen, Unmei apparently has a hut in his territory." The slayer tried to explain, "It'll be impossible to go to her without running into him. I already told Kagome not to mention her death so don't worry."

"I ain't worried about that bastard coming to kill me. But he better not put a filthy hand on Kagome." His golden orbs darkened as he continued to let his anger talk, "Or I'll rip his fucking arm off."

"Put a filthy hand on me? What are you going on about?" Kagome inserted, turning her head and wearing a pouty-insulted expression, "Don't ya think I can handle myself? Besides, this Koga guy is supposed to be a previous friend of mine. Why would he _put his hands on me_?"

"Keh, it ain't about him hurting you, it's about him trying to _court_ you." He retorted all matter-of-factly, "I'm coming with you. There's no way in hell I'm letting you near that bastard alone." Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves, showing off his pulsing forearms, and began marching towards the door. That is, of course, until the priestess placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him back, her brows furrowed together angrily. He stumbled backwards a bit, regaining his balance and staring her right in the face in demand of an explanation. Although, any witty or arrogant remark he may have made retreated back to the safety of his throat when he saw the fire in her eyes lighting up again.

"Like I said, I can take care of myself. If Koga makes unwanted moves, it'll be taken care of, and if he makes any _wanted_ moves, well, I can also deal with that." She hissed, clearly not showing any appreciation for Inuyasha's usual protective and jealous ways as she might have at one point, "So, why don't you just take a seat here and wait. The last thing I need is to have to deal with you the whole time. I just need to figure this out on my own, Inuyasha. You aren't my guard dog."

He sucked his teeth in agitation, but decided against pressing the matter any further. The last thing he needed was to piss her off any further before sending her into Koga's loving arms. Nope, he needed for her to figure out his innocence and return as soon as possible. And for her to want to return, he needed to show her that he wasn't as annoying as she probably thought he was right about now. Although, the little comment about Koga making wanted moves stung a bit more than the hanyou would have preferred.

"Alright, fine. I get it." He said, biting his tongue so hard it surprised him that it did tear right off, "But dammit, if he tries anything, just kick that pathetic wolf's ass just as hard as you kicked mine." The last part made his face turn a little pink, just because he hadn't meant to admit that in front of her and Sango that she had successfully kicked his ass, even if everyone already pretty much knew.

 _I swear, if he does anything, I will go to wolf territory and rip him to shreds with my bare hands. But for now, I just gotta suck it up, even if it's fucking bothering me that Koga's gonna be there without me. Keh, at least I know Sango will have my back if that scrawny wolf tries anything._

He noticed the rage disappear from her face, like it was draining from her body. It was then that he swore he saw a tiny smirk momentarily appear, "Like I said, I'll deal with it." Both women turned, the little nekomata with them, and left the hut to find Unmei. Kirara transformed and welcomed the both of them on her back, Kagome finding the cat-like creature quite comfortable. Inuyasha walked out of the hut in time to watch them speed off into the distance, a flash of pale yellow and black fading until it was gone.

"She sure is a feisty one." Kaede commented as she walked out, "Very tough. And very good at what she does."

"Keh, and what would that be exactly besides tryna kill me?" The hanyou questioned, turning his head to glare at the older woman, his silver bangs bouncing on his forehead.

"She is a warrior, Inuyasha. More than that, she is a trained assassin." Kaede motioned for him to follow her back inside, to which he did quietly, both hands tucked away in the sleeves of his robes. He was curious to hear her analysis of the new Kagome, who proved to be nothing more than a pain in his ass. "While she may appear rigid and threatening on the outside, she is not fully convinced of your guilt. I can tell by the way she looks at ye, like she's trying to figure everything out. But, ye are still a possible target, so she must not expose her doubts and treat ye only as a subordinate until you are proven guilty. She wants you to be wary of making any unwanted moves, for fear of what she will do to you."

"Keh, so you're saying this whole aggressive thing is some sort of act? It ain't real?" He scratched his head as he thought about it, liking this explanation a bit more.

Kaede nodded her head, "While I may not understand the power used to bring her back from the dead, I do understand the human soul. And what I understand is that, while life may mold it, it retains its base." She continued to do chores around the hut as she spoke, "Kagome is very much Kagome. But she is a Kagome that has gone through a lot. Her soul has experienced death, and not a peaceful one, and she has been through what I imagine to be rigorous training. She, a woman who detested suffering from anyone, had to learn how to be a killer. And what we are seeing is a mind game used to keep suspected villains from doing anything undesired until a final decision can be made. She does not only want you to refrain from killing Kikyo, she wants you to sit tight and make no moves until she returns."

 _So, the wench is playing some sort of trick, is she? Keh, well that's fine with me. I'll sit back and wait for that apology, if that's what she wants._ He thought as he sat back down, closing his eyes and relaxing, feeling confident as ever as he waited with more patience than he ever had in his life. Kagome admitting she was wrong would be sweet. And then after, there would be nothing in the way of getting her back to all of them.

* * *

"We're so high up!" Kagome exclaimed, looking down at the trees below them, "I feel like I can see the whole world from here."

Sango cocked a brow, not really expecting to hear something like that from the priestess, who had previously just acted pretty venomous. She was almost in awe, like a small child, and almost seemed to be having some sincere fun. Initially, when they had gotten on, Kagome had made a few comments about how amazing Kirara was, but it was nothing like the joyful remarks slipping from her mouth now. She sounded like... _Like she did before, back when everything amazed her._ The slayer thought to herself.

"Yeah, Kirara can go pretty high." Sango replied, cracking a smile.

"How long have you both been together?" Kagome asked, petting the yellow fur of it's back, enjoying just how soft it felt.

"As long as I can remember, honestly." The slayer responded, "My father passed her down to me when we were very young, and she's been a great friend to me ever since. She's always been by my side. I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"That sounds great, like you've both shared a lot of _memories_ together." Kagome's voice recoiled a bit as she spoke that word. She didn't really mean to, but she really hadn't any experience talking about memories unless she was moping about not having any of her life before this. She woke up a 15 year old being thrust into such a dark and complex world, that it just happened that when she was admiring a beautiful relationship that has extended through childhood to adulthood, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She hated it, being jealous like it was a stain in her personality; it was a dent in her character. She immediately retreated back to her silence, not saying another word.

But Sango was more intuitive than that not to hear the strain, when a string of speech begins so cheery and ends so despondent. And she knew it was because this Kagome was an adult from the moment she opened her eyes. No lifelong friends, no childhood memories. She had essentially been brought into this world strictly to be used for whatever real purpose her master conjured up.

"You know, Kagome..." She began, as they continued to glide gracefully through the air on the nekomata, "You have some memories with Kirara, too."

"Oh yeah?" The priestess responded, seemingly curious now.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, she's happy that you're safe." The slayer pet the fur on Kirara's head as she spoke, earning a purr from the demon, "You used to play dress up with her a bit, and whenever you got into a spat with Inuyasha, she'd fly you back to the well so you could go home. You both even fought side by side. And trust me, a demon like her never forgets her friends."

"I like that. Learning a bit about your past that has no complications. No family who's grieving me. No confusing half-demons." Kagome pet the fur as well, and Kirara purred again, "In fact, I think I could be Kirara's friend again. She has such a pleasant presence, ya'know?"

"Yeah..." Sango nodded, "I do."

The nekomata flew like a yellow cloud in the sky, her paws emitting flames as she went. She continued to purr every so often, to let the priestess know she was welcome, because, of course, Kirara was fiercely loyal no matter what. And she would be to Kagome, too, even if the priestess didn't remember anything.

However, as rain began to descend along with the darkness of night, the three knew it was time to find a place to rest. While no one really minded traveling in that kind of weather, it was clear that the hours spent in the air were tiring the cat demon, whose eyes became droopy. So, they landed, Sango opting to carry her in her small form so that she wouldn't have to lug around the rest of the way. And in their short journey, they managed to find a small cave deep in a forest. Kagome let the slayer stay with Kirara as she went to gather wood for the fire. She was used to everything like that by herself, especially since survival was one of the first topics covered in her training.

Sango placed the small cat demon on the ground, and watched as she curled up, snuggling against herself and closing her eyes to get some sleep. Then, she sat, too, leaning her back against the wall and sighing indefinitely. It had been a long day, full of odd surprises. And now, she was on this journey to find a demon to prove Inuyasha innocent to the one person who used to never doubt him.

"Hey, this is enough, right? I had to find dry wood in all this rain." Kagome came back with a pile full of wood that she carried in both arms, placing it smack dab in the middle of the room before analyzing the quantity, with her mouth turned to the side. Sango nodded and the priestess subsequently began to start the fire, the flames coming quickly and lighting up the shadowy cave interior.

"Hey, Sango, how'd you get mixed up in all this?" Kagome asked as she took a seat next to the other woman, "I mean, it's such an oddball group. A half-demon, a demon slayer, a nekomata, a monk, and a demon child. It's all so peculiar. I may not have grown up in this era, but I got the gist of what the social norms are here, and it's rare to find such a diverse group of travelers."

The slayer blinked, looking over at the priestess before thinking back to how it all began, and she proceeded to stare in the fire as she spoke, "I came from a village of demon slayers who would take on requests for help, destroying demons who were tormenting other people. But one day, the best of our slayers were summoned to a castle, where my brother was possessed by a demon who used him to kill everyone, including himself." Her stare didn't waver, but Kagome could see her muscles tensing.

"I saw spider webs attached to him and knew he was under someone's control, and when I went to investigate, I was told that it had been Inuyasha. So, I went after him and tried to kill him, but..." The slayer took in a deep breath, "He didn't want to kill me. And, in the end, you were able to convince me that he was innocent and I had been tricked. It was Naraku who slaughtered my friends and family. And when he realized that his plan to get me to kill Inuyasha failed, he used a shard to manipulate my brother. He still has him, too. So, I joined the group to avenge everyone's deaths and free him."

Kagome was awestruck at the tragic tale. While Sango had seemed tough to the core, she hadn't imagined that it was because any soft side had been calloused by disaster. She needed to be tough to get through everything okay, and given that she didn't appear to be a mess at all, Kagome knew she had succeeded. This Naraku fellow was appearing to be more sinister than she could have imagined, meanwhile Inuyasha was appearing much more heroic than his demeanor let on. And the tale of Naraku tricking people into hating the hanyou continued to b relevant. _Could it really be that Naraku also tricked Kikyo? Does he have something against Inuyasha that makes him seek out ways to have others kill him under false pretenses?_ The priestess thought, following the slayer's gaze to the ever glowing fire that illuminated the room, crackling and sending out little flames that dissipated in the air.

"Sango, I... I'm so sorry. That's just horrible." Kagome's eyes glazed over, "No one should ever have to go through anything like that."

"Yeah, well, we all have sad back stories. Shippo's got dead parents, Miroku is cursed, and Inuyasha... well, I'm sure you know." Sango bit her lip before hesitantly looking back over at the priestess, "What about you? I mean, I know your past, but not what's happened the past few years for you. I'm sure your story developed since you've been resurrected."

Now, it was Kagome's turn think back, shutting her eyes as she did and leaning her head against the wall, "I don't know, it's weird just kind of existing one day. I know that I have a past life, but I don't really remember it, but I have all these skills and knowledge. I can talk, make sense of things... I have this drive to do something, but I don't know where it all comes from. And I opened my eyes and there's my master, like a father, standing before me and he started teaching me all the grand things. And he gave me a purpose, and it feels good. I feel like I have an identity through that." She sighed, wondering if this was going to be cathartic or just plain traumatic to talk about this so openly with someone, "But I'm stuck. Because there's a life before me, that taught me the things I knew before I was resurrected. Sometime before I died, I had learned how to speak, I had developed the capacity to feel and I grew compassionate. Everything I know now has a foundation in that life, I don't have any recollection of those things. I just remember..." She stopped abruptly, shutting her eyes tighter and clenching her jaw, realizing that she couldn't truly say it.

The slayer looked over at her in confusion, trying to make sense of what she was saying. _Did she just allude to actually remembering something from her past life? I thought she didn't remember anything._ She narrowed her eyes, noting how tense the priestess was at the moment, shaky breaths vibrating her chest as she breathed in and out like it was a struggle. But Sango needed to know, she just had to.

"You... you remember something from your past life?" She asked, leaning in and watching as the breathing stopped, Kagome's body stilling at the question, almost feeling as though she was caught.

"I... I do." She whispered, "The forest. The men. Dying in a pool of blood. How it felt. I remember that. We all remember how we died. Everyone who was brought back only remembers how they died. Ironically enough, it's the only real proof we have that any of us were really even alive."

 _So... she knows how she died. While Unmei didn't show me, the vision of Kagome's death was enough to bring Inuyasha to his knees. To wake up and have that be the only thing you know about yourself... I can't even imagine that._ The slayer stayed quiet for a moment, her thought imbued with the sympathy she had for her old friend, whose eyes were still closed as she rummaged through that memory. The crackling of the fire echoed through the cave like whispered conversations, all while casting the light that shined perfectly on Kagome's aged face, letting Sango really get a good look at her pain filled features.

"Kagome..." Was all that could escape her lips.

"Like you said, we all have sad back stories." Kagome whispered, the movements of her lips slowed, "But, that's what makes us strong, right? That's what makes us warriors."

Sango thought long and hard about that. There was a new passion and fire in Kagome since her return. A new strength facilitated by her intense vigor and purpose, and it did make her seem stronger now. And then, she thought about herself. She had never felt so strongly about something until she lost everyone and had something to fight for. And since then, she had grown stronger, became a more threatening opponent. But she had also grown wiser, too, in many ways. More understanding of pain. And the experiences that came from her losses only opened her more to life and sacrifice. It made her all that she was.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." She leaned her head back as well, and the two woman fell into a deep sleep, the sound of the fire made into a lullaby to bring the two to peace, humming along until morning. And in between them, a connection was forming like a magnetic pull, the feeling of content companionship growing like a once neglected garden, or like hope in the midst of darkness. And they slept, peacefully and undisturbed until morning's light woke them, their mission pushing them onward.

 **Phew, honestly, I am not going to lie. This chapter was painfully boring for me to write. It's one of those rather uneventful chapters that sets up the next one, but I'm happy I did it because I am so psyched to start chapter 11 immediately!**

 **** **Are you all ready to venture into wolf demon territory? What do you think will happen when Koga sees Kagome? And will they find the truth with Unmei? Comment your ideas and let me know what you think!**

 _ **Inuyasha**_ _ **Reference  
**_ **In my story, Kikyo tells Kagome that Inuyasha is a vile beast and that she hates him, also calling him a loathsome half-man. Well, in the episode _'Return of the Tragic Priestess'_ Kikyo confronts Inuyasha, still having believed that he was the one who betrayed her and caused her death. She says "You vile beast! I despise you! You loathsome half-man!" To which Inuyasha sees blood on her and says "Got a problem, Kikyo?" At this point, Inuyasha also believed he was betrayed.**

 _ **Movie Reference  
**_ **In this story, when Kagome accuses and attacks Inuyasha on the basis that he killed Kikyo, she uses the line "You'll never know love or friendship, and I feel sorry for you." Of course, I didn't make this up. It was used by none other than Harry Potter, who says the same thing to Voldemort towards the end of the fifth movie _The Order of the Phoenix_. It happens in the scene shortly after Bellatrix kills Sirius. Voldemort appears to kill Harry, but Dumbledore comes and they battle. Voldemort disappears and it seems the battle is over, but he possesses Harry. Of course, Harry is able to regain control by remembering his loved ones, using that same line.**

 **Alright. I've gone no references this chapter, but let me know if you want me to do more for you all to figure out! Til next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

_**~ Chapter 11: Power and Control ~**_

The air was crisp, and Kirara soared, feeling well-rested and eager to move on with their mission. The sun poured down rays of light, causing the women riding the nekomata to almost glow. Their hair danced in the intense winds the felt as they flew at top speeds. And all eyes were set on the future, gazing ahead with determination and vigor. Below them passed forests and villages, people attention drawn towards the pale yellow cat demon, as the flames beneath her feet continued to blaze as she pushed, red eyes narrowing on the destination. In view came a jagged mountain top, and the strong sent of wolf demons hit Kirara's nose. However, unlike Inuyasha, she wasn't particularly bothered by it anymore than other demon scents did.

"There it is!" Sango pointed, and the entire mountain came into view. For the most part, it was rocky. Just a barren mountain with few spots of greenery. But it was unmistakable that it was demon territory. Aside from the noise, be it yelling or celebrating of some sort, the aura was everywhere. And while it was mostly relatively weak, there were a few strong bodies in the mix from what Kagome could tell.

"They're very loud." Kagome asserted as they approached, Kirara descending until she hit the ground, right at the entrance to their territory. Of course, when the priestess saw a few wolf demons standing at the front, she expected them to demand an explanation for why they were trespassing, and she cleared her throat in preparation to speak. However, when they all laid eyes on her and Sango, their eyes widened, and they just stared at each other for a few moments before one of them took a step forward, a sloppy smile on his face.

"If it ain't Kagome. Didn't expect to see you coming around here." His voice was warm and welcoming, "There's a wedding ceremony going on right now, so everyone's a little busy with celebrations, but I'm sure Koga will make time for you. You're always welcome here."

The greeting was quite unexpected, but the priestess quickly reminded herself that, even if this was strange terrain for her, she wasn't a stranger to them, "Thank you. We are in desperate need of Koga's help right now."

"Well, we technically ain't supposed to leave our posts, but feel free to follow the noise up the mountain. He's sure to be there. A leader like him sure wouldn't miss a big event like this." The demon replied, pointing in the direction that they should follow, and the two women nodded their heads and began walking, the nekomata right on Sango's heel. They trudged up the rocky path, making sure to be careful not to fall, as the trail was not very smooth. However, they eventally found what resembled a staircase, seemingly carved into the mountain. And as the climbed up further, the noise got louder and louder. And, of course, the scent of alcohol became ever present .

"I've never been to a tribe like this." Kahome commented as they moved forward, analyzing the area with much skepticism. She hadn't imagined it to be so lively on such a harsh terrain. Of course, it wasn't exactly a difficult task to head up, it certainly wasn't pretty. And yet, it seemed so fun.

"Well, Koga's the leader here. So you can bet everything is going to be a little over the top." The slayer replied, biting her tongue before she said anything else about the wolf demon.

When they got to the top, it was a crowd of drunk, wolf demons that met them. They were all shouting and singing, slurring their words and laughing about it. Some demons in the outer corners were playing bongos that others danced to. It was a jumbled mess of joy and freedom, as everyone acted without a care in the world. Both women stared in awe, Kirara jumping onto Sango's shoulders, even her eyes widened as she watched the event. Men in fur pelts stumbled around, smirking at each other and cracking jokes. The women giggled, obviously less drunk but still drunk enough to retain a permanent blush across their faces. Kagome and Sango looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, then back to the crowd, not really sure of where to start from here. The last thing they wanted to do was force their way through intoxicated wolf demons.

"So..." The priestess began awkwardly, "Uh... where do we start?"

Just as the slayer was going to respond with an equal amount of awkward uncertainty, a tanned man with a spiky white mohawk crawled out of the crowd and approached them, his gleeful expression alluding to his drunkenness. His dark eyes were, once again, focused solely on Kagome, though he did manage to make a nod at Sango as his hello.

"Kagome!" He laughed wildly as she just cocked a brow and analyzed him. She wondered if this man could be Koga, though she didn't see anything particularly unique about him that would allude to being a leader of anything. In fact, his demonic aura was just as weak as a lot of them were. But he continued to giggle at the woman, "Long time, no see! How've ya been? Ya look a little different since the last time I saw ya. And where's the *hiccup* rest of the crew? Didja come for the celebration?"

This time, the slayer took over before Kagome could talk, "Hakkaku, we came to see Koga. It's very important. Is he here?"

"Koga? O'course he's *hiccup* here." The demon asserted, "Though, he ain't exactly the life of the party. Want me to take you to him?"

The women nodded their heads, and the stumbling Hakkaku led them through the crowd of partying demons. They shoved their way until they were met with a small clearing in the corner of the crowd, where stood a tall, tan man leaned up against the wall, eyeing the celebration like he was on red alert. He didn't seem annoyed though, it was almost as if he was on edge. Kagome noticed the way his deep blue eyes scanned the area, his strong aura pulsing. She didn't need anyone to tell her that that was the guy she was looking for. His stern expression and collected demeanor told her all she needed to know, and when he whipped his head to face her, his long, dark hair tied up into a ponytail, she found herself already respecting him.

And then he smirked as he watched her close the distance between them, Hakkaku having already strutted back into the crowd. She eyed him, and knowing full well that she had no idea what to expect from him as far as personalities go, but she could already tell he was pleased to see her. It was odd thinking about how many allies she had in her past life. No one here really acknowledged Sango, so it was clear that these people were allies of Kagome herself.

But as he looked her up and down, his expression changed drastically, his eyes narrowing in on her face. And immediately, he knew something was up, "What did that mutt do to you..." His voice was low and raspy, and his fists were clenched so hard, they shook by his side, "And don't lie. Something happened."

"Koga." Sango began, knowing full-well that she was about to lie, but not having any other choice, "Inuyasha didn't do anything. Kagome entered into a timeless realm to train her spiritual powers for three years. As I'm sure you can tell by her aura, she succeeded. In fact, she has become the strongest priestess who has ever lived. But there was a complication..."

He crossed his arms, looking skeptically at the slayer, then back at the priestess with a cocked brow, "What kind of complication...?"

This time, though, it was Kagome who answered him, "I had an energy blow-out. During my training, I conjured up way more of my spiritual powers than my body could take and passed out. I haven't been able to remember anything about my past since. So, I'm sorry but... I don't really know who you are."

The wolf demon leader's jaw dropped slightly, his lips parting to let in a gasp. But quickly, he collected himself enough to further analyze the priestess thoroughly. Besides the fact that he found her even more beautiful than before, the way she stood tall and unmovable intrigued him just as much as her growth into a woman. And in his mind, he felt a pained shock run through it given that she didn't remember him, but a strong resolution to win her heart followed. He didn't even doubt that a loss of memory would take away the parts of her that made her the woman he loved. The love and compassion she had for the world couldn't be wiped away with memory. And in addition, it was clear that she had become strong and fierce in a way that he was already beginning to admire.

"Well... then perhaps I should reintroduce myself." He exclaimed, placing both hands on his hips and lifting his chin up in a heroic sort of way, "I am Koga, leader of one of the tribes here in the Yoro clan. My tribe's territory extends to all immediate areas around this here mountain, and, my fair Kagome, I've been in love with you since we first met all that time ago. You may not remember, but my feelings will always remain." He grinned cockily, feeling like a true charmer although the priestess just kind of stood there, dumbfounded and slightly uncomfortable.

 _So... this is what all that fuss is about._ She thought to herself, noting the way Sango rolled her eyes, though that part had gone completely unnoticed by Koga, who seemed to be awaiting a response that he anticipated to be wholly positive.

But, suddenly a bulb flashed above Kagome's head, and she conjured up the best response before creating a forlorn expression on her dainty features, "Oh, but I'm afraid romance just can't be in the cards for me until I complete my training. These powers are just still so untamed that I can't possibly focus on anything else." She feigned the dramatic response, watching as the wolf leader leaned in to hear more of what she had to say, "That's why I'm here though. Within your territory, deep in some swamp, a demonness named Unmei lives. She is supposed to be able to help me." She figured that, as long as she didn't explicitly say no to him, he would have no reason not to help out.

He cocked a brow, "Unmei, you say? The name doesn't ring a bell. And I know the name of every resident in my territory."

"Well, the story goes that thousands of years ago, she helped one of your ancestors escape a terrible fate. You see, she is a demon of vision. And to thank her, she was allowed to live within your territory safely and secretly." She replied, remembering the tale Myoga had told, "However, she could hide her aura well and, as generations passed, she was forgotten to the world. And since she could hide her aura from others, she was able to remain without disturbance."

He tried to process what was just said, scratching his temple as his lips formed a slight pout. He didn't like the idea of some woman living in the territory of his people without his permission, but what he didn't like more was that, if true, he had never noticed her. Although, if she had helped his ancestors, he wouldn't mind giving her refuge. Still, it was a blow to the pride to find out some demonness has been slipping right under everyone's nose since even before he became the tribe leader. But, he also realized that the most important factor here was Kagome's heart. She hadn't outright rejected him, and it sounded like she was open to the idea after she completed whatever training it was she was doing. So, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was in his best interest to do whatever was necessary for her to tame whatever odd spiritual powers she now had.

"Well, I can't confirm this story, but I can lead you around to the biggest swamp in our territory." He exclaimed proudly, "I will do whatever I can to help you in your training, Kagome. You can count on me."

 _Well, he sure is pleasant, at least. Besides his odd love confession of course. Still, I guess I can't complain since he's helping me out._ She bowed a bit, smiling graciously and showing off the manners Osamu had taught her during original training.

"Well, shall we get going then?" He asked, this time looking at both women for an answer. They nodded to him and he began guiding them back down the mountain, making sure not to go too fast. He kept his eye for any sign of Kagome needing aid, but was pleasantly surprised at how agile she was, making her way with ease. He could only think about what a prize she was, now with no weaknesses in his eyes. Not only was she a beauty inside and out, with a soul he found to be priceless, she now had the strength that seemed to surpass most of his men, a quality that attracted him to her even more.

"So, this training of yours..." The wolf demon began as they continued on, "Tell me about it. What exactly are you capable of?"

The priestess hadn't expected such a question, and her gaze momentarily raised upward to think about a good answer, "Well, I spent a lot of time learning close combat and meditating. As a result, I can conjure up spiritual energy around parts of my body, like my hands, when I'm fighting."

"Conjure up spiritual energy, you say?" The man stopped and turned to face her, "Well, let's see it."

Both the priestess and the slayer looked at each other, the latter not really having any objections though heavily preferred making this trip as short as possible. Still, there wasn't any reason not to show him, so Kagome raised her arms perpendicular to the rest of her body, and effortlessly created a mass of purple-pink around her hands, causing Koga's eyes to widen in surprise. He hadn't expected the aura to be as powerful as it was, and he certainly hadn't imagined it to appear so easy for her.

"That's amazing, Kagome." He said in awe, earning a grin of the woman who appreciated his admiration.

"Thanks! I went through a lot to gain this strength." She replied, the energy disappearing as she dropped her hands to her side. She was beaming with pride, as she had never really been complimented like this by anyone besides Osamu and Master Kenjin. And she had never really taken the time to really appreciate her hard work and the person she had pushed herself to become. She felt a wave of confidence falling over her.

"Well, it paid off." He replied, noticing just how proud she was, "You are really something special."

Sango had to stop herself from snorting, with Kirara, who was still perched on her shoulder, rolling her eyes as well. If anyone else had been complimenting Kagome's power, the slayer would have probably joined in. She liked that her friend was feeling good about herself, and while Sango could only imagine what the priestess had gone through in order to achieve her power, she knew that it was through an excessive amount of hard work and concentration. So, in her own way, she too had admired this new Kagome and her growth. But it was Koga and his unrequited love was a broken record to the slayer, only ever useful for getting Inuyasha to realize his feelings for Kagome. And since none of that mattered right now, she had to roll her eyes to keep from groaning outwardly.

The group made it down the tallest mountain, and he headed towards a forest that everyone assumed to also be a part of wolf territory. The trees stood tall and firm, almost mirroring Koga's stance as he led them onward. Within the forest, wolves were trotting about, hunting down woodland critters without much supervision, showing just how self-sufficient the animals were without their demon counterparts. Still, the four-legged creatures bowed when Koga passed, displaying their understanding of who was the alpha in the pack. He made sure to nod sternly at them, giving them permission to continue with their activities. They continued to walk among the greenery, an aromatic scent marking the area as the two women noticed blossoming flowers like colorful decorations. It was actually quite beautiful, and both of their wandering eyes met momentarily, and they shared a small smile.

However, all good things had to meet its end, and the petals were soon replaced with the gray aftermath of death and decay. Large, healthy trees sprouting evergreen leaves became thin, dark and bare. The flowery scent disappeared and instead, noses were greeted by the sick scent of garbage. The air had thickened with offputting fog, the ground muddy, each of their feet slightly sinking with the steps they took. Kagome cocked a brow in disgust, wondering how anyone could stand the stench for too long, while also understanding why the wolf demon tribe never bothered to have regular patrols through this area. If she didn't know about Unmei, she would have never guessed that someone actually lived in a place so nauseating.

"Hopefully we can find her soon so we can get outta this place." The demon-slayer commented, scrunching up her nose so that three little wrinkles formed on the bridge.

"Right?" The priestess responded, eyes scanning the area with disgust as her lower lip poked upward, "I don't live in a palace, but this is just gross. I feel like I'm breathing in gunk. That Unmei is a trooper."

The girls looked at each other and smirked at their shared suffering.

"Look, over there!" Koga called out, interrupting their moment and pulling their attention to a lake hidden behind the thick fog. The girls squinted their eyes a bit to get a better glance, as their vision paled in comparison to a full demon like him. While not much could be seen, the group silently wondered if that could be where Unmei's little island was.

"C'mon. I don't wanna waste anymore time than I need to here." Kagome announced, as she strutted forward, picking up her pace as determination began to decorate her delicate features. She took in a big gulp of air before heading through the area around the lake, not wanting suck in any of the even more polluted air. her cheeks puffed up as she trudged on through until her feet met the outskirts of the swampy lake. She exhaled in relief and waited for the other two to join her.

As she did, though, she looked around and noticed a small dinghy a few feet to her right. tied to a little wooden cleat the extended from the ground. She wondered where such a little boat came from, but with further evaluation, she noted a small scroll was inside.

"That's curious..." She commented, before slowly making her way to it in order to investigate her little finding. She didn't even bother to wait for the other two as she narrowed her gaze on that little scroll almost as if she could possibly see through to what it said. As she approached the boat, she made one quick gaze across the lake, realizing that the fog was not letting her see far enough to make any conclusions about whether a little island was there.

"Hey!" She heard Sango's voice echo behind her, "What did you find?" The slayer's running footsteps thudded, Koga speed-walking behind her.

"It's a little rowboat!" Kagome called back, waiting until the woman caught up to disclose the other details. When she could see her out of the periphery, she pointed to the little scroll, "Look what's inside. Maybe it'll give us a hint to if Unmei really is here." She turned her head to look at Sango who was now eyeing the mysterious scroll just as she had previously. Her curiosity was beginning to get the best of her, and she just wanted to snatch the thing and read it, though she looked around one more time to be cautious. The last thing she needed right now was to be caught in a trap. Anyone could have left the note here.

 _But why would set up a trap here? Sure, a random note is suspicious, but it's not like this swamp is brimming with possible victims for some predator to target._ She contemplated, tilting her head to the side.

"Huh? Well, looks like someone has been around here." The wolf-demon commented, and Kagome could feel his shadow covering her as he stood directly behind her.

"Yeah..." She replied in a low whisper. _I need to read that note!_ She thought impatiently, her mind swimming with the possibilities of what it could say. She decidedly reached over, her body leaning forward as she picked up the little scroll, the other two crowding around her to see. She slowly opened it, unraveling the rolled up paper, her lips slightly parted as she breathed in.

"Only the women can move on." Kagome read the contents out loud.

"Only the women?" Koga repeated, "So, whoever wrote this doesn't want me going, huh? Yeah, well that ain't happening. Not after that sketchy note they left." He placed his hands on hips and puffed out his chest in an attempt to appear manly and heroic to Kagome, who turned and shook her head.

"Koga, if she doesn't want you coming, then you can't come!" She protested, causing his inflated disposition to flatten like a popped balloon. He looked confused for a moment, not quite understanding why the priestess would just trust a random note, especially when the writer's identity couldn't be confirmed. But before he could speak, Sango raised her finger in his face.

"Listen Koga, it's obvious that Unmei knew we were coming, given that she's a demon of _vision._ " The slayer asserted, "So, you can't sabotage Kagome's training by coming along where you're not invited! We're not some helpless damsels."

His eyes widened at her aggressiveness. He had never really focused any energy on her, and especially didn't expect her to speak to him like that. Maybe Inuyasha, but never him. He felt stunned momentarily, and glanced over at Kagome who was nodding along. Sango dropped her hand back to her side and turned her back to him, realizing that they were supposed to take the dinghy to the island in the middle of the swampy lake. She felt a wave of reassurance hit her as she realized that Unmei had welcomed them.

"Thanks for everything, Koga." Kagome bowed quickly, "We really appreciate it. But we should probably get going. Besides, aren't you missed back at the party?"

"I...uh..." He had no idea how to respond to any of that, especially given that the priestess hadn't really left him any time to respond before untying the boat and jumping in with Sango. The small nekomata hopped around the little dinghey like an excited child, before getting onto Kagome's lap to rest. The slayer quickly began rowing away, with the priestess turning to Koga one last time to wave before they disappeared into the smog filled lake. And he stood there dumbly, watching them with a look of complete uncertainty.

When they were out of earshot, Kagome turned to Sango, "Should we have just left him there so quickly? He looked a bit confused."

"Koga? Who cares. He's one of those over masculine men who thinks all women need saving." Sango replied, shaking her head as she continued to row along effortlessly, her smooth, lean arm muscles slightly flexing beneath her clothes.

"Isn't Inuyasha like that, too?" Kagome snorted, remembering how obviously hyper-masculine he was, as if he was constantly trying to prove something. But when she looked over at her companion, she saw a perplexed look on her face as if she had no idea what the woman was talking about. She kept rowing, but cocked her brow and blinked at the question.

"Inuyasha might flaunt his fighting abilities, but he definitely doesn't think women are weaklings. He's always regarded me as someone who can hold her own in a fight." The slayer clarified, "Koga on the other hand acknowledged your strength but still thinks you can't hold your own without him. He'll always think he's some knight in shining armor off to rescue you from the bad guys, like his little mind can't understand that you could kick his ass."

Kagome found the idea that the hanyou had respected Sango that much to be slightly ridiculous, but the serious expression on the slayer's face had made her think twice about doubting it. She wondered if there was more to him than she had originally assumed, her conception of him becoming quite uncertain as she tried to decipher how people could have such different perspectives of him.

 _Well, it'll all be sorted out soon. Or at least, I hope it will be._ She thought as a comfort, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, do you see any island?" Sango asked, bringing the other woman back to earth. Kagome looked around, squinting her eyes to see better. As her vision adjusted to the fog, she noticed a structure coming into view. As they neared it more, it became clear that the structure was a small, wooden hut. She took in a bit of air, feeling a wave of optimism hitting her as she realized that they had found it, just as Myoga had described.

"I see it!" The woman exclaimed, pointing in the direction Sango had to row, and the slayer sped up, excitedly moving her arms back and forth to speed up their arrival. Soon enough, the small rowboat hit land, and the girls rushed out to approach the hut, Kirara staying in Kagome's arms.

Th hut was a dark brown, almost as if it had rotten a bit. And yet, small flowers also outlined it, like a silver lining in a dreary sky, bringing some sort of life into this seemingly dying place. It was all very peculiar, but the two girls brushed it off walked over to the door. It wasn't as though they had all the time in the world to contemplate the oddities that surrounded them, though they did give a moment to acknowledge their surroundings mentally.

"Do we knock...?" Sango questioned, but Kagome only shrugged.

"I think..." The priestess raised a fist, ready to bang on the rotting door, but before she could make contact, the door opened up on its own, leaving the two girls blankly staring at each other in confusion. It felt like a rush of energy had hit it, almost like a ghostly pull. Kagome narrowed her gaze at the opening suspiciously, skeptical of what might crawl out. She bit her lip, playing with it in between her teeth as they both waited a moment, caution running through their blood.

They stood there, trying to peek in but seeing nothing but darkness inside, as if light itself was barred from entering. It almost looked at though, if they walked through, they would be lost in a void of emptiness. Sango swallowed before extending her arm through the doorway, and watching as it was covered in a shadowy blackness. She couldn't even see her hand after it passed through the entrance, though it was right in front of her. She quickly drew her arm back, examining herself for any signs of injury or deformation, eyes carefully scanning the skin. However, she couldn't detect that the darkness had harmed her in any way.

"Enter, Kagome and Sango." A harsh whisper echoed out from inside the hut, as if the owner's throat was on fire.

"Huh?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, mentally investigating the possibilities of who that voice belonged to. It was strange and coarse, like the rocky inside of a cave, or the scratching on a wooden wall. And it was anything but inviting. In fact, it gave off the impression that the speaker had some sort of infectious disease that could be passed on through the air, making the priestess even more weary of entering. She continued to contemplate the tones and essence of the voice that had called them, not aware of her traveler's companion less than hesitation to go inside.

"C'mon. That's her." Sango nodded her head confidently, easily recognizing the voice as belonging to Unmei. It was hard to forget, as her words had been etched into the slayer's brain and remained there all this time. And the slayer didn't fear this demon of vision, either. She had appeared relatively harmless, and rather passive and unthreatening the time they had met, not that the priestess would know. She turned over to see Kagome's face contort itself from confusion to understanding, following Sango's lead inside. Both became engulfed in the blackness as they took their first few steps inside.

However, it didn't last long. After a few moments of complete darkness, they caught a glimpse of light in their periphery, both women turning their heads to see what exactly had happened. They found torches lining the wall, each boasting blue flames. Their lips parted slightly to take in a small gust of air as they pondered what magic was causing this, while their eyes investigated the now illuminated areas of the hut carefully.

"Hello?" Kagome called out, the blue lights shining on her face and tinting her skin with cool tones. Her eyes told a story of skepticism and slight impatience, though mostly they sparkled with curiosity. Her irises were moving left and right, as she heard her own voice echo all around her, bouncing off of the walls. She was about to call out for the mysterious demon again, when the cerulean fires flickered around them, bringing them back into the darkness for nanoseconds at a time. And as the priestess saw her surroundings disappear and reappear over and over, she saw the figure of an old woman materialize in front of both her and Sango, hunched over and seemingly on the verge of death.

That's when the flickering stopped and the flames remained, illuminating the room without fault again. Now, there were three in the room.

"It is I, Unmei. The demon of vision." The old woman spoke, her voice cracking. The priestess was quick to notice the empty sockets, where eyes should have been. And the deep lines that looked like dried out streams on her sickly face. She was the embodiment of death and decay, standing before them with her head held high despite her drooping neck and back. The two didn't say anything back to Unmei for a moment, but rather just took in her presence, further analyzing her appearance and the aura she emitted.

"...Unmei, we met not too long ago. I was with-" Sango began, finally, but was interrupted by the rough voice.

"Inuyasha. Yes, I know." The demon replied, nodding at the slayer, "I also know that the hanyou is the subject of your visit..." She turned her attention back to the priestess, "Kagome, you have come to me for answers. Answers that will decide the fate of Inuyasha. I could feel it as soon as you stepped foot onto wolf demon territory. Your uncertainty about his role in the murder of the priestess, Kikyo." Unmei's hands came together, tapping each finger against its opposite.

Kagome quickly nodded her head, "Yes. Kikyo told me herself that Inuyasha murdered her. But his companions are sure she's wrong. His life is in my hands."

"And rightfully so." The demon woman asserted, "For I can see that your soul holds a magnitude of purity that this world has never seen. You seek not to build a dictator's utopia, but rather to deter evil of ridding the world of those who are vessels of it. Because as people, you believe everyone has the capacity to be vessels of both good and evil... And you are right. Because the battle of good and bad is fought through the actions of those on this earth."

Kagome paused, unsure of what Unmei's motive was for explaining the priestess's goals as if she wasn't already aware of them. But instead of demanding answers, she decided to let the woman speak. If her Master Kenjin had taught her anything, it was the control of her patience in situations like this.

But Sango cocked a brow, _Unmei had told us someone was trying to use Kagome for evil. And yet, now she's acting as though Kagome's mission is good... I don't get it? What about the prophecy?_

"Your vision is misunderstood by those without the ability to separate means from an end. You hate not individuals, but the sorrow they create. And you do not kill to cause the deaths of men, but to stop evil from acting." The demon began pacing back and forth as she spoke, her eerie voice filling the room, "And this I know, because I watch this battle. The battle between the moral and immoral. Love and hate. Good and evil. Joy and destruction. I have not physical eyes, but I can see what others cannot. I can see and feel this eternal war going on. And I could feel your creation as soon as you were reborn. A warrior who's perception of the world differed from the rest."

"I'm assuming that this is all leading up to why I came." The priestess asserted, though not rudely.

"You assume correct." Unmei responded, "You lived a life before this, which you now know included a companionship with Inuyasha, a half-demon man the world had abused and abandoned. But this you remember not. So, his innocence is what is up in the air right now. And you want me to divulge into the truth of what happened that fateful morning that Kikyo lost her life."

"Yes." The priestess quickly said, standing tall and preparing herself for a final answer.

"Let me show you, then." The demon of vision approached the priestess, placing one hand over her eye, and the resurrected woman didn't protest, leaning her head in to allow Unmei access, preparing herself for to face the truth.

She saw Kikyo standing in the middle of a grassy field, waiting as the morning sky loomed over her. Her cheeks had been filled with the rosy pigment of life, as she pulled out a container of rogue, ready to apply it to her lips. Kagome saw the nervousness present in the woman's gray eyes, but there was also a mix of excitement, and Kagome knew that she must have been waiting for Inuyasha to arrive so she could change him into a full human and be with him forever. Kikyo was just about to coat her lips with the reddish color when Kagome heard footsteps quickly coming from behind the oblivious priestess. She could see flashes of red approaching, and it didn't take her long to realize that the figure was Inuyasha, and he quickly used his claws to attack the poor woman from behind, her body falling to the ground weakly. Kagome heard him admit to just wanting the jewel, which had fallen out of Kikyo's garments and just beyond her reach. The hanyou cruelly stepped on her hand, which had been reaching for the jewel, before taking the jewel and leaving her behind.

 _He... he did do it... Though I hadn't imagined that he would have been this cruel to such an innocent girl._ Kagome's mind reeled from the vision. But she noticed that Unmei had not yet released her and wondered what else the demon wanted her to see.

"Not all is what it seems." The harsh whisper echoed as the environment quickly changed. Kagome now found herself in what appeared to be a shrine, dimly lit by tall candelabras that led the way to a small table, where the Shikon Jewel was, despite it having just being stolen by Inuyasha. There, standing by it, was a man clothed in a white fur cloak with a mask on his face. She was sure this man was not the hanyou, though he appeared to be just as sinister as Inuyasha had seemed to be previously. She watched him as he whispered to himself, "Now, on to the next one." He dropped his cloak to the ground and morphed himself in Kikyo, untouched. _He... He disguised himself as Kikyo! He must be...going after Inuyasha._

The scenery changed again, to reveal Inuyasha, standing by a large tree and looking around. He, too, appeared to be waiting, noting that Kikyo had not yet arrived. Kagome watched carefully, his demeanor now strikingly different. He seemed more vulnerable, more patient. And there was no evidence of malice in his gaze as he innocently watched his surroundings. It was then that Kikyo's voice echoed, calling his attention and Kagome's, as well. They both turned, seeing the priestess with her bow and arrow, aiming right at Inuyasha, who's expression contorted from confused to hurt. And then rage. Kikyo mocked his heritage, her voice low and dark, before announcing her plan to kill him and releasing an arrow, which the hanyou leaped to avoid, using the tree to continue leaping away. Kagome heard him mumble about being used all this time, his voice, though flaunting his bitter anger, was also laced with sadness.

Unmei released Kagome from the vision, the dark haired woman now taking deep breaths after witnessing that memory.

"Kagome, what did you see?" Sango asked, placing a hand on her companion's shoulder.

"He's... innocent." Kagome answered, "...I was wrong." It had been evident to her that, just as Kikyo had felt the betrayal, so did he. The difference was that Inuyasha had never had a place in the world. She could feel his anguish at the sight of Kikyo threatening to kill him. Feeling as though he was never wanted, despite being wrong. It had been Naraku. He had disguised himself as both Inuyasha and Kikyo to pit them against each other, and, because of their insecurities, it worked. She took a deep breath, the brief look of pain on his face burned into her brain. It was a childlike innocent being crushed beneath the cruel footstep of fate.

"Yes. Inuyasha went to the shrine to get the Shikon Jewel, feeling that his best bet was to transform into a full demon. However, before he could escape the village, the injured Kikyo used her last bit of energy to shoot him with a sacred arrow, which trapped him onto the tree of ages in an ageless sleep." Unmei clarified, "Where he remained until you fell down the well and freed him."

Kagome bit her lip, feeling conflicted. Not because he was innocent, but because she allowed herself to be manipulated. Her biggest vulnerability was her lack of memory, which appeared to put her at such a frustrating disadvantage. It almost caused her to kill a completely innocent man. One who had been her friend, even if she couldn't remember it.

"But why... why would Kikyo lie?" Kagome mumbled, the whole situation still not making sense.

"That I do not yet know." Unmei responded. Sango bit her lip, wondering if she should bring up the prophecy. She wanted Kagome to be aware of what was going on, and the danger she could be in. But she hesitated, not wanting to pile something else onto her friend at the moment. She would wait a little bit, and let her breathe in what she saw before asking the demon to discuss the prophecy with her.

"I... I have to apologize to him." The priestess conceded, feeling ashamed for the way she treated him, her head lowered in defeat. The way she accused him, when all along he was just trying to be a companion to her again. Once again, he was the victim of trickery.

But the old woman paused, something that the slayer noticed, and she narrowed her eyes to figure out what was happening. It was almost as though Unmei saw something, like a ghost in the corner of that room. Her mouth had formed into the shape of a full moon, the lines in her forehead deepening even further as though to make sense of whatever it was that froze her in place. She emitted a quiet sigh, one that most would have missed, but not Sango. She heard the wisp of air exit her mouth. Something was happening.

"What is it, Unmei?" The slayer asked, prompting Kagome to raise her attention up towards the demon.

"Inuyasha... is in danger." Her raggedy voice revealed, "He needs help."

The younger women looked at each other, both with their features etched with worry and shock. Last they knew, the hanyou had been safe in Kaede's village, waiting for their return. What could he have possibly gotten himself into? Neither could imagine that he went off somewhere, especially since he was so set on being there for their return so Kagome could apologize for trying to kill him. They both had assumed they would have found him in the same hut, sitting with his legs crossed. Not mixed up in something so bad that Unmei herself would sense it.

"Where is he?" Sango questioned, urgency mixed in her voice.

"Where you left him. In the village." The demon responded, causing Sango's jaw to drop. That meant the village was under attack by someone or something.

"C'mon, let's go." Kagome said, pulling on the other's woman's wrist as to tug her out of there, "Thank you for your help, Unmei." She bowed quickly to show her appreciation, not forgetting to let Unmei know how much this knowledge meant to her.

With that, the two women ran out, speeding through the wolf demon tribe and towards the village, both unsure of what to expect, but equally determined to find out as fast as they could. Sango's mind raced with thoughts of Miroku, too, praying for his safety in all of this as well. Her heart lurched in her chest as she realized that, if Inuyasha was in danger, then he was to. And the last thing she wanted was for him to use his wind tunnel to protect everyone.

 _But if it's in the village, he'd be more hesitant about using it._ She thought as a comfort, but her teeth still grinded against each other, ready to slaughter whatever was posing a threat. Her desire to see him alive and well pushed her to run just as fast as the warrior priestess, and neither one of them planned on slowing down until they got to the village, feet pounding against the ground with much vigor.

* * *

"Huh?" Inuyasha opened his eyes, gold shining in the dullness of Kaede's hut, "Something ain't right." He had been resting with his back leaned against the wooden interior, waiting as patiently as he knew how for Kagome and Sango to return and proclaim his innocence. Though that patience had worn thin a while ago, and occasionally he had found himself tapping the back of his head against the wall as if that would kill time. But now, his instincts were tugging at him, pulling at his nerves and bringing him back to ultimate alertness for reasons unknown. He couldn't sense anybody, demon or not, yet. But his stomach was doing flips and his blood was boiling, as if each part of him was setting off their own personal alarms to warn him of something horrific. And he wasn't one to ignore his instincts.

His first thought, forming as an image into his brain, was Kagome. Her deep, dark eyes staring at him with the same softness she had during their brief time of non-hostility. It was the time when she had sat by the well and looked at him as a friend. Her lips curled up to a gentle smile, the kind that couldn't be faked for politeness, but was brought about by true happiness in the midst of darkness. He took in a deep breath, still feeling the inner tremors as his body reacted to some approaching evil. The hanyou clenched his clawed fists, hoping that it wasn't her who needed him right now. He urged to the hand of fate to make sure Kagome was okay wherever the hell she was at this point. But he wasn't going to take the chance either. His body lifted up into a standing position, eyes rapidly looking around the room before dashing out the exit and into the outside.

 _Maybe Miroku senses something too..._ He thought optimistically. Usually, if there was some unbalance in the atmosphere, kind of like there was right now, the monk would also be in tune. Sometimes, he was even more in tune with it than Inuyasha was himself. So, the hanyou sniffed out the location of the black haired man, who ultimately had been on the outskirts of town, near the river, in a meditative position, sitting with his legs crossed and both hands resting on the appropriate knee. Shippo was there, too, chasing a butterfly as children did.

The hanyou approached, eyeing Miroku carefully for signs that he was aware of something. The monk's brows were slightly furrowed together, eyes shut tight and creating worry lines around them. He was breathing deeply, harsher than he usual did during a peaceful meditation. His fingers would twitch every now and then, as well, and the silver haired wondered if this wasn't just any mere routine introspection. Something was interfering with his relaxation.

"Hey, Miroku!" The half-demon called out, causing the monk to peek open one eye to get a look at his friend. Shippo, too, stopped his prancing around to focus on Inuyasha, who was standing oddly straight with a serious expression that indicated urgency, "Are ya feeling what I'm feeling?"

The kitsune looked over curiously at the monk, who nodded in response, "Something is happening. But it's... different."

"Different?" Inuyasha questioned, wondering if the monk had been able to make more sense of this feeling than he was.

"Yes. Usually, the shift in the atmosphere can be attributed to a demonic energy approaching, or a singular evil entity." Miroku began, shutting his eyes again, "...But this... This felt like a wave coming out in all directions, with not one pinpointed source. Almost as if the shift is happening everywhere." The monk shook his head, trying his best focus again on the imbalance, but feeling overwhelming dread that something terrible had just happened somewhere that was changing the fabric of the natural equilibrium altogether.

Shippo paled a bit at Miroku's description, not being able to sense anything, but also knowing that whatever was happening, it was causing the monk way more stress than any normal situation would. No, this was absolutely an abnormal situation. One that no one was able to explain yet. And that worried the little fox demon.

"What do you think it is, then?" Inuyasha asked, looking around to see if anything appeared off within the village.

"I'm not sure, yet..." The monk's tone held a hint of self-disappointment and frustration. Having never felt anything like this, he wasn't quite sure what could have even caused it. "But whatever it is, it's big."

The half-demon cocked a brow, "Keh, well then we better get started on figuring it out." He cracked his knuckles, and narrowed his gaze forward, eager to get moving on something. Though, his instincts were pulling him in a directionless way, as though the problem was all around him. It both puzzled and infuriated him, his jaw clenching automatically, along with his muscles tensing beneath his robe. Still, he knew he needed to do something, and quick. The hanyou's mind began to race, moving fast like his running feet banging against a metaphorical ground, pushing towards a solution, or rather, at least a direction to start with. He concentrated, taking in the air and the mood of the undercurrent that was opposing any stability that had existed.

"Uh... Inuyasha?" Shippo's voice disrupted his concentration, to which the hanyou growled back.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to focus, you little brat?" He huffed, his tone somewhat serious, but still carried the classic annoyance that seemed to be his permanent attitude. His brow twitched in agitation, as he awaited his answer, wondering what would be so important to tear him from his application.

But the little fox demon just pointed across the river they were all beside, where a heaving Jakotsu could be seen standing, rage almost seething from his skin. He was staring at Inuyasha from a few yards away, pupils small and almost feral looking. It was a huge contradiction to how the dead man usually was. He had always been highly flirtatious and almost consistently appeared excited when colliding with the inutachi, but now, he was standing with his shoulders hunches, bearing his teeth as he snarled.

Though, it wasn't just Jakotsu's odd disposition that caught the half-demon off guard. His face and body looked different as well. His hair was loose, which contrasted his usual pinned hairstyle, and his usual yellow kimono and green scarf were gone. Instead, he wore his violet, scaly chest armor, and a white hakama. He was bigger, his muscles pulsing beneath his pale skin. And even more, a black, unusual aura surrounded his body, almost as though it was behind his odd behavior and appearance. I was cloudy, thick, and dusky, flying upwards like an inky flame. The sight of it was somber, creating an uneasiness in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach as he attempted to make sense of the information his eyes were giving him, though he was running nothing but blanks, and was completely perplexed by what was going on. Although, something deep inside told him that it had something to do with the disturbing change in the atmosphere he and Miroku felt.

"W-What's up with him?" The green-eyed kitsune stammered, his bones trembling with fear at the sight of the wrathful Jakotsu. The dead man began to move, walking towards them. He didn't say anything, and his steps were slow and harsh.

"Keh, I'm not sure." Inuyasha responded, "What I am sure of, though, is that I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass." He unsheathed Tessaiga, the sword glowing briefly as it transformed from a normal blade into a large and powerful fang. His clawed fingers wrapped around it tight, and he further analyzed his enemy's puzzling image, but came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to learn anything from staring at him.

Soon enough, the bizarre Jakotsu was merely on the other side of the river, which stretched only a few feet wide. Miroku quietly instructed Shippo to move back as he took a spot next to the hanyou, staff gripped tight in his hand. The kitsune ran to notify Kaede and the other villagers. With such an out of the ordinary conflict, everyone knew that they couldn't predict what would happen now, so everyone else needed to clear out as quickly as possible. His small body scampered until he was out of view, no longer able to witness the standoff. Inuyasha huffed, feeling ready now that the child had gone to safety.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jakotsu?" He shouted, "I ain't got time for you."

"Shut your mouth, half-breed scum." The dead man hissed, his voice uncharacteristically low and serious, taking the other two men aback, "I am here to watch you die a slow and painful death."

"What has happened to you?" Miroku questioned, sensing something strange in Jakotu's shadowy aura, "Clearly, you are not yourself."

"That is right, monk." The enemy agreed, smirking mischievously, "I have acquired a new power; a power pathetic tessaiga can't rival."

"What kind of power?" The monk pressed on, desperate to understand his connection with the atmosphere's shift, "Did Naraku give you more jewel shards?" Aggression and hostility still laced his tone as he spoke.

"No. What I have is much more desirable than those pathetic shards of the Shikon Jewel." He cackled, his voice sounding dry and deep, "You know nothing of true power, but I can show you. What I have comes from an energy hidden, unknown to the masses, but bestowed upon me in order to destroy you." He eyed the hanyou as he spoke, his words causing Inuyasha's muscles to tense in agitation.

 _What the hell is this guy talking about? An energy no one knows about?_ He thought, frustration building up inside of him, _If Naraku got access to something stronger than the Shikon Jewel shards, we'll all be in trouble. But dammit, what could be stronger than that? What could this new power Jakotsu have be? Fuck... if he's right, then this fight will be even tougher than normal, and I don't have Sango here to back us up against him, either..._ He contemplated what his next move would be, noticing Jakotsu's hand resting on his sheathed sword, one that was unfamiliar, _That's definitely not his snake sword... Did he get a new weapon, too? Keh, why am I wasting time analyzing this shit. No matter what this bastard has, I'm still gonna rip him to shreds._

"There's no amount of power a weak bastard like you could get that would save you from me." Inuyasha growled, lifting Tessaiga above his head, "Wind Scar!" A burst of energy came forth from his sword and sped forward, seemingly hitting the dead man head on, a cloud of dirt and smoke surrounding where he had stood. However, as the debris settled back onto the ground, the half-demon noticed that Jakotsu was still there, seemingly untouched by the attack. A crooked and sinister grin was plastered on his face, but the half-demon did not lose his resolve.

Though, it appeared his turn to attack was over, as Jakotsu whipped out his new sword, a thin and sleek katana. It glowed with the same black aura that he himself was surrounded by, though didn't appear to have any special powers. Not that either Inuyasha or Miroku were going to move on such an assumption. They had to be prepared for the worst now.

Jakotsu swung the katana vertically, grunting as he did, a wave of darkness being unleashed and launched in the direction of Inuyasha. The hanyou hadn't expected such a thing to happen, thinking that he would use the sword as a normal physical weapon, not being able to emit such an energy. Caught off guard by the turn of events, his eyes widened as he was hit dead on by the attack, being tossed rearward, his back thumping against the dusty ground. He winced, feeling the blast in the depths of his bones as he struggled to stand back up.

 _Fuck. What was that?_ His frustrated thoughts echoed through his throbbing head. Though, he didn't have time to think long, his aching body making its way into a standing position, still holding firm to the Tessaiga.

Jakotsu approached, his katana clashing against the inuhanyou's sword with a bang. The dead man's new found strength pushed back hard, but Inuyasha mustered up all his strength to push harder. He shoved his enemy back, but Jakotsu quickly swung again, the clanging like shattering glass echoing through the village. As their weapons pushed against each other, the half-demon knew he needed to think of something to get an advantage. He could still feel the dark wave of power stinging his insides in a way he had never felt. So, his body leaned forward, taking a step in the enemy's direction so that they're faces were close together, each with both of their hands on their weapons. Then, when he could feel his body begin to weaken, Inuyasha let one hand go, jumping up to avoid Jakotsu's sharp blade, and used that hand to slash at his face.

The dead man stumbled back, feeling the four tears that crossed diagonally on his skin. But no blood spilled. It as just ruts on his face that his fingers dipped in, a snarl emitting from his mouth.

He lunged back, their swords hitting against each other with much ferocity. Miroku jumped in, using his Shakujo staff as a melee weapon, knocking it into his head so that Jakotsu fell to the side.

"Back up, Inuyasha." The monk instructed, "I'm going to suck him into my wind tunnel." He watched as Jakotsu growled aggressively from his spot on the ground.

Inuyasha took a leap back to avoid getting caught inside as well. However, before the monk could take off his rosary, which held his cursed hand under control, the dead man opened his mouth, and out leaked an inky, poisonous cloud that surrounded Miroku, making him unable to use the wind tunnel without risking having the poison fill him, as well. The toxic gas seemed to be even more dangerous than Naraku's miasma, and if he sucked in too much, it could tear the wind tunnel and suck in everything around him. So instead, the monk took a step back, prompting the hanyou to take his former place in battle. However, he had the misfortune of breathing some in, his throat now on fire. Miroku began to cough, but the pain spread. He could feel the burning in his heart, and he clutched it, hoping to the gods that Inuyasha would defeat him soon.

Jakotsu, despite still being on the ground, swiped his katana vertically again, as Inuyasha had been closing in. Once more, the attack caught him off guard, and the wave of darkness clashed into him and sent him back once more. However, as he crashed into the ground, he found that his bones were refusing to budge, and all of the energy was being drained from him. His half-lidded gaze watched as Jakotsu stood up, taking exhausted breaths, but still clearly able to kill the hanyou off. So, Inuyasha tried once more, with all of his might, to get up. If not for himself, then for his friends. He couldn't have Miroku take him on alone, especially after inhaling the poison already.

 _C'mon, dammit. I need to get back up._ However, despite all of his might and determination being put into this, all of the will he had to be there for his friends, he couldn't seem to move. A low grown escaped his lips. _That's it... I'm done for..._ His eyes slowly began to close.

* * *

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango questioned, wondering what would have caused the priestess to suddenly gasp in the middle of her little speech about how fast Kirara soared. When they had exited the wolf demon territory, not bothering to say goodbye to Koga, who must have went back to the party, the small nekomata had transformed into its large and fearsome counterpart, inviting the two women on. And up they had gone, ready to return and take on whatever danger had invaded the village. But now, the slayer saw the worried expression on Kagome's face, as if she was looking straight at a ghost. Her skin had paled a bit, and her mouth was left slightly open, as if her jaw couldn't muster up the strength to fully close.

"Just... Something's not right." Kagome replied, "I can feel something changing in the atmosphere. And it's not good."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, now feeling the concern creeping up on her.

"I don't know..." The priestess admitted, looking down momentarily before meeting her companion's gaze, her inner brows poking upwards in distress, "But whatever it is, we should get going. It might have to do with Unmei's prediction. And if that's the case, then Inuyasha will be in deep trouble." She inhaled deeply, focusing on the air around her, "I'm not sensing any normal danger, I'm sensing something huge." The slayer nodded in response, trusting Kagome's instincts and focusing all of her energy into mentally prepping her body for battle. The women continued to fly on Kirara, pressing onward. But the feeling was eating at Kagome, biting at her skin and chilling her insides to the core. It was peculiar, but it pulled at her as if playing tug of war with her nerves.

 _It's almost as if something went completely wrong with the natural order of things._ Kagome thought to herself, trying to figure out what could cause this intense feeling, _The climate of the world just seemed to have distorted itself at random. And not in a good way. It's more than just sensing something in the atmosphere, it's the atmosphere itself has been manipulated by something._

The nekomata huffed in response to everything, speeding even faster through the skies and snarling at the path ahead, revealing that she, too, felt off about something. Sango pet her head to ease her worry, but something about this whole situation was making her even more uncomfortable than she should have been. She thought back to the prophecy; about how a demon would use Kagome for great evil. The slayer couldn't shake the feeling that it was connected to this, and she bit her lip as she realized that they may not have much time to save the priestess from a grueling fate. Back at Unmei's hut, Sango had planned to ask the demoness to explain her prediction to Kagome herself, hoping that it would be taken seriously coming from a demon of vision. However, there hadn't been a chance to bring it up because of the immediate threat, and Kagome was still completely oblivious to the danger her very soul was in. The slayer clenched her jaw, knowing that she needed to figure out a way to convince Kagome to stop trusting her master. But how could she when, if anything, her master is the only one the priestess truly trusted in the first place?

"We're coming close. I can see the village from here." Kagome exclaimed, bring Sango out of her thoughts and back to reality, "We should get lower." Kirara obliged and dropped until they were only a few feet off the ground. And what they saw was quite unsettling. All of the villagers were rushing out, passing them without a small acknowledgement, as though they didn't have the time to.

"Sango! Kagome!" A small voice bursted out from the crowds, and it didn't take long for the two women to pick out the small kitsune from the crowd. Shippo dashed over and hopped up onto the neomata, whose speed had considerably dropped to avoid knocking over the innocent villagers. Panic marked his tiny features, as he stared up at them with his wide, green eyes.

"What's happened?" The slayer asked, "Where's Miroku and Inuyasha?"

Both women waited for a response from the small child, whose insides were now trembling, "J-Jakotsu's here."

"Jakotsu?" Kagome questioned, "Who's that?"

"He's a part of the Band of Seven, a group of undead mercenaries that Naraku brought back to life to do his bidding." Sango replied, "He's a real pain, but I wouldn't have thought that a fight with him would get everyone this riled up. He's not exactly the biggest threat we've ever faced. He's not even the strongest in the group."

 _Undead?_ The priestess thought back to the dead man she had met weeks ago while stalking the inutachi. _He had just finished battling with Inuyasha when we met, and I realized that he was being kept alive by something corrupt inside of him... Could it be him?_

"This Jakotsu... does he happen to blueish lines coming from beneath his eyes?" She asked suddenly, bringing both Sango and Shippo's attention to her.

"Yeah actually." The slayer replied, "How do you know him?"

"I had a run in with him once while I was following you all weeks ago to figure out if I should kill Inuyasha." Kagome answered, the image of the dead man almost completely defeated by her spiritual powers, "But I could have easily killed him. He didn't seem to be as big of a threat as Unmei described. He only got away because he gave me a slight cut on my leg and ran, and I didn't want to let any blood drip or else Inuyasha may have been able to sniff it out." She poked her bottom lip out, feeling slightly underwhelmed by the situation.

But Shippo shook his head wildly, causing the two look at him with a perplexed expression, "No... He's not the same Jakotsu anymore. Something's happened. He's stronger now and looks even more evil than ever. Like a wild beast."

"Huh?" The priestess took in what the small fox demon said, "If that's the case, then we better go give the men some backup before shit really hits the fan."

Sango nodded at her in response before turning once more to the little child, "Shippo, stay out here and make sure everyone stays safe. We'll go take care of Jakotsu." The kitsune agreed, still shook about the dead man's untimely appearance. Kirara pushed onwards, flying through the village, where loud thuds could be heard coming from the opposite side, near the river.

When everything came into view, all they could see was Miroku coughing up from the poison he inhaled, and the hanyou sprawled out on the floor, barely conscious. Jakotsu was standing now, and while he was exhausted, he still appeared strong and rageful, as his beady eyes narrowed in on Inuyasha with nothing but murderous intent. He held his katana firmly in his hand, and it didn't take much thought for the two women to realize he planned on shoving it right through the hanyou's heart.

The dead man's feral appearance caught the two women off guard, and they found themselves momentarily eyeing the black aura that surrounded him, and the animalistic look in his eyes as he took each slow step towards Inuyasha. But the sight only drove the priestess to an even more determined level of mind. His odd, new strength coupled with the sensation she felt gnawing at her, it had to be related. And she would at the least save Inuyasha from his wrath. And if she could, she would use Jakotsu to get to the bottom of this.

"Jakotsu!" Kagome shouted as she jumped down from the nekomata, rushing over to stand in front of the defenseless hanyou, "What the hell do you think you're doing here? Don't think that some new power will be enough for you to stop me." Her feet stood at a hip's length apart, and a light purple aura materialized around her hands as she readied herself for battle. She heard the faint whisper of her name come from Inuyasha's lips, but she didn't break eye contact with the dead man, whose eyes had slightly widened at the sight of the priestess. But his shocked expression quickly was replaced with a stoic one.

"We meet again, Kagome." He hissed, "I am only here to rid the world of the pathetic half-breed. Is that not the same goal as you? Aren't you here you rip out his heart so that Kikyo can be at peace?"

She cocked a brow at that comment. _So, Jakotsu knows about Kikyo's lie? That means someone must be banking on Inuyasha's death, either by my hand, or this guy's. If that's the case, then there's no need to give out any more information than I need to. If they think I wanna kill Inuyasha, then I'll let them._

"I don't work together with scum like you. My mission to kill Inuyasha's is mine, and mine alone. But you're as good as dead." She retorted, earning a shocked look from Sango, whose eyes swam with the dread that maybe the priestess hadn't given up on her plan to eliminate the half-demon. However, she knew that, at least for now, she had to trust her. Kagome could feel the stare crawling on her skin, but she didn't look towards her, rather, kept her gaze as stern and disciplined as she could on Jakotsu.

"Alright then, priestess." The man sneered, his red lips curling into a sadistic smile as he raised his katana high into the air with both hands, "But I must warn you... you will die here." He slashed the weapon downwards, a dark wave of energy coming out and towards the priestess, who hadn't been prepared for the attack. She couldn't jump out of the way, or it would hit the hanyou. So, instead she put her hands forward, extending her arms all the way so that her aura could possibly deflect the energy. Kagome focused so that the spiritual powers surrounding her hands intensified, and as Jakotsu's darkness hit, she could feel everything in her being shoved back, like an impenetrable wall closing in on her, but she dug her heel into the ground and stood in her place. Sweat droplets formed themselves on her dark brows that had furrowed together in complete concentration.

Only seconds had gone by, but it felt like hours as a burning sensation filled her body, threatening to melt the skin off of her bones. She let out a piercing scream as she forced out every ounce of strength she had, and soon, the black wave began to disappear. Her powers had purified the attack, though she had never expected it would have taken that much out of her to do. She inhaled as the energy had completely de-materialized right in front of her, and she could see the irritated expression on the dead man's face.

As she heaved, wiping the sweat droplets off of her face, she allowed her body a moment to recuperate. But she knew that it could only be for a small instant. And while her body still felt tired from purifying his attack, she needed to move now. She didn't want to have to do that again, but if Jakotsu managed to let out another attack before she could get away from Inuyasha's body, she would have to in order to defend him.

"My turn." She hissed, as she willed her body to run at top speeds, pulling a fist back before unleashing an uppercut, hitting his chin and knocking him upwards. His icy skin felt nauseatingly stiff and foreboding against her knuckles, and she watched as a small crack formed from the bottom of his chin to right under his bottom lip. His body hit the ground with a thud.

"Take Inuyasha out of here." Kagome ordered, not bothering to look back at the others, but hearing them scramble behind her to get him to safety.

She ran at Jakotsu again, who had jumped to his feet. She tried to land another punch, but he dodged. He then swiped his sword at her, aiming for her face, but she managed to duck to avoid the hit. Each continued to throw attacks at the other, but their agile bodies made that near impossible. However, as the time passed by, she could feel her bones begging for rest. She needed to think of something, and fast.

She knew that he would be slashing his katana at her, so, she waited for the precise moment, watching his arm movements so she could see exactly from where he would strike. When she saw him raise he sword up above his shoulder, she immediately went to grab his wrist before he swung down. She knew it was risky, but as she made contact with his skin, she could feel him twitch under her touch. She grabbed on tight, causing his hand to involuntarily let go of his katana as he winced in pain. She quickly kicked it off to the side, far from his reach.

"Fuck!" He shouted, his breathing harsh and ragged, "No... I don't need a sword to defeat you. I will never let a foul _woman_ kill me." He lifted up his forearm and landed a harsh, open handed slap on Kagome's cheek, then threw a hefty punch at her stomach. She staggered back a bit, the punch leaving her slightly nauseous. But the slap stung on her skin, and she reached her hand up, letting her fingers graze where his hand had left its mark.

"That was a mistake." She hissed, before letting out a loud grunt, her aura growing up cover most of her forearm with the pinkish-lavender energy. Her power was coursing through her with a vigor she had never felt. It was almost as if his slap broke a dam inside of her that was holding back a magnitude of power. Now, it was all free to flood her, and he would drown in it.

She lunged forward, jabbing him in the throat, then quickly turning her body and lifting her leg up, an aura now surrounding her feet. She kicked him in the chest, knocking him back even harder than she had before, his yelp filling the air as he soared before crashing into the ground. This time, Kagome left no time for him to get up, rushing over to his body. She knelt down, gripping his throat, letting her aura lighten up so that it wouldn't kill him.

"Tell me, Jakotsu, what happened to you?" She interrogated, looking straight into his little eyes, "Where did you acquire such power?"

He stared back at her menacingly, "Fuck you."

"You're not gonna budge this time?" She questioned, letting her energy grow a bit, Jakotsu flinching under her hold, "Last time, you were smarter. Last time, you gave me my information. Don't think for one second that I won't kill you."

"I will never tell a bitch like you anything." He asserted, "Perhaps the half-demon, but never you."

"Then, you'll die?" Kagome cocked a brow, not expecting for him to be so stubborn. During their last encounter, he gave up information so easily because of his desire to live. She realized that something about this new power made him even less human. It made him cold and emotionless. She shuddered at the thought that power like that was in the hands of someone cruel enough to hand it over to a sadistic, undead mercenary.

"I've already died. I can do it again." He assured, shutting his eyes, "And it will be with honor. I've compromised nothing."

"Honor? You died a failure." She allowed her spiritual energy to devour his corrupted body as she said her last words to him. She could have tried to pull information from him, but she knew that a man like him wouldn't talk; a man who was so lost, so grim and harsh in his demeanor. He would never talk. He was set on dying, and she knew better than to let him live again.

"What's this?" She whispered to herself. As his body disappeared, a small little jewelfragment fell to the floor. It reeked with corruption, flaunting a deep, violet exterior that was unwelcoming and sinister in appearance. However, the moment she touched it, it sparked, becoming soft pink. She noticed the change in how it felt, the shard emitting a soothing wave from deep within it, one that was warm and serene. Kagome picked it up, holding it between her thumb and her pointer finger and analyzed it. It was tiny and diamond shaped, and from it she sensed an odd power. However, it didn't seem to be in any way shape or form similar to the power she had felt within Jakotsu.

"That's peculiar..." She noted, standing up. She looked at her surroundings, seeing that no one was around now. Inuyasha had passed out, and Miroku didn't seem well, either. Sango was probably tending to them both now. And she could sense that they were close by. She began to make her way to them, the jewel fragment in hand. Her body was tired, her aching bones begging to rest, though her heart wanted to press on.

"But first, I should apologize to Inuyasha." She sighed, still feeling the tiny grip of shame for falsely accusing him, and, of course, trying to kill him. She thought of him, and how he would be dead if she hadn't arrived at the time that she did. It was as if fate wasn't done with the hanyou quite yet. She took a deep breath, _Well, here goes nothing._

 **Sorry for the wait! It's been rough from where I'm at. So, I wanted to gift you all with the longest chapter yet! I hope you all loved it! Let me know what you think of everything! Any predictions about this new special power Jakotsu had, and what's up with the change in the atmosphere? Are the two related?**

 **Can't wait to get started on the next chapter. How will Kagome's apology go? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Also, the title of this chapter is a song title from Marina and the Diamonds, in case anyone was wondering ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**_~ Bonus: I Am Kagome ~_**

 _Back To Life has been my biggest priority. But I just have no idea how to write what I want to write going forward. (I know what I want to happen, I just can't seem to get it out).  
_ _So, if there's anyone who wants to help me out ( who has InuKag fics already that I can read to see if they match my style), PM please._

 **-Flashback to Kagome's Training Days-**

"Wow... I don't even know what to think about today's lesson." Mariko huffed as she strolled besides Kagome, whose face had hardened like stone, "I mean... could the world really be so cruel? It doesn't even seem possible for people to be that bad." The demon bit her lip anxiously as she lifted her chin up to look at the sky, her mind distraught and caught up in disbelief. For a brief moment, she glanced over at her raven-haired friend, who had squeezed her eyes shut momentarily before once again looking off into the distance, eyes narrowing in on some metaphoric enemy on the path ahead.

"We grew up here, at least in this second life... We got to experience learning what equality meant without any influence from norms or class or anything." Kagome sighed, shaking her head, "We got to know everyone here for their character, not heritage or anything else. The world outside... it's not like that. People in the real world grow up thinking differently. Master would know, and so would Osamu." The priestess kept up her steady pace, though wasn't exactly sure of where she was going and what she was going to do. Her and Mariko had just left one of their daily lessons that Master Kenjin taught, most of which everyone looked forward to. They had previously been spent time on learning about judgement and acceptance, but on this day, he had decided to go over what the outside world would be like once everyone entered, including societal norms.

"I just can't believe... if we grew up in that... we would probably hate each other just because of our heritage." The panther demon scratched her head as she tried to envision herself like that, not liking her friends just because they were different from her. It almost seemed to absurd to even consider, "I don't want to believe that I could ever be like that."

"All that matters is that we're here. And we can do something about it." The priestess placed a hand on Mariko's shoulder, stopping in her tracks and turning to look over at her companion. They stood in understanding silence, their hearts dwelling in a place of complete desire to make a change, to stop all the evil.

They continued to stroll around the grounds, where a garden bloomed colorful flowers and greener to brighten the area around it. Mostly everyone had appeared to be spending their time in silent contemplation, trying to understand a world that confined people to an unfair categorization. The day had been dulled almost as though all the joy had been sucked out of the bubble everyone lived in, contrasting the lively aesthetic.

"Hey! Kagome, Mariko!" The pair stopped and turned to see a man rushing towards them, a man with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He ran until he was right behind them, then stopped and caught his breath.

"Ren? What's wrong?" Kagome questioned, knowing him to be a fellow resurrected student under Master Kenjin, and a fellow friend of hers. He was a human warrior, though she had never really thought about his heritage much until now.

"I just... Well, I just wanted to say something to you both... ya know, about what we learned today." He gulped and looked down, "I can't imagine what the big deal is about y'all being women and everything, and I can't understand why even stuff like gender is so important to the outside world but... Well, we live here as friends. And friends are supposed to be there for each other. So, I just wanted you to know, human or demon or even both, male or female, I'll always look at you the same. Not as female weaklings who are only good for submission, as if you two would ever submit to anyone anyways."

The two girls looked at each other, blinking momentarily before their eyes glistened over with emotion and looked back at Ren.

Mariko cracked a little smile, "Thank you... And we'll always look at you the same. We're no different in any important ways."

"It's just so weird. I never even thought to categorize you as something so irrelevant. I never categorized myself as a man, either. I mean, I know that I am a man and you're both women but... well after the fact, I never gave it anymore thought." He shook his head, "Anyways, I heard Ani is taking it a little harder than everyone else. Wanna help me find her?"

 _Ani... she's the only half-demon in our bunch._ Kagome thought as she nodded her head, the three of them beginning to look for her. They wandered around for a while, their shadows passing alongside them on the path. They had entered the large nature maze that rested in the center of the garden, surrouning themselves with tall bushes that birthed small berries on their branches. _She's a few years younger than all of us, making her only 12 years old. But her capability to use her powers to heal is incredible, and she's always shown such a compassionate heart. It's hard to imagine that stuff like that gets overlooked for something as simple as heritage._

"Look, I think I see her sitting by the fountain!" Ren declared, pointing to an outdoor, decorative fountain that rested at the far side of one of the dead end paths. Sitting on the ground beside it was a small girl with light hair that flowed like small strands of gold from her head. She rested with her legs stretched out while her upper body slouched like a hunchback. The palms of her hands rest on the floor and she looked like the picture perfect image of confusion and self-doubt. As the three approached her slowly, she lifted her head up to meet their gazes, though something swam in the ocean of her eyes that seemed to beg for help.

"Ani... how are you?" Kagome asked as the all knelt beside her, "I know it must've been tough hearing all of that."

"...Kagome..." The small whimper that was her choked out voice pained the priestess's ears, "Everyone will hate me in this new world. I don't ever wanna leave this place."

The three older companions all looked over at each other, a look of sympathy striking their expressions as they understood her fears and her insecurities. She was just a little girl, after all. How would she deal with knowing that she would just be seen as some stinking half-breed. While MAster Kenjin didn't point Ani out, his speech about the mistreatment of half-demons was quite explicit, and Kagome knew he had made it that way for everyone here to feel the magnitude of the problems that existed. They needed to know because they were supposed to fight it. And so the agony that it was putting everyone through was necessary. They couldn't live in their bubble forever.

"Listen Ani... The outside world may not want to accept you, but we always will. We know you're not defective or unnatural or whatever bullshit those people out there think." The raven-haired girl cooed, as she delicately lifted her hand and rested it atop the hanyou's head, "But there are people like you who don't have anyone to accept them. And we're gonna have to fix that. We're gonna save the world and make a place for everyone. That's why we're eventually going to leave this place."

The small girl bit her lip, "Save the world?"

"Yup. All together. You, me, and everyone else." Kagome's face softened significantly, and a warm smile played on her face, "That's why Master Kenjin picked us. He knew deep down, our souls weren't ready to give up. Our souls wanted to fight for something bigger than all of us. And that speaks more about who you are than anything else."

Slowly, but surely, Ani nodded, her lips slightly parted as if to take in and swallow everything the older girl said.

"Yeah... you're right." She whispered, "We are going to save the world. And all the half-demons will never have to worry about being judged by their heritage. Just their character. I want a world that's like that. One that looks like our world does here."

"I want that, too, Ani."

* * *

 **This was a flashback to Kagome's time in training. Since Kagome is 18 currently in the story, I'd like to say she was 16 during this flashback. Here's what I hoped everyone got from this:**

1\. ' _The other's_ ' that Mariko and Kagome refer to from time to time are the group of resurrected souls that trained with Kagome, as in she had spent the first 3 years after being brought back to life with this other diverse groups of people while in the timeless realm Unmei described in the intro chapter. Despite only seeing the newly introduced Ren and Ani, it is implied that there are more people with different skills, such as Ani's healing abilities.

2\. Their trainings did not just include the stereotypical fighting and meditation. Master Kenjin brought everyone together daily to discuss a variety of topics, the first being how to accept others and make judgments based on character, which was shortly followed a year after by the truth about the world. This is described as Kagome as being the time when their mission to save the world was really brought to an understanding. They hadn't known much about it until this time, not even knowing social norms.

3\. Kagome was happy with her companions, though being closest to Mariko. Still, she got along and held a mutual respect for everyone and their respective talents.

4\. Just like herself before, Kagome had a natural talent for empathy and understanding, being able to comfort her friends better than anyone and say what they need to hear. This is emphasized as a trait that followed her from her first life, as Mariko and Ren did not step in because Kagome was doing fine with Ani by herself.

 **This was a quick chapter because I've been having trouble, but after writing it, I see the importance of showing the things about Kagome's life that I hadn't gotten much of a chance to touch upon. I hope you enjoyed this flashback! And if anyone wants to help out, PM me! I need all the help I can get.**


	14. Chapter 13

_**~ Chapter 12: Give and Take ~**_

 **Sorry, sorry. This chapter was insanely difficult. (And slow.)**

Kagome strutted through the village with her body achingly sore from the bizarre battle with the transformed, and now really dead, Jakotsu. But she continued on, following the dirt path that led her pass empty huts, soon realizing that the inutachi had gathered in what she knew to be Kaede's place. As she stood by the entrance, she could hear voices. They floated around, bouncing off of the inner walls and making it through to the outside. She leaned a bit to listen, almost as though she was hearing a whispered secret.

"Inuyasha, you can barely walk!" Sango's voice, though now much more stern than she had been with the priestess, echoed through the hut.

"Keh, am I supposed to leave her out there to fight that bastard _alone_?" The hanyou then replied, though the exhaustion was quite evident as he spoke, his voice rough and harsh, like his throat was begging for some water.

"What help would you be anyways? She'd just have to protect you." The slayer bit back, "Now, sit down."

It was then that Kagome decided to enter, figuring it would ease the injured half-demon so that he wouldn't keep trying to escape Sango's clutches to run to the battlefield. She grinned a bit, finding his unwavering desire to not give up a fight despite being clearly unable to continue a bit admirable. Stupid, but admirable. It seemed as though his character was full of interesting aspects that came together to create him, a unique and oddly strong hanyou with a resolve like no other. If anything, he definitely seemed determined, as though that was his stand out trait. Then, she would probably put stubborn as his second defining trait. Idiotically stubborn. Yeah, sounded about right. But then again, wasn't she? Kagome shrugged at that thought.

She pushed by the curtain and made her way through the entrance, all of the voices stopping as she did. She could feel their attention all turning to her, their looks crawling on her skin.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, almost too low for anyone else to hear.

"Jakotsu's dead." She replied, answering his unasked question. She knew everyone was curious as to what happened. She could hear it in the way Inuyasha quietly murmured her name, as though it held the inquiry within the syllables, "I, uh, killed him. Though not before he got a few good hits on me." She sighed a bit, looking down at the floor, knowing that still, everyone's gazes were on her. "...I tried to figure out where he got that power from, but he wouldn't budge. All I could tell was that it changed him. It made him cold." She explained, hoping that would satisfy their curiosity.

"Are you alright?" The slayer asked, scanning her body for any visible injury. Concern marked her features, though as she looked, she realized that she couldn't quite pinpoint any signs of any wounds or clear damage on the woman. However, the way her chest rose and fell, she could see that Kagome was drained of most of her energy. Which wasn't too surprising, given that Jakotsu had to have been a much stronger opponent than he had been since he managed to beat Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded her head, still standing by the entryway, "Yeah, don't worry. That zombie had nothing on me." She bit her lip a bit and looked up, seeing that everyone was still just sort of watching her like she was some sort of unknown species. "So... how's everyone here?"

"Well, Miroku passed out and Inuyasha is pretty beat." Sango answered, shrugging her shoulders and taking a look back at the monk solemnly. He was lying on a futon, eyes shut and seemingly peaceful in his rest.

"Hey! Maybe that monk is down for the count, but I'm just fine." Inuyasha protested, crossing his arms over his chest, his standing body leaned up against the wall, "Keh, I'm half demon. I heal quickly." He seemed stern in her assertion, and Kagome believed him. He had gone from being completely passed out from sustained injuries to being able to at least stand. His demon blood must have sped up his healing already, and it was almost a matter of time before he was all healed and ready to fight again. Not to mention, he had already showcased his healing ability when he had quickly recovered from her earlier attack on him, which, of course, was a memory she regretted at this very moment.

The priestess took this opportunity to walk up to the pouting hanyou, who watched skeptically as she did so. Sango noticed the tension, but also saw that Kagome didn't seem upset and in fact, looked a little embarrassed. _She must be going to apologize._ The slayer noted, and took the time to turn her back to them and walk out of the hut, letting them know that she was going to alert he villagers that the threat had been taken care of.

"So, I met with Unmei..." She began, biting her lip a bit and just now realizing how much she hated having to apologize, like the weight of being wrong was a heavy boulder crushing her body. She opened her mouth to continue, but found the sound of the hanyou's voice silencing her own.

"Did that mangy wolf try anything?" Inuyasha aggressively asked, seemingly less concerned with the outcome of her meeting as his nostrils flared. She cocked a brow, puzzled as to why his first thought was of Koga. She remembered how upset he had been when he found out about the wolf-demon helping them out, but after everything that happened, she would have assumed his thoughts would have been wandering elsewhere. Then again, he had acted like an overprotective dad, demanding that he go to protect her from the guy, just because the poor wolf had a big crush on her.

The woman let out a small laugh, before waving her arms to dispel the man's worries, "Koga was just fine. A bit overbearing, but he didn't barrage me with marriage proposals or anything."

The hanyou grunted in response, still not liking that she had seen him one bit. But he decided he would just leave it alone for now, remembering that she wasn't the same little Kagome who welcomed his territorial nature with open arms. This Kagome was much more independent in that sense, and she seemed to be very adamant about the fact that she could hold her own against any guy, much to Inuyasha's dismay, who was much more comfortable with being able to beat any man's ass who bothered her. Not that he didn't trust her, he just liked the satisfaction of threatening the wolf, and of course, getting a few punches in. He had also liked how he had been just the man for the job of guarding the priestess, and the way that title bonded them. But he managed to relax himself, letting out a much calmer breath that steadied his frustrations. He focused his attention on the woman in front of him, who appeared to be collecting herself before continuing.

"So... like I said, I met with Unmei and all, and she showed me what happened the day Kikyo died." She paused, noticing the way every part of his body stiffened at the mention of the dead priestess, "And, well, I know that you didn't kill her. So, I'm sorry for everything... You know, trying to kill you and all of that. I really am. You're not a bad guy, Inuyasha." She twiddled her fingers as she spoke, feeling pretty bad for everything, as well as feeling stupid for not believing him in the first place.

"Keh, about time you realized it." He huffed, trying to sound offended, but in the end feeling relieved that all of that was behind them, "Are you done finding reasons to kill me? I don't feel like having to deal with that again if someone else tells ya some shit about me that ain't true." He couldn't help but wish he didn't sound so rough whenever he spoke.

She scratched her head and laughed uncomfortably, just now realizing that it had become a sort of pattern with her, "Yep! All finished!" She held out her hand to him, and he gave her a skeptical look in response. "Truce?" She asked, hoping that everything could lighten up a bit after this.

He hesitantly grabbed her hand and shook it, "It better be."

She took that as the end of the apology, and took a spot next to him on the wall, leaning her body against and relaxing it a bit, which her insides appreciated. She let out a long sigh and shut her eyes, feeling the relief that everything for now was over.

 _Osamu's gonna kill me._ She thought back to how she had planned to meet him the past morning. Of course, she was sure he would understand the circumstances once explained. But now, darkness was taking over the sky as nighttime approached the village, and frankly, her body was just too tired to go out and try to find him now, her bones flaunting the strength of twigs and her flesh weighing down around them. She doubted that he was still waiting for her at this point, and if she went back to Mt. Mujitsu in the morning, she was sure she'd find him there inquiring about her. For now, she just wanted to relax, feeling the slow healing of time caress her soreness like a gentle massage. Especially considering that she likely had some challenges approaching her soon if the change in the atmosphere was any indication.

"Keh, you sure you're alright?" The hanyou inquired, watching her as she took in her deep breaths, "You look dead." She opened her eyes, looking up at him, who was now standing in front of her like a red and silver tower, a brow cocked as he analyzed her movements curiously. His toned feigned some sort of attitude, despite actual concern swirling in his amber orbs.

"Are you always this charming?" The priestess quickly retorted with a playful smirk, before shaking her head, "I'm fine, really. With all things considered, I'm happy feeling sore is my only issue right now." He gruffed in response, crossing his arms as though he was impatiently hoping for something else, though his gaze quickly found the ground to avoid eye contact. She narrowed her gaze on him and he silently stood there like some grumpy statue, though she just couldn't figure him out.

 _Is this guy's default mood cranky or what? Even when he's asking about my well-being, he just sounds like a grouch. Where's the guy I talked to at the Bone Eater's Well?_ She looked at the way his eyes pierced the ground as he stared, while his brows furrowed together like magnets. His jaw was clenched and his lips poked out ever so slightly, almost like a pout, but not quite, turning his expression into one that was both seemingly annoyed and focused at the same time. _Well... maybe after all I did, I don't really deserve the nicer side of him..._

Minutes passed in uncomfortable silence, almost as though it was thick and suffocating. The priestess drew in a good few breaths, wondering where Sango was and when she would return. Hanging out in the room with a passed out monk and an irritable hanyou just didn't sound like a good time.

However, Inuyasha was able to calm down just a bit, the muscles in his face relaxing as he sensed her discomfort. _Should I be... talking to her?_ He wondered, feeling a bit weird about the whole ordeal. It was easy back at the well, but there wasn't much to talk about now that she had apologized for trying to end his life. Sure, he was curious about a lot of things, including her resurrection, but he wasn't the type to intrude and ask about that kind of stuff. Not to mention, even if he wasn't wary of crossing boundaries, he wasn't exactly a great conversation starter. _Keh, well I better say something before she gets bored and decides to ditch._ But that was when the perfect question came to mind.

"Hey wench-uh, I mean, Kagome." He began, already mentally cursing himself out. Her head popped up with a slight startle, surprised that he had said anything at all, and also slightly confused about what he initially called her. But he straightened himself out and cleared his throat before opening his mouth again, "What are ya gonna do for now, anyways? It's getting pretty late."

"Oh! Well, I was hoping to spend the night somewhere close by. It's a little late to head back to Mt. Mujitsu." She began, kind of feeling like she was intruding now, "I mean, I'm sure I can find somewhere that's not too far." She didn't really want to force herself into their space right now, especially considering everything she had put everyone through. _Even if he accepted my apology, I can't honestly expect him not to be mad at me a little. I did try to kill him multiple times. And I did blame him for his ex-lover's death. Talk about opening up old wounds..._

"Keh, you're gonna wander around til you find a cave or something?" He asked for clarification, before immediately shaking his own head to stop her before she could answer, "Don't be stupid. If you need a place to stay, stay in town. Kaede'll probably even let you sleep right in this hut."

"In here?" Her eyes widened, "I couldn't."

"Well why the hell not?" He barked, showing off his attitude once more. Kagome cocked a brow, but decidedly shook it off as she looked off into the distance.

She didn't wanna come out and say that she felt like she didn't really belong with everyone here, but she didn't know what else to say, "...Well... Aren't you in the least bit upset with me? Ya know... for putting you through everything? I don't wanna intrude in your space if you're still not completely over what happened."

 _She... she thinks I'm mad at her? Jeez, and she thinks I'm dense..._ "Listen Kagome, I don't know how you come up with this shit, but I ain't mad at you. So will you just shut up and stay here for one night?" He huffed, looking her deep in those twinkling, chocolate orbs, "Keh, besides, you ain't the first one in this group to try and kill another. I tried to kill you."

He had said that with hopes that she might feel less guilty for everything, but he hadn't imagined that her entire face would distort to an expression that completely flaunted her disbelief. Brow cocked, nose crinkled, lips pursed together. "You tried to kill me? Yeah, right. Aren't you some sort of hero or something?"

"Just because I save some weak humans from time to time don't make me no hero, got that?" He retorted quickly, treating her response like it was some sort of insult. He closed his eyes and stuck his nose up as though he was too good for the air she was breathing. Then again, he figured she must've breathed in something weird to believe that he was some goody-two-shoes. "And yeah, I did try to kill you. Almost sliced my claws through your flesh and everything." A proud smirk laid itself out over his tanned face, thin and wide as he imagined the shock expression that would be on her face right about now as she pictured the mighty Inuyasha about to slaughter her for his own gain. Yeah. He definitely wasn't some hero, or so he thought to himself.

"And why would you wanna kill me?" She asked, delicate arms crossed just below her chest as she skeptically tilted her head to the side. It wasn't exactly the shocked face the hanyou conjured up in his head, but she was definitely amused by the whole notion that he would ever attempt to strike her.

"You had the jewel." He simply stated, as though it was common knowledge.

Her eyes widened, and in her head played the reeling memory of her chat with Inuyasha in the forest after her first encounter with Naraku. Back when he had first mentioned the well to her.

 _"You're Kagome. You were born in the future and fell down a well that brought you back in time because of the Shikon Jewel."_ Right. That's what he had said. But the priestess had been so caught up in the notion that the hanyou knew she was from the future that she had completely blocked out all the details.

 _"You were born with it inside of you and some demon tore it out. Then, ya had to go and break it."_ His voice continued to ring in her head as she processed what that meant. A powerful jewel was born inside of her, and by some odd happening, she managed to break it. That's why there are people searching for the shards instead of one jewel. That's how Master Kenjin and Osamu were able to create the timeless realm. It was all her in her past life. But the one thing that she couldn't understand was why.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to glance over at the young women and became a little disheartened when he saw the focused expression on her face, clearly displaying the amount of thought that she was currently putting into what he had told her, her orbs glazed over with what appeared to be stress.

"H-Hey." He stuttered, his mind fraught with the idea that he had completely ruined the conversation with the mention of his attempt to slaughter her in the past, "I-I obviously haven't want to kill ya in long time, alright. What's with the face?" He reached out his clawed hand slightly towards, but stopped before he could touch her, sighing in confusion as he tried to piece together how they had gotten to this point where she appeared to be so distraught.

She snapped up to look at him, her body jolting a bit as she remembered where she was. "Oh! Sorry. It's not you, Inuyasha." She clarified, shaking her head, "It's just that I never got to ask... why did I have the Shikon jewel? What was I?"

The story of Kagome's descent down the well and into the far past had at this point been so normalized, the hanyou hadn't even realized just how odd it must have sounded to the girl. And, as he looked at her, eyes wide with ocean-sized curiosity and desperation, he found himself lost in the thoughts of how to even begin explaining everything to her. It's not like it was an easy story to flesh out, all the twists and turns and unanswered questions about the girl roared as he struggled to get any words lodged out of his throat. But he had to think of something. Kagome was standing before him, finally convinced that everything he said was true. And she wanted to know more.

He cleared his throat, clenching his jaw momentarily before opening his mouth, "You know what happened with Kikyo. Naraku killed her and I was stuck to that damn tree. But, before she died, she asked that the Shikon Jewel be burned with her body. And it worked temporarily because the town hadn't seen it again til you showed up. I'm guessing the jewel is too powerful to be destroyed so easily, though. And it willed itself to exist again. No one really knows why it took centuries for it to happen, but the jewel was brought back through you... cause you're Kikyo's reincarnation."

She just blinked, "Kikyo's...what?"

He sighed, mostly because he hated this connection between them and all the grief and comparisons it brought, but he lifted his head up and shut his eyes to say it one more time, "Her reincarnation. You share a soul."

"That doesn't make sense." She huffed, "If we share a soul, how can we both exist at the same time? And how come our souls didn't connect or something after I died? And... Well, aren't reincarnations supposed to be similar? I don't look anything like her."

All the questions hit him hard, but he paused for a moment to focus on every point she posed, "Keh, she was brought back using your soul, but you stopped it from fully leaving your body, so Kikyo only has part of it now. And your soul didn't piece together after you died probably because she's not fully alive... And for the record, you used to look like her. Damn twins almost." He bit his tongue at that remark, knowing full well that after getting to know Kagome, their resemblances had significantly lessened in his eyes. Yet, he could never have fully denied the similarities that connected them, even if everything else about them existed independently. Still, she had a point. _Even Kaede pointed out how odd it was that Kagome seemed to have grown in a completely different direction to Kikyo since she was revived..._

"I don't buy it." She shook her head. _Reincarnation? I can't accept that. It just seems... wrong._ She looked off into the distance, her features glazed with the softness of disassociation, her thoughts disconnecting her from reality. _There's no way that I'm... just living out someone else's story here._

"Keh, I dunno what to tell you. It ain't like it ever mattered anyways. You two weren't anything alike." He huffed, closing his eyes as his heavy brows drooped. The priestess didn't shift her position, but just let her gaze wander so she could look at him. He seemed like a mix of stressed and relaxed at the same time, and it begged the question of what went through the deep passages of his mind, what did he feel about the situation.

 _Maybe... maybe believing that I was the reincarnation of his past love is why he's so adamant about protecting me..._ She thought, biting her lip, feeling sympathy build up like a water overflowing and spilling over a glass. _...But he said I was nothing like her. I was nothing like Kikyo. And yet, he remains determined. Inuyasha... what was it like being friends with you?_ And in that instant, she felt compelled to reach out to him, find out more, ask all the questions she wanted.

"Inu-" But she was cut off by Sango, who strutted in with Shippo and Kaede tailing right behind her, the demon slayer making her way to check on the monk.

"I see ye have settled everything with Inuyasha." The older woman observed, a look of subtle satisfaction scribbled on her face. Inuyasha still had yet to open his eyes, but the fact that he was alive and well gave Kaede all the information she needed to know. The hanyou was standing the same way he always did, with his arms crossed over his chest, hands perfectly tucked into his sleeve. Kaede looked at the way the young priestess glanced back at him, almost with a hint of yearning swirling in her eyes. But Kagome had quickly shook it off to meet Kaede's gaze with a soft smile, the same smile she would give before she died, like it was sprinkled with sugar and all things sweet.

"Yeah. I feel pretty bad for all the trouble I caused." She bowed quickly, "But I've resigned myself from attacking anyone from this group anymore. So, there's no need to worry about me from now on." Kaede hummed in response, partially content with the fact that she was no longer a threat, and partially concerned that Kagome would take her leave soon enough. She wondered what the woman would do, and how everyone planned on getting her to stick around.

Shippo, on the other hand, took the opportunity to bounce for joy. "Does this mean you're staying?"

Kagome's body stiffened, looking at the young boy who practically radiated hope and innocence the same way fire radiated heat. "I...uh..." She started, dreading the inevitable defeated feeling that would wash over Shippo if she didn't word this right. "Well, I certainly can't head back to the mountain tonight." She bit her lip tentatively. _I have no plan of staying with them permanently, but maybe I can avoid that for now. Just so I can give myself time to figure out how to let him down softly._

And just like that, his face lit up even more, "Really!? Then, we can all stay here just like old times!" It was natural for him to rush over and leap into her arms, taking no extra thought. In fact, it was practically involuntary, as though his small body willed itself to retreat into her loving arms. Like home. And she opened them up to welcome him, then embraced him as he snuggled his head in between her neck and shoulder.

Of course, while he enjoyed the hug, he couldn't see that her eyes had widened, growing alongside her increasing confusion. She had instinctively let him into her arms because he was a small, innocent child, but she hadn't the slightest clue as to what to do after. He was just a boy, one who clearly loved her in her past life and missed her dearly. And she was a woman who had no idea much about him at all. And yet, as he continued to rest against her, she couldn't help but smile. He, just like the rest of them, were all living proofs of the kind of person she was before, and it seemed like a person she could admire. Kagome saw her old self as the kind of girl she wanted to protect now. She squeezed Shippo tightly, and they shared the emotional moment together. The child dropped back down shortly after.

Sango watched as she stood over Miroku, knowing that Shippo needed that, knowing how much he missed her. Then, she bent over to get a better look on the still-passed-out man, analyzing him.

"Still hasn't woken up, huh?" She asked, though in a small voice that was directed at no one as she looked at the still face of the monk. He appeared fine though, but that didn't stop Sango from worrying about his injuries. Noting her fear, Kagome walked over and knelt besides Sango, shooting her a sympathetic glance before looking down at the monk. His breathing appeared slow but steady, which was better than it being ragged. The priestess could tell he was recovering, though the slow speed at which his chest rose and fell was slightly concerning. Biting her lip, she sneaked another peak at the slayer, whose eyes glistened as anxiety glazed over her features.

"Hey, maybe I can help a little." Kagome said quietly, earning the attention of the now curious Sango, "I can't quite heal him, but I can use my spiritual abilities to ease his mind. That way, any obstacle to his self-healing can be removed and he can recover more efficiently." She allowed her power to build up around her hands, this time a white glow appearing. It was soft, like the shine of a star as opposed to the pink flames that engulfed her extremities during battle. She laid her hands gently against the man's temples, and his body seemed to relax further as the healing aura sent a wave of tranquility through him.

Sango watched in awe, noting all the peaceful changes in his body. "Wow... I didn't know you could do that."

"It's nothing. Poison can't be purified by spiritual energy, so he should still be monitored. I'll fix him up a tea with some herbs and roots that should help." The slayer nodded in gratitude as Kagome stood up to get to work. "I don't really know where anything around here is. Could someone help me?" She had honestly assumed that Kaede would offer up her assistance, though she hadn't wanted to ask her directly given the high odds that someone in the village would need her for some post-battle aid. The villagers were pretty shaken up. So, she directed her question at no one in particular, scanning the room.

"Unfortunately, I must take a short leave to assist the villagers." The old woman asserted expectedly, "But perhaps Inuyasha may be able to aid ye. He should know where everything is. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?" All eyed turned to him.

He finally opened his eyes, feeling all the glares on him, "Keh, yeah I guess. But don't expect me to know _what_ everything is."

"I am a priestess, ya know. I'm very aware of _what_ everything is." Kagome snickered, motioning him to come along as she made her way to the door, "C'mon, let's go picking." She gave him a smile, and he nodded, following her outside, grabbing a small, woven basket before he left.

"As far as I know, you're probably gonna have the best luck finding what ya need this way." The hanyou instructed, leading her down a path that took them to some fields in the outskirts. The wind was blowing softly, and small plants were waving around, their aromas gathering in the air like sprayed perfume. The young priestess inhaled, letting the fresh scents fill her as her chest rose. The scenery was filled with soft greens and splashes of flowery colors that almost seemed to lure visitors into a sense of peace and tranquility.

"This is perfect. I already see the wild mint I'll be needing." She smiled as she stepped into the field, careful not to crush any of the herbs, "Tell me, Inuyasha... How do you know this village so well?"

He paused, watching as she bent over to pick her desired herbs, her small, delicate hands swiftly pulling each from the ground with a certain care, "...Well, I guess I was just always around helping..." He looked off into the distance and gulped, ..."Helping Kikyo, kind of."

At the sound of her name, Kagome lowered her gaze and took a moment of silence. _I wish I knew why Kikyo wanted Inuyasha dead... But with everything that's happening, the weird shift in the atmosphere, I don't have the time to go find out._ The woman stood up, placing the wild mint she collected in the small basket the hanyou carried. She could see his intense gaze as it stretched out, focusing on nothing in particular as his mind was riddled with those memories.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring any of that up." She gave him an empathetic glance, her lips parted ever so slightly as she drew closer.

He tore his eyes from what was ahead to place his sights on her, drinking in that same _endearing_ expression she would always give him. The one that he didn't believe anyone could mean because it was the kind that showed she _cared_ , or at least felt something of the sort for him. He remember how he hated it when they first met, the small looks of sympathy that decorated her face. It had made him feel weak, like she just felt sorry about his unfortunate life. Now, he scolded himself for not seeing it for what it was. _Kagome never just felt sorry for me. She valued me. She didn't just feel bad, she always believed that I deserved something good._ _She always believed everyone deserved something good._ And he could see it again in her. But he managed to keep his stern expression as they just looked at each other.

"Keh, don't worry about it." He said plainly, "It was a long time ago."

She didn't break her eye contact though. If anything, it intensified. "Earlier, I called you a bunch of horrible things. I felt taken advantage of because I can't remember this past life and it's so frustrating not knowing what's real... But that's not an excuse to let my emotions get the better of me. And I want you to know that I don't think any of those things about you."

"You already apologized. What are ya doing it again for?" He questioned, cocking a brow.

"This isn't an apology." She corrected, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, "This is just me wanting to tell you that I think you're a good man. You deserve to hear that." _I get the feeling no one tells him this often._

"Kagome..." He whispered, almost a bit too low for her to hear. But before the heat of the moment could spread pink across his cheeks, he cleared his throat and looked away, "Don't go getting this idea that I'm some goody-two-shoes or anything."

It was then that her lips slowly curled upwards into a small, gentle smile. "I wouldn't dream of it, Inuyasha." She dropped her hand from his shoulder, letting it fall to her side.

"Keh, good. 'Cause I ain't." He unknowingly began puffing his chest, almost as if to appear stronger in front of her. And while he hadn't noticed his body's reaction, she giggled lightly, her head tilting to the side as she watched him.

"Well, I just need a couple more herbs and I'll be finished." She announced after taking him in, turning her back to give him space to relax. She scanned the field, a crooked grin still plastered on her face, and spotted the last two ingredients she needed not far from where they were. She strolled over to get them, once again being careful as she pulled them from their soil, holding them gently in her curled fingers. Inuyasha had followed behind her, and she put all that she collected in the basket and dusted any dirt from her hands before looking back to the half-demon.

"There! All done. Let's head back so I can prepare the tea." Kagome lifted her gaze momentarily to see him, his gaze already on her. "Care to lead me back?"

He shrugged, "Woulda thought you could remember your way back."

"Oh just shut up and lead the way." She playfully hit his shoulder, laughing a bit as she did, "You know, you're a bit of a smartass."

"Keh, and what does that make you?" This time, he snorted as he turned to walk back into the village, crossing his arms under his chest as if that was his default pose. She was starting to think it was, but she found herself finding him far less cranky and more just _odd_ in some dark, humorous way.

"I'm curious as to what _you_ think I am." The priestess followed behind him, falling into his steps like a shadow.

He looked at her and scoffed, "I'm not sure you want to know."

"Oh, I'm sure I do." She corrected in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"A wench like you couldn't handle it." His whole face lit up with amusement as he found himself so wound up in the teasing conversation. It was like a snowball, pulling his attention in as the conversation rolled on. He hadn't realized what he called her, though, the relaxed nature of their dialogue putting his filter at ease as he spread his lips into a toothy grin.

"Wench?" Kagome's tone laced itself with faux offense, "I thought you knew my name. Ka-Go-Me." She had said it so playfully, enunciating each syllable with exaggeration. She kept her eyes on the path ahead that swerved around, taking twists and turns through the town. The laid back feeling that had gently fell across her disposition had almost made her miss the way the hanyou stopped in his tracks. But, despite the winding trail ahead having its hold on her focus, she could see the sudden halt in her peripheral, almost as though there was some sort of force field stopping him from moving on. She whipped her head around, wondering if she had accidentally let something rude slip from her lips. However, as she thought back to what she said, like retracing her steps, she couldn't think of anything that would have punched him this hard in the gut. And her senses couldn't pick up on anything startling coming this way, either. She narrowed her gaze, puzzled.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" She questioned, his lips parted slightly as his golden gaze met hers. But there was something in him at the moment, something heavy and strong that existed in his stare that engulfed her and pulled her in some place she had never been before. She inhaled, unaware of spinning Inuyasha felt, as if the world was just moving too fast.

 _Did I just imagine that or... or did she really say that?_ The silver haired man thought to himself, the memory of his first encounter ever with Kagome playing back in his mind, _It was w_ _hen she woke me from Kikyo's spelled arrow... I kept stupidly referring to her as Kikyo and she angrily shouted her name at me, saying every single syllable just like that._ He struggled to compose his insides, the heart beneath his chest almost trembling as his throat tightened. Sucking in air, an act that was usually so normal and easy, now felt strained. It took effort to breath. It took effort for him to stand there and look at her. Every part of him visualized that young girl who released him from the tree. And it almost hurt. Because if he knew what would become of that girl, he would have never let her go. He would have never let her down. And he had to answer to himself for it. He had to look at this woman, hear her apologize to him. He had to hear her tell him that she's sorry that she couldn't remember the _good man_ he was when in reality, he was the one who pushed her away. _I'm the reason she can't remember. I'm the reason she's so confused. And I just let her apologize for it?_

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome took a step towards him, but he stopped her.

"I-I'm sorry." He choked out, "I..." His train of thought trailed of into some place he didn't know how to verbalize.

"Sorry for what?" She cocked a brow now, though she couldn't seem to remove her gaze from his golden orbs. She was almost mesmerized by his intensity, how one person could remain so still and serious, yet seem composed of every unnamed emotion.

"Nevermind." He quickly added. He closed his eyes, releasing the woman from his stare, and she blinked and looked away.

 _He was thinking about something... about me I think. Or maybe about who I was and maybe about what I said. I can sense that much in his tense and mourning aura. But something tells me he's deeper than he leads on most of the time._ The priestess bit her lip tentatively.

"Did I say something?" She questioned, though refusing to look up lest she get lost in him once more.

"It's nothing. It's stupid." The half-demon quickly maintained, beginning to walk back to the hut once more. "Lets just go so you can make the tea."

 _He's lying. Something about what I said did something to him._ "Okay. But do me a favor." As she asked, he cocked a brow but nodded, "When you think about me... I mean, the girl I was before I died, don't do it so solemnly. I may not know much about her, but I know she wanted to be strong and make a difference. And she's gotta live on, right?"

"How did you..." He began, wondering how she was able to figure him out so easily.

"I can just tell. I don't know what I said or what it reminded you of. But I can sense you were thinking about me, or well, her." Kagome lips turned up ever so slightly, and she continued down the path with him.

"You." He corrected.

"What?" She was puzzled by him now.

"You keep saying _her._ " Inuyasha huffed, "But she's you. I'm thinking about you." His voice was low, but cool as he spoke.

She didn't know why his assertion brought a light flame below the skin of her cheeks, but it did and she could feel the heat spread as she looked down at the dirt path. _He's so intense. Even when he's_ _talking so nonchalantly._

"O-Oh..." Was all she could force out of her mouth, and she quickly pushed some of her hair behind her ear as she continued to walk in step with him back to the hut. He didn't say anything, his lips just zipped tight as he continued to reminisce sorrowfully. The rest of the walk wasn't long, though. The twists and turns eventually led back to where the rest of the group was, and the hanyou stepped inside purposefully, catching the eyes of his peers before he took his spot on the wall once again.

Kagome followed suit, "I got everything I need." She scratched her head, taking the basket full of herbs from the hanyou, hoping the pink had faded from her cheeks, "So, I'll get to preparing everything."

"I'll start the fire." Sango got up and began getting the fire started in the center fire pit. Both worked quietly and diligently. Kaede had gone out to aid the villagers, and Shippo was dozing off in the corner of the room. When the fire started, Sango boiled the water and Kagome grabbed a cup and put the finely chopped herbs inside.

"The water is all boiled." The slayer announced, and Kagome proceeded to pour it into the cup. When she finished, they agreed to let it cool for a bit, but as the aroma filled the small room, everyone began to feel relaxed.

"So, has he been this still the whole time?" The priestess pointed to the monk as she asked, his body perfectly still on the ground.

"For the most part." Sango looked back at Miroku, "But his brow twitched a few times while you were gathering the ingredients."

Kagome nodded in response, studying him. "It's been an odd turn of events, hasn't it? But I'm sure he'll be okay. I can feel it." Her words soothed the worried slayer. She knew Kagome was intuitive, so hearing those words flow almost felt like a massage on her nerves. The steam rising from the filled cup slowly began to lessen.

"I'll give him the tea." Sango asserted, grabbing the cup and going over to him. She lifted his head, bringing the cup to his lips. She tilted it upwards ever so slightly, and let the tea pour into him. It went down without an issue, too. By the time she had given him half of the cup, a soft moan could be heard exiting from his lips as his muscles tightened, then released like a stretch.

"Urgh..." Miroku's already shut eyes began to close even more tightly, creating fine lines in their outer corners. His mouth twitched a bit, and the slayer promptly moved the cup away, studying his movements with a ferocious focus. Everyone else brought their attention to him as well, analyzing all of the little movements as they happened, almost as though each second was putting them on edge as the anticipation built up. The dark haired man groaned again, but it didn't sound like he was in any real pain. It held more of a soft confusion and mild irritation, like when someone sleeping gets nudged awake. Sango played with her bottom lip, rolling it around in her teeth as her gaze narrowed on his face and everything in the peripheral disappeared.

"M-Miroku?" She held her breath after she spoke his name, letting a few seconds pass by. Each felt like its own eternity.

Once again, the monk's body twitched below the woman, like a tease. Everyone paused as his head abruptly turned to the side, his jaw clenching. Finally, as Sango had just let go of the puff of air she'd been holding in her lungs, his eyes opened. And it felt like a daze to him. One second, he was out on the battle field, sucking in the odd poison thrown into the air by the puzzling Jakotsu. Next, as his vision cleared, he appeared to be in Kaede's hut.

 _Had I passed out?_ His head was pounding and his body was sore. He looked up to see Sango towering over him like a guardian angel, her doe eyes filled with passionate relief. He took the emotions as a sign that he did, in fact, pass out from the poison. But he didn't feel as terrible as he expected he would. _Guess that's just lucky... I was probably rescued before I inhaled too much. I don't want to know what may have happened to me if I had stayed even just a little bit longer._

"Dear Sango, were you worried for my sake?" He asked. He was tempted to raise a hand to her behind, getting the sudden urge to rub and squeeze at it. But before he could, he saw the slayer blush and look away. From his angle, it was quite the sight. Her usually hardened face now seemed to delicate and washed over with sincerity, and he couldn't bear to ruin it with his antics, even if he quite enjoyed it.

"I just... I just wanted to make sure that poison didn't have any dangerous side effects." She defended, though her attempt was futile. He could sense her concern. He could sense that she cared, even if she didn't want to admit it.

The monk looked around, noticing Kagome standing near the corner. She was already watching him, as if she, too, had some stake in his recovery. When their eyes met, her body relaxed a tad, shoulders falling as her face softened. She was happy to see that the tea had helped to wake him, knowing all too well how Sango longed to make sure he'd be okay. _They seem to care so strongly about one another._ She made the conclusion, seeing the way the slayer blushed. But now, Miroku looked at the priestess, his pleasant surprise evident in his face.

"Lady Kagome, you are still here." The monk noted, "I assume Jakotsu has been taken care of."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. I killed him once and for all. But it still remains a mystery what happened to him."

"Indeed. Jakotsu, even with a jewel shard embedded in him, never displayed such power. And his demeanor, while once teasing and flamboyant, had hardened considerably." He analyzed, sitting up cautiously, "There seems to be something else at play. Something beyond what we've seen so far."

"I was thinking the same thing." The priestess focused on her senses, "I noticed something unsettling, like a shift in the atmosphere. I... I don't know what exactly this is, but I know it can't be good. And I'm guessing it has to do with the power Jakotsu acquired."

"I have no doubts about that. And if Jakotsu was involved, Naraku has to be mixed up in this, as well. As well the leader of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu." Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, who was now invested in the dialogue. Sango, too, leaned in to listen.

"Then, I'm just going to have to hunt down Bankotsu and get him to talk myself. Tell me about him." Kagome nodded, beginning to mentally prepare for this next task. _Outside of ensuring Inuyasha's innocence, Miroku seems to have good insight as well. I shouldn't be surprised, though. He is a monk. And he knows the Band of Seven better than anyone back at Mt. Mujitsu._

"He's a mercenary, and a strong one at that. Like Jakotsu, he was brought back from the dead using a Shikon Jewel shard. But before his death, he roamed the lands, killing for pay with the rest of them." Miroku explained, his tone low and serious, only matched by the stern expression Kagome wore.

"Keh, and just like the rest of 'em, he's a pain in the ass." Inuyasha jumped in, "He's much stronger than Jakotsu, which means that if he got his hands on whatever Jakotsu did, he'll be even tougher to deal with. The odds of him talking are slim, too. That bastard has too much pride. He'll die before he says anything, just like the other one did." He huffed, the thought of that raw, consuming energy being gifted to the leader of the Band of Seven creating a small, but rageful tornado in his insides.

Biting her lip, she looked over to the hanyou, "If he's stronger than Jakotsu, taking him on will be hard, especially if we don't have a clue what that power is. And hunting Naraku down doesn't seem like the easiest task, either."

"Lucky for us, there's one more little fucker out there we might be able to get answers from." He scanned the room, Sango and Miroku already nodding, knowing who Inuyasha was referring to, "Renkotsu. He's another of the Band of Seven, the last one besides Bankotsu that didn't kick the bucket _again_. He ain't as strong as his leader, but he's also much smarter."

"If he's smart, I'll be smarter. But the real question is, can I get him to talk?" Kagome questioned, narrowing her gaze on the silver-haired man.

"Out of Naraku, Bankotsu and him? He's your best shot." He confirmed, recalling his last encounter with Renkotsu. _Last time I saw that bastard, he was after Kouga's shards, but it ain't seem like he was doing so under Bankotsu's orders. I'll bet that he's the least loyal. But it'll be getting to him that'll be the hardest part._

"Then, it's settled. I'll stay in town for tonight, but in the morning, I'll have to head back to Mt. Mujitsu." The woman asserted, "Then, I'll go after Renkotsu. You all should probably keep going after Naraku. You say he's hard to find, but with your experience, you'll probably have a better chance than I do."

The tension in the air thickened as the monk and slayer could practically see the frustration build up within the hanyou. As she had spoke, his brows had furrowed together, his amber eyes narrowing their gaze on the priestess. And they knew why, too. After all they had gone through to get her to trust everyone again, she planned on leaving. Sure, it was clear she felt allied with them in all of this, but she still planned on going their separate ways. And while they didn't expect that she would suddenly join the group again when she had her Master back at the mountain, hearing her speak of leaving and taking on a different task than the rest of them still felt so _wrong._

"No. Hell no. If you're going after Renkotsu, we are, too." Inuyasha blurted out, "You can't just expect us to ignore what's going on. You don't even know what Renkotsu looks like. And you sure as hell don't know anything more about this new power than we do. Keh, I don't care what you say. You ain't going at him without me." He spoke indefinitely, his stubborn attitude coming through again as he faced Kagome head on with his resolve out on display once more. Kagome couldn't say she was surprised, though.

"You're right, I don't know anything about Renkotsu. But I'm still going back to the mountain in the morning." She maintained, meeting his attitude with her own, "You can do whatever you want. Go after him, too. But don't treat me like I'm incapable of handling this. Because last time I checked, I single-handedly killed Jakotsu, not you."

"I know you're strong, dammit. But I don't care." He leaned his body close her, "I don't know what this power is. And I ain't gonna let you die just so you can prove a stupid point."

"What, so you're just going to come back to the mountain with me?" She challenged, pressing her head against his forehead in an argumentative manner.

"Yes the fuck I am." He met her challenge, showing no evidence that he planned on backing out of that.

"You're so stubborn!" She hissed, pressing even harder.

He pressed back, "And you're a pain in my ass."

"I wouldn't be if you just let me go!" She countered.

"Keh, as if!" He huffed.

The other two watched the interaction with curiosity, the back and forth comfortably familiar. They looked at each other, then back at the bickering couple. Even after everything that happened, the hanyou couldn't stop himself from aggressively displaying his attitude, and Kagome still took the bait. While it didn't seem necessary for them to be at each other's throat as they were, it was a nostalgic sight.

"Lady Kagome, if I may." Miroku interjected, causing the two to look over at him, "While Inuyasha may not word things in an appropriate manner, I think it would be in your best interest if we did accompany you. We've spent a considerable amount of time dealing with the Band of Seven and their antics. Perhaps we could assist you."

At the calm, cool and collected tone, Kagome felt her irritation diminish. She had to admit, it was hard to respond harshly to someone who talked so smoothly and with such respect. She found herself seriously considering his points. _It's true that they know more than me... What would be the harm? I just... Could I really just bring them back to the mountain? How will everyone react?_ She wasn't scared of Master Kenjin. She knew he trusted her, and she was sure he would welcome them. But something felt wrong about parading him to what everyone considered their sanctuary. While she was confident that they wouldn't disrupt anything, they still were friendly acquaintances at best.

"Listen, everyone." She backed off from Inuyasha, "Mt. Mujitsu is not just my base. It's everyone's home. I gotta respect that. I can't just barge in with you all."

"Kagome..." Sango chimed in, nodding her head in understanding, "We don't want to make everyone uncomfortable. But if the people at the mountain are invested in figuring out what's going on, too, we can help."

Kagome bit her lip tentatively, caught in the limbo between effective collaboration and respecting the space of her peers. _Maybe it's more than that... Maybe I feel guilty because the mystery of our pasts that quietly plagued us all less cloudy than it had been for me. Maybe I don't think it's fair that I can piece who I am back together with more clarity than anyone else... But I know I shouldn't feel that way._ She sighed inwardly, _No one would ever make me feel bad for this. And maybe they all have a point. They may all have valuable information that everyone should hear._

She pondered it a bit further, everyone focusing hard, hoping to analyze the thoughtful expression on her face.

"You all can come with me." Kagome spoke finally, giving in to their request, "But you let me do the talking at first. And please, try not to be rude. Everyone's going to be on edge, especially with you, Inuyasha." She glanced over at the hanyou earnestly, almost begging him with her eyes to stay put.

"Keh, they still think I'm showing up to shed some blood, huh?" He questioned, his tone laced with devilish mocking, "Whatever. As long as you set 'em straight and no one tries anything, I'll be fine."

"Good. Thank you." Kagome nodded her head, exhaling softly, "So, I guess we'll all leave at dawn..." She looked around as everyone nodded in agreement, though clouds of thought hang over everyone's heads, "It's getting dark. We should get to bed. Like I said, I plan on leaving very early." Once again, everyone wordlessly agreed and began getting ready for some much needed shut eye. They shuffled about the hut, sending polite smiles to the priestess who had decided to take everyone up on the offer to let her stay in the hut. She told herself that it was just more convenient that way, given they all plan on leaving together. But, something inside felt natural about laying her head down among them, like she was the strange puzzle piece that, despite being vastly different, still managed to fit.

With that, the world fell silent. Everyone's minds raced, though lips stayed shut as the shadows of night crept in, tugging everyone into a peaceful slumber.

 **That's it! It took me forever to write this, and not just because it's 10,000 words of barely any plot development. I obviously want to focus on Kagome and Inuyasha, a dynamic that's already complex enough. But I didn't want to neglect everyone else completely.**

 **And I can't say this chapter fleshes everyone's feelings. Or even comes close because I feel like at this point, they themselves haven't fully come to realize how to feel about everything. But it was still a big step for Kagome and I tried to put a lot of little bits in there that I felt added layers into how she (and everyone) processes everything. At the core, it's more than just the mission to stop the bad guys. It's trying to cope with her mysterious past after feeling at one point that she had a grounded and stable identity. As well, as A ROMANCE! -- And I definitely want to get more of that intense relationship I felt they had the potential for.**

 **So, there we go! The next step in the plot is going back to the mountain. Will the team finally meet Master Kenjin?**

 **And are you all ready for more romance?! Let me know!**


End file.
